True Love Is Right in Front of You, Ichigo
by Tsukiko AlienWitch
Summary: It's been five years since the final battle between Mew Mews and aliens. Ichigo goes home, alone after spending her summer with Masaya. When she comes back, the three aliens are working at the cafe. When Kisshu finds out something bad, will Ichigo listen?
1. The Return After Five Year

**Note: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. This story is mine and if someone else you know has the same story, I'm sorry but I never read it. I read and watched Tokyo Mew Mew so this story is from the manga but the names and looks are that from the anime. Also, I love musicals so this story may or may not be a musical but my next one sure will be. I do not own the songs, either. AND!! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Parings: Ichi/Kish, Lett/Pai, and Pudd/Tart**

**True Love is Staring At You Straight in the Face, Ichigo!**

Ch. 1: The Return After Five Years

On Monday morning, two couples around 17 were at the Nevada airport. People were boarding on the plane back to Japan but that one couple were holding hands and staring at each other. The girl's eyes were the only ones sad.

Her radiant flaming red hair was up in two high pig tails, tied by red ribbons. Her dark red eyes were sad and they were staring to collect tears to cry. Her clear, soft skin was holding onto those of her lover. She asked with her sad, departing voice, "Aoyama-kun, are you sure you can't come with me back to Japan?" Masaya Aoyama is her lover.

His blue eyes were sad as well, but his lips curled up in a smile as he answered, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I still have lots to learn and when I return back to Tokyo, I want to have the knowledge to save the red data animals. I promise once I learn enough, I'll come home. But I want you to make me a promise, my love." Masaya's lover's name is Ichigo Momomiya.

Ichigo looked up at Masaya and analyzed his looks. His short dark black hair was one of the most beautiful things she ever laid eyes on. His tan skin that was soft against hers while they held hands.

She answered him, "Anything." Her answer made him happy. He pulled her slender, skinny body towards him and gently kissed her lips. She in return, kissed him back.

When they parted, he said, "Promise me that the moment I'm finished, you'll be the one I come home too."

Masaya pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back with as much affection as possible. Her arms that wrapped around his well toned body felt nice to her while trying to take in as much of his body heat; not wanting to break the connection they shared in that one hug. Their bodies seem to fit in place perfectly against one another.

She assured him, "I promise." He pulled her away and she smiled at him. "Even when we're so far apart, just remember that I'm supporting you all the way."

Masaya smiled more sweetly at his Ichigo and said, "There is nothing more I could ever want then my girlfriend's support."

The word 'girlfriend' still sent her heart flying away to heaven whenever he said that. They've been dating for more than five years now but just by looking at them, you can see the love they share for each other; their love that was stronger than death itself.

The speakers turned on and announced in English, "Last call for Tokyo Japan. Can we have all boarders board the plane now?"

Ichigo looked up at the speakers when the announcement started but when it ended, her face turned back to her boyfriend's. All he could do was smile at her.

"Time for you to go now, Ichigo." She started crying after that.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in response, wrapped his arms around her waist. Her tears wetted his shoulder as they held each other in that one hold.

"I love you, Aoyama-kun."

"I love you, too."

They broke the hug and kissed for the last time before she had to go. Their kiss lasted for more than a minute and when they parted, they were breathless.

"You better go now," he told her. She only nodded and smiled at him.

Ichigo backed away from Masaya and walked towards the airplane entrance. Her hand was still in his but when she was a good distance away from him, her hand slipped from his hand. Ichigo went to the lady at the entrance of the plane and she handed her ticket to her. The lady took the ticket and tore a small piece at the end and gave it back to her.

"Enjoy your trip, ma'am," she said in English.

Ichigo answered in English, "Thanks." Ichigo turned back towards Masaya and he waved at her, his smile never leaving his face. She smiled at him and waved backed. Then she walked into the tunnel that leads to the airplane.

Her plane ride was only about eight hours. On the plane, Ichigo ate the airplane food and looked out the window. Outside the window were clouds and blue skies but the blue skies only reminded that of her beloved Masaya. She did not cry. Nothing changes if she starts crying. Sure she's sad but she needs to go back home and start her last year of high school. Once she graduates, she plans on going to the same college as Masaya so that they can study on red data animals and would never be apart.

Ichigo went to Nevada with Masaya for the summer to spend time with each other. Masaya was first studying aboard in England but he moved his studies to Nevada. Ichigo asked him why, but he only told her that he believes that he can learn more there. Since it was a step to his dream, she didn't dare push the subject. She was nosey but not that nosey. The summer days she spent with Masaya were the most wonderful days she had in while since they've been apart. He helped her more on the English so that when she comes with him, she can understand the American teachers. She was even taking an English class at her high school. Besides studying, they went on dates and had a really nice time together. To her, no one was more perfect for her then her beloved Masaya.

After the long eight hours on the airplane, she finally arrived back to Tokyo, Japan; her home. When she got off the plane, it was noon (sorry! I don't know the real time so go along with me here). She went down the escalators to pick up her bags but as soon as she picked up her suitcase, something attacked her with happy arms.

"Ichigo-oneechan!"

Ichigo was taken back by the hug so much that she feel on the machine and was riding on it with the little thirteen year old girl. Americans and Japanese who were on the same plane as her were staring. Seeing a girl on the machine at her age was weird.

"Pudding!" Ichigo cried out.

The thirteen year old girl had short blonde hair that had four small, skinny braids and her skin was nearly as dark as Masaya's. Her skin tone was only a little bit lighter than his. Her smooth lips were curled into a big smile and her dark orange eyes were lit up from the sight of her best friend. Pudding Fong, Ichigo's best friend and was once a Mew Mew infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin monkey. Her friends believe that her DNA is what makes her act like this; energetic, fun, and playable.

Ichigo brought Pudding in a tight hug and said, "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I've been doing great. Guess what? I got a letter from my father and he said that he'll come home soon," the monkey girl said, happily. Ichigo only smiled at her big news.

"I'm so happy for you, Pudding!"

"Aw, excuse me miss." Both Ichigo and Pudding looked up and there was a security guard there. He said, "I hate to ruin this happy reunited moment, but you have to get off. This is not a ride." Both Ichigo and Pudding got off, but Ichigo was the only one blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing. _'What a nice way to come back home. Get in trouble by the security guard just makes my day,'_ she thought. The security guard only walked away, leaving Ichigo and Pudding alone.

"Even though she matured since we first met her, she's still a scattered brain." Ichigo knew that voice all too well.

She looked up from her bowing and saw four more of her best friends. The one who made that comment was a seventeen year old girl that was only about three inches shorter than Ichigo and her pale skin was just radiant. Her dark blue hair was up in two buns that were on each side of her head and her deep sea eyes were staring right at Ichigo. Her hands were on her waist and she had one brow up. Ichigo's first best friend, Mint Aizawa and formal Mew Mew infused with the DNA of the Tahiti Blue Lory.

Ichigo cried out, "Mint!" Ichigo hugged Mint and Mint hugged her back.

"You're still immature."

"Hey!"

"Hello, Ichigo-san." Ichigo looked to her right and there was a taller girl who looked as shy as ever.

This seventeen year old girl's light green hair is short too, but she had two hair tails that could touch her lower waist and they were braided as well. Her eyes were almost a forest green and they looked so gentle and caring. Her skin was so clear and if she had on makeup and dressed more outgoing instead of shy, she would probably catch all of the guys' attention. Lettuce Midorikawa is also Ichigo's best friend and she was once infused with the DNA of a fineless porpoise.

"Lettuce!" She hugged Lettuce this time, a little bit too tight and proclaimed, "It's so good to see you." When Ichigo looked at Lettuce, she was limping on her arms like the life was squeezed out of her. Ichigo giggled, sorry and embarrassed, "Sorry, Lettuce."

Lettuce pushed Ichigo away and said, "That's okay, Ichigo-san." Lettuce actually rubbed both of her arms to try and smoothen out her nearly broken arms.

"Once of these days, Ichigo is going to kill us all." Ichigo glared at Mint for that comment.

"Don't be so mean, Mint. Ichigo's just excited to see us all." Ichigo looked up at the voice and smiled happily at the young twenty year old girl.

The girl's hair is beautiful shade of purple raven that was long enough to gently trace the ends on her waist. Her dark, intelligent yet sensitive eyes were like sapphires on her clear, radiant skin. She had the arms and legs of dancer; long, skinny, and strong. Zakuro Fujiwara, famous model and was infused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf.

"That's right!" After that, Ichigo happily jumped on Zakuro and hugged her. Zakuro was taken back by the sudden action but gently hugged her back. "Zakuro-san, how's your movie doing? I see the poster for it all over Nevada!"

Zakuro only answered, "The movie is doing great. I hope you enjoy it."

"I will, but too bad it's not coming out until next year." Ichigo did an anime tear to show her sadness. How cute.

"Okay, okay! Let's pick up her bags and take her to the café," Mint ordered, a bit annoyed by the kindness that her ideal showed to Ichigo instead of her.

"The café?" Ichigo questioned.

Pudding answered, "Yep! To celebrate your welcoming, we'll go to the café for all you can eat snack."

The words 'all you can eat' brought a shine to Ichigo's eyes. She ran to the bagging pick up and grabbed her two suitcases; her big one and her carry on.

"Let's go!"

"One word of food and you come rushing in. You're so predictable," Mint insulted, yet again. Ichigo didn't glare at her this time. She was excited about the all you can eat snack.

They packed her bags at the back of Zakuro's car and were on their way towards the Café Mew Mew. On the way there, Ichigo looked out the window and smiled at almost everything she could see. It felt so nice to come back home.

Once at the café, Zakuro said that Ichigo could leave her stuff in her car since she won't be needing it in the café. On the door, it said it was closed but as soon as Ichigo entered, four surprise bombs **(don't know the name of it)** blew up and confetti came gliding on her.

"Welcome home, Ichigo!"

"Mom? Dad?"

The two people who pulled the string on the surprise bombs were none other than Ichigo's parents. As soon as she saw them, she hugged them and they both hugged her back.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," her mother sweetly greeted.

Her father, however mumbled, "Finally home from the clutches of that boy."

"Dad! We discuss this already," Ichigo scolded. "Aoyama-kun is a sweet, honest, gentle, cool guy. Besides, you allowed us to date soon after that little kendo match."

Apparently soon after her parents found out that she was dating at the age of twelve, her father got a fit and challenged Masaya to a kendo match. Her father was losing until the end. Before he could finish Masaya off, Ichigo protected him with a kendo sword. Seeing that she was serious about Masaya and he was serious about her, her father gave up and allowed them to date. But just because he allows it, doesn't mean that he likes it.

"Don't remind me," her father mumbled again. Ichigo only rolled her eyes at her father's attitude.

Ichigo looks like her mother but she has her father's spunk.

"Hello, Ichigo-san," a man greeted. Ichigo turned from her parents to two males who were the other two that blew up a surprise bomb.

One of them had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin; Ryou Shirogane. The second one has long brown hair that was in a low pony tail and he had dark brown eyes; Keiichiro Akasaka.

"Akasaka-san! Shirogane!" Ichigo called out, happily. She first jumped on Akasaka and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you, Ichigo-san," he said. She only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mind me. I'm just your boss," Ryou complained.

"Well aren't we all moody today?" Ichigo sarcastically asked. Before he could answer, she got off of Keiichiro and hugged Ryou from behind. "But it's good to see you."

Since Ryou was taken back by the hug, he only petted her head and smiled. "It's good to see my worker come back too."

Ichigo looked up at Ryou and gave him a pouty look. "You're not going to tell me that I have to work today, are you?"

He answered, "Not today. You just came back but I'm only doing this once. The next time you leave and come back, you're working on the day you get home."

"That's cruel!" she whined. Then she said, "But thank you for today."

"Okay that's enough!" Just then, Ichigo's father got in between both Ichigo and Ryou. "I don't want you getting all 'friendly with my daughter, you here?"

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Momomiya," Ryou assured. "I'm just her boss."

He crossed his arms over his chest and threatened, "It better be." He apparently is the over protective father/daughter type.

"I'm sure everyone is hungry so let's eat," Keiichiro proclaimed. Ichigo started jumping for joy.

"Yeah! All you can eat!"

Keiichiro couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's excitement. "Just let me get the food out. I'll be right back." Keiichiro entered the kitchen and Mint pulled Ichigo to a table.

On one table, the five friends were going to sit there while the others were going to sit on a different table to give the girls some time to talk. First they were talking about what they have been doing over the summer so far like part time jobs, volunteer work, summer school, summer reading and homework, and 'special' events. They dreaded about either not finishing their summer homework or reading but that was mostly Ichigo. Lettuce finished everything, Zakuro only had to finish the last chapter in a book she needs to read for college, and Mint and Pudding were half way done with their summer tasks. After that conversation and the constant begging of Ichigo telling them what Masaya and she were doing 'alone' for the summer. Her father was listening in but the mother made him calm down.

Mint asked, "So how far are you two into the relationship now?"

"Uh?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Pudding then said, "Oh come on, Ichigo. You and Aoyama-oniichan must have done 'it' by now, right?" Ichigo turned as red as her hair and Lettuce was trying to not listen to the conversation as possible; much too shy to hear it.

"We never done that!" Ichigo claimed, embarrassed to hear it from a thirteen year old.

"You mean you haven't?" Mint asked.

Ichigo then said, a bit angry, "Like you guys ever did! Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that we have done it." The heat kept rising to her cheeks.

"You two need to leave her alone," Zakuro said, getting into the conversation. "I noticed that Aoyama is a gentlemen. They'll probably do it after their wedding."

"Zakuro-san!"

"I wonder what's taking Keiichiro so long." Lettuce asked, making everyone all side tracked.

Ichigo became the first victim. "You're right. He's been in there a while."

"I just hope that those three haven't caused a messed for Keiichiro to handle and for us to clean up," Mint whined.

Ichigo asked, one brow up, "Those three?"

Pudding excitedly said, "We have three new workers here but they're the chef assistants."

Mint dryly said, "More like chef students. The first batch of cookies they made tasted like cardboard and _we_ had to eat it all."

"Girls or boys?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce answered, "Boys." The way she said it created a grin on Ichigo's face.

"Are they hot guys?" Lettuce only got redder. That was all the answer Ichigo needed. "This I got to see. I'm going to go say hello. Might as well welcome them to the café, whoever they are."

"Wait!" Lettuce called, but Ichigo was long gone to the doors to the kitchen.

Mint said, bored, "There she goes again. Don't you think we should have warned her who they are?"

"Let her enjoy the surprise," Zakuro said. "She hasn't seen them in five years."

"For Lettuce to blush like that, it must mean that they are a bunch of hotties and she has a crush on them!" When Ichigo said the last part, she sounded more like she was singing.

She entered the doors to the kitchen but as soon as she did, she crashed into someone. They both ended up falling down to the floor and apparently, the person she bumped into had a tray of drinks. They were both covered in orange drinks, getting all sticky in the process.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Ichigo apologized, getting up a bit.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

'_That voice! It can't be!'_

Ichigo looked down and right under her was a very familiar face. His dark emerald hair is a bit longer since the last time she saw him. In fact, it was long enough that it was tied in a back high pony tail while he still had the two clumps of hair in front of his now human ears. His skin is still pale but from compared to five years ago, it was a little darker. His golden amber eyes were unmistakable and recognizable.

Ichigo's face flared up and she cried out in surprise, "Kisshu?!"

Kisshu, formal enemy of the Mew Mews and last seen as an alien with big elf like ears.

He simply smiled at Ichigo's face and greeted, "Hi, koneko-chan! Missed me?"


	2. Meeting and Surprise

**Here's the second chapy! I hope the first one wasn't so bad.**

**A few suggestions: If you don't like Kisshu's new look then tell me! I can have him cut it or something. If there is anything bad, tell me! But the only way to do that is to review! I won't send the next chapter until I get about five or six reviews.**

**I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither manga or anime. I DO NOT own the songs I might use in this story either.**

Ch. 2: Meeting and Surprise

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked, a bit too loud.

"Ichigo-san? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked coming in, along with the other girls and Ichigo's parents.

"Is everything alright?" Keiichiro asked, looking at the scene. But as soon as everyone saw them, they were all dead silent.

Being curious about the silence, Ichigo asked, "We all good, but why so silent?"

"Koneko-chan," Kisshu called from underneath. At the sound of his voice, she looked down and Kisshu was happily waving while smiling. Finally realizing that Kisshu's under her and she's on top of him, she jumped off like she saw a bug.

"Ahhh! Pervert!" she cried.

Kisshu sat up and whined like a little puppy dog, "Aw come on, koneko-chan. Don't be so mean. All we did was bump into each other. Not like I kissed you at first sight like the last time."

"The last time!?"

'_Oh crap. I really wished he didn't say that.'_

Everyone looked at Ichigo's father and so far, only Kisshu was confused by the father's sudden anger. Ichigo was the only one who was terrified to death of him. Soon, her father was right in front of Kisshu's face and he wasn't the least bit happy with what Kisshu said; Kisshu didn't look the at least bit scared either.

"If you EVER touched my daughter again, come near her, talk to her, or even look at her in anyway, I'll kick your sorry little ass to the depths of hell." When he's angry, he intends to swear.

Kisshu took a minute and then said, "You're upset that I kissed her? Are you the father?"

Ichigo only thought, _'What is he? An idiot? Did the five years at his planet made him more stupid?'_

Mr. Momomiya became more furious with the kissing bit that Kisshu reminded again.

"Since when did you kiss her?! I don't want my daughter to go kissing boys or getting kissed by them behind me back! I already have to deal with another boy kissing my daughter." The last part he said was a whisper but the two people close to him heard him; Kisshu and Ichigo.

"Dad!" Ichigo cried out in embarrassment. Kisshu looked at Ichigo and sweetly smiled at her. He decided to 'help' the situation a bit.

"Mr. Momomiya?" Kisshu called.

The father only glared at Kisshu as deadly as he can. From Ichigo's point of view, she thought her father was on fire with the rage and hatred he had for Kisshu. She was ready to get the water of calmness to cool him off. He answered, "What the hell do you want?"

Kisshu cleared his throat and smiled as best as he could. "This is all just a simple misunderstanding," he said in the sweetest voice he ever used. "I came here as a tourist five years and Ichigo offered to help me find my way when I was lost in the city. I had to kiss _her cheek_ as a sign of gratitude because that's the way in my country. She got me a cab and she helped me find the hotel I was staying for a while. I met her again and we became friends. Then I had to leave a few months later and haven't come back for five years. It's good to see her again. You have a very beautiful daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya."

Ichigo gave him the 'What the heck' face as Mrs. Momomiya was red from Kisshu's story and his looks. Mr. Momomiya simply gave him the same face Ichigo was giving him.

"Well thank you, sir. You can call me Sakura. I'm Ichigo's mother," she greeted.

"Mom!"

"Dear!"

Kisshu took Mrs. Momomiya's hand and gently kissed it. "Now I know were Ichigo gets her smashing good looks, Sakura. It's an honor to meet you, mademoiselle." Sakura only stared at Kisshu in a dreamy way like she was falling for him.

"My. What a gentlemen," she dreamly complimented. Ichigo and her father were the only ones who had a disgust face about the scene while the others were watching as if it were some entertaining TV show.

Mr. Momomiya was the first to act. He grabbed Mrs. Momomiya and pulls her away from Kisshu. Mrs. Momomiya had hearts in her eyes from Kisshu's actions.

"First my daughter now my WIFE?! Exactly what country are you from?" he asked him. Kisshu only stared at him confused.

Ichigo wished, _'Please tell me that he knows other countries besides Japan!'_

Kisshu answered, "I was raised in France, but I'm only half French. My father was from Japan."

'_At least he knows a country where it's all about love and kisses are a sign of greetings. That makes me wonder if that's why Kisshu knows that country.'_ Ichigo thought, watching Kisshu lie through his teeth in front of her parents.

"But I came here with my two brothers." Ichigo was confused about that.

She asked, raising a brow, "Who are your brothers?"

"We're over here," another familiar voice. Ichigo looked passed Kisshu as well as her parents.

At the counter with a bowl in his hands was a man, no older looking then maybe nineteen or twenty with short dark purple hair but a few strands of hair in front of his human left ear. Last time she saw him, that hair was shorter. It looked longer then before and it was braided. He had dark violet eyes and same pale skin as Kisshu.

Next to him was a young boy with a rolling pan in his hands. He didn't look more than thirteen or fourteen years old, with darker eyes than Kisshu's usual golden amber eyes, and the same pale skin as his brothers. His little change was first, the change of his body. He didn't look so much like kid anymore. He looked more mature and he looked taller, probably taller than Pudding. His second difference was his hair. Ichigo remembered his hair short but it was a little wilder than his 'brothers' and he had two small pony tails on each side of his head. Now it looked about an inch longer on both the whole hair and his pony tails. Kisshu seems to be the only one with the big hair difference.

"Pai? Taruto?" Ichigo called, astonished to seem as well.

Pai and Taruto, also formal enemies of the Mew Mews and they used to have big elf like ears to show that they're aliens.

"Hello, Ichigo," Pai greeted, mixing the batter in the bowl.

Taruto greeted with a simple, "Hey."

Ichigo was still stunned to see them so Mint finally said, "We did say that three more people are working here."

Angrily, Ichigo said, almost like she was threatening, "You could have told me."

"I tried but you were off like the wind," Lettuce told her in a small voice.

Ichigo forgive Lettuce since she tried but she looked back at the three aliens and asked, "Why are you three here exactly?!"

Kisshu simply placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned his face a little too close to her cheek. "We came to see you all again. It was nice bumping into you, koneko-chan." He lightly kissed her cheek and Ichigo turned red. Her father immediately grabbed Ichigo and pulled her away.

"I thought I said don't touch my daughter!" he reminded. Ichigo was pleased.

'_For once, I'm glad he's boy cautious,'_ Ichigo thought, happily.

"Kisshu-oneechan, you smell like oranges or something tangy," Pudding mentioned, sniffing him. It looked weird but Kisshu didn't look freaked out.

"Well, koneko-chan crashed into me and I had a tray of drinks. They spilled on both of us." After Kisshu answered, Mr. Momomiya just realized that Ichigo was sticky in his arms and her hair smelled like oranges. He let go of her after that.

"Oh dear, please excuse my daughter, she's a klutz," Mrs. Momomiya apologized. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the side of Kisshu's face. Like last time, Mr. Momomiya and Ichigo freaked out with the sight. It almost looked like she was flirting with him or something.

"It's okay, Sakura. Ichigo's like that sometimes, but it's one of the reasons that make her so cute." Ichigo couldn't help but turn red from Kisshu's comment. It actually made her heart skip a beat but for only a moment. She didn't even realized it happened.

After getting out of her trance, Ichigo started walking away. "I'm going to go get some towels and a mop!"

"No you don't!" A hand grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Kisshu staring at her. "You just got back home. I'll get the towels and clean it up. You just relax and eat the treats, okay? We all made it for your welcome party." The last part, he said it with a smile that was way too hard to make Ichigo protest.

"But all we did was bring the ingredients. Keiichiro-senpai made them. We were only the dogs and we're the waiters," Taruto explained.

Pai added, "Since they didn't want us to make anymore cardboard cookies, burnt cakes, tart pudding, and watery jello." Kisshu had to shun at that and Ichigo had to sweat drop at that hearing. Apparently, aliens don't exactly have time to learn how to cook, especially the male ones.

But she agreed, "Fine. I'll let you handle this." Kisshu's face lit up and he hugged her. "And no tricks!"

"Hey!" her father called, but Mrs. Momomiya held him down. She mouthed to him, 'They're just friends.' For once, Ichigo wished that her mother would let her father go and take her away from Kisshu.

Then he lightly whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, koneko-chan."

After a while, everyone returned to their seats and Kisshu brought Ichigo a towel like he said he would. Ichigo gave him the suspicious eye but he just kept on smiling while she accepted the towel. Minutes later, the guys started delivering the food and drinks. The food made Ichigo return back to her happy self. She missed the taste terribly and she would probably miss it again once they start sending out food that the aliens cooked by themselves. But she didn't completely blame them. She's not a hot chef like her mom, yet.

The little welcoming party went well. Ichigo talked with her girlies as the adults were talking among themselves. During the party, Ichigo noticed a few things interesting.

"Here you girls go," Pai greeted, as less enthusiastic as Ichigo remembered. "Some fruit parfaits. Banana parfait for Pudding, black berry parfait for Zakuro, blueberry for Mint, strawberries for Ichigo, and," Before he could say it, he had to lean towards Lettuce. She turned bright red when she felt his hot breath on her face. "Kiwi for Lettuce-san."

Ichigo noticed that he said only her name with a honorific. She had to smile at the cute little scene, but it looked more like a sinister grin then a sweet smile.

After Pai left since he was done delivering the parfaits, Taruto came with some more tang juice. They had to make extra since Kisshu dropped them all thanks to Ichigo's sudden bump.

"Does anyone want some more juice?" he asked. All of the drinks were pretty empty so he just filled them up without their answer.

'_So like the little punk I remember,'_ Ichigo thought when he sudden took her glass to fill it up.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding called. Ichigo looked confused as Taruto turned red from embarrassment.

"I told you not to call me that, Pudding-san," he said in an embarrassed voice. All she did was smile and then shoved a spoonful of her parfait in his mouth.

She asked, "Take a bit! It's good, isn't it?" She took the spoon out of his mouth and the piece of parfait that was on it was gone. Taruto was still red and he didn't say anything for a while.

When he realized what happened and who was watching, he walked away, angry. "No it isn't! Don't shove sweet things into my mouth, stupid monkey!"

As he was walking away, Ichigo noticed that Pudding was still looking at him. She had the sweetest smile on her face that Ichigo ever seen. All Ichigo could do was grin at the two scenes that was just played in front of her.

'_Lettuce has a boy friend! Lettuce has a boy friend! Taruto got a girlfriend! Taruto got a girlfriend!'_ Ichigo chanted in her head as it was a new song.

Ichigo also noticed that when Kisshu delivered a few things to the adult table, her mother would blush every time he said something romantic or sweet while her father would get really jealous.

Ichigo thought as she watched that scene, _'First he hits on me five years ago and now he's hitting on my mom. He hasn't change one bit.'_

Besides the sudden notice of her friends' reaction to the aliens and her mom's reaction, she has to admit; this party was something she would probably remember for a while. She only wished that she could forget the little 'father finding out that she was kissed by another boy besides Masaya'.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ichigo departed.

The other girls waved at her and Lettuce said, "Bye, Ichigo-san." All of the girls, besides Ichigo were at a table, or around that area, sweeping or cleaning the tables with a wet cloth.

Ichigo asked, "Are you sure that you don't want my help?" Pudding started to push her out, abandoning her sweeping post at the closest table to the front door. "We're fine. Now you go home and settle in. You can clean and serve tomorrow," Pudding assured.

If this was the Ichigo that was at Tokyo for the whole summer, she would probably have dreaded the idea of coming to work and doing her normal, crazy routine of getting frustrated and irritated. But this Ichigo wasn't here the whole summer.

Ichigo smiled and waved as she said, "Count on it. Bye-bye." Then she left through the front doors.

Her parents asked Zakuro for her keys for her car so that they could get Ichigo's stuff and loud it into the car. Ichigo wanted to stay a bit and talk with her friends some more since she hasn't seen them for months and she was going to see her parents when she gets home. Her parents had to leave about fifteen minutes before Ichigo left. She actually planed on staying and helping with cleaning up but her friends kind a 'kicked' her out of the café.

As she walked down the sidewalk in the park so that she could get home, she didn't feel…alone. Getting freaked out, Ichigo stop and waited. She would wait and hear the footsteps that have been fallowing her for a while now. When she stopped, the footsteps stop as well.

'_Must be my imagination,'_ she thought. Then she continued on.

She started walking again, and only she was a few feet away from where she stopped did she hear the footsteps again. She suddenly stopped and listened. The footsteps stopped again.

'_Okay, either some is fallowing me or I'm losing my mind.'_

Ichigo started walking again, but went a little too fast this time. She was fast walking, but the footsteps only increased and soon it felt like someone was right behind her. The presence of another body right behind her was giving her the chills. Whoever is behind her could be a thief, a rapist, or a murderer. Whoever this person is, Ichigo did not want to find out the hard way.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She sharply turned around and was ready to punch her 'attacker'. But he grabbed her fist as if was nothing. "Let go of me!" She started struggling, but her attacker had her fist in his hand tightly secured.

"Whooo, koneko-chan!" The sound of his voice and what he said made Ichigo stop her fussing and look at his face. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but she started to see the familiar facial shape of an annoying alien that she knew all too well.

"Kisshu?! What the heck are you doing?" she asked, upset that he scared her like that. She looked at him again and she could also see that he was wearing human clothes.

He still had the human ears, but now she noticed that they're pierced; each one had about three piercings. His hair was still the same as the time she saw it; put up in a high ponytail but with one group of hair in front of each ear. His tie for his hair look looked like it was tied by a maroon color bandage; just like before he grew his hair out. He had a ribbon on his neck that is 

also maroon color but there was no bow or knot; it was a complete tie around his neck with no end, looked like. He had some dark long jeans on, a red sleeveless shirt that was baggy at the end, and he had a leathered black jacket, unbuttoned. He also had a backpack on his back. If Ichigo didn't hear him speak, she probably would have thought that this was the look of her thief, murderer, or rapist.

Kisshu answered, not affected by the tone of her voice, "I was walking you home. Who wants to go home in the middle of the night, alone? That is completely unsafe and I won't allow anything to happen to my little koneko-chan." In the dark, he smiled at her and she started to blush. But she pulled her hand back and turned her back towards him.

"I don't need protection from you!" she told him, still upset. "I can take care of myself, and I'm **not** your koneko-chan! I'm not even yours! I belong to Masaya and him alone!"

"I know, koneko-chan. But I still want to protect you in his absents." She turned half way to look at him, but he took that chance to take a few strands of her head and bring it to his lips like how he gave her mother's hand a small kiss. Ichigo could feel the strands being picked up by him and she head the small kissing sound that Kisshu made. "Even though you love someone else, I still care for you, Ichigo and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. So while your knight is gone, I'll be your dashing warrior, princess."

Ichigo turned really red from embarrassment from that. She pulled her hair back and turned away from him again. "Whoever said you're dashing?" she asked, walking away from him.

He fallow her, answering, "The author of this fairytale."

"Trust me! I wish this is a fairytale. Which reminds me!" She suddenly stopped and completely turned towards him. He stopped right in front of her, like an inch from her body. "How are you human? Did you find some kind of magic lamp and wished to be human?"

"That's from _Aladin_, and I didn't." He went to his backpack and took out a vile filled with a bright white light in it. "After our planet became easier to live on and many plants started to grow on our planet, Pai figured out a way to use the plants on our planet to turn us temporary human for about six hours. All we have to do is inject this fluid into our blood stream. It's only temporary but we can only use them only once a day. If we take it twice a day, well that's what you humans call it 'drugs overdose'." Ichigo got a bit confused.

"That fluid is a drug?"

"But this is a good drug for aliens almost. Probably by the time dinner is over, I'll return back into my normal, alien self."

'_Like there is anything normal about an alien with super human powers,'_ Ichigo thought. After that little thought, she realized that Kisshu said something else.

"Dinner?" she questioned.

He looked confused. He asked, "You don't know? There is another reason why I'm walking you home. Your mother asked me to dinner tonight."

"WHAT?!"


	3. The Past is Hard to Hide

**A/N: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the songs I might use in this story. I like to thank my fans who gave me great reviews on this story.**

**I will also like to say that I will not threaten to not give out a chapter unless I get a certain number of reviews. It is not fun and I don't like to flatter myself.**

**Here's the third chapter! Thank you and enjoy the rest of this story.**

Ch. 3: The Past is Hard to Hide

At a regular normal family dinner where they invite friends or honored guests, the food would taste remarkable, the talks were heard for everyone to listen or join in, and the feeling in the air would be friendly. But unfortunately, the dinner at the Momomiya's house is nowhere near anything like that.

With Kisshu at the table, there was a jealous, hate filling energy coming from the father and Ichigo seemed to be the only one who seemed to be affected by it. Kisshu was enjoying the wonderful dinner that Mrs. Momomiya prepared and so was she. Mr. Momomiya took bites of the food but only put one bite in his mouth and chewed for the longest time. It took him about a minute before he could swallow the small piece of food in his mouth. He was too busy eye balling Kisshu for any suspicious movements that he might do. Ichigo, terrified and uncomfortable about her father's aura, wouldn't eat a single bite.

After Kisshu told Ichigo that he was invited by her mother to come over for dinner, Ichigo nearly got a heart attack and started trying to talk him out of it. Kisshu had no idea why he shouldn't go since he already promised Sakura that he'll be there, but Ichigo was terrified of her father. He's already angry with Kisshu mentioning that he kissed Ichigo and he looked like he was hitting on his wife. If Kisshu shows up for dinner, then blood might be spilt. Ichigo couldn't convince Kisshu and when her cell-phone rang, it was her parents. Terrified of what could happen, Ichigo let Kisshu walk her home.

During their walk, Kisshu was asking Ichigo all sort of questions of what she did for the past five years, what she plans to do after high school, and ect,. Ichigo, blinded by fear, told him the truth. She was doing fine with seeing Masaya over the summer and she planned to go to the same college as him so that they would always be together. Her future plans is that after college, she would marry Masaya and have a family together while trying to save extinct animals. During the whole story, Kisshu looked like he didn't mind her big plans with Masaya.

Once they were at her house, the father was the first to greet them but he wasn't expecting Kisshu. He started yelling at Kisshu from the top of his lungs but Mrs. Momomiya explained to him that she invited him to dinner. She made her husband allow Kisshu to stay for dinner and he unwillingly allowed it.

On one side of the table, Mrs. And Mr. Momomiya were sitting together enjoying their meal, barely, and across from them was Kisshu and Ichigo. The only two who looked like they were enjoying the food was Mrs. Momomiya and Kisshu. One was too protective and cautious while the other was too terrified to eat at all.

After a small bite of rice curry, Kisshu widen his eyes in surprise as he chewed. After he swallowed, he complimented, "Sakura, this curry is incredible. You're such a talented cook. You wouldn't happen to work at a fancy restaurant now, do you?"

She giggled and said, "No, but thank you, Kisshu-kun for the compliment. I thought you were just courteous before but now I see that you're a sweet gentlemen like Masaya. How does Ichigo find all of these young boys is beyond me."

Ichigo thought, _'There's no WAY that Kisshu is anything at all like Masaya. Masaya isn't a jerk like this fraud here.'_

"Have you ever met him? Masaya, I mean?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

Before Kisshu answered, he took another bite of his food and swallowed it. "I'm not going to lie, Sakura. But I know him and to tell you the truth, I actually hated him." Ichigo wasn't surprised but what he said made her father calm down enough to listen. Thus allowing Ichigo to move and listen to the conversation, as well as eat.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, I really liked your daughter five years ago and when I found out that she liked someone else, I hated him. I practically did something stupid and got hit for that. She has a good punch. I can see where she gets it from."

Mr. Momomiya told him, "Don't flatter me, boy." Kisshu wasn't scared at all by his behavior.

Kisshu finished. "After that, I accepted the fact that Ichigo really likes him and I returned back to France." He took another bit and Ichigo was giving him the 'you got to be kidding me' face.

"What do your parents do anyway? You live in France, then that must mean that they must be artists or something, right?"

After Sakura asked that, Kisshu stopped eating for about a second. Ichigo, after finally get the chance to eat, noticed how Kisshu reacted to that. She didn't take a bit of her food and decided to watch Kisshu. Something was up.

"Well my father used to be this president of a fashion design businesses and my mother was the president's assistant."

"Oh, wow! No wonder you're so fashionable. Having parents like that must mean that you have a few designing tricks yourself, uh?"

Kisshu let out a nervous laugh and answered, "Oh no! I like casual, old fashion kind of looks. My folks are far more fashionable then me." He went back to eating with his usual smile on his face. Ichigo still didn't take a bit of her scrap of food. She kept staring at Kisshu and when he was eating, she noticed that he looked a bit sad.

'_He said 'used to be' and 'was'. I know that his parents being designers in France is a lie, but…'_

Kisshu noticed that Ichigo was staring at him and he asked, "Do I have curry on my face?" His question caught Ichigo off guard and she turned beet red.

She turned toward her food and started eating it all in about three seconds. "No, it's nothing!" She ate so fast that before she was done, she choked on a piece of rice. She started coughing and beating her chest to try and get the food down the right pipe.

"Ichigo?" her mother called, a bit worried about her daughter's coughing.

Kisshu put his food and his utensils down and grabbed her tea. He used his free hand to pat her back and he offered her the tea. "Here! Drink this," he told her. She looked at the tea and then took it and gulped it down. When the tea was gone, she let out a sigh.

'_I thought I was going to die there for a second.'_

"You better, now?"

She looked up and Kisshu's face was actually not far from hers. She was turning red and shuttered, "I-I'm fine. T-Thanks."

He smiled and then flicked her nose. "That's good. Don't worry me like that."

Mrs. Momomiya had hearts in her eyes again and Mr. Momomiya was turned red with jealousy. Ichigo turned even more red as she stared straight into his eyes. It was dark red meeting golden amber eyes and Ichigo thought she was going to drown in his eyes.

What broke the trance was Kisshu looking up at the clock. He saw the time and started to freak.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" He backed away from Ichigo and started picking up his plates. Ichigo and her parents looked at the clock and it was about five minutes until nine.

Mrs. Momomiya asked, "What's your hurry?"

Putting the dishes on the counter table, Kisshu asked, "Can I take this to go?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Sakura and I have to go now because I promised that I would be home by nine. They're going to kill me!"

Since he didn't know where the containers were, Ichigo stood up and helped him find it. She went to the cupboard and took out a white square container. He took it and put the rice in and then the curry.

"Do you mean your parents, Kisshu-kun?"

Kisshu's movements slowed down a bit and Ichigo noticed that as well, along with his nearly sad expressions. He answered, sounding a bit embarrassed, "My parents are still in France with my little brother. I was talking about my other two brothers. Pai gets angry when I'm not home by then and so does Taruto."

Kisshu wrapped the container with a white cloth that Ichigo also handed him and he was heading for the door. Ichigo fallowed behind him and soon the father was too. But like last time, Mrs. Momomiya grabbed him and mouthed, 'They're just friends.'

At the door, Kisshu was trying to put his jacket on while Ichigo was holding the food. After the jacket, Kisshu bent down to put his shoes on.

"Let me guess. Your formula wears off at nine o'clock?" she asked him.

He looked at her and answered, "Pretty much. We inject the formula into our system when the café opens; three o'clock!" Ichigo understood that. Kisshu stood up, after lacing his last shoe and took the food from Ichigo's hands. "Thank you for the hospitality and your mom's cooking." He gently kissed her cheek and departed, "See ya at work!"

He opened the door and walked out, but Ichigo fallowed after him. "Wait! She cried. He stopped and Ichigo closed the door behind her and stood on her 'welcome home' mat. "Why did you lie to my parents?"

Kisshu looked confused for a second but got it. "I had to tell them something. I couldn't tell them that I was really an alien who came to earth to destroy all human life and you were a Mew Mew that I fell in love with."

Ichigo has a little bit of pink on her cheeks at the last part but she corrected, "I mean about your parents. You were lying about them." Kisshu was speechless and Ichigo was waiting patiently for his answer.

He looked the other away and answered, "Truth is that when we arrived back on our planet and saved our people, I looked everywhere for my parents and my little brother. Taruto was looking for his little siblings and Pai had no family to begin with so he was helping us look for them. We found out soon enough that there was a rock fall and we lost five percent of our clan. My family and Taruto's family were part of that five percent. They were all crushed to death. Ha… They didn't even feel any pain." Ichigo was wide eyed and Kisshu still didn't look back at her for about a moment or two. When he faced her again, he had that stupid smile on his face. "I guess you can figure out that that was why it took us five years to come and visit you."

Before he realized it, Ichigo had her arms wrapped around Kisshu's torso. He was taken off guard by this sudden movement that he just stood there.

"Ichigo?"

She didn't answer. She squeezed her hold on him a little more and buried her face into his chest. Kisshu was starting to get nervous.

"Hey! Hey! Listen! That was five years ago! That was a long time ago. I'm okay with it. Really!"

"Liar!" she mumbled in his shirt. Kisshu shut up as she continued, "Who would be okay after losing your whole family? No matter how much time passed, the pain is still there and fresh. You won't cry now, so I'll cry for you." She was right about that part. Kisshu started to feel something cold and wet on his chest.

His face was pained and he hugged her back. Tears were running down her face as Kisshu's hold held her tightly secured in his arms. The warmth they shared together was able to fight of the cold and keep them there for a few minutes, until it was directly nine o'clock.

Kisshu felt a pulse beat throughout his body and pushed Ichigo away from him. His hands were on her shoulders and she was watching him in confusion.

"Kisshu?"

From what she could see, he was gritting his teeth and they were revealing. His grip on her shoulders got a little tighter, but she didn't mind. She saw his canines grow a bit longer and soon Kisshu's human ears grew back into the big elf ears that she remembered. When the transformation was complete, he relaxed the hold on her shoulders and tried to take in a few breathes.

"Hurts all the time, but you get used to it after a while," he said. He looked back at Ichigo and asked, "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She lied. "No, not at all."

His smile was still there but he told her, "You're lying, koneko-chan. Sorry. I didn't expect to transform back in front of you."

"Don't apologize. You better go before Pai and Taruto give you the lecture of the life time. They have their powers back now, don't they?" she asked. Kisshu shun at that.

He turned away from her and whined, "I think I'll see you tomorrow, not in one piece. If I'm not there, well you know."

Ichigo had an anime sweat drop for that comment. She told him, "Well then, see ya."

He looked back at her and smiled. He waved and returned, "See ya, koneko-chan." He teleported away after that and she was left in the cold.

She went back into the house and warmed her arms a bit.

'_It's summer, but it's cold as winter at night. Why is that?'_

She put away her cleaned of food dishes and helped clean up. She brought the plates, the father put away the food, and the mother washed. With Kisshu gone, things got a little bit calmer but Mr. Momomiya asked Ichigo what she was doing 'alone' with Kisshu. Mrs. Momomiya made him shut up and Ichigo was saved from an explanation.

While taking a bath, Ichigo was thing about a few things that happened today on her first day home.

'_I come home to see all of my friends, my parents, and my formal enemies. Pai hasn't changed much, Taruto is still a brat, and Kisshu is still the same old perv. But…'_ She remembered those times that he saved Ichigo from an explanation with her father, told her that she just arrived back from Nevada and she didn't need to work, and how he opened up to her before he left. _'He's changed, that's for sure.'_

'_I wonder how much longer they are going to stay. Probably not their whole lives. They must be famous on their planet for bringing Mew Aqua and saving their planet. If they do leave, I wonder if they'll come back. Of course, Pai and Taruto have to come back for Pudding and Lettuce but who does Kisshu have to come back for? He said that he came to see me, but he knows that I don't love him. That reminds me! He didn't look insulted or angered when I said 'Masaya'. He only smiled and continued with the conversation.'_

After Ichigo used her sweet time to think about her day in the tub, she got out and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Ichigo!" her parents told her from the door way.

Ichigo was lying on the bed and answered, "Good night, mom! Good night, dad!" Her parents smiled at their daughter and turned off the light while closing the door after them. It was about ten o'clock.

Two hours later, it was midnight and both of Ichigo's parents were sleeping soundly in their own bed while Ichigo was up. She changed from her pj's to something else.

She had on a tight black pants that was knee length. She also had on a pink sport's bra shaped top and a red sleeveless vest to go with it. She applied make up; red lipstick, pink eyeshade, and some blush. She fixed her hair up into a high pony tail and put on a ribbon to make a bow. She put her collar that Masaya gave her away and replaced it with a gold chain necklace and hoop gold earrings. For foot wear, she had on red high heels.

After she was done, she went to her window and jumped. Thanks to her cat abilities, she landed on the ground as silent as a mouse and without effort. She may have retired from being a Mew Mew, but she still had her cat like abilities. She looked up at the house and gave it a sorry glance.

'_Sorry, guys. But it's time for me to go now.'_

After that thought, she ran off towards the city.


	4. Suspicious and Trust

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, guys! I love you all! With your reviews I feel so much more confident in my stories, even though it's only a little reviews but I believe that it will grow.**

**There was this book that I was working on but now that I am done, I can dedicate myself to this story and a new Tokyo Mew Mew Story I was thinking about. It's called Heaven and Hell. It's like a remix version of Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm still working on it but for now, here's the fourth chapter!**

**Note: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the songs I will use in this story. I defiantly will use songs in here, but that's for later. Enjoy and review!!**

Ch. 4: Suspicious and Trust

"Sooooooo tireeeeedddd!" Ichigo whined on the Café Mew Mew's table.

It's about 2:55 and the café is going to open soon. The aliens were in the kitchen getting things prepared for the hungry guests that are going to come pouring in soon. Apparently this café is really popular to free people who don't have to go to summer school and it's always popular for those that finished summer school or are going to cram school. The café didn't even open yet but Ichigo was as tired as if she already worked her hours.

"Ichigo-san, why are you so tired? Didn't you go to bed early last night?" Lettuce asked, being the only one who heard her whine.

Lettuce was doing some last minute sweeping, Mint was sipping some tea, Pudding was getting ready for her tricks show, and Zakuro was at a table, trying to memorize her script for the second part of her movie. Some things never changed.

Ichigo noticed Lettuce and thought it was safe to tell her. She shook her head and answered, "I was out late last night." Lettuce knew what she was talking about and made a small gasp realizing it. She leaned the broom on the wall and got closer to Ichigo.

Lettuce whispered, "Ichigo-san! You know how I feel about that place. Why were you there anyway? You just got back. Please tell me you didn't drink too much."

"If I drank too much, I wouldn't be able to remember anything and my head would start spinning. I only had a few sakes," she answered. "Besides, I promised them that the night I get 

back, I would be there. I accidently stayed there longer than usual. It's a good thing there is no school otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep in, and yet I still didn't get enough sleep."

"But that place is not right! Can't you go find another place?"

"You know I can't. With my work here and school, that place is the only thing that is open and allows me in. Besides after my little summer vacation from Nevada, I have no choice but to go there."

"But—"

"Go where?"

They weren't expecting that. They looked up to see a very curious alien. They both were taken by surprise and backed away, letting out a small yelp.

"Kisshu! Don't ever do that again! You gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo complained.

He simply told her, "Well did I scare you enough to work today, koneko-chan? The customers come pouring in as soon as the café opens. Besides, I was worried when you just collapsed on the table after one round of window washing."

Even though the customers don't come until about 3, opening time, the workers have to get here about 1 so that they can do a 2-hour preparedness. The waitresses clean while the people in the kitchen prepare the food and drinks. Since the aliens still have lots to learn, they just did the duty of a dog; fetch and obey.

"I couldn't sleep last night. My father was giving me a lecture about me seeing you," she answered. Lettuce knew that she was lying but Kisshu doesn't know so she lets him.

"Why would your dad do that? It's not like we're dating. We only work together."

"You wish that we're dating!"

"Kisshu!" Pai called. Kisshu and Ichigo looked towards the kitchen doors and Pai ordered, "Get in here. It's almost three and you need your shoot."

"Yeah, yeah."

Pai disappeared behind the doors and Lettuce was a bit red to see him. While she was calming down, Ichigo raised a brow.

"That reminds me," Ichigo started, getting Kisshu's attention. "Since you are still in one piece, what happened?"

Kisshu answered, "Your mother's cooking can calm anyone, I swear! Since I was already an alien, I teleported to the ship to find two glares. When I told them that I brought food, they took a bite and forgot that they were ever angry at me. You sure she doesn't work at any fancy restaurant?"

"Nope," she answered. "What she does is called home cooking." She stared pushing him towards the kitchen while saying, "Now go to the kitchen! We have about thirty seconds before the girls start coming in with friends or their dates."

Kisshu sweat dropped and comment, "With the way boys are now a days, it's kind a hard to believe that boys would come here." Ichigo stopped pushing him and glared, but he didn't let it bother him. He quickly kissed her cheek and departed, "See ya after work."

Before she yelled at him for that, Kisshu ran to the kitchen and customers started coming in. Time for work.

Three hours later…

"Sooooooo tireeeeed!!"

"Didn't we hear that this morning?" Mint asked the whining Ichigo.

Ichigo glared and accused, "It's your fault! We've been at this for five years and you still make me do the same thing! Handle everything almost all by myself while you sit down, drinking tea!"

Mint protested, "You're lucky that I moved my tea time to half an hour after three or you would be dead from exhaustion."

'_More like I'll turn to dust from exhaustion if she didn't change her time.'_

Work went as usual. Mint barely did anything, Lettuce was dropping water, plates, and sometimes food all over the place, Pudding was turning the café into a jungle and she was Tarzan with her tricks, Ichigo was going crazy with trying to keep things under control, and Zakuro was being unsociable as always. The only thing different for Ichigo was that she had to go in and out of a kitchen full of aliens who were trying to cook or learn. At least the food was still good for the customers to eat, probably because Keiichiro prepared them while the aliens only went to go get what he needed for each recipe.

Keiichiro came in with a tray of orange drinks and complimented, "Good work, everyone. How about a drink?" The girls got up and took their drinks and Ichigo drank the whole thing in one gulp.

She let out a pleasant sigh and breathed out, "So good." She looked at the clock and it was fifteen minutes after six. She was supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago. She put the cup back on the tray and ran to the dressing room.

"I'm late!" she cried, on her way there. Her cry got everyone's attention as well as the alien's from the kitchen, cleaning up. Everyone was wondering about what she was late for, except for Lettuce and Pudding.

Pudding tip-toed and whispered to Lettuce, "Does she mean-"

Before she finished, Lettuce sadly nodded. Pudding only shook her head in disagreement. In Pudding's pocket, her phone ring (got the phone for her thirteenth birthday) and she looked to see that she got a text message.

"Who's that?" Mint asked her. Both Lettuce and Pudding took a really quick looked at the message, and then Pudding put it in her ear and made it sound like she was talking.

"Hello?...Hi, sensei!...She did what?...Okay. I'll come over as soon as I could." She closed her phone and announced, "My little sister got sick and is throwing up everywhere. I have to break it out of here as well."

Lettuce then announced, "So do I. It's my grandmother's birthday and I have to hurry home." Before anyone could excuse them, they just bolted from the room and went to the dressing room.

Once they were inside, they closed the door and locked it from behind them. Safely secured inside and Ichigo still in there, while changing, they started their little 'talk'.

"You want me to cover for you?" Pudding questioned. Ichigo was trying to put on a red fancy shirt that had a really low V-collar. The collar was so low that it was showing the area between her two breasts (don't know what that area is called, sorry). The shirt also had an elastic strap about an inch from the end to grasp to her waist.

"My parents know Lettuce's parents' phone numbers. If my folks call and your folks answer that they never saw me tonight, I'll get in a lot of trouble." Ichigo then put on some really short and tight green rubber shorts and then started to put the high red heels she wore the night before, on.

Lettuce reminded, "You'll get in a lot of trouble if they find out where you go at night! I thought you only go for about once a week!" Ichigo then started doing her hair, up in a high pony tail again.

"They thought I meant the night before yesterday so to repay it, I have to go tonight as well. It's no big deal." Ichigo out one two golden, thick bracelets and she was going to put on some blush when Lettuce grabbed her arm.

"Ichigo-san! Listen to me! It _is_ a big deal. That place is wrong for girls like you and me. I don't want you to go there."

Ichigo got a little angry. "You don't understand, Lettuce! I **have** to do this! If I don't, then what's going to happen? The only reason I only tell you and Pudding about this is because I know I can trust you to keep this secret. Mint would blabber it out, Zakuro would be an adult and try to stop me. Keiichiro and Ryou would do the same thing. I can't stop." Ichigo calmed down a bit and apologized, "Sorry. But I have to go now. If anyone asks, just say that I'm staying at Pudding's house okay? I already told my parents about it."

Not wanting too, they both nodded their heads and left Ichigo alone so that they could change since they made up those 'sick sister' and 'grandma's birthday' excuse. Ichigo, feeling terrible about how she just yelled at her friends, finished putting on her makeup. When she was done, she put on a cloak to hide her outfit, sunglasses, and a hat. When she was done, she sneaked out of the café through the back door. Then she started running, but someone was waiting for her at the back.

"Hey, koneko-chan!" He didn't watch out. Ichigo crashed right into him and they both landed on the ground, Ichigo on top of Kisshu again. Bad part was that her sunglasses and her hat fell off her.

"Ow!" they both, quietly complained.

"Sorry!" Ichigo nearly yelled, surprise to see him. She got off and finished, "I should have watched where I was going."

Kisshu sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I surprised you. Sorry about that, koneko-chan." He looked at her and he was surprised. "Where are you going? A party or are you cheating on Masaya?"

Ichigo was confused until she touched her face and the top of her head. Her sunglasses and her hat were gone. She saw the sunglasses and quickly took them. Beet red, Ichigo answered, "I'm not going anywhere and I am completely faithful to Masaya and him alone! See ya!" Then she ran, without her hat. Kisshu noticed.

"Hey, your hat!" But she was long gone.

He thought, _'That was strange. Why would Ichigo look nice but not go anywhere? Was she even wearing that coat and those sunglasses when she came today?'_ He looked at the hat and decided, _'Well, better give this back to her.'_ He got up and dusted the dirt and dust off his pants and started heading for Ichigo's house.

After about fifteen minutes, he arrived at her house and knocked on the door. He was actually hoping that Sakura would answer and to his luck, she did.

"Kisshu-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked him, happy to see him.

In the background, "Is that boy here again?!"

"Dear!!"

Kisshu spoke, "Actually, Sakura. Is Ichigo here? She dropped her hat." Sakura looked at the hat and got a confused look on her face.

"That's not hers. I've never seen it before." That was confusing to Kisshu because he was pretty sure that this fell from her head. "Also, Ichigo's not here. She's staying at Pudding's house for the night."

"Sorry for intrusion," he apologized.

Mrs. Momomiya giggled and told him, "No need to apologize. You can come over any time."

"Not on my time!!"

Kisshu sweat dropped and Mrs. Momomiya had a dread look on her face from her husband's yells.

He smiled and departed, "Thank you, Sakura. Good night."

She gain back her smile and answered, "Good night." Kisshu walked away and Sakura closed the door behind her. In the house, Kisshu could hear yells from Ichigo's parents but he had other matters in his head.

He stared at the hat and thought _'Better be safe than sorry. I think I'll go pay Pudding a visit.'_

Half an hour later, Kisshu arrived at Pudding's big Chinese house. He entered through the gate and knocked on the door. Pudding became the one who answered to his knock.

"Kisshu onii-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What? Kisshu's here?!"

'_Taruto?'_

What appeared behind Pudding was Taruto and they both were staring at Kisshu. This was making things feel awkward to Kisshu. But he kept his cool.

"What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked Taruto.

Taruto answered, "I should be asking you the same thing. I went with Pudding to pick up her sick sister but apparently, it was a false alarm."

"He's also staying the night over," Pudding cheered. That got Kisshu confused.

"Taruto is staying over even though Ichigo is staying over too?"

Pudding froze up like a caught criminal and Taruto looked confused.

"Ichigo isn't here. I also haven't seen her yet," he said.

'_Okay, this is confusing! I go to Ichigo's house and her mother tells me that she's staying over at Pudding's house but Taruto is saying that Ichigo never even step foot on this property and he's staying over instead. Look at Pudding's reaction. Something's up, but play along, Kisshu.'_

Kisshu only rubbed the back of his head and made a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. I heard from Sakura that Ichigo was staying here, but I think she got it mixed up. I'll see you two at work, then?"

Taruto had an annoyed look, with his arms crossed as he answered, "You know we'll be there." Pudding now looked like the police said that they got the wrong person and she was able to breathe easier. Kisshu noticed that as well, but his smile was still there.

Kisshu waved and started walking away from the house.

The next day, Kisshu arrived at the café at 1 like usual. After he changed into his cooking clothes, he looked around. Pai and Taruto were in the kitchen, getting things ready with Keiichiro, Ryou was up in his room, and everyone else was in the main room to get it ready for the customers; everyone except Ichigo. Now that's getting suspicious.

Kisshu looked outside and he could see Ichigo running to the café through the back way like how she exited the other day. He had that suspicious look in his eyes as he walked to the back door and waited for Ichigo to come in. The door opened and…

_Crash!!_

"Owww!" Ichigo whined, on top of Kisshu again.

They both thought, _'Defiantly got to stop doing that.'_

Kisshu asked, "You okay?" She nodded her head and got off him. He sat up and they both were just sitting down on the ground. Then he asked, "Where were you last night?"

Ichigo didn't look at all fazed. She answered, "I went to Pudding's house and stayed the night there. Ask my mom. She'll tell you the same thing." She got up and started to head for the dressing room until she was stopped.

"I went to Pudding's house and the one who stayed over was Taruto." Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks and Kisshu got up this time. He took out Ichigo's hat and put it on top the frozen Ichigo. "I was trying to return your hat but when I went to your parents' house, they said that they never saw that hat before and they told me the same thing you just told me. I went to Pudding's house and I find out that you didn't even set foot near that house." Ichigo didn't say anything. Kisshu went in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where did you go last night, Ichigo? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ichigo got angry. She slapped his hands off her shoulders and glared at him. He flinched at her glare. "What the hell would you know?" Surprised by her glare and her words, Kisshu froze where he stood and Ichigo walked right passed him.


	5. Curiosity Kills the Alien

**A/N: Thank you fans for the reviews and for reading my story. I'm still working on my 'Heaven and Hell' story but I will update soon. I think that most of the KisshuXIchigo fans out there, apparently do not like how I ended the fourth chapter. It gets better.**

**In case I forgotten, the reason that Masha isn't in this story yet is because he's been under the care of Ryou. Let's just say that he had a broken error before Ichigo left and stared yelling, 'Alien Alert! Alien Alert!' Don't worry. He'll come, soon.**

**I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the songs I will use in this story. The songs will come up next chapter. I hope most of you guys know **_**Rent**_**.**

**Thank you all very much and enjoy the fifth chapter!! (It's a little longer than usual but the next one is going to be short because of it.)**

Ch. 5: Curiosity Kills the Alien

"Thanks for coming out here, Lettuce," Ichigo thanked, sitting on a bench and have a strawberry ice cream cone in her hands. Lettuce, next to her, has a simple vanilla cone ice cream.

Lettuce softly smiled to her friend and said, "No problem. What's troubling you?" After the first lick of her ice cream, Ichigo shunned. She bent over and you can see the gloom pouring out of her.

She confessed, "It's Kisshu. I did something horrible." Lettuce had a lick of her ice cream before Ichigo talked and she looked like a mix of slight confusion and slight surprise.

"Kisshu-san? What happened?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and explained everything to Lettuce. About how she was late and came crashing, accidently to Kisshu (she doesn't know that Kisshu was actually standing there, waiting for her). She even added how she just snapped at him when he was asking her about where she was. Actually during her explanation, Ichigo started to get angry.

"Then he got the nerve of asking me about where I was that night! I told him that it wasn't any of his businesses and I walked away," she spat. "He hasn't changed one bit! He's a stalker and he's an annoying little pest!" (I can't believe I just wrote that). Ichigo angrily took a 

chomp of her ice cream and got bad luck in return when she got a brain freeze and what feels like a chest freeze.

Lettuce's voice sounded a bit soft as she said, "He isn't that bad, you know. He was probably just worried about you."

Because of what Lettuce said, Ichigo looked up at her, being distracted by her pain and asked, "I thought you were on my side!"

Panicking, Lettuce muttered, "I am on your side but I'm just telling you what I think or probably the truth."

Ichigo raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lettuce waited a bit before she answered, "Pai-san, Taruto-san, and Kisshu-san arrived about a month after you left. When we said that you weren't here and you were in Nevada, Kisshu went to go see you but when he came back, there was something wrong. I asked him but all he said that he just wanted to see how you were doing and he is happy that you're happy. I didn't ask anymore because he looked like he didn't want to talk about it."

When Lettuce took a quick minute to lick her ice cream before it turned messy, Ichigo thought, in amazement, _'He went to go see me? Now that I think about it, there was that one little incident at the park. I thought it was an animal that crashed into the bushes. Was that Kisshu? I was right! He hasn't change!'_

"Probably the reason why he asked you was probably because he was worried about you," Lettuce said, gaining Ichigo's attention. She didn't look convinced.

"He's a stalker, Lettuce. How can you say that he was worried when he was just stalking me?"

"How would you describe he's behavior? And he also hasn't seen you in the past five years. Could you at least give him a break?" Lettuce then continued on licking her ice cream as Ichigo had her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't ask you out here to criticize me, Lettuce," Ichigo reminded. She took another bite of her ice cream, but this time, she tried to handle the pain she got from the cold.

Lettuce asked, "Then why did you ask me out here?"

"I was hoping that you would make me feel better."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because that darn alien is stalking me!" After saying that, she started looking around the area but there was no one besides her, Lettuce, and a few humans playing in the park or walking.

"So you're angry?"

Ichigo had a vein popping on her head. "Yes!!"

"That wasn't how you were feeling before your story." After she mentioned that, Ichigo dropped her vein and listen carefully to Lettuce. She noticed that Ichigo was waiting for her to explain so she said, "Before, you were depressed and you looked like you felt guilty about what you said to Kisshu-san. Is there a reason for that?"

Ichigo got what she meant and looked the other way. This time, she started licking on her ice cream instead of chomping on it. After a few licks, she confessed, "I was starting to feel guilty about what I said because Kisshu started acting differently. I was annoyed about how he was acting around me, but now I guess I kind a miss it."

"Can you explain?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo let out a sigh and answered, "During work, I would see him looking at me and when he sees that I notice, he would wave at me. I thought he was a perv that time but now he just looks away. He called me koneko-chan but now it's just 'Ichigo'. He used to have that stupid happy smile on his face but now, he doesn't show it in front of me. I think he's avoiding me after what I said." He leaned over again and muffled, "He's acting like a little kid but I'm feeling guilty about this whole thing. Why did I have to let my big mouth go out and say that?! I even swore at him! I barely swear at all!"

Lettuce took one more lick at her ice cream and then she petted Ichigo's back. Ichigo looked up like some kind of starving person as Lettuce told her, "Just apologize. Saying sorry isn't really hard."

'_Of course not, for you! You practically have to say that word at least twenty times a day.'_ Ichigo thought real quick as Lettuce continued.

"If you just say, 'I'm sorry' then maybe he'll start acting normal. Maybe what you said really upset him. Maybe, he thought that he can't be trusted enough for you to tell him what's going on. We all know that he loves you, but I guess for now he wants to be your friend and if you can't trust him, he thinks that he can't be your friend. For now, just saying those two words would be the best thing to do."

To Ichigo, Lettuce always knew what to say and she doesn't jump to conclusions. That's why Ichigo asked her out here. Mint and Pudding would have thought that she was falling for Kisshu and then tease her about it and Zakuro was too busy with her movie. Lettuce, to her, was the only one who could help her with this little 'I feel guilty after what I said' dilemma.

Ichigo let out another sigh and then got all booted up. She had on a determined face and raised her free hand as a sign of how she feels. "Okay then! Tomorrow, my number one mission 

is to apologize to him! I might regret it, but this is the only way to be free!!" Seeing her all pumped up, Ichigo clapped in support while the people at the park were thinking that there was something wrong with that girl.

While that little talk was going on, a very noisy alien was standing behind a nearby tree, listening into their conversation. Kisshu heard every word but for now, he wasn't interested about how Ichigo feels guilty about what she said to him. He was interested in something else.

"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked after a while. Ichigo lowered her hand as Lettuce asked, "When do you have to go to that place again? It's already been a week since the last time you've gone there."

Kisshu waited for this part to come up. He really paid attention to this part.

Ichigo answered, "Tonight. I have to be there at about 10:30. It's a good thing that my parents have a meeting to go to and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

Lettuce asked, confused, "I thought your mother doesn't work?"

"She doesn't. She just doesn't want dad to go alone. She asked me if I could invite Kisshu over to watch me and I said yes, but no. I can't have him find out where I go."

"Well if you're not careful, he might find out."

"I sure hope not. Things will go downhill if he did."

'_Well too bad for you, kitten but I'm just about to find out.'_

"Oh I better get going!" Lettuce cried. She finished her ice cream and threw away the rubbish.

Ichigo asked, "Where are you going?"

Lettuce froze and turned towards her friend, beet red. She started mumbling, "Well I….I….I-"

Ichigo interrupted because she noticed something. "Is that lip gloss on your lips? I thought you don't use make up." Lettuce got redder.

"I don't but I…." Lettuce was beet red and Ichigo took a minute. After a second of thought, Ichigo had a wide grin that reached each ear.

"You have a date, don't you?" Lettuce's head turn into a red tomato and a cloud of steam escaped her body. Ichigo let out a little laugh. "I knew it! Hahahahahaha!" At the tree, Kisshu raised a brow as Lettuce tried to calm down enough to only have a little red on her cheeks.

"It's not funny, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo calmed down for her friend's sake and apologized, "I'm sorry. It isn't. I just can't believe that it finally came. You dating someone. So who's the lucky guy?" Ichigo threw away her ice cream rubbing as Lettuce was still red. She looked the other way, her hand on her face and she was smiling at the thought.

"Well, after work was over, he asked me if I could talk to him. I said yes and he looked just as nervous and red as I was. Then he asked me, mumbling if I would like to see him at the beach for a little talk. I was so nervous that I couldn't speak, but he told me that I didn't have to go if I didn't want too, but I wanted too. So I quickly said yes. I was so nervous that I screamed it out by accident. He looked confused but he smile and said that he'll see me soon. I couldn't believe that he would ask me that. I feel so embarrassed for yelling at him like that!" She was really red now and Ichigo looked confused. Lettuce didn't say the name yet.

After hearing that, Kisshu looked confused, _'Wait! He said that he had to go somewhere so he was going to see us later. Did he mean…?'_ Kisshu looked from behind the tree and watched the scene as Ichigo smiled and asked Lettuce something.

"Is he a worker at the cafe?" Lettuce nodded. "Is he cute?" She nodded. "Extremely handsome and talented?" Nod again. "Is he intelligent, like genius intelligent?" Nod. "Is he a chief assistant?" Nod. "Is he tall?" Nod. "Is it…Pai?" Lettuce got really red and nodded. Kisshu had a dumb struck look on his face.

'_I can't believe it. Pai actually asked the fish girl out. No wonder he waited until about four to inject that potion into his system.'_

Ichigo squealed and hugged Lettuce. "I'm so happy for you!" Lettuce was still red but she smiled in pure joy. When Ichigo let go, she said, "You better get going, Lettuce. You don't want your date to wait up on you, especially on your first."

"Ichigo-san!!" she whined. "Please!" Ichigo laughed some more and playfully hit Lettuce's side with her elbow.

"I'm sorry. Have fun!" Ichigo waved at Lettuce and Lettuce waved back before she dashed for the beach. Ichigo only let out a small chuckle for her friend's happiness.

Since there was no use staying around the park, she started walking back home, towards where Kisshu was hiding. Kisshu saw that she was getting closer and tried to think of something.

'_Oh crap! Come on think of something! She wants to apologize, but I have to solve this problem before I see her. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!'_ he thought, panicking.

Ichigo got closer to the tree and when she passed it, she thought she saw something. She looked behind her but there was no one there.

"Well, that's weird. Must be my old cat abilities playing jokes on me," she assumed before she walked away, humming to her way home.

'_Trust me, love. It wasn't a joke.'_ Kisshu thought on the tree branch, holding onto dear life. Without his powers and he had to get up so fast, his heart was beating fast from pressure, which explains why he was holding onto dear life on the branch. What he didn't expect was that after he thought that and took a few deep breathes, the branch broke. He fell to the ground.

"Ouch!!"

Ichigo heard him and turned around but saw nothing. She just had a confused look on her face and continued walking to her home. Kisshu was behind a bush with his hand over his mouth and a lump on his head. Today was just not his day, yet.

Three hours later…

Ichigo took a small trip to the groceries to get some milk and tuna. She let out a tired sigh and thought, _'I retired as being a Mew Mew and yet I still have these cat abilities. I need to sleep longer, I can still jump from the second story building and not get hurt, and I yearn for fish and milk. My life sucks.'_

As she was walking and being depress about her cat life, she heard laughing. But not just any laughing, the laughing of one of her best friends. She looked around and from across the street from her, she could see Lettuce and Pai and they both look like they're having a great time. Lettuce was holding Pai's arm and she was smiling the sweetest that Ichigo has ever seen her smile. The best part was that Lettuce wasn't as pink as she normally is.

Ichigo raised a brow and thought, _'Well that's interesting. Maybe I should… no! I can't! She doesn't do it to me so that gives me enough reason to not spy on her. But………'_ Ichigo made up her mind and started watching them from a safe distance. She wasn't the only one.

From behind a wall not far from Lettuce and Pai, two noisy brothers were there. One of them looked human while the other had a hat to hid his ears away.

"Kisshu, why are we fallowing them again? All they're doing is talking, smiling, laughing, and doing all of that lovey-dovey crap," Taruto complained. The human Kisshu was starting to get a little irritated with his little brother's attitude.

Kisshu answered, "For the hundredth time, we're fallowing them because this is Pai's first date. We need to support our big brother at any chance we can."

"We're only related by authorities and second of all, that's not what you said before."

"Well you didn't have to come along."

"You forced me! You also told me that it would be fun and we might see Pai do something we can hold against him."

"If you just be quiet, we might be able to see that."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Before Taruto would teleport away, they heard something. "It's late. I should go home."

"Can I walk you back home?"

'_Walk… back…home?'_ Kisshu, Taruto, and Ichigo thought, surprised. Taruto got interested again and hid with Kisshu as Ichigo was watching more diligently to the scene.

Lettuce didn't get red. She actually looked happier. "Sure," she answered. Pai gave her a light smile and asked for her hand. She gratefully gave him her hand and she wrapped her arms around his.

'_Huba, huba.'_

All three noisy friends or brothers watched their friend or brother walk the other home. When both Pai and Lettuce arrived at Lettuce's home and Ichigo, and both aliens were about across the street safe distance, watching, Lettuce looked like her shy usual self and stared at the ground, her cheeks red this time.

"Thank you, Pai-san for the evening. I really enjoyed it," she softly mumbled.

Pai's cheeks got a bit red, but very lightly. He answered her, "Me too." After that, they both were very nervous and were starting to get red, not knowing what to say to the other.

Ichigo was thinking, _'Awwwww. How cute!'_

Kisshu and Taruto, however, were thinking, _'Come on! Do something!'_

After a few minutes, Pai finally asked, "Lettuce-san?"

She looked up at him in reaction to his calling and asked, "Yes?"

"Can I…kiss you good night?" he asked. She got even redder at that question.

Ichigo was getting excited and Kisshu and Taruto were getting anxious.

Ichigo: _'Come on, Lettuce! Say yes!'_

Kisshu and Taruto: _'Way to go, Pai! Go for it!'_

Lettuce slowly nodded and answered, "Yes." Pai bent down towards her face and three people were getting anxious. But instead of her lips, Pai lightly kissed Lettuce's cheek. She only got redder at that and some people were disappointed.

Ichigo: _'How cute! You got Lettuce!'_

Kisshu and Taruto: _'You got to be kidding me!'_

"Good night, Lettuce-san," Pai said.

Lettuce, not disappointed at all, smiled and said, "Good night, Pai-san. I'll see you at work, tomorrow?"

Pai looked a bit disappointed and told her, "We have the day off tomorrow, but we'll do this again, okay?"

Lettuce, a little sad about not see him, answered, "Okay."

Lettuce walked towards her house and when she was at the front door, she waved with a smile. He waved back with a light smile and she went inside the house.

At the two hiding spots, Ichigo was squealing happily in head as Kisshu and Taruto fell over with disbelief. After a while, Ichigo and quietly ran back to house to get ready. Both of the aliens were lying on the floor, a bit disappointed.

"I'm disappointed," Taruto muffled from the ground.

Kisshu muffled in response, "Me too."

"Disappointed about what?"

That wasn't Taruto or Kisshu and they both know it.

'_Oh shit!'_

Both Kisshu and Taruto looked up at a very pissed off Pai. They were starting to shake from the angry glare of their older brother.

Kisshu was the first to shiver, "H-Hi, P-Pai. W-What's sh-shaking?"

"What's shaking is two idiotic, stalking brothers who don't know when to mind their own businesses. That's what shaking," Pai answered, still angry as all hell. They both only continued to shiver in fear of him.

"We just happened to see you and fell down here," Taruto lied. Pai knew he was lying but let him continued. "We didn't see a thing!"

"You're a terrible liar, Taruto. You should take lessons from Kisshu sometimes. Not that it matters. I can still tell when he's lying." Pai looked down at Kisshu and he only quaked even more. Taruto was just shivering. "Before I'm normal, give me one good reason why I should kill you both?"

Kisshu answered, hopefully, "Because we're your dear brothers and only family that you wouldn't even lay a scratch on?"

Pai glared at them more before he punch both of them. "Wrong answer!" Both Taruto and Kisshu were lying on the floor, their eyes making spiral eyes, nearly knocked out. "We're only adopted brothers, in case you forgotten."

'_Note to self. Never piss off your older brother, especially when he looks like the son of Satan,' _both Kisshu and Taruto thought. After that thought, both of them sat up and rubbed their heads. Kisshu looked his watch on his wrist and looked at the time.

"Aw crap! I have to go to Ichigo's house!" He said, getting up.

Pai asked, raising a brow, "Why? You have a date with her? Maybe we should spy on you two?" Kisshu gave him stink eye, but started running. Because he just ran without answering Pai's question, both of them ran after him but were so far behind. Taruto could have flew but he had to look normal in public and they don't know where Ichigo lives anyway.

After about a good ten minutes and a good running distance, Kisshu was at Ichigo's house, alone. After wheezing and sweating, he stood up straight and examined the house. All of the lights were off in there. Kisshu didn't give up. There was a tree by Ichigo's window and started climbing. The reason he knows which window is Ichigo's window is because he used to watch over Ichigo when he was fallowing orders from Deep Blue. He was in love with Ichigo since the moment he met her, but he didn't find out until after he got his cheeks cut by the Blue Knight and he didn't find out until after he was badly wounded by him.

Kisshu, with a lot of effort, climbed up the tree and rested on the branch for a bit.

'_Please don't let me fall,'_ he slightly plead in his head. But he wasn't going to fall. The branch was a lot more thicker than the one he fell off of. After a few deep breathes, he looked towards Ichigo's window and it was dark. Thanks to his eyes that have already gotten used to the darkness, he saw that there were make up all over the desk, her clothes that she wore earlier were on the floor as well as her bra and panties, and Ichigo wasn't in bed.

'_Damn it! I was a tad bit too late.'_

"So. Now. You're. Stalking. Her?" Kisshu looked down from the tree at both Taruto and Pai. Taruto asked his question between breathes.

Kisshu answered, "No!" Then Kisshu noticed something; both of them where how he was before he climbed up the tree. "We're getting out of shape you guys. I remember being able to run a lot faster and longer than this."

'_Especially since just climbing this tree took a lot of me then the running. I used to just get up here in five seconds, no effort.'_

After breathing heavily, Taruto agreed, "Me too! We're out of shape!"

Pai sarcastically said, "No…really? The last time we did any training was five years ago!" Pai let out a sigh and stood up straight. "We should run for about an hour and do the training program for about two hours, each!" Kisshu and Taruto had both of their jaws dropped.

Kisshu looked back at the room and slid off the tree, getting a few splinters with it. "Ow!!" he yelled. He looked at his arms and saw about three on splinters on his right and five on his left. He plucked each one out and then said, "Whatever, but we can do that tomorrow. Right now, my koneko-chan is missing."

"Missing? How could that old hag go missing?" Taruto asked, angrily. Kisshu used to give him a punch for each time he said that but now he was too busy other matters.

"Look! A week ago, she left the café in a hurry with her hair done and make up."

"She could have been going on a date or she was fooling around with another guy," Pai suggested.

Kisshu didn't let it bother him. "That's what I said, but she said no. Anyway, she also had on a coat, sunglasses, and a hat but after she bumped into me, she dropped her hat. I went to her house to drop it off and they told me that she was staying over at Pudding's house and they never saw that hat before. So I went to Pudding's house just to be safe."

Taruto quickly added, "But instead of Ichigo being there to stay over, I was there instead?"

"Exactly! The next day, I asked her where she was and she said the same thing her parents said, except about the hat. I gave her back the hat and told her that I went to her house and then Pudding's house. Then I asked her about where she was, again."

"What did she say?" Pai asked, a bit interested in this little situation.

Kisshu shrugged, "She told me that it was none of my damn businesses, or something like that."

Pai guessed, "So you decided to secretly find out where went? How do you know that she could be going to that place again?"

Kisshu knew that Pai wasn't going to like this, but he answered, "I was secretly watching her to see if she would mention the name of where ever she goes but all I got was 'that place'. What I found out interesting was that both Lettuce and Pudding know what 'that place' is. Then earlier today, I fallowed Ichigo to the park and she was having a small talk with Lettuce. Then I heard that Ichigo was going to go to 'that place' again tonight at about 10:30. It's 10:45 and knowing Ichigo, I thought that she would be late. Whatever 'that place' is, she defiantly doesn't want to be late for that."

"Was this why you're still human?" Pai asked.

"Yeah. I took another shoot." Pai was appalled while Taruto only shook his head.

"Kisshu! You know what happens when you take two shoots in one day!"

"I know, but this is really important!"

"What were you hoping to do once you see that she was going off?"

"I was hoping that I would fallow her. But I guess I have only one option now."

"What?"

"Pai, we need to talk to your girlfriend."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a slight knock on Lettuce's window. Lettuce woke up with a start from the noise and went to the counter by her bed. She grabbed her glasses and looked around to find where the noise was coming from. She heard the knock again and looked behind her to see saw Pai, in his alien form, knocking on her window. She was scared before she saw him but now that she had a look at him, she wasn't afraid anymore. She went to the chair near her bed and put on a bedding coat (don't know what that is called, either). She went to her window and opened it. Pai was flouting in mid air and Lettuce stick out her head.

"Pai-san? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Pai took a deep breath and whipped away some of the sweat from his face, before he answered, "I'm sorry it's late but we need to ask you something."

Willing to help, she asked, "What is it?"

"Kisshu found out about what Ichigo seems to be doing at night once a week." After that little confession, Lettuce gasped. Pai pointed down and both Kisshu and Taruto were there, waving at her and trying to breath.

"You all looked exhausted. What happened?" she asked, trying to side track Pai.

"We were at Ichigo's house and apparently, Kisshu's big mouth woke the neighbors and we had to run from there before the police came," Pai answered, but he didn't fall for Lettuce's little trick. "Anyway, Kisshu found out and told us. You and Pudding are the only ones who know what 'that place' is and Kisshu wants to know what that place is."

"Why does he want to know?"

"He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Pai softly heard Kisshu cry.

"But he's an idiot who cares and he's just worried about where Ichigo is. So we want to ask you, can you help us? Because believe me. Kisshu isn't going to rest until he finds out where she is."

Lettuce hesitated. She didn't know whether to tell them and betray her friend's trust or to lie to her boyfriend. She didn't like her choices and said, "I-I don't know."

Seeing that her hand was on the window still so that she could stick her head out, he put his hand on hers. She blushed at that feeling and when she looked back at Pai, he was right in front of her. Soon his lips were gently touching hers. She got even redder but she lightly kissed him back.

Kisshu and Taruto were staring up wide eyed, blinking at the scene.

After a brief moment, Pai broke the kiss and Lettuce was in a daze from the wonderful feeling she just had. That was her first kiss.

"Please," he asked her.

She looked away for a bit and then answered, "All right, Pai-san, but promise me that no matter what, you won't tell another soul?"

"I promise."


	6. One Thing Lead to Another and

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I know that I have a small amount, but I know it will grow in time. I'm actually getting close to threatening again, but then I'll be bored with waiting if I have the next chapter written and I can't let it go unless I get the number of reviews and I would feel guilty after wards.**

**In this chapter, I'm going to use songs! Yeah! I said before that this was going to be short, well when I mean short, I mean like if it didn't have the songs in it, it would be short. During this chapter, I promise you that you will go OMG at it.**

**I do NOT own the TMM serious, both manga or anime, and I do not own the songs. Please read this and review. I like reviews.**

**Enjoy!!**

Ch. 6: One Thing Lead to Another and**…**

After Pai promised Lettuce, she closed the window and changed. She didn't want to go around the streets of Tokyo in her nightgown. She knew that she had to look nice so she changed into jeans, soft green heels, and a light green shirt to match. She also grabbed a light green hand purse to match as well and she put up her hair like how is usually is. For a shocker, she put on some make up, light blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and some blush. When she open her window for Pai to take her down, he blushed a bit at how pretty she looked. She had to call his name to get him out of his trance. Pai carried her down, bridal-style and when they landed, both Kisshu and Taruto were trying to hold in their laughter. They were snickering because Pai couldn't get over the fact that his girl looked really cute. They stopped when Pai glared at them.

Since Kisshu was still human, they had to walk and it was a good thing that Taruto had an extra hat for Pai to use so that his ears wasn't visible to the humans who are still up. After about fifteen minutes of walking into Tokyo, Lettuce lead them all to something they couldn't believe.

"This is it. It's called _'The Garden'_ and Ichigo-san works here," she announced. There was a line of people waiting to get in and the security looked pretty tight. The streets around it had trash, but it was clear enough for people to walk on and not step on some one's left over lunch or worst.

Kisshu asked, "Ichigo _works_ here?"

Lettuce nodded. "She made the manager believe that she was old enough to work here as well as drink since that was actually part of her job. Her parents have a little money problem and Ichigo wanted to help. At first it was all of her savings from her job at the café but then she got desperate. She found this place and got a lot of money from only working here once a week. She made me and Pudding not to tell anyone because they would hate it if they found out that she works here."

"What does she have to do here?" Kisshu asked. After hearing that explanation, he was starting to worry about his little koneko-chan's safety.

"You'll see," she sadly mumbled. She turned to Pai and asked, "Can you teleport us inside?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist as Taruto only grabbed Kisshu's hand. He has to touch his skin to get all of him in there.

Soon all four of them were inside the club. The lights were dancing all over the dance floor but none of the customers were on the dance floor. There were loud music, but barely anyone was dancing to it. The humans in there were actually just hanging out and drinking. When the alcoholic smell his their noses, they panicked but not for their well being.

'_Ladies and gentlemen!'_ the announcer at the DJ table started, Everyone's eyes were to the DJ as he continued, _'The moment you all been waiting for! Our special flower is now ready for her performance!'_ People started cheering and clapping and trying to make it looked like they were here for this, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Lettuce started clapping as well. _'Now give it up for The Garden's special flower! The Beautiful Rose!'_

"Here she comes," Lettuce mumbled but they heard her.

The lights darken and Lettuce instantly grabbed onto Pai. He got red but held her back. Taruto and Kisshu were too busy looking up on the stage to really care about Lettuce's and Pai's scene. Then there were drums and the drums got louder.

'_I hope you all watch a lot of movies, now!'_

Then the lights turn on and Ichigo was inside. She had on this ruby red top that was sports bra size but it had a knot in the middle to keep it on. Her shorts were a green jeans shorts that was actually really short. On her feet were those red heels she wore last time. The men cheered at her look and she smirked. There were two fast beats and she moved her hips at each boom. Then came the guitars and an introduction.

Lettuce got a good look at her and said, "Oh no. Someone gave her a triple."

"What?" Kisshu ask, concern for Ichigo.

Lettuce answered, "Ichigo-san can handle a few sakes and a shot but if you give her a double or a triple, then she gets drunk."

"How do you know she had a triple?" Taruto asked.

"Because of the color of her cheeks tell me that she's really drunk. If she sees us, she will act crazy but she won't remember, hopefully." The word hopefully wasn't very helping either of the aliens. They didn't continue with the conversation because Ichigo started singing. When they looked up at her, she started dancing like a striper in those heels she was wearing.

_Out Tonight, from Rent_

_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"_

_It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"_

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's New Year's day  
Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

Before the next verse, she reached for the outside and at the door, there was a key. She turned it and walked out, looking like a wild animal has just been released from it's cage, almost. She started dancing on the stage and got a little bit up and close to the boys that were drooling over her.

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die_

Right before the next verse, she noticed Kisshu and smiled. During her singing, she walked off the stage and ignored the other boys. She's heading for her new 'target'.

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight_

When she got closer, her friend and the aliens realized where she was heading. The spot light was on her and she walking towards Kisshu. When she was in clear view for him, at the last line, she lifted up her hair and swayed her hip towards him. He was blushing and the guys were howling and she continued.

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_ (With each step she took, he walked back but she was walking faster)

_Tonight_ (She grabbed a glass of whisky from the counter)

_Tonight_ (She put it close to her mouth and both Pai and Taruto panicked)

_Tonight_

After the last word of the song, the took a big gulp of the drink and threw the glass to the other side of the club. Then she wrapped her arms around Kisshu and kissed him, straight on the lips, having the whisky taste in her mouth. Kisshu was wide eyed from her kiss and all of the guys were applauding. She waited for him to kiss him back and he did. His eye lids felt heavy and he passionately kissed her back. They were starting to make out and under all of that kissing, Ichigo was enjoying it with the smirk straight on her face.

"Oh no! Please tell me that she drank that whisky!" Taruto pleaded. Lettuce heard him say that.

Pai, however said, "I don't think the taste has left her tongue though."

Finally Lettuce asked, "What's wrong?"

Dreading it, both aliens answered, "Kisshu is very sensitive to alcohol. He accidently had one sake and… let's just say that the building is in prepares." Hearing that, Lettuce got a little scared for her friend's safely.

The DJ was having a little problem. Apparently the disk that was playing the _Rent_ songs kept on playing without his permission. The disk kept playing and another song was coming. When the song started, Kisshu moved his hands to her waist and when it was time to sing, he pushed her back. He looked drunk and angry.

_Another Day from Rent_

_KISSHU_

_Who Do You Think You Are?_

_Barging In On Me And My Guitar_

_Little Girl - Hey_

_The Door Is That Way_

_You Better Go You Know_

_The Fire's Out Anyway_

_Take Your Powder - Take Your Candle_

_Your Sweet Whisper_

_I Just Can't Handle_

_Well Take Your Hair In The Moonlight_

_Your Brown Eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight_

(Kisshu turned away from Ichigo and leaned on the bar counter.)

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You_

(Ichigo walked over towards Kisshu and placed her hand on his shoulder)

_I Should Tell You I Should -- No!_

(He shoves her hand away and carefully takes one step at a time and she step backs)

_Another Time - Another Place_

_Out Temperature Would Climb_

_There'd Be A Long Embrace_

_We'd Do Another Dance_

_It'd Be Another Play_

_Looking For Romance_

_Come Back Another Day_

_Another Day_

(Ichigo doesn't step back anymore and Kisshu stopped walking. Ichigo starts walking towards him and places her hands on his chest)

_ICHIGO_

_The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn_

_The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn_

_There Is No Future_

_There Is No Past_

_I Live This Moment_

_As My Last_

_There's Only Us_

_There's Only This_

_Forget Regret_

_Or Life Is Yours To Miss_

_No Other Road_

_No Other Way_

_No Day But Today_

(Kisshu grabs her wrists)

_KISSHU_

_Excuse Me If I'm Off Track_

_But If You're So Wise_

_Then Tell Me - Why Do You Need_

_Smack?_

(He starts pulling her back to the cage and shoves her in and then closes the door, doesn't take the keys)

_Take Your Needle_

_Take Your Fancy Prayer_

_And Don't Forget_

_Get The Moonlight Out Of Your Hair_

_Long Ago You Might've Lit Up My Heart_

_But The Fire's Dead - Ain't Never Ever_

_Gonna Start_

_Another Time - Another Place_

_The Words Would Only Rhyme_

_We'd Be In Outer Space_

_It'd be Another Song_

_We'd Sing Another Way_

_You Wanna Prove Me Wrong?_

_Come Back Another Day_

_Another Day_

_ICHIGO_

_There's Only Yes_

_Only Tonight_

_We Must Let Go_

_To Know What's Right_

_No Other Course_

_No Other Way_

_No Day But Today_

(Ichigo moves the key and gets out. She tries singing to Kisshu from the stage and he sings back from the bottom of the stage. The audience seems to enjoy it, except for Pai, Taruto, and Lettuce. They were shocked to see this musical scene)

_ICHIGO_

_I Can't Control_

_KISSHU_

_Control Your Temper_

_ICHIGO_

_My Destiny_

_KISSHU_

_She Doesn't See_

_ICHIGO_

_I Trust My Soul_

_KISSHU_

_Who Say's That There's A Soul_

_ICHIGO_

_My Only Goal Is Just - To Be_

_KISSHU_

_Just let me be_

(Ichigo starts walking off the stage and towards Kisshu)

_ICHIGO_

_There's Only Now_

_KISSHU_

_Who do you think you are?_

_ICHIGO_

_There's Only Here_

_Give In To Love_

_KISSHU_

_Bargaining in on me and my guitar_

_ICHIGO_

_Or Live In Fear_

_No Other Path_

_No Other Way_

_KISSHU_

_Little Girl_

_The door is that way_

(Ichigo is right in front of him, but he starts making her walk backwards towards the stage like he's over powering her or something)

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

_KISSHU_

_The Fire's Out_

_Anyway_

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

_KISSHU_

_Take Your Powder_

_Take Your Candle_

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

_KISSHU_

_Take Your Brown Eyes_

_Your Pretty Smile_

_Your Silhouette_

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

_KISSHU_

_Another Time,_

_Another Place_

_Another Rhyme,_

_A Warm Embrace_

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

_KISSHU_

_Another Dance,_

_Another Way_

_Another Chance,_

_Another Day_

_ICHIGO_

_No Day But Today_

At the end of the song, both Ichigo and Kisshu are on the stage and then Ichigo just jumped on him and they both started making out. Lettuce, Pai, and Taruto had a dumb struck face as everyone else was applauding. They thought that it was all an act.

When Ichigo parted from Kisshu for some air, she said in a very sexual way, "How about you and me have a little private conversation in my room?" Since she still had the micro head set on to be heard when she's singing, everyone heard her question and their friends really got nervous. Everyone else was just going, 'Ula-la' or something like that.

Kisshu still looked angry as he answered, "Well aren't you a naughty girl? Sorry, sweet heart but I hate fast women."

"And I hate stubborn men. We're perfect for each other."

Kisshu plays a fast one and gives Ichigo a hard, passionate kiss. Her back was too the wall as they continued.

While they were kissing, the audience could hear Kisshu say, "You dirty, dirty bitch." Ichigo only smiled in satisfaction and when they stopped for air, Ichigo pulls his collar off the stage and into the back stage towards her room. He fallows and they both were off. The audience kept applauding as Lettuce, Pai, and Taruto were getting very, very worried.

"Wait!" Lettuce cried, but the music started again and it over powered her voice. She swiftly starts heading towards the stage, surprising Pai and Taruto that she could do that in heels since she's usually the clumsy one. They fallowed after her.

When Lettuce was by the stage, a security guard stops her. She falls back but Pai catches her just in time.

The security guard said, "Sorry, but no one is allowed on stage unless you're asked too."

'_You call Kisshu being taken away from a drunk girl asking to be up there?'_

Lettuce tried to convince, "B-But that's our friend that she took. W-We need to get him back!"

"Sorry, ma'am but once the Beautiful Rose catches a mate, she doesn't let him go until sunrise."

"Wait!" Taruto asked, getting his attention. "Are you telling me that she did this before?" Now Lettuce and Pai were worried.

"No," he answered.

Pai asked, "Then why did you make it sound like she done this before?"

"Because that's my job." All three of them fell over from that. Getting them worried about it isn't exactly what they needed. Then he asked, "Hey aren't you guys a little young to be in here?" They freaked out by that.

"Sorry!" Lettuce yelled, and all three of them were gone from his sight. He just shrugged and continue his job.

Pai, Lettuce, and Taruto, however, after they were almost found out, they ran to the corner of the club and teleported out of there. They needed a more quiet place to think. All of that noise was making their ears throb. All three of them were on top of building that was right across from _The Garden_.

"So now what do we do? For all we know, Kisshu and that old hag are-"

"Shhhhhh!" Pai told Taruto. "I'm trying not to think about that."

Lettuce asked, "But if we let them go through with it, Ichigo is going to be depress and Kisshu would feel guilty."

"It should be the other way around," Taruto said. "She's the one who put whisky in his mouth and started making out with him."

"True, but Kisshu doesn't have a girl friend," Pai mentioned. He had a good point.

After a small thought, Lettuce called, "Pai-san?" He looked up at her and she asked, "How long does it take until Kisshu passes out from alcohol?"

He tried to remember and answered, "About two hours, why?"

"Because it takes Ichigo three hours to pass out and if Ichigo drank that triple about an hour ago then in the next two hours, they both will be knocked out from all of that."

"So are you telling us that after two hours, we should teleport in there and get them out so they don't wake up in the same bed, naked?" Taruto asked.

Lettuce nodded and thought, _'What has this child been seeing to know all of this?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When he woke up, he had the biggest headache that no one would ever want. When he woke up, he noticed that he was in bed, but not a stranger's bed; his own bed. He sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Damn it all!" he cursed under his breath. He looked around and he asked, "How did I end up in my room? Wasn't I in a bar and Ichigo…?" He was trying to remember, but his memory was all fuzzy. It only made his head hurt more and he moaned at that.

"Seems like you're awake." That voice made his head throb but he looked to the side and at two areas, it rippled and both of his brothers appeared.

"Can't you guys come in quieter? My head hurt enough already," Kisshu complained. He gripped his head again in the pain and Taruto looked annoyed. He turned on the lights and Kisshu flinched at the light. "Shut the damn lights off! It's too bright!" Taruto snickered but he turned it off since there was something they had to tell him.

Pai took in charge. "Kisshu?" Kisshu looked up, tired and grumpy but listened as Pai asked, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

He answered, "Not really. I only remember Ichigo coming towards me and she tasted like alcohol. Tasted? Oh right! She kissed me." When he realized that he _tasted_ alcohol, he got a bit excited. "Is that building still standing?"

"Yes. You were still human when you got drunk," Taruto answered. Kisshu breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Well as long as I didn't do something bad, then I'm good. Can you two leave? My heard hurts from you two yelling at me." Kisshu laid back on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Lucky for him that he had the day off.

"Ah, Kisshu. W-We need to tell you something," Taruto shuttered a bit. He was a little worried on how Kisshu would react, but he was also wondering if this could mess him up a bit for his pleasures.

"Is it that important?"

Taruto only answered, "Yes, it is."

"Then spill it and make it quiet."

Pai took in a deep breath and said, "Kisshu, you had sex with Ichigo."


	7. How to Tell Her and Remembered Feelings

**A/N: I told you! I told you! I told you! Now how do you think Kisshu would react to this or how Ichigo would when she finds out? By the way, this isn't what Kisshu has found out that's bad, but you got to admit, it is a conflict that you have to go OMG at, right? The plot thickens and it's going to get better, fast!**

**Thank you for the reviews and I would like to ask all of you if maybe I should have character interactions. I'm new and I just want to know of how I could make this story or other stories better. I think I'll do some one shots afterwards.**

**Anyway, I do NOT own TMM, neither anime or manga, and I do not own the songs I used in this story. Thank you for the reviews and can you please give me some more? I like reviews and I'm getting anxious.**

**ENJOY!!**

Ch. 7: How to Tell Her and Remembered Feelings

'_This sucks to high heaven!'_

That was Kisshu's thought when he was right in front of Ichigo's house. After what happened on the ship when he got the big news, he's been dreading this. It's about 2:30 and Pai got a call from Lettuce that Ichigo was calling in sick. Apparently, Ichigo doesn't remember what happened after a fan bought her a few shots of sake and a triple. That was good for now, but it was getting worst.

_Flash back on the ship…_

_After Kisshu heard Pai told him of what they both did, he just tiredly say, "That's nice." Then he got it after a few seconds of thoughts. He jumped off the bed and asked or yelled, "I did what with who?!_

_Both Pai and Taruto turned away from him, with a grossed look on their faces and Taruto asked, "Kisshu, can you please not do that. We got you out right after you passed out and we didn't give you clothes."_

_Kisshu was confused until he looked down. He was bare chest and he didn't have any… He got red and went back on the bed and covered himself up with his covers._

"_It's safe but can you please tell me again?"_

_Both Pai and Taruto turned around and Pai mumbled, "I hate repeating myself."_

"_Then you say it!" Kisshu told Taruto._

"_Kisshu, you had sex with that old hag."_

"_This better not be a joke, or I swear, I'll murder you both very painfully and slowly."_

"_We don't lie. Taruto maybe, but I don't," Pai reminded. Taruto glared at him but Kisshu looked like he just killed someone's cat._

"_Oh, shit then!" he cursed._

_If this was the old Kisshu from five years ago, he wouldn't be so self conscious about it and he would be leaping for joy that he became Ichigo's first. He actually has her virginity but he gave up on her for Masaya. So hearing this is quite a heart attack for him._

"_What the hell happened?" he asked, desperate to know what happened._

_Taruto raised up his hands like he was counting the events that happened last night. "Let's see. The old hag was dancing on the stage, she walked to you, had a drink of whisky and kissed you, you got drunk, started singing a duet with her, after the song you two started making out, she lead you to the back, we tried to get you but a security guard stopped us, we got out of there to think, we waited about two hours for you two to pass out, we got in there and Pai took you home first, he went back to teleport Lettuce and old hag home, the old hag was dressed since Lettuce helped her, we dropped off the old hag at her house, Pai dropped off Lettuce home, and they kissed good night." Kisshu raised a brow at the last part, but Pai glared at Taruto for mentioning that._

_Taruto tired to ignore Pai's glare as much as possible because he couldn't help but taunt Kisshu a bit. "Why are you so upset anyway? Isn't this what you want? Even though she says that she loves Masaya, you have her. She's yours now. Why aren't you happy? Is it because you don't remember the details?" Kisshu got fluster at that. It was true that a part of him was disappointed about it, but that wasn't important now._

_Seeing that his brother needed some assistance, Pai punched the top of Taruto's head for both saying that for mentioning that he kissed Lettuce. "You need to know how to how to keep your mouth shut. When you do it with Pudding, I'll let Kisshu tease you." Kisshu was just watching as Taruto was getting flustered at him and Pudding doing it._

_To actually get a say in a few things, Kisshu, deadly asked, "Does she know?"_

"_If you mean, does Ichigo know about what you two did, no. She called in sick and we have the day off. Since you'll get over the migraine at noon, you can go tell her about it afterwards," Pai suggested._

_Kisshu panicked. "I can't tell her! She'll kill me!"_

"_She'll kill you anyway if she doesn't hear it from you," Taruto said. Kisshu glared at him until Pai took over again._

"_I know it's hard, but you have to tell her or she'll hate you."_

'_**She'll hate me anyway when she finds out. Oh man, I am sooo dead!'**_

_End of Flash Back…_

'_Why me?'_ Kisshu asked as he was right in front of the house. He stared back up at the house and then let out a dreading sigh. _'Here goes.'_

He started walking towards the house, but he heard something driving towards the house. He turned around and there was a fast mail person who just dropped off the mail in the mail box as little as ten seconds. When he was at Ichigo's house, he noticed Kisshu.

"Hey! You live here?" Before Kisshu could answer no, the mail man threw a small package to him and he caught it. "Good bye!"

"Hey wait!" Kisshu yelled, but the mail man was already gone. Kisshu raised a brow and thought, _'Weird old man.'_

He looked at the box and it was addressed to Ichigo from Nevada. He looked at the returning address and Masaya's name was on it. Kisshu got jealous and a vein popped on his head. Kisshu got ready to throw it like a football player and thought, _'Stupid human!'_ Before he could throw it, he looked back at the box and relaxed. He stared at it again and let out another sigh. _'You own me.'_ He took the box and started walking to the front door. He froze right there.

'_Come on, idiot! Knock on the door and just say it. "Ichigo, there was knew news on TV and they had a new hit story. Just in! You and I had sex." No, he'll kill me at first sound of that. Maybe she's asleep. She needs her rest since humans take a longer time to get over a migraine. _

_But if I go back, then Pai and Taruto are going to bug me about it and the last thing I need is them nagging at me like a bunch of old ladies. But what am I going to say to her?'_

'_**Hi, Ichigo! I know that you are sick and probably need all the rest you can get but there is something that you need to know. I don't blame you and you can blame my drunken state, but I know where you work. I won't tell a soul about it but when I found out, you were drunk and you saw me. You approached me in your song and at the end of it, you took a big gulp of whisky and kissed me. I tasted the whisky in your mouth and I ended up drunk. I am a very sensitive to alcohol. The last time before last night that I had alcohol was a small shot of sake and I destroyed a building. But that's not what happened last night. We went a little crazy and you and I had sex. I know that this is going to ruin your relationship with Masaya but it's the truth and I'm sorry. You might hate me now and you might be pregnant since we both did it without clothes, but who knows. How about we just forget that this ever happened and move on with our lives?'**_

'_Like I can say that as simple as drinking water. Man, she'll hate me for this. I just had to be human for that! Wait! The symptoms haven't hit me yet! Why me?!'_

Kisshu started panicking in front of Ichigo's door but seconds later after her thought that, the door opened.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Kisshu jumped at that angry voice and looked towards the door way. Standing at the door way before him was a very gumpy Ichigo. Her hair wasn't up, well not like how it usually is. It was all messed up and tangled. There were bags under eyes and they were pure black. She was leaning over since she's so tired and she did not look happy at all. She was in her PJs with a towel on her shoulders. Kisshu jumped again from the scary sight of her. It only made it harder for him to tell her.

"Oh, Kisshu? What are you doing here?" she asked, gentler than her first greeting.

He was still shivering, "H-Hi, Ichigo. I-I came to see how y-you're doing because I-I heard that you called i-in sick."

Ichigo raised and guessed, "Don't tell me that you came here to _take care_ of me?" Even though she didn't stretch those two words, they really freaked out Kisshu.

'_Trust me, dearly. 'Taking care' of you is something I don't want to do again unless you ask me too,'_ he thought. But even though he thinks that, he probably wouldn't do it.

He had to say something, "E-Exactly! S-Since your parents are out, i-it must be h-hard to stay sick in the house b-by yourself."

"Why are you shuttering?" Kisshu only got tense. Ichigo noticed something in his hands and asked, "Hey, what's that?" Kisshu looked back at the small bow in his hands and had a terrible feeling in his guts from just seeing it.

"It's your mail," he answered, sounding like there is nothing wrong. Ichigo blinked and widen the door.

"Come on in," she ordered. It was his turn to blink. He walked inside the house and took off his shoes. "You can take your hat off too. I'm the only one in here." Kisshu touched his head and remembered that he was an alien since three more shoots of that formula and he might as well sign his own death warrents. As he took off his hat and let his ears breathed, Ichigo closed the door behind him and started walking to the living room. "Come into the living room and I'll make some tea."

Kisshu reacted to that. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him, nearly blushing. "You go into the living room. I'll make the tea." Ichigo blushed but for only a moment.

"Fine, but can you be quieter. You're like screaming in my head!"

Kisshu let go of her and apologized in a quieter tone, "Sorry." Since she agreed to Kisshu's saying, she walked towards the living room and Kisshu walked towards the kitchen.

'_Great! I'm inside her house, she's awake, she invited me in because I have her mail, and now I'm making her tea! Also the more time I waste, it only makes it harder for me to tell her. Also, what did tree hugger give to Ichigo anyway?'_

He took two cups and filled them with water. He put them into the microwave and let them heat up for about two minutes as he filled up a tea kettle and put it on the stove for that to heat up. He found the tea bags in a cupboard where the cereal and the dry goods were. After the microwave beeped, he took both cups out and put a tea bag in one cup. After the tea in that cup got dark, he moved the tea bag to the next cup. While that was settling in, the pot was boiling. He took another tea bag and put that inside the pot. When the last tea cup was done, he took that tea bag out and put it inside the pot. He moved the pot from the heat and turned off the stove. He took the two cups and walked back out into the living room. He looked around and he saw Ichigo sleeping on the couch.

'_I knew she needed sleep.'_

He put the tea cups on the table and sat down on the couch next to Ichigo. He put his hands on his face and he was really trying to think. _'How am I supposed to tell her? Especially now since that human mailed her something. Who knows what's inside it!'_

He looked at the bow and placed it on the table. He wasn't going to look because it was none of his business. He looked at Ichigo and she looked so peaceful. The way that her eye lashes just gently brush her cheeks, her soft silky hair maybe tangled but it was the most beautiful hair that Kisshu ever seen, her breathing was calm and gentle, and the part that used to make Kisshu smile like a pervert was her lips. Her soft perfect lips were a bit open but it made it look like they were inviting Kisshu closer. Without meaning too, he started to lean closer and closer towards her. He closed his eyes and his lips likely touched hers. Her lips, her smell, her taste, all of it was too much for Kisshu to hold back. He matured a bit but he can never get over how much he loves her.

After a moment, he parted from her lips and he was in a daze. Seconds after that, he sat back up as quickly as he could and he was blushing.

'_What the hell, man! What the hell was I doing? Didn't I give up on here?! So why did I just kiss her?'_ he asked himself in thought. He touched his lips with the tips of his lips and he could still feel the warmth from her lips and he could still taste her. He looked back at her lovely face and he remembered why.

"It's because no matter how much I didn't want to, I had to let her go for her sake. She loved another so how can I keep her with me when she wouldn't be happy?" He placed his hand, softly on hers and lay down. His ear rested on her chest and he could lightly hear the sound of her heart beat. _'So gentle. He has them. He has them all; her body, soul, her voice, her heart beat, and her very existence. How I would give anything for this. This one heart beat.'_

He sat up again and moved some of her hair from face. Her hair is soft at his touch as well as her skin. His fingers carelessly tickled her skin from her forehead, cheek, chin, and then her neck. He got closer to her again and leaned towards her ear.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ichigo. I always have and always will, not matter what happens." He backed up from her ear and then lean towards her mouth. But right before he could kiss her again, his stomach turned.

He backed away and clenched his stomach. _'What timing!'_ He got up and ran to the bathroom, up stairs and closed the door right behind him.

_Slam_

Ichigo woke up to that. The noise may have been loud, but to her it was screaming at the top of someone's lungs. She quickly sat up and looked around. No one was there. _'What the heck was that? I thought someone slammed the door as hard as he or she could until it fell right off the wall?'_ She placed a hand on her head in pain and noticed the two cups of tea on the table in front of her. She took a cup and blew on it. She took a sip and let out a pleasurable sigh. _'That feels so much better.'_

_Bleaaaaaaaa!_

"Eh?" Ichigo questioned after hearing that noise. She looked up towards the stairs and then she heard coughing. "Kisshu?" she asked, but there was no answer. She put the cup back on the table and started walking towards the upstairs bathroom.

The closer she got, the louder the coughing got as well as the vomiting noises.


	8. Some Things Can Be Healed But Most Can't

**A/N: Here is the eighth chapter of this story! I'm still waiting for your answers on whether I should have character interactions or not. Just because I'm waiting doesn't mean that I won't write.**

**I do NOT own TMM, neither anime or manga and I do NOT own the songs I used in this story. Please review, okay? Because I like reviews and I would like to know how my story is so far. From my shocking chapter, I apparently made my one of my fans go OMG and fainted. I had to talk to her sister to listen to the review. I like her sister as well as her. I hope she's okay…**

**Anyway! ENJOY!! –Nya!**

Ch. 8: Some Thing Can Be Healed But Most Can't

When Ichigo was right in front of the door, she knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Kisshu? Are you okay?" She didn't get an answer. She only heard more coughing sounds and more vomiting sounds from the other side. She hesitated but she opened the door and peeked through. She saw Kisshu leaning over the toilet and he was throwing up a lake. He let another loud out and then coughed. She entered the bathroom surprised to see him like this because he was fine a few minutes ago. She closed the door behind her and the click from the door made Kisshu look up.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? I thought you were-" He couldn't finish. He threw up again and coughed. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you slammed the door," she answered, walking towards him.

He groaned and said, "Sorry." He threw up again.

He looked terrible. His eyes were blood shoot and they were a little teary from throwing up so much. The way his face looked made it look like he was the most miserable person on earth, or the world. The whole bathroom smelled like vomit and Ichigo was starting to regret closing the door.

She couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Before he answered, he coughed. "Do you remember what I told you about taking that formula two times in one day?" After he asked that, she got it.

"You didn't!" He nodded. "You idiot! Why did you that?" He threw up again but this time, some red stuff came out with it; blood.

"I was…worried," he answered before he fainted. He fell to the side and Ichigo caught him. He was a bit heavy so she ended up sitting down on the ground with his head on her shoulders.

"Kisshu? Kisshu! Wake up! Please, wake up!" she cried. He didn't and she started getting worried. She didn't know what happens when an alien friend took the formula twice and starts getting the symptoms.

'_Oh crap! What do I do know? What do I do? What do I do?'_ she asked, looking around for some kind of hint or something. The only thing she got was a very hard breathing alien. His short breathes made her look at him and she could see that he was sweating. She touched his forehead and he was burning up.

"Crap!"

A cold she knows how to handle, at least. She puts his arm on her shoulder and she lifted him up. She was dragging his feet across the floor but it was a good thing that her bed room is right across from the bathroom. She laid Kisshu on to the bed and put him under the covers. She ran to the kitchen and wetted a paper towel with cold water. She went back up into her room and placed the wet paper towel on his forehead. For a quick check, she went back to the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer. She whipped it clean and went back up. She is apparently getting an exercise for the day.

She opened up Kisshu's mouth and put the thermometer under his tongue. She pressed the on button and in a matter of seconds, the thermometer beeped and it said 110º F. That is not good at all! A human would be dead from a temperature like that, but yet again he's not human. What's normal for an alien?

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

'_Stupid phone!'_ she whined. She ran to the phone down stairs and looked at the number. It was unknown but she answered anyway.

_Ichigo: Hello?_

_Voice: Hi, Ichigo!_

_Ichigo: Masaya?_

As happy as she should be for hearing from her boyfriend again, there was another situation at hand.

_Masaya: Sorry I haven't called in a while. My studies made me work harder this year and I didn't get the chance to approach a phone, let alone get the strength to touch one. I was able to call because I didn't get a lot of work this time._

_Ichigo: It's okay, Masaya! I know you are very busy and in about a week or so, I would be busy too._

_Masaya: I know you would understand. That's one of the qualities that I love about you, Ichigo._

_Ichigo blush: Thank you, Masaya._

_Masaya: Did you get the package I sent you?_

'_Package?'_ Ichigo looked at the table with the two cups of tea and she saw the small little box that she saw Kisshu carry in and said that it was her mail.

_Ichigo: I got it, but I haven't opened it yet. Kisshu came to visit me._

_Masaya: Kisshu? What is that alien doing there?_

_Ichigo was shocked to hear him speak like that. He was never liked that before._

_Ichigo: It's okay, Masaya. The aliens come in peace and they came here for a visit._

_Masaya: Aliens? You mean that those other two are here as well?_

_Ichigo was starting to get a bit nervous from Masaya's tone of voice._

_Ichigo: Yes, but they mean us no harm. They've been here after I left and the Mew Mews are still alive as the café is still standing._

After she said that, she could hear her cell phone ringing from her room. She panicked.

_Ichigo: Masaya, I'm sorry but I really have to go. I promise that I'll open up the package and I'll call you right back okay?_

_Masaya: But what if I don't answer?_

_Ichigo: Then I'll leave about a hundred voicemails. I love you, Masaya._

_Masaya: I love you too, Ichigo. Bye._

_Ichigo: Bye._

After that, Ichigo hang up the phone and ran towards her cell phone. The music was making her head throb more, but Kisshu still looked like he was suffering from the fever. She answered it without checking who it is.

_Ichigo: Hello?_

_Lettuce: Ichigo-san! Is Kisshu-san there?_

_Ichigo: Yeah, how did you know?_

_Lettuce: Pai-san told me. I have an urgent question, Ichigo-san. Has Kisshu-san started puking and puking out blood?_

_Ichigo: Yes. He actually just passed out and has a high fever. Do you know what's wrong?_

After she asked that, there were a few voices in the back ground; voices she knew all too well.

_Pai: Can I talk to her?_

_Lettuce: Sure! Here!_

_Pai: Hello?_

_Ichigo: Pai! Is there something wrong with Kisshu? Is he going to die? What's wrong wit him?_

_Pai: Ichigo, please calm down. I promise you that he will be alright but I must ask. Do you have liver, medicinal roots, and herbs?_

Ichigo was purely silent.

_Pai: Ichigo?_

_Ichigo: I have the herbs and roots but I don't have any liver. Why?_

_Pai: Both Taruto and I turned human so that we can blend in with them and see the girls. But when we noticed that it was noon, we forgot that Kisshu used two shoots yesterday so that he could stay human until about midnight. Listen to me! This is what we call alien drug overdose. The last time either of us had something like that, we had to use human plants and earth animals' organs. There was a reason. The first symptom is vomiting and once the blood starts coming out then we faint. The second symptom is getting a very bad fever. Compared to you humans, it's very bad. It's best to give him the remedy during the second symptom._

_Ichigo: Why? What happens when the third symptom happens?_

_Pai: sigh The third symptom is when he gets so weak that he can't move, let alone open his eyes. The only way to tell that he's entered the third symptom is when you think he's sleeping. Once that symptom happens, it would only be a matter of time before the forth symptom happens; death. Is he breathing hard now?_

Ichigo looked back towards the bed and she could see that Kisshu was breathing heavy so she returned to the phone to answer, nearly shaking with worry.

_Ichigo: Y-Yes, he's still breathing like that._

_Pai: That's a good sign, for now at least. How long has he been like that?_

_Ichigo: A-About three m-minutes now._

_Pai: That's still a good sign. Now I need you to get some liver as soon as you can! The remedy that he needs requires boar liver, carp liver, and chicken liver. You need to cut that up and boil it with herbs and roots. _(I copied the recipe from Inuyasha but that recipe just came into my head.)_ While you are gone, make a pot of boiling water with the chopped up roots and herbs so that once you get back, you can just put in the liver and allow that to cook for about five minutes. Make sure that the heat is on high. When it's done, pour it into a cup and give it to him and make sure not to give him any chunks._

_Ichigo: Okay! I'll do it._

_Pai: Okay. Can I trust you with this?_

_Ichigo: Of course you can._

After that, Ichigo hang up her cell phone and changed into some play clothes as quick as she could. Her head was still throbbing but there is a life at stake right about now. She ran to the kitchen and took out a big metal pot and filled it with water. Once it was half way full, she put the pot on the stove. She went to the back yard next to where her mother's garden is and started looking for the herb section (let's just say that her mother is also a planter. She looks like the planting type as well as cooking and cleaning type).

Ichigo found the herbs and started pulling them from the roots. She only took one of each kind since Pai didn't exactly say what kind of herbs to pick. She ran back into the kitchen and cleaned the roots and the leaves. She started cutting them as fast as she could. Some of them were small and there were chunks as well but that didn't matter. She just dumped every piece into the pot and put it on high. She put the cover on and ran back to her room to get her purse. She got it and headed straight for the door, forgetting to lock it.

As fast as she could with her cat speed, she ran to the store and went straight for the meat station. At Pai's requests, she got the boar liver, carp liver, and the chicken liver. She tried to find the ones that were fresh because she didn't want Kisshu's condition to get worst with spoiled meat blended into the drink. She paid for them and used her cat speed to go back to her house. Since she didn't lock it, she just opened the door and ran in; slamming the door on her way it. The slamming only made her head worst but she bared with the pain.

Ichigo went to the cutting board and started cutting the liver as fast as she could; trying to ignore that it felt very gross to touch them. She took the top off and a big blast of steam hit her face; she backed away in response to the heat and it reeked. She put the liver inside and stirred the mixture together while holding her nose. After a good stirring and the smell got worst, she put the cover back on the pot and waited for the five minutes.

For her wait, she decided to just sit on the cough, grab a cushion, held on to it, and watch the clock. For each second, she stared at the clock watching the arms slowly move until it finally reached five minutes. During her wait, she was just getting anxious. She was worried about the sick alien upstairs. After the five minutes, she did like Pai instructed. She tried to get as much as the base as possible without getting the chucks of herbs and liver. The drink reeked to high heaven. She poured the base into a cup and headed upstairs.

She went to the side of her bed and said, "Kisshu! Can you hear me? I got you the remedy you need. You'll be fine okay?" He didn't say anything. Actually, he didn't make any noise at all. His breathing was calm and he looked like he was only asleep.

"_**The only way to tell that he's entered the third symptom is when you think he's sleeping. Once that symptom happens, it would only be a matter of time before the forth symptom happens; death."**_

Remembering his words, Ichigo was starting to panic. She used one of her hands to shake him. "Kisshu! Stay with me, okay! Listen to me! Stay with me! Look!" She blew the cup to remove some of the heat and she lifted up Kisshu's head a bit. She tried to pour most of the liquid in, but it wouldn't go in. He didn't have the strength to swallow it. Ichigo's heart was beating at the results she's seeing. It was going about twenty miles an hour and the speed only increased.

More scared about his safety then her pride a virtue, she put the whole cup worth of that drink into her mouth and she was ready to spit it out. The drink not only smelled bad but it was putrid. She slightly open Kisshu's mouth and she gave him the drink; mouth-to-mouth. This way, she was also helping him swallow the disgusting drink. She was blushing and her eyes were tight really shut at this.

While she had most of the drink inside of him, she thought, _'This feeling…It feels so familiar. Where have I felt it before?'_ Once the drink was gone, she parted from his lips and watched for a reaction. There was still nothing. He was just lying there, motionless. Ichigo couldn't help it. Her tears exploded out of her eyes.

"Kisshu! Please get up! Please! I gave you the drink so why isn't it working? Kisshu, please! Wake…up…" Her cries got softer and her voice was being taken over by sobs. She laid half of her body on his body and started crying on the covers over him.

_Sob_

_Sob_

_Sob_

While she was crying, she didn't notice the pair of eyes that opened. It was fuzzy at first but after a couple of blinks, he could see.

'_Damn it all! Where…am I?'_ Kisshu wondered, staring at the ceiling. His hearing started to come back and he could hear Ichigo's sobs but he didn't know who they belonged to at first. _'Who's crying?'_ His eyes looked down and he saw two legs on the floor, all dirty from dirt and they still had tennis shoes on them. His eyes fallowed the legs and he saw red on top of covers. _'Ichigo?'_

After seeing her, he figured out that the sobs she was hearing came from her. His sense of feeling came and he could feel the cold wetness of water seeping from the covers and he could feel the warm wet paper towel on his forehead. He opened his mouth to talk but at first there was no voice until the third time.

"Ichi…go!" he called. In surprise, she looked right at him and she saw that Kisshu was awake.

"Kisshu?"

He saw her tears and they hurt him in his chest. He gently smiled and said, "Hey, koneko-chan. What's scaring you?" More tears started to pour out of her. She laid herself back on him again.

"You stupid jerk! You scared me! That stupid drug over dose made you sick and you went into third symptom. I was scared." Her voice started to get quieter and she finished, "I thought you… were going to…die." When she mentioned third symptom, Kisshu's eyes widen.

"I was in third phase of the overdose?" he asked. She looked back up at him and nodded. He looked back at the ceiling.

"Darn it! Now I have to do **that**! Man, why did it have to be you?!"

Ichigo was confused, "Do what?"

Kisshu let out a frustrated sigh and asked, "Can you help me up?" She gasped and he had to explain. "I mean, can you help me sit up?" Thinking that this would help him get better, Ichigo nodded and did as she was asked.

She helped Kisshu sit up and his head was leaning on her shoulders. His hands were on her arms and her hands were on his as well. He got quiet and that was bothering her.

"Kisshu? Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Her answer was his right hand going to her face and it was on her cheek. Ichigo got red in response to that touch. He breathed for a bit and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

"Uh?"

"Ichigo, I have to do something that will probably hurt but I swear, I would never put you any danger. So I'm asking you this. Do you trust me?" He was staring right at her with his piercing golden eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but have her eyes widen. She thought she could melt in them. They are serious about the situation but there was also sadness.

Ichigo nodded and answered, "Yes, I trust you, Kisshu." She put her hands on his face and Kisshu looked away. His right grabbed her right on his face and he was silent.

"What I am about to do will hurt but for only a moment. For the pain, please know that I'm sorry," he said. Ichigo never saw him like this before. He was usually the care-free, to her, pervert alien that she knew five years ago.

"Okay," she answered.

Kisshu let go of her face and her hand and they both were on her arms again. Ichigo didn't know what he was going to do but his head was back on her shoulders again. His hands moved from her arms to her back and they were holding her body close to his. Her hands were on his chest and the next thing she knew, she felt a lick on her neck. She got a bit nervous.

"Kisshu? What are you doing?" she asked him. He didn't answer her right away.

His tongue stopped licking her and he whispered, "Trust me." Ichigo was still nervous, but she closed her eyes and relaxed. Kisshu opened his mouth and chomped on her neck. His two long fangs pierced her neck and blood exploded in his mouth. He held her tighter and started sucking on the blood.

There was a small sound of pain for Ichigo but after the pain, there was pleasure. The feeling felt so good. If a teenager her age could describe it, the feeling she felt after felt better than sex. It felt so good. She let out a small moan to the feeling and Kisshu continued to suck on her blood. Minutes later, he stopped sucking on her blood and his tongue licked over her wound. The bleeding stopped and Kisshu hugged Ichigo again. She felt a bit faint but she was still conscious.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Ichigo could tell that he was sorry. She moved her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She whispered back, "It's okay as long as you are okay." He let go of her and pushed her back. His face was shocked as he put both of his hands on each side of her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered him in a sweet, light voice. "What happened?"

The sadness and guilt was back on his face and he answered, "It was a blood transfer. Once we are in third phase of the symptoms, I have to drink the blood of the one nearest to me. It is because the symptoms on third phase start destroying the blood cells in the body and once we wake up, we need to have blood or something bad happens. I don't know. We never got as far as waiting that long."

That amazed Ichigo. She asked, "How did you get that ability to suck blood like a vampire?"

He let out a laugh and answered, "Because we are." That confused her so he explained. "You want to know where all of those stories of creatures of the night that suck the blood from humans to survive? Well, Pai found out something very interesting. A human found a skeleton of one of our ancestors and the skeleton had our common long fangs. So the human went crazy and called it a vampire, a creature that sucks living blood from humans to quench their thirst. Over time, the vampire stories continued. You heard of them. _Dracula, Vampire Kisses, Vampire Academy, Vampires: Guide, Betrayed, _and many other stories with vampires in them.

"For us, instead of getting blood to feed, we only need blood to heal drug overdoses. What's interesting about it is that our saliva can also stop the bleeding once we're done taking blood, like yours. Your wound isn't bleeding." Ichigo touched her neck and he was right. She didn't feel the cold wetness of her blood dripping down her body. She was astounded and Kischu could clearly see that on her face. Then the guilt came back.

"But there is something else," he said, getting her to face him. He said, "We also have a _venom_ that could be released or hold back. It's a venom that only affects humans and not my kind. Pai found out that since humans didn't exist when our ancestors were here so no one in history has been able to hold back the venom. At first we thought it was not possible but Pai found out that it is and he was trying to train us to be able to do that. I don't know if maybe I put venom inside of you or not. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

His hands were on her arms again and he was leaning on her shoulders. He's sorry and he feels guilty, Ichigo could clearly see that.

"So are you telling me that I would become a vampiric alien?" she asked. He shook his head.

He explained, "Vampiric, yes. Alien, no. You'll still be human but you'll have those vampiric abilities. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry."

Ichigo closed her eyes and she up her hands on his back as a sign of affection. "I forgive you, Kisshu. It was the only way to get you better so I don't hold any grudges against you. On one condition." That caught him off guard. He backed away to stare at her in confusion. She had a wide grin on her face and that was starting to scare him. "I'll be right back." She got off the bed and went out.

'_What is she thinking?'_ he wondered, getting nervous.

Ichigo went down stairs and went for the kitchen. She put on some mittens and she started carrying the big pot of the smelly potion. Her grin now showed teeth. She was going to carry the pot away but then her phone ring.

'_Oh let it ring! That thing has been nothing but trouble all afternoon. Oh that's right! When is mom and dad coming home?'_

Right after her thought, the phone beeped and it said, 'Please leave your message at the sound of the tone.'

'_Ichigo? Hi! It's mom. Listen, the meeting is taking a lot longer than usual so we're going to be really late like about all night. How's Kisshu-kun doing? Is he doing okay with babysitting you? Anyway, call when you get the chance and we'll see you tomorrow. Bye-bye!'_

Ichigo just gave the phone the 'look' at her mom's message. Well at least she doesn't have to worry about kicking Kisshu out when he's obvious still not 100. She continued towards the stairs.

When she was just about to go up the stairs, she looked at the table in the living room from the corner of her eyes. Waiting on the table was Masaya's mail to her. She thought about it for a moment and went to the table. She put the pot down for a bit and put the box in her pocket. She picked up the pot again and went upstairs.

When she entered, she said, "You have to drink every last drop of this potion." Kisshu fell over. He smelled it coming from the kitchen and he was hoping that she wouldn't make him drink all of that.

"You're kidding, right? Do you have any idea what that stuff tastes like?" he asked her.

She answered, "Yes, I do. It's repulsive and it reeks but unless you want me to hate you for the rest of your life, you have to drink it all. What am I supposed to do with it besides make sure that you drink it all? After all, it's supposed to be good for you." Kisshu could see the demonic energy coming from her and the grin on her face was just frightening. He was literally shaking like he was seeing the ghost of Christmas future.

"D-Do I r-really have t-to d-drink all of t-that?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yep!" She put the pot down, besides the bed and she took his cup. She poured in some of it and handed it to him. He was up at the corner trying to get away from it. "Drink it! I made it myself."

"Yeah, but you didn't get the recipe from your mom. You got it from Dr. Frankenstein," he whined. Seconds later, he gave in and took the cup. All he did was stare at it with that disgusted look on his face. Ichigo was ready to fall over with laughter but for now, she was holding it all in.

"Go on. snicker Drink it," she pushed. Kisshu gulped and then tried choking it all down. You can tell by his face that he as detesting it. Ichigo was covering her mouth to hold it all in.

Finally he finished and he went, "Blea!" with his tongue sticking out. Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed, hit the floor while bending over. Kisshu only narrowed his eyes and said, "So happy to see that my misery makes you laugh. I'm also happy to know that your migraine is gone."

She sat up and she was whipping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm… so sorry, Kisshu. But… you should…have seen your….self! You were hilarious!" She was laughing while during her apology. In the end, she let all out again.

'_I don't believe her,'_ he thought, staring at her. But while she was still laughing, Kisshu had an idea.

He put the cup down and he crawled out of bed. He continued crawling towards her and then tapped her shoulder. She turned around, with a smile on her face but it disappeared when he was right in front of her.

"You're tearing up, Ichigo." He closed his eyes and he licked her laughing tears from her eyes and she was wide eye. When he was done, he was still very close to her. "You know, you're cute when you look like that. It makes me want to kiss you." She turned red and he started closing her eyes again. He leaned in closer towards her and he was at least an inch away from her lips, until she pushed him back.

"Idiot!" she yelled. He was pushed over and his eyes were all spirals again. "Don't make me all flustered like that again!" He got up and he looked completely fine now.

"Not my fault you're so fun to mess with," he answered.

Ichigo got red again and turned away from him. "Not like you were going to kiss me anyway, right?" she asked him. His eyes widen as she continued, "Before you left five years ago, you told me to be happy because my happiness was all you cared about now. You know I'm happy with Masaya so you wouldn't kiss me now would you?" She didn't look at him and it was probably a good thing she didn't. Kisshu had a very guilty face on.

He kissed her in her sleep and even though they were drunk, they slept together. He felt guilty about both of those events, because one of them was out of wanting and the other was out of pure will. He wanted to sleep with her and he wanted to kiss her. If Ichigo looked at him, she would know something was wrong.

He let out a sigh and looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at her desk and she saw the box that Masaya sent her. She took it and she started to open it as Kisshu was getting ready. He was going to tell her.

"Ichigo, I have a question," he started.

She answered while getting the white paper out of the box, "Does it involve our conversation that happened five seconds ago?" She got it out and opened it. All it said was, _'It's time.'_ She dig deeper into the box and found another box.

"Yes, i-it does," he answered. Now he's getting worried. "If you have something, maybe terrible that you have to say to someone but is afraid to lose that person, what would you do?"

"It matters on the situation and who the person means to me. Give me an example." She was trying to pick the box out but it was stuck. She started shaking it out. You can tell that she was barely paying attention but Kisshu continued.

"W-Well, the person is a very dear friend and one day, or night, you went to go see the important friend and that friend is drunk. Next thing you know, your friend gets you drunk and you start doing crazy things, together."

"Like what?" She got the box out and it landed on her lap.

"You slept with him and neither of you remember it but your two other friends tell you that you slept with him and you have to tell him because your important friend has a girlfriend. Would you tell him that you two accidently slept together?"

He was really nervous now. Even though he didn't sound like it, he was deeply nervous inside. Ichigo picked up the box and she got ready to open it. "I would because I want to prove to him that I am a trust worthy friend and sure things will be awkward for a bit. But we would go on with our lives and forget that it ever happened." He was kind a hoping that she would say that. It got a loud of nervousness of him, so he got a bit braver. She opened the box and stared at the most amazing thing she has ever seen.

Kisshu took a deep breath and muttered, "Well, Ichigo…The thing is that…we-" He couldn't finish. Ichigo suddenly hugged him and he was taken by surprise by it.

"Kisshu! Look! Look!" she yelled, happily. He got confused and looked at the box that she was holding in her hand. The thing that was in her hand was a furry box with a ring in it. But not just any ring; a promise ring.

The ring had three stones on it; two small ones and one slightly bigger one. All three stones were a dark shade of ocean blue and it is on a silver instead of the normal gold. The bigger stone was in the middle and the other two were on each side of it. Kisshu's widen in surprise of that.

Ichigo, jumpy, took the ring out of the box and she put it on her ring finger. She stuck it out and made sure that both of them could see it. "Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" she asked. Kisshu was still speechless and Ichigo was still jumpy to notice. "Masaya sent it to me. He put a letter inside and he said that it's time. He's promising for marriage! I was waiting for this to happen!" She kept going on and on about it while Kisshu wasn't actually really there.

Besides Ichigo's yapping about how she didn't expect it from mail, he could hear the sound of his own heart breaking. He gave up on her but it doesn't mean that she can't hurt him like this. After all, he just remembered why he loves her so much.

"Kisshu? Kisshu? Are you okay?" That got him out of his heart breaking trance and he looked at a concern Ichigo. After a minute of looking at her, he lightly smiled, despite his pain. He put one hand on her cheek and he lightly kissed her forehead. She became wide eyed from that.

"Congratulations, Ichigo." She was still bewildered about the kiss, but that kiss made her see the sadness that he had in his eyes. He got up and he headed for the door. "I should go now. Thanks for taking care of me. I don't think I would have made it without you." He left her room and started going to the front door. She fallows him.

"You're leaving already? But shouldn't you rest or something before you go? You did woke up from a hundred and ten temperature," she mentioned while following him to the front door. He already had both of his shoes on and he was putting on his hat.

He looked at her and said, "Aliens can survive from that temperature like how you humans can survive a hundred and five temperature. I have to contact my planet to see how everything is so far though so I won't see you for a while. But I'll see you soon, okay?" He didn't give her time to answer. He walked out to door and closed it behind him. He teleported out of there the moment he shut the door.

When he got back to the ship, both Taruto and Pai were there, in their alien forms. Kisshu really doesn't need them now.

"Did you tell her?" Pai asked.

Taruto didn't wait for the answer. "How did she take it?"

His bangs were covering his eyes as he answered, "She didn't take it because she didn't get it. I didn't tell her."

"What?"

"Why didn't you?" Taruto demanded. Kisshu walked right passed him after that.

"She was too happy. Tree hu—I mean, Masaya gave her a promise ring."

"So what if he did? You have to te-" Before Taruto could finish, Pai interrupted.

"Taruto!"

Taruto looked up at Pai and then Kisshu. That was when he noticed Kisshu's weaken state.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to my room. Too much happened today," Kisshu mumbled. Pai nodded.

"You're excused."

Kisshu teleported to his room. As soon he was inside, he sat on the bed and put his hands on his head; his fingers were in his hair and his palms were on his eyes. Then something dripped down.

"Damn it all!" he cursed. Before long, multiple tears were falling down his face. He started sobbing, but it was quiet enough for Taruto and Pai not to hear. The only thing that could probably be heard is the sound of his broken heart turning to dust.

'_Ichigo!'_


	9. School, Aaaugh! High School Drama Pt 1

**A/N: Emergency! Emergency! I've been invaded! Not by the alien hotties, I wish, but worst! I'm being invaded by two characters!**

**Voice #1: Is there something wrong with us?**

**Tsukiko: Only when you two intend to kill me!**

**Voice #1: We're not here to kill you. We only want you to let us out. You had us hidden far too long. Time to let us out!**

**Tsukiko: But you do realize that it will take a while before I could let the first chapter out and second, you're not from 'Heaven and Hell'! That's my next story. Not yours.**

**Voice #1: You're not even done with that chapter, yet so I highly doubt that you're going to let it out before ours. For us, you're already finished more than what? Twenty chapters?**

**Tsukiko: Well I am almost done with it and also! I have to changed your names so it won't be Kuro as the main girl and her lovely dog, Inuyasha in that little story. I have to change Kuro to Ichigo and Inuyasha to Masha. Not to forget that I have to change Inuyasha's attitude to be more kinder and less of a wise ass so that it would match Masha's attitude.**

**Kuro: Why not just leave it since that would be nearly impossible? Oh, wait! I forgot. You're trying to make sure that your fans don't see how much of a lazy person you are.**

**Tsukiko: (jumps on Kuro and they both start fussing) I'm not lazy!**

**Kuro: (fusses back) Are too!!**

**(A small white dog passes the fight and walks over to the audience. He clears his throat to begin talking; Inuyasha.)**

**Inuyasha: To speak for Tsukiko, she does NOT own TMM or the songs she used in this story. She will update as soon as she can but school is coming so be patient. Please enjoy this ninth chapter and once Kuro and Tsukiko actually cooperate, there will be another story besides 'Heaven and Hell', maybe.**

Ch. 9: School, Aaaugh! High School Drama Pt. 1

"Come on, lazy bones! I'm not kidding you this time! You have to get up today!" Taruto yelled. Kisshu was lying on his bed, sleeping until a kid came in and started yelling his ears off.

Kisshu put his pillow over his ears and mumbled, "Tomorrow maybe. I'm not going anywhere."

"You've been in bed for about a week and since Pai had to stay here to make that twelve hour formula, I was the one working my ass off at the kitchen at the café. Those pays don't come free you know!" Taruto took the pillow from Kisshu and turned on the lights. Kisshu winced at the sudden brightness and covered his eyes with his hands. He moved his hands to the covers and pulled it over his head. Taruto only removed the covers, revealing Kisshu in human boxers and a white under sleeveless shirt.

Being annoyed, Kisshu asked, "Why are you waking me up at this hour anyway? On earth, isn't it about five in the morning?"

"Six in the morning to be exact and school doesn't start until eight, but you need to get off your ass, clean up, get dressed, eat, teleport there, and take your shoot!" Taruto instructed.

Kisshu asked, "What school?"

"Hello! Where have you been for the past month? Remember? Pai signed us up for school as students while he was working is going to be the new history teacher. Today is the first day of school!"

"Forget it! I'm not going! Call it in sick or something and give me back my pillow and covers! When you leave, turn the lights off, too." Taruto got enough of this.

He teleported away and Kisshu grumbled. He was going to get up to get his covers, his pillow, and turn off the lights but the moment he sat on the bed, both Taruto and Pai appeared in front of him. Pai grabbed his arms and Taruto grabbed his legs.

"What the hell?! Let go off me! I'm not going to some damn school!" Kisshu yelled, but they did not let him go.

They made him brush his teeth, brush his hair, wash his face, change into a school uniform, and they even force him to shove a toast down his throat. Kisshu fight long and hard, but he was no match to his brothers, unfortunately. When they actually put him down, Taruto instantly threw a school bag at him. He caught it and he was distracted. Both Taruto and Pai took that chance to teleport to earth with him. They arrived in the boy's bathroom of the half middle school, half high school. Kisshu tried to teleport back, but he felt a sharp pain in his throat.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" he asked, irritated. Pai showed him an empty needle and it looked like it just recently released its formula into some body. "You didn't!"

"He/I did," both Taruto and Pai told him.

Kisshu could feel it working. He looked at his hands and his claws started to retract. In reaction, while Pai and Taruto were taking their shoot, Kisshu went to a mirror and he saw his big elf ears turning human and his fangs are retracting as well. When it was all done, he looked nothing more than a regular human.

"I'm human!!"

"No duh, idiot. Look, it's only twelve hours; six hours here, three hours at work, and three hours of free time. I don't know what you're so afraid about," Taruto explained, fully human. Kisshu glared at him

"I'm not afraid but how do we not know that the girls come here as well?" Kisshu, basically yelled.

Pai answered, "I highly doubt it. There are many other high schools around this area so they might be at a different school."

"Is this an all boys' school?" he asked.

"No. It's a regular school."

Kisshu was dreading it but he's already in uniform and he's human. He looked at the mirror and admired himself. Long black pants, black sneakers, a white buttoned shirt that wasn't tucked in, a square bag with probably books and writing utensils, and a black jacket; the usual boys' uniform. He rolled up the sleeves to about half way up his arms and he put up his hair into the usual up in a high pony tail but with the hair strands in front of his ears still down.

"Pai, one of these days, I will so fucken kill you," Kisshu threatened.

Pai told him, "At school, I am not your bother. I am your teacher so you will address me as 'sensei' and you do not make threats like that either, got it?"

Kisshu rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I rather die before that."

Pai heard him, as well as Taruto but Pai was trying to keep his cool. He let out a sigh and said, "Well school will start soon. We better go to the office to get your schedules."

'_I know I'm going to regret this.'_

Seeing that he has no choice, Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu left the bathroom and were heading towards the office. Since Pai is the only one who knows where it is, Taruto and Kisshu fallowed. What was interesting was that every girl in both high school and middle school saw them and they were head over heels. Some of the girls gasped, some went 'He's so cool', 'Who's that?', 'He's so cute', 'He's so dreamy', and 'They're so handsome'. The only ones who seem to notice their little comments and dreamy voices were Kisshu. The others were trying to ignore them. Kisshu looked to his left and the girls that were looking at them turned beet red or fainted with pure joy. He looked to his right and it was the same thing.

'_I'm regretting this.'_

After a while, they arrived at the office. Kisshu and Taruto were sitting down on the chairs as Pai was at the desk, doing the talking. The administration lady had hearts in her eyes for Pai. His brothers noticed that but looked away to get their minds off things. The administration lady left the brothers a bit to get their schedules and all three of them were left in the room.

"Lettuce! Pudding! You're here?!"

Kisshu tensed up from hearing that sound.

"Ichigo!"

Taruto gasped and made a shock expression.

"Ichigo-san! Good morning!"

Pai's eyes widen in disbelief.

After hearing them, they all went to the window to look outside. Kisshu opened the covers a bit to peek out and all three saw them outside. Ichigo went up to Lettuce and Pudding and Pudding hugged Ichigo. Lettuce and Pudding were wearing a long sleeve grey jacket with a white button sailor shirt with a red bow in the middle of the collar. The skirts are grey, a bit puffy, and they were only about an inch above their knees. They both have long socks and brown buckled shoes. Pudding is wearing the same thing except the bow is blue. Because of how they dressed, the guys couldn't help but get red from the way they looked. They were their celestial maidens from heaven.

Ichigo asked "What are you two doing here?"

'_Yes, what are you doing here?'_

Lettuce answered, "We decided to go to the same school as you. Zakuro-san still has work and Mint-san still has to be homeschooled."

"We thought that it would be cool to go to the same school. Don't you think it's cool?" Pudding asked.

'_We don't think it's cool.'_

All three aliens put the covers back and they turned away from the window. Kisshu picked up his bag and announced, "That's it. I'm leaving." Both Taruto and Pai grabbed his jacket and pulled him back to the chair.

"You are not leaving us here with _them_!" Taruto slightly whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear them from outside.

Kisshu whispered back, "Look! I have my reasons, but why are you three hiding?" Both of them took a while before answering.

"I didn't tell Lettuce-san that I was going to be gone so that I could make the twelve hour formula. I haven't contacted her since," Pai answered.

Taruto answered, "And Pudding and me got into a bit of a situation problem." Kisshu had to sweat drop.

"You two are weaker in heart then me." He got two glares from them.

"Uh? You're not wearing your ring, Ichigo-san?"

That got them interested. They looked out through the window again and listened.

Ichigo continued to smile and told her friend, "I am but not on my finger. See!" Ichigo took out a silver chain and on it is her promise ring. It still shined as beautiful as the day she got it. "I don't want to get in trouble with the school or my father so I got this chain."

"I see. I'm happy for you, Ichigo-san." After Lettuce said that with a smile, Ichigo saw something in her eyes; Lettuce looked sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You have Pai, right? So why are you so sad?" Lettuce got red on her cheeks and she looked down.

"It's just that Pai-san hasn't shown up for work for about four days. Ryou-san told me that he had something that he needed to do. I understood that but he could at least have told me. I don't think he trusts me enough, or something," she answered.

Kisshu mumbled to Pai, "Way to go, Pai. A real man who loves their woman would tell her everything." Pai hit his head.

"Like you're one to talk."

Pudding encouraged, "Pai trusts you, Lettuce. He probably didn't want to worry you. I just hope that Taruto forgives me." That's a first. She called him by his real name. He was surprised by that.

"Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked. "I just heard you two yelling at each other and next thing I know, Taruto marched out the door, fuming."

Both Kisshu and Pai narrowed their eyes and stared at Taruto. He only raised his hands up like he was asking, 'What?'.

"Well, I was thinking about what to buy so that I could feed my siblings and Taru-Taru asked to help. He asked to help _pay_ for the food that I needed. I told him no and we got into a fight on how I should let people help take care of my family. I accidently told him that it was none of his business and that I didn't need his help and he stormed out of there." After she explained, she shunned and Taruto soften his eyes at her sorry state.

Lettuce put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, Pudding-san," she told her. "We know that you didn't mean it and Taruto-san is a very understanding person. He'll understand."

"You think so?" she asked her.

Ichigo answered, "Of course. It was hard for me to believe that the midget has changed." After she mentioned that, Taruto had a vein popping out and Kisshu was trying not to laugh. Pai only had some red on his cheeks to hold his laughter as calmly as he could. Ichigo continued, "But you know, they all changed and for the better. Pai is a little opened up to Lettuce, Taruto is getting more matured and kinder with Pudding, and Kisshu has defiantly changed. That I can clearly see. He's not as selfish as he was before. He actually means what he said before. He only cares about my happiness and that makes me happy to know that he cares for me like that." Kisshu turned beet red.

"That reminds me, have you two seen him lately?" Lettuce asked. "Pai-san told me that he has a cold but who could be sick for about a week?"

"That's what I want to know," Ichigo agreed. "He was going to tell me something and then I told him about the ring I got from Masaya. He left right after that."

"He was going to tell you something?" Pudding asked.

She answered, "Yeah. He was nervous at first but before he was going to say it, he asked me what I would do if my important friend accidently slept with me and he had a girlfriend. He asked me of what I would do to break it to him. I wonder what he meant by that." Ichigo looked up with her fingers on her chin and both Lettuce and Pudding stared at each other, surprised to hear that. Pai and Taruto looked at Kisshu in surprise and he was blushing.

"What? I don't have to tell you everything, now do I?"

"School's about to start!" they heard Ichigo notified. They looked back out and Ichigo asked, "Did you two get your schedules?"

"No," Pudding answered.

Lettuce added, "We knew that you would go to this school so we waited for you here."

"Awww. You two are sweet!" Ichigo said, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Let's go! Who knows? We might have the same class!"

"You know I won't!" Pudding whined. Then they headed for the office that…both aliens…are at…now.

All three freaked and hid behind the administration desk. Childish, yes but what else could three aliens who have girl problems do when the girls they love is coming their way? The administration lady was just about to show herself to the three girls view, but she noticed the three aliens hiding behind her desk. Pai noticed her and he put his index finger between his lips. She got it and nodded. She put the schedules behind her and then showed herself. She noticed the girls and said, "Hello, ladies. What can I do for you?"

Lettuce kindly introduced, "My name's Lettuce Midorikawa. This is Pudding Fong and Ichigo Momomiya. We're here to pick up our schedules."

The administration lady gave Pai the schedules he asked for while she was facing them and then said, "Okay, just let me check you in." She sat down at by her computer and she typed in the names that Lettuce told her. "Here we go! Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Ichigo Momomiya. I'll be right back with your schedules." She got up and walked back down the hallway. Paid gave Kisshu his schedule and he gave Taruto his.

_Kisshu Takahiro_

_Period 1: History_

_Period 2:Science_

_Period 3: Physical Education_

_Period 4: Mathematics_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: English_

_Period 6: Performing Arts_

_Taruto Takahiro_

_Period 1: Mathematics_

_Period 2: English_

_Period 3: Science_

_Period 4: Physical Education_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: History_

_Period 6: Cooking_

When both Taruto and Kisshu saw their last classes, they turned to stone. Both of their thoughts are, _'You got to be kidding me!'_

Pai looked over their shoulders to see their classes. He was ready to laugh, but as usual he controlled it. Not only because he's the usual calm person but also because he doesn't want to get find out by the girls.

The administration lady came back and she handed Lettuce three pieces of paper. "These are your schedules. Enjoy your first day."

"Thank you!" all three of them appreciated. The aliens heard the door open but they also heard something else too.

"Hey! I got performing arts sixth period. I can't act!" Ichigo whined.

Pudding whined, "I have cooking sixth period but I already know how to cook." They couldn't hear Lettuce since the door closed after what Pudding said and both Kisshu and Taruto literally turned to stone.

"They're gone," the administration lady reminded them.

Kisshu quickly stood up and he was heading for the door. "That's it! I'm leaving and never coming back!" Taruto grabbed the bottom of his jacket and Pai grabbed his back collar of the jacket.

"We've already been through this!" Pai mentioned.

Taruto told him, "You are not leaving us with those girls! If we can't walk out of this, you can't walk out of this!"

"Can't you just quit school and can't you just say, 'I quit?'!" Kisshu asked them. They only shock their heads. "Well I can say that I'm dropping out of school. See ya!" He was going to walk away again but, they caught him.

"I highly doubt that we are going to be in the same classes with them!" Taruto mentioned. That got Kisshu a bit interested.

"There are more than one teacher that teaches the same grade," Pai explained. "I may teach your grade but I doubt it that I would be teaching Lettuce as you would end up in the same class as Ichigo. Only Physical Education and other sixth period classes do the regular inside teachers teach."

Kisshu raised a brow as well as Taruto while they asked, "What do you mean?"

"The regular inside teachers teach the usual acquired subjects; math, science, history, and English. We also teach difference sixth period classes. I teach marine biology."

Taruto asked, "So you mean that beside the sixth period class, we could be with a different teacher?"

"Exactly," he answered. Both Kisshu and Taruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" Taruto said, placing a hand over his heart.

Kisshu scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "I guess I can give this school a shot."

_Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg!_

"That's the bell, gentle men. School is about to start," the administration lady mentioned. "There's a second one that will ring in three minutes and if you guys are not at class, then you'll be late."

"Thank you," Pai appreciated. She blushed a bit and smiled at him. Kisshu and Taruto rolled their eyes.

'_He's waaaaaay to young for her.'_

They left and went back up the stairs. They dropped Taruto off on the second floor since middle school is on that floor and both Kisshu and Pai headed for the third floor. Taruto went to his classroom, 216, and he entered the classroom. The female teacher looked towards his direction and he nodded.

"Excuse me, sensei but I arrived late and I had to get my schedule," Taruto excused.

The teacher got a bit red from how cute Taruto looked to her and she said, "T-That's okay. What's your name?"

"Taru-Taru!!"

Taruto froze and he turned towards his new classmates. Among them, standing at her desk is a very surprised Pudding. The other classmates looked at Pudding in surprise by her outburst and Taruto looked nearly terrified.

'_You got to be kidding me!'_

"Taru-Taru?" the teacher questioned. "I don't have that on my list. Are you in the right class?"

"My name is Taruto Takahiro, sensei," Taruto corrected her. She looked again and smiled.

"Got it! You can sit next to Pudding-san, Taruto-kun."

"I got to sit where?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While Taruto was having a little episode at his classroom, Kisshu was fallowing Pai to the classroom since apparently, his classes are being taught by Pai. They arrived in front of room 313 and it sounded rowdy. Pai cleared his throat before he entered and he opened the door. Kisshu still looked bored, even when a paper ball was heading for the door and Pai just caught it with one hand. The whole class quieted down after that and they heard rustling and chairs squeaking on the floor.

'_Way to go on making a good impression, Pai.'_

After a bit, both Pai and Kisshu entered the class room. Pai threw the paper ball in the trash and announced, "Time for class! I don't want any disrespect in his classroom, is that understood?"

Mostly the boys answered, "Yes, sire."

But the girls answered, "He's so cool."

Kisshu rolled his eyes at that and whispered to Pai, "Sounds like you got a few admirers, big brother."

"Be quiet," he whispered back.

"Pai-san?!"

"Kisshu?!"

Both of them didn't look back at the students but they did mumbled, "You have got to be joking!" Slowly, they turned around and they saw both girls. Lettuce in the front role, closets to Pai's desk and Ichigo was sitting in the third row with an empty seat next to her. How could they both not have noticed the red hair and the green hair in the classroom?

The students were a bit shocked to hear them address them like that. Most of the girls made comments about that.

"You know them?" Most of them asked.

Pai became the first to gain back his composure. He cleared his throat again and greeted, "Hi, Lettuce-san."

Kisshu fallowed after him. "Hi, Ichigo."

That was when the girls stared at both Ichigo and Lettuce in surprise. Lettuce was getting red from all of the attention and Ichigo looked nervous.

'_Maybe, I shouldn't have acknowledge them.'_

Pai saved them, "Class, I am your teacher, Mr. Takahiro and this is my brother, Kisshu Takahiro. I expect you all to treat him as an equal and not as 'the teacher's brother'."

"I'm not a baby," Kisshu, rudely told him. Most of the boys were admiring his courage to the teacher.

Pai ignored him and ordered, "Just sit down and listen." He knows he's not going to win so Kisshu looked around the room and the only open seat is the one next to Ichigo.

He bent down towards Pai and whispered, "You got to be kidding me! The only seat open is next to Ichigo!"

Pai whispered back, "Does it look like I care? Lettuce-san is right next to my desk so I'm basically facing the same problem as you!" Kisshu didn't know what to say to that. Louder for the class to hear, Pai said, "Now go to your desk and be quick about it. You're holding up the class." Right after that, the bell ringed its final bell for school to start.

Kisshu huffed at him and snorted, "Whatever!" He walked to the third row and sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and when he looked back, they both turned away, red.

The day went on and it was horrendous for the aliens. Kisshu could barely concentrate with Ichigo sitting right next to him, Taruto wouldn't stop turning red when Pudding made a move towards him, and Pai wouldn't stop looking at Lettuce when he got the chance. School day turned into a world of pain. When it was actually lunch time, both Kisshu and Taruto bolted out of there, ignoring the girls' cries. Pai felt betrayed when Kisshu got out. He couldn't exactly leave his room. It probably was for the best.

"Sensei!"

Pai looked up from his paper work and Lettuce was standing right there in front of him. Pai looked behind her and no one else was inside. It was only her and him.

"Lettuce-san? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Lettuce was beet red and she looked nervous. She wasn't looking at him and she was fiddling with her fingers. "W-Well, it's just that… You haven't come to work lately and I was wondering… if there was something wrong?" she asked.

He put his pen down and told her, "There's nothing wrong." He placed his hands on her arm and she looked up at him, surprised and still red. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The reason why I haven't seen you or been at work is because I was working on another formula that would work for about twelve hours. I had to finish it before school started so I couldn't go to work or call you. Sorry I worried you, Lettuce-san." She softly smiled and she looked a lot happier now.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that you didn't trust me or anything. I'm glad that it was all a simple mistake." Her smile is so sweet and her face is so cute. Pai couldn't control himself. He stood up and grabbed her face between his hands. He kissed her full on the lips. In reaction to it, Lettuce kissed him back. It was a simple kiss that was just perfect for both of them.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Pai wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Lettuce-san. I trust you…more than anything." Lettuce relaxed to the warm feeling boiling inside her and she wrapped her hands around him in response.

"Thank you. I trust you too, Pai-san."

Pai lightly smiled and he kissed her again. She, in return, kissed him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Taruto bolted right out of the classroom when it was lunch time, Pudding fallowed right after him. She was calling him, but he wouldn't slow down. She chased him as far as the top of the building, where there was no one at all. At the top of the stairs, she finally grabbed his wrists.

"Wait, I said!" she yelled for the final time. Taruto didn't pull his hand away or try to get away again. There weren't even anymore places to run to and he didn't want to get away from Pudding. She took a few deep breathes before she talked again. She asked, "Why are you running away from me? I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It's just that I've been taking care of my siblings all by myself for a long time and I don't want to bother other people with my problems. Will you…forgive me?"

Taruto couldn't hold it any longer. He didn't want to hear her sound like that. Like she's in pain or that she's suffering from the guilt of yelling at him. He never ever wanted to hear her sound like that again. He turned around and grabbed her wrist. She was taken off guard by this as he pulled her towards him. He held Pudding in a tight hold.

"I should be the one asking for forgiveness," he told her. She widen her eyes and he continued, "I was a jerk. I shouldn't have just walked out like that. It was just so frustrating that you take care of your siblings all by yourself and you wouldn't allow anyone else to help you. I lost my family on my planet but here, you as well as your family are considered my family too. I like your siblings very much and you're very important to me, Pudding-san." His hold on her tightened, afraid to let her disappear and she relaxed in his hold.

Two down; one to go.


	10. Not Again! High School Drama Pt 2

**A/N: Tsukiko in bandages Hi fans! Sorry about that little bloody scene there, but as you can see, I have a very short tempered character here.**

**Kuro in bandages as well: I'm not short tempered. You attacked me first.**

**Tsukiko: Anyway! Thank you for the reviews and please give me some more. I love reviews and I also would like to have a vote. I want a vote on whether I should let their story out before 'Heaven and Hell'. I guess I didn't tell you the summary for that story huh?**

'**Heaven and Hell' is a remix version of Tokyo Mew Mew. The difference is that instead of just girls infused with endangered animal DNA's, they are also infused with a heavenly power. But they are not the only ones. There are also three boys who are infused with the evil powers and their mission is to destroy all humans by sucking the soul right out of them. It's the angel's job to save possessed humans and to purify the devils. Barely any Masaya and Blue Knight. Yes!**

**Kuro: Our story is another remixed version of Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo, or me, is the last member to join the group. I used to live on the streets my whole life and I was just saved by Ryou, or Shirogane. Then on my first mission, I meet Kisshu and my heart hasn't stopped beating since I met him. This is a diary and journal entry from me and our favorite alien, Kisshu. It's called, 'Betrayal Reveals Love'.**

**Tsukiko: Well, I need all of my fan's votes on which story to get out first. Please, 'Heaven and Hell'! I got the first chapter done!**

**Kuro: The story, 'Betrayal Reveals Love', is nearly done itself and you won't be able to wait for the next chapter.**

**Tsukiko: Too bad that the first chapters are really short and corny.**

**Kuro: Too bad that 'Heaven and Hell' is a very long chapter and it's probably too confusing for Tsukiko's small brain to figure out.**

**Tsukiko: Shut up will you!**

**Inuyasha takes over while the kids let them fight: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she used in this story. Also, this is probably the last long chapter for a while. Until chapter 14, the rest after this will be short, hopefully. Enjoy!**

Ch. 10: Not Again! High School Drama Pt. 2

"You're kidding me?! You guys made up with your girls?" Kisshu asked his two brothers. They both were a bit red, but they nodded.

After Kisshu's little dash and his brothers' scenes, the girls left to get lunch. Lettuce and Pudding asked Pai and Taruto if they would eat lunch with them, but they had to say no. However, Pai promised to take Lettuce out later for dinner and Taruto wanted to go to Pudding's house to help cook. Lettuce agreed to that and Pudding didn't make a fuse about Taruto helping. She looked grateful actually. All three alien brothers are inside Pai's room and they were eating their lunches there.

Kisshu picked up a weenie octopus with his chopsticks and he said, "Well that's good for you." He popped the octopus in his mouth and both of his brothers were staring at him. He noticed, "What?"

"What about you? Didn't you made up with your girl?" Taruto asked.

He answered, "First off, Ichigo is not my girl! She's that tree hugger's girl, and second, no I haven't. Unlike your girls that went off after you, she didn't go after me when I got out. I just got out and hid for a bit until I saw your room that was completely empty." Pai raised a brow.

"You didn't watch what happened between me and Lettuce-san did you?" he asked.

Kisshu put an egg in his mouth and answered, "No. I'm waiting for the security guard to give me a copy of that scene." Pai glared and Kisshu put his hands up in defense. "I was joking! Sheesh!" Pai calmed down and both of them were able to eat. Taruto was just sitting there like he was enjoying a TV show, until he asked something.

"You mean the old hag didn't run off after you?"

Kisshu shook his head and picked up another weenie octopus. "Nope. I heard her call for me but I didn't bother to stop." Taruto didn't looked convinced by 'the old hag's' attitude.

"Pai?" he called. "Didn't she ran off after him when the school bell rang?"

Pai shook his head and Kisshu looked up to listen. "After she called for him, he only stood there. She looked like she feels guilty but she didn't run off. Maybe she thinks that she should keep her distance." He continued to eat and Kisshu let out a depressing sigh.

While they were having lunch in Pai's classroom, three other people were having lunch up on the roof, only them. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were eating their bentos up there and Ichigo looked like the only one who wasn't as happy as her two best friends. Both of them noticed.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Lettuce asked.

She let out a depressing sigh and answered, "It's Kisshu. There's something up with him but I don't know what. When I called him at the beginning of class, he thought he was seeing the ghost of Christmas past or future. When the lunch bell ring, I called for him again but he bolted out of the class room like it was going to explode."

"Kisshu onii-chan is here, too?" Pudding asked, surprised.

"Too?" Ichigo asked surprised. "You mean Taruto is here, too?" Pudding nodded her head and Ichigo also explained, "Pai is also here. In fact! He's our twelfth grade teacher!"

Pudding sweat dropped. "How did Pai onii-chan get the rights to be a teacher? Doesn't he look about twenty years old?" Both Lettuce and Ichigo shrugged their shoulders.

Lettuce asked, "Anyway, what were you saying before, Ichigo-san?"

She answered, "Reason why I'm upset is that I think he's avoiding me or something. He came to my house on the day I called in sick and was making some tea. Then he got sick because of a alien drug overdose and he started puking everywhere. After some blood came out, he fainted and he got a 110ºF fever. I had to cook up some disgusting and weird potion to heal him. But I had to give it to him mouth to mouth because he didn't have the strength to swallow."

"Mouth to mouth?!" Both Lettuce and Pudding let out in surprise; the only difference was that their expressions were different.

Ichigo turned red and asked, "Could you two be quiet! Sheesh! How else was I going to give it to him? I was desperate." Both of them stayed quiet and Ichigo continued. "Anyway, then he woke up and he had to take blood from me because he was in third symptom and he's not supposed too. Symptom three is like code R.E.D.. Anyway, he had to take blood from me and he had to do it through sucking the blood from my neck like a vampire. Apparently, our ancestors found a skeleton of his and that was how it got the story of vampires. Also they have a venom that could give me vampiric abilities but he's not so sure. He and the others have been training themselves to hold back that venom. So he was depress about that and to put some life in him, I made him drink every drop of that disgusting potion but he only had a cup. It was because he was trying to asked me something about me sleeping with my important male friend and what I would do to brake it to him. I actually didn't pay that much attention because I opening the present that Masaya gave me. Then he was about to say something and then I hugged him before he could say anything because it was a promise ring that Masaya gave me. I was just so happy about that and right after that, Kisshu just left. He told me that he had to contact his planet to make sure that he was okay and that was going to take a while. But after hearing that he's calling in sick, I became confused and worried. Then him running off after the lunch bell ring proves that he's avoiding me."

Ichigo dropped her head while letting out another depressing sigh. Lettuce and Pudding looked at each other before looking back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, I think that the reason why he left is because he was going to tell you something but you interrupted him with news about what Masaya-san gave you," Lettuce suggested. Ichigo looked up at her, but not with a curious expression.

"You mean that Kisshu is upset that I mentioned Masaya? That selfish punk!" More like an upset growing expression.

"No, Ichigo onee-chan. Everyone knows that Kisshu onii-chan still loves you, "Pudding pointed out. Ichigo calmed down and listened. "But now that he knows that he can never have you because you love Masaya onii-chan, he's trying to be your friend at least. But I guess since you started talking about matters that have to do with Masaya onii-chan when he was trying to tell you something, he thinks that he's not important to you or that he means little to you."

"That's not true! Kisshu changed a bit and he's more mature, I'll give him that much, but it doesn't mean that he's not important to me as Masaya is." Ichigo turned red from embarrassment and whispered to herself, "Oh, wait! Let me rephrase that."

Lettuce didn't let her. "Ichigo-san, maybe you should apologize to him now. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, you did apologize to him about what you said to him when he was wondering where you went off too." Ichigo froze like stone and Lettuce knew that look. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Ichigo shook her head. She put down her empty bento and she got up. "That's it! I'm going to go look for him and I'm going to apologize to him, straight on!"

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!_

Ichigo froze at the sound of the bell and then she collapsed on the floor. "Something is always stopping me, isn't there?"

Both lettuce and Pudding started putting their messy dishes away and they went over to Ichigo's side. They both are trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Ichigo onee-chan," Pudding assured her. "You go to the same class, right?"

Ichigo looked from the ground and nodded. Then she looked back down. "We have fifth period together and I don't know if we have the same sixth period. There are about eight different sixth periods that any grade in high school can take together. I highly doubt that he has performing arts with me."

"Then try telling him while you guys are in class. I can ask Pai-san to ignore you of passing notes to him if you want," Lettuce offered. Ichigo shook her head and crawled back to the spot where she ate to pick up her bento dishes.

"No, that's okay. This is my problem and I have to deal with it myself. Once after I apologize to him, I'll let him finish what he was trying to say to me." When she said the last part, you can hear the determination in her voice. Lettuce and Pudding have to clap at that.

But things weren't going so smoothly like Ichigo hoped.

Just in case, Lettuce asked Pai to ignore Ichigo passing notes to Kisshu because she might apologize to him through that. Pai nodded in understanding. Pai was the kind of teacher where students think that he has eyes at the back of his head. Even when his back is turned, he could still see the gum chewing, the passing notes, and the little chit chatter that the students in the back were having. The girls admired his skill of that and took excellent notes while the boys were dreading that this teacher was that good.

After fifth period, Ichigo got ready to talk to Kisshu but he ran out of there like last time. She called and tried to go after him but she lost him the moment she got out of Pai's classroom. In depression, she walked to her next class; performing arts in the school theater. Lettuce had marine biology so she stayed in Pai's classroom. Since Taruto told Pudding about his sixth period, they both walked to cooking class together in the cafeteria. When Ichigo arrived at the theater, she was surprised to see Kisshu there but he wasn't surprised to see her. Wonder why?

"Okay, class! Gather around, gather around!" the female, mousy, teacher called. All of the students stopped what they were doing and walked over towards the edge of the stage. The 

teacher is right on top of the stage and she is sitting down on the edge. She introduced, "My name is Mrs. Hana or you can just call me 'Hana' and I will be your performing arts teacher. There is something I want you all to know about performing. Performing is a method of art that helps us become people other than ourselves. We can also perform to be things then regular humans. This semester, we all will do a play. It's something that I wrote and it will be a musical. I know that this is all sudden, but a production takes a lot of work and we need to use all of the time we can get.

"This is a story about two people who are very dear friends in the beginning. The girl is getting married to someone else and the boy realizes that he's always been in love with her and doesn't want to lose her to another man. He tries many times to prove his love for her and even kisses her the day before the wedding. When the 'I do's come and the boy is not there, the girl realizes herself her own feelings and says no. She runs out of the church and runs to the boy to tell her, her feelings but when she gets there, he committed suicide and died. Of her own will, she kills herself as well and dies. The story ends with both of them as angels and they see each other again. That is how the story ends."

After Hana's description of the story, Ichigo was feeling really depress about both of the main characters dying but she is also happy that they got to see each other again. Kisshu however had other thoughts of the story.

'_That sounds like Ichigo's and my relationship. I'm not going to commit suicide on her wedding day, am I?'_

"Now then!" Hana declared. She picked up the pile of booklets in her hands and she started passing out the story to her students; all 24 of them. The story is called, _'Friendship and Love.'_ Ichigo went all dreamy with the title and Kisshu was starting to get sick to his stomach.

"I need all of you to sit down in the audience and when I call two names, I want you to come up and I'll ask you what pages to read. I will ask different people to read different scenes so don't start memorizing lines while some of the students are up here. First up is Suzuku Niwa and Hikaru Higurashi!" she called. A boy and a girl got up and walked to the stage. They both faced Hana and she asked, "I need you to do page 23, please." Both of the students up there went to that page as some of the others in the audience went to that page to fallow along. Kisshu decided to be one of those people to get a better idea of the story but Ichigo, however isn't one of those. She still had a mission to accomplish.

While Hana was watching the two act in front of her and taking notes on them, Ichigo was trying to sneak her way towards Kisshu. He was about six rows away from her and she needed to close that space without disturbing the class.

'_Okay, I'll go one row at a time. When I get to a row, I'll sit down at a chair and wait a bit. When things are looking good, I'll go to the next row. Perfect!'_ she planned.

Ichigo sat at the last chair on the row and she started going to the next row. Things were still calm and no one noticed so she decided to go up the next row. She slowly, carefully got up and walked backwards towards the next row. She sat down on the last chair and waited. Things were still calm and Hana called for another pair to come up. Since it was neither Ichigo nor Kisshu, she moved on closer towards him in the rows. Then she did something clumsy when she was only two rows away from him. She tripped over her own feet, but only after Hana told the other pair that they were done.

"Ahhh!" she let out a soft yelp. Kisshu heard that and rushed over to her. Hana heard her as well and turned around towards the audience to see them.

"You okay?" Kisshu asked her when he was by her side. He offered his hand to her and she accepted it.

She got up and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just lost my balance a little, Kisshu."

"You two know each other?" Hana asked getting their attention, as well as the whole class. Both Ichigo and Kisshu nodded and Hana smiled. "Splendid! You two come up and bring your booklets."

Both Kisshu and Ichigo asked, "Uh?"

"I'm asking you two to come up to the stage," Hana explained. She seemed to have a lot of patience.

Ichigo and Kisshu panicked. "I can't act!" they both said. They looked at each other in confusion to that.

"I'll be the judge of that, you two. Now come on! Up we go," Hana told them in a softer tone then they expected. Since they didn't have a choice, they both got on stage with their booklets in hand. "Now, what are your names?" she asked.

"Ichigo Momomiya."

"Kisshu Takahiro."

Hana checked for the names and found them. "Okay, I want you two to play the role of the two main characters on page 54." Both of them had a 'you got to be kidding me' face, but they went to the page without argue or a scene. The page is actually a beginning of the scene; the scene of the boy kissing the girl. They both had to blush at that.

The main boy's name is Elliot and the main girl's name is Zoey (I know that they are from Mew Mew Power but it was either that or Roul and Christine. Besides, I like those names. They're unique). Both Kisshu and Ichigo gulped at the scene before they got ready.

_Zoey:_ Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm so excited I don't think I'll sleep tonight!

_Elliot:_ Chuckle Well we can't have that now, can we? You're going to need your sleep for tomorrow.

_Zoey:_ Elliot! Thanks for the dinner tonight. That was the best duck I ever tasted. How do you know what Chinese restaurant serve good food?

_Elliot:_ I have my ways and I know how much you love Chinese cuisine.

_Zoey:_ Oh yeah. Michal took me to so many Italian places that I almost forgot that I like Chinese.

_Elliot:_ surprise You mean…he took you to restaurants that serve your least favorite cuisine?

_Zoey:_ I actually like Italian now. There are times when you have to start getting used to the garlic and the pesto, right?

_Elliot: _Talk about a big change. I'm starting to miss the girl that I used to call vampire all the time. _(Both Kisshu and Ichigo were a bit uncomfortable with that word)_

_Zoey: _Elliot! But I guess I shouldn't blame you.

_Elliot:_ What do you mean? _(Kisshu started reading a little ahead to see what happens next)_

_Zoey: _Well I want to change so that I could be perfect for Michal.

_Elliot:_ You mean that you can't be yourself in front of him?

_Zoey:_ No. When I met him, I was so nervous and he was so open with me that he told me what he didn't like in women. Every detail he made fit me perfectly. I'm changing for him because the day I met him, he has become my everything and there is no one else who I want to be with.

_Elliot:_ But what if there was someone who actually loves you for you?

_Zoey:_ Elliot? What are you saying?

_(To both the class and Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu kissed Ichigo full on the lips. The class was in speechless shock and Hana was just amazed. Ichigo's eyes were wide from the kiss and soon Kisshu broke it. On his next line, he didn't look at the booklet)_

_Elliot:_ I love you, Zoey. You and I have been friends since we were babes. After I heard that you got married, I heard my heart break into a million pieces. I tried to push the thought away but after hearing that he's changing you, I can't hold it back any longer. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you're not for him and I don't want to lose you like that. I love you for you, Zoey. I always have and I always will.

_(Ichigo stared at Kisshu wide eyed and he realized what he did)_

"Sorry," he apologized. "I guess this story got to me. It's really a good story, Mrs. Hana." Ichigo turned red and looked at the ground. Her heart was pounding at a million miles.

Mrs, Hana said, "Thank you, Kisshu. I think you both did enough. You can sit down now." Ichigo ran off the stage.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu called, but she just kept on running. Her heart was beating too fast. Kisshu just stood there, hurt and sorry.

'_Why? Why did he kiss me? And that line! He didn't even look at the booklet when that line came on. What was that?'_ Ichigo wondered as she kept on running. She just kept on running and running until she was outside of the school. She stopped and tried to breath for a bit.

'_What if what Pudding said is true? What if he still does love me? But I love Masaya and him alone! I don't have to change anything for him! Nothing! Nothing at…all.'_ Ichigo looked down at the ground in a more softer expression.

_Flash Back 1_

"_And when he wakes up, it's going to be glorious!" Kisshu yelled in pure joy. He teleported from the top of the streetlight to behind her. "Soon this planet will belong to us," he told her._

_Ichigo turned towards him, her weapon ready and she yelled, "No!" He teleported again to behind her._

_He grabbed her wrists and said, "You're as feisty as usual, I see. But of course, that's partly why I like you."_

"_AAAHHH!" she screamed. His hands moved from her wrist to a wrapping around her from behind._

"_Don't worry," he assured. "I'll save you, because you're something special." He brought her closer towards him and he confessed, "I love you, Ichigo. I'll take you with me to paradise."_

_End of Flash Back 1_

Ichigo could still hear her heart beating as the memories of her past replayed in her head as if it was only yesterday.

_Flash Back 2_

"_Darn it!" Kisshu cursed as he jumped on Ichigo. His hands were on her neck and he started squeezing her._

"_Stop it!" Ichigo cried. _

_Kisshu got more upset by the second and Ichigo was struggling to get him off of her. He's too strong for her. "Darn it! Just listen to me for a one second."_

"_No! Ouch!"_

"_Why can't you just do what I want?! Look at me! Forget about him! Why? Why do you have to be in love with him?!"_

_The hold on her neck weakened and Ichigo was able to breathing again. She took a few deep breathes to get some air in her lungs and a drop of salt water landed on her face. She opened her eyes to see Kisshu crying over her. More tears fell down and Ichigo was just surprised to see him like this._

"_You love him so much and I love you so much." _

'_**Kisshu…'**__ Ichigo thought in surprised from his tears._

"_What am I supposed to do to win you over?" Slowly, he got off her and Ichigo sat up, never letting her eyes leave Kisshu's face as he continued, " What can I do? How can I make you mine? How can I…make you love me?"_

_End of Flash Back 2_

Ichigo's heart still pounded at her memories. The more she hears them or see them, her heart would pound even harder and faster.

_Flash Back 3_

"_It seems we have one cat left." Deep Blue said, noticing Ichigo as the only Mew Mew standing before him. Ichigo froze up in fear and Kisshu gasped in surprised._

_Worrying about her safety, he flew down towards them. "Please!! Wait, Master Deep Blue!" he pleaded. "Let me take care of Ichigo, please!!"_

"_Kisshu!" Pai and Taruto called. All three of them were still in the air while Pai had his arms under Kisshu's arms, holding him back and Taruto was in front of him, just in case._

"_What are you doing to Master Deep Blue?!" Pai asked._

_Kisshu tried to struggle away but Pai's grip was too strong. He yelled to Deep Blue again, "Ichigo is different! She is…"_

_End of Flash Back 3_

After that memory, Ichigo still stared down at the ground. _'Why? Why does he have to be in love with me?'_

"That's it! I'm not dealing with shit!"

'_Uh?'_

Before Ichigo could turned around, she felt a big pain on her tail. _'Wait! Tail?!'_

"Meeeeooooowwwwww!" she cried.

Surprised, her mystery stepper yelled, "What the hell?!"

He fell backwards and landed on his butt. Ichigo looked behind her and the first thing she noticed was a black tail that's attached to her body. On the black tail is also a dark pink ribbon with a big bell on it. She fallowed the tail to her body and all she could see is black fur. She looked at her hands, or paws and then she touched her head. It was soft and fuzzy. She has a pink little nose, whiskers, and black cat ears.

She screamed in her mind, _'Nooooooooo!! I'm a cat again!! But how?!'_

"Ow, damn it! What was that?"

Ichigo looked behind her again and she saw her mystery stepper; Kisshu. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up. He noticed the little black cat in front of him and he had a questionable look on.

"A cat?" he asked.

'_Kisshu!'_ Ichigo thought in pure joy. _'Maybe he can help me!'_

Kisshu offered his hand towards the little cat and she walked towards him. She sniffed his hand and then licked it. He picked her up by the neck and yelled, "Watch where you're going, cat!"

'_Excuse me?'_

Kisshu still held her up by the neck and Ichigo was hissing at him. _'You stupid idiot! I just licked his hand and he grabs me by the neck! He's nothing at all like Masaya! He would have held me and kiss me to turn me back! Wait! Kiss? I have to kiss Kisshu to turn back to normal?'_

Soon Kisshu's hard, angry expressions soften a bit and he brought the small cat close to his body. He held it and Ichigo was fuming red. "Sorry, kitty. I guess, I'm just too upset at the moment."

'_Why?'_

"Meow?" Ichigo let out.

Almost like he's talking to her, he soft grinned at the cat and answered, "It's a long story, kitty cat. You think you have time to listen?" Ichigo nodded, a bit curious.

Kisshu smiled again and got up with Ichigo's in one arm. He walked away from the school with Ichigo. As they were walking, Ichigo was trying to find different ways to tell Kisshu who she is and how to change her back. She also debating on whether she should kiss him or just run off to find Ryou and kiss him.

"Here you go."

'_Uh? Was the walk that short?'_ Ichigo wondered as she was placed down on the grass ground. She looked around and there is grass fields, cement sidewalks, and humans walking around. _'We're at the park?'_

"Awwww! This feels so good!" Ichigo looked to her left and Kisshu was lying down on the grass under the tree for shade. "Finally! It's so good to get out of that class! There is no sticken way I could play Elliot's role!"

'_What?! He got the lead? Wait! If he got the lead boy from that act with me, does that mean that I end up with the lead girl? Do I have to kiss him? Hold on! I didn't sound that good. Kisshu just has to kiss someone else! Can I deal with that?'_ Ichigo wondered. She shook her head in disagreement. Of course she could handle Kisshu kissing another girl. It's not that hard…is it?

"I hope she's not mad," Kisshu trailed off. Ichigo looked back at Kisshu with a questionable glance.

"Meow?"

Kisshu looked up at the black cat and answered, "It's this human girl that I like." Under that black fur, Ichigo was blushing. She knew that he was talking about her. "There's this human girl that I guess you humans call 'have a crush on' but it's more than that. She loves someone else so I let her be but I was just recently reminded of my feelings for her. We did this little skit thing of a boy kissing this girl because they're best friends and he loves her too. Apparently the boy hears that the girl is changing for her fiancée, but he doesn't want that so he kisses her and tells her that he loves her for her. I did what the scrip asked. I kissed her and all she did was stare at me. After that she ran when we could leave. Few more people went up to audition but that teacher goes quick! She told me that I was going to get the part and I stormed out of there because I was 'sick'. Then I accidently sat on your tail. Sorry, kitty cat."

Ichigo shook her head again and sweetly, "Meow." She was trying to tell him that it was okay. He smiled at her, like he knew what she was saying, and petted her head. Ichigo purred in delight. His fingers went from scratching her head to behind her ears and then her chin. She really enjoyed the feeling; making her completely forgets about turning back to a human.

When Kisshu went to the cat's neck, he noticed something on her. It was a red ribbon with a bell on it. He kept scratching her and he examined more of that's on her neck. He had n hand still scratching under the cat's chin and his other decided to explore her neck. At the end of the neck, his finger tips touched something really cold. He fallowed the cold item to the open and it was a silver chain. His fingers still fallowed the chain and then they found a ring; a silver ring with blue gems.

"Ichigo?" he called. She didn't hear him at first because she was too busy enjoying the feeling of Kisshu petting her. Since he understood that, he stopped petting her and asked, "Are you…Ichigo?" That was when the cat came back to her senses. Ichigo nodded her head and Kisshu became nearly speechless. He took a minute before he exploded.

"What the heck!!" he yelled. Ichigo, literally had to cover her ears from the loud outburst as he continued. "How are you a cat again? It's been five years! Oh god I stepped on your tail! Are you okay? Sorry I kissed you! Wait! You heard that, already! Oh god, I said that in front of you! How are we going to get you back to normal? How did you turn into a cat? It's still not possible!" He was still freaking out after that and Ichigo was getting annoyed.

Ignoring his excited statements, Ichigo walked over towards Kisshu and scratch his hand. "Ow!" he whined at that. Ichigo gulped and got prepared. She got on his lap and that got his attention. "Ichigo?" he asked, but she didn't say anything.

She put one paw on his chest and got closer to his face. Soon enough, her lips lightly touched his and her whole body glowed. Instead of a small black cat on his lap, there is a girl with red hair, dark red eyes, a school uniform, a collar, and a necklace with a ring on it. Kisshu just stared in amazement from both the kiss and the transformation that was just played in front of him. (I know this is almost like what happened in book five, but I always imagined Kisshu being the one to get kissed like that instead of Masaya.)

"So…That's how you turn back to normal?" Kisshu asked in surprised. Ichigo looked down and she was beet red. Even though she loves Masaya, after what she heard, what he did, and what's she done, she got embarrassed for kissing Kisshu. He's the one who usually gives her kisses.

Ichigo nodded her head and looked up. "Listen Kisshu! There is something I need to tell you! I'm sorry for how I acted to you when you asked me of where I went every night and I'm sorry for how I interrupted you when you were trying to tell me something." Kisshu still had that shocked expression as Ichigo picked up his hand and started rubbing the area where she scratched him. "I'm also sorry for this scratch, but you wouldn't calm down for me to…_kiss_ you." She sounded like she was choking the word out when she mentioned it. He understood completely.

He placed on hand on her head and stared petting it like she was a cat again and he leaned his forehead on hers. "I should apologize for that. I was just freaking out because I told you a lot of things I wasn't exactly ready to tell you yet." She nodded her head this time.

"I understand." They were like that for a while. To Kisshu, being that close to her was like heaven on earth. To Ichigo, it felt like being comforted by a friend. She allowed it to last a little bit longer before she asked.

"Uh, Kisshu," she called.

He looked down at her and asked, "Yes?"

"What exactly were you going to tell me before I told you about what Masaya gave me?"


	11. Finding Out the Truth

**A/N: Tsukiko in even more bandages: Hello fans everywhere! Thank you for the reviews of this story and so far we have one vote of 'Heaven and Hell' goes first. I'm so happy! Also, the deadline of the votes is when chapter twelve comes out. Once that comes out and I'm just about to let chapter number thirteen out, I'll announce who won and I'll let the first chapter of the winning story come out.**

**Thank you, ****Rizu Neko-Chan**** for giving me the first vote! I know you guys are out there! ****Aniki-Yura****, ****pinky strawberry angel****, ****Suuz112****, ****Kisshu Neko****, and everyone else! Come on! You know you want 'Heaven and Hell' to come out first, right? I need your votes to let it out!**

**Kuro, in more bandages as well: Yeah, yeah, what ever! You got lucky with that one, Tsukiko. It came out on the day after you let the tenth chapter come out.**

**Tsukiko: Don't be such a poor loser just because your story didn't get a vote yet.**

**Kuro: Oh yeah?... to the audience Ladies and Gentlemen! I will let out a little secret with 'Betray Reveals Love'.**

**Tsukiko: No, Kuro! Shut up!**

**Kuro, quickly: Kisshu kisses Ichigo a lot of times in this story, she kisses him back, there's a surprising twist in the end, Ichigo is hard core and is a gangster kind a girl, and there's even some EMO moments with Kisshu because he loves her so much and doens't want to fight her. Come on! We know that girls everywhere like guys with EMO moments because they're cute like that!**

**Tsukiko: I said, shut up, Kuro! Get into another fissy fight with Kuro. Inuyasha took the mic, again.**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her story, especially this one. Unlike what I said before, this is another long chapter. Unfortunately, there was so much she wanted to put into this chapter that it ended up about thirteen pages long. I do not know if short chapters will come out soon. But we shall see. Sorry for those who are overwhelmed with the long chapters Tsukiko has given out lately. Keep voting before there's going to be two funerals coming up soon. Tsukiko also started writing this right after she got her first vote so if you sent a vote before she sent out this chapter, please forgive her. The only characters that Tsukiko owns are both me and my master, Kuro. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chapter! Bows down respectfully.**

Ch. 11: Finding Out the Truth

"Lettuce?" Mint called from her table.

Lettuce looked up at Mint and asked, "H-Hai?"

Mint pointed towards Ichigo and asked, "There's something up with her and Kisshu and it's getting on my nerves."

Ichigo walked towards the small opening towards the kitchen and asked for a tray. She didn't expect for Kisshu to pass it to her. The moment they saw each other, they turned beet red. She took the tray and walked away as fast as she could. Kisshu went back to work in the kitchen.

"They've been at it for six weeks now," Mint added. Soon both Pudding and Zakuro joined in the conversation as she finished, "They can't look at each other for a good second without turning red and trying to get away from each other. Also, I haven't heard Kisshu call her 'koneko-chan' in who knows how long!"

Zakuro asked, "Do either of you two know why? I'm clueless." Both Pudding and Lettuce shook their head, casually like they don't know and they don't.

_Flash Back from six weeks ago_

_Kisshu had on a worried face as he asked, 'Do you really want to know?'_

_Ichigo looked confused by his expression and answered, 'Yes.'_

_Kisshu gulped and said, 'Okay, but I must warn you. You're going to hate me for this.' Ichigo still looked confused but she let him go. 'That night before I went over to see you, I took the formula twice so that I could stay human until about midnight. I know the symptoms but I took them anyway. What I did before I did my main mission, I fallowed Pai and Lettuce around because well, I wanted to see how his first date was.'_

"_**He and I did the same thing and I didn't see him sneaking around?" **__Ichigo thought in a bit of surprised. Kisshu was a bit surprised that she didn't scold him for not respecting his old brother's privacy so he continued._

'_Pai found out that I was fallowing them after he let Lettuce go home and I will admit that I was disappointed to see him only kiss her cheek but I let that go after I saw the eyes of the devil. Then I was behind schedule so before Pai was done with trying to kill me and Taruto for fallowing him, I ran to…your house.' Ichigo was going to say something, but he didn't let her. 'I was suspicious about where you go at night and I was kind a stalking you to know where you go but all I got was 'that place'. So I decided to follow you to see where 'that place' is but when I got to your house, you were already gone. Pai and Taruto caught up with me and asked me what I was doing. I told them about listening into your conversations and that I noticed that you talked to Lettuce and Pudding about 'that place' so I asked Pai to visit his girlfriend again. We were almost arrested because one of your neighbors thought that we were going to rob you, but we got out of there as fast as our feet could. I don't understand why Pai and Taruto didn't teleport us back to Lettuce's house, but oh well. Pai asked Lettuce to take us there and she was hesitating. Then Pai did the unthinkable.' Kisshu was waiting for Ichigo to say something, but all you could see the anxiety of wondering what happening. 'Pai kiss Lettuce full on the lips.'_

_Ichigo looked like she was going to fall over. 'Lettuce had her first kiss?'_

'_And she looked like she enjoyed it. She kissed him back,' Kisshu told her. Ichigo still couldn't believe it._

'_I never thought that Pai and Lettuce had it in them. Wow! Go Lettuce and Pai!' she cheered._

'_Anyway, she agreed and took us to where you…worked.' Now Ichigo was shocked. For the passes week they know where she works. 'You work at 'The Garden' and your code name is 'The Beautiful Rose', right?' he asked her._

_She was turning red and she started freaking out. 'You know where I work and you know what my name is?! Oh god! I don't remember seeing you four there! I must have been drunk when you guys came in! Then… oh god. I must have done something stupid! Kisshu, I am so sorry for whatever I did. Someone gave me some free shots of sake and a triple. They practically choked it down my throat. Next thing I remember is waking up in my house with PJ's on. I-' She didn't get to finish. Two fingers landed on her lips to shut her up._

'_And you tell me to calm down. Relax, Ichigo. I forgive you for what you did. You're not a bad dancer and you have a good singing voice. I thought you said that you didn't know how to dance?' Kisshu kind a asked. Ichigo turned really red._

_She started mumbling, 'W-Well, I-I lied. When R-Ryou asked me to dance, I-I was just so nervous, I spitted out l-lies.'_

_Kisshu nodded in understanding. 'I see. I promise to keep your secret and Pai and Taruto promise too.'_

'_Really?' she weakly asked._

_Kisshu stick out his pinky finger and declared, 'You have my word.' She smiled and wrapped her pinky finger around his. He did the same and he smiled back at her. After the pinky promise, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. 'Princess,' he called her like he added that to his last statement. She got red again and he let go of her hand. 'But even though I'm keeping it, I don't appreciate the idea of you drinking underage, wearing short outfits, dancing in killer heels, and making all of the adults go crazy over you.'_

'_W-Well, my family is having a few debt problems and I want to help. When I asked to go to Nevada to see Masaya, I took a lot out of their budget,' she excused._

_He told her, 'I know, but there are probably lots of places out there that take girls your age and they pay a good amount of money. Not to forget that it's also appropriate.'_

'_But I checked!'_

'_Liar! That club is the closest thing to your house. I bet you acted older at the first club that you saw.'_

_Truth be told, that was exactly what Ichigo did. She wanted to find another place to look that was closest to her house._

_It was silent after that. Ichigo really didn't know what to say in her defiance. She decided to change the subject. Still red from the hand kissing, she asked, 'Is that what you were trying to tell me before?' __**"Can't be. What about that example that he asked before he said anything?"**_

_She was right about that. He answered, sadder, 'No, there's more.'_

_Ichigo got excited again. 'Oh god! What did I do?'_

_Kisshu started getting red and he was fiddling with his fingers a bit. This was going to be a bomb to Ichigo and this was going to be embarrassing to him. 'When we got in through teleportation, since the line was so long, you were just about to go on stage. We blended in and then you came out to sing and dance. Lettuce noticed at first sight that you were really drunk. __You were singing in a cage at first and when half of the song was over, you came out and started dancing really close to the men there. Then you noticed us, but you mostly noticed me.' He was getting redder and redder as Ichigo was getting more anxious and more anxious at each word he was saying. 'You started walking towards me and by the time I noticed where you were heading for, I started walking backwards. Then at the end of the song, you took a glass of whisky, you drank the whole thing, and then you kissed me.'_

_Ichigo's heat rise up to her head like a thermometer and then steam escaped through her ears. 'I did WHAT?!'_

'_You kissed me and trust me, you were very passionate about it,' Kisshu mumbled to her. She started spitting out nonsense about it and Kisshu was still red from embarrassment. Then he told her, 'That's not all.'_

_She got quiet and then faced him again, more anxious than ever. 'Go on,' she told him._

'_W-Well, I am very sensitive to alcohol so when you kissed me, I tasted the whisky in it and I ended really drunk as well. I think the last thing I remember was kissing you back and we started making out.' More steam escaped Ichigo's ears._

'_We did WHAT?! Oh man, oh crap, oh hell, oh damn, oh shit!!' she mumbled. Kisshu knew that this was coming. After curing so much, Ichigo quickly asked him, 'Was there anything else that we did?'_

'_I don't remember,' he answered._

_She put a hand on her heart and breathed out, 'Thank god.'_

'_But Pai and Taruto told me afterwards.' Ichigo wasn't calm anymore._

'_What?'_

_Kisshu was trying to get himself ready. He let out a deep breath and confessed, 'They told me that we had sex together. You dragged me to your dressing room and our friends couldn't get us out until about three hours later.'_

'………'

_Ichigo couldn't speak. She was beyond shocked. She kept thinking, __**"I…Kisshu…we…sex?'**_

_She fainted from too much of it._

'_Ichigo!'_

_End of Flash Back_

After that, they went to work and things between them got really awkward and it wasn't because of the big confession. After asking about what they could do, Ichigo took it calmly, much to Kisshu's surprise. Since she noticed that he has defiantly matured and changed than the little annoying alien that she once knew, she wasn't angry at him. She told him that there was nothing that they could do about it now and that she was glad that he told her instead of hearing it from someone else. She would have gotten angry at him if she did. She also told him that working at 'The Garden' tonight would be the last time she would work there. She promised to go look for another job. They didn't tell their friends or families about what happened because they couldn't.

Before they went to work, Ichigo fell and dragged Kisshu down with her. Instead of Ichigo on top of Kisshu this time, he was accidently on top of her. They scurried away from each other after they were close to getting a heart attack. When they were on top of each other, they started having visions of being in the same bed, naked, and probably being very, very sexual. That was enough to give a baby a heart attack. That wasn't the only time that happened. At work, they were so out of it that there were times when they tripped and were on top of each other or when they were squeezed together towards the wall. The closure and the ever so beating hearts were too much for them to handle.

To make things worse, after that day in work when they were at school, they found out that Ichigo got the part of Zoey and that she and Kisshu were going to a lot of 'things' together. Sitting next to each other at class wasn't exactly helping either of them. To Pai and Lettuce, it was getting suffocating in there and they swore that they heart two hearts beating at the speed of light. Both Ichigo and Kisshu were practicing and memorizing their lines for the passes six weeks, they could barely look at each other without turning red and having visions, and every time they accidently touch, their hearts would go wild. It was amazing to them that they haven't gone to the hospital yet. Their brothers and friends asked them what was wrong, but they would only turn red and walk away to do something else. To Ichigo, it was easy to get away but to Kisshu, he was getting really close to telling them what happened.

After another tiring, and stressful, day at the café, the aliens and Keiichiro were cleaning up the kitchen and putting the leftovers safely into the refrigerator. During clean up outside, Ichigo took out her phone and looked at the screen. It said that she had no miss calls or any calls at all. She stared at the screen sad.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding called. Ichigo looked down to see the little monkey girl by her side.

"Pudding? What?" she asked her.

"Why are you so sad?"

Hearing this, the other mews stopped what they were doing and they got interested in that conversation. Pudding wasn't the only one who noticed that she's been depress about something.

Seeing that everyone was getting interested and Pudding already asked, she let out a deep sigh and answered, "It's Masaya. He hasn't called me since the day I got his present."

Mint asked a bit surprised, "You're kidding?" After seeing how deep and how strong the relationship between both Ichigo and Masaya, she stopped criticizing her about him not dumping her yet. Kisshu wasn't the only one who changed, but she only changed a little bit.

Ichigo shook her head and sat down at a table. "He tells me he's busy so I understand that but, it's still sad to not talk to him now and then."

Zakuro went to her and placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure that he's sadden at that he couldn't talk to you as well." Ichigo nodded and stared down at the ground. Her friends didn't know what exactly to say to her.

Besides the girls, there was also someone else who heard them.

"Kisshu, hurry up and put the dishes away," Pai ordered. Keiichiro went out for a bit so he let Pai take charge of the cleaning up. They clean up a lot better than they can cook.

Kisshu looked away from the scene and walked over towards the pile of wet dishes. He took a towel and started drying them before putting them away.

Taruto asked him, "What did you hear out there?"

"Apparently Masaya hasn't called Ichigo for the past six weeks," he answered, no problem.

"That's weird," Pai mentioned.

"Yeah. Kisshu called him by his name instead of 'tree hugger' or 'sissy boy'," Taruto mentioned.

"You morons!" Kisshu insulted, a vein popping out. He calmed down and said, "It's just not like him, especially for the role of a boyfriend. If it were me, I would call Ichigo everyday even if I have to go to the hospital because of it."

Both Pai and Taruto mocked, "You wish that it was you." Kisshu got two veins popping out. They stopped the conversation after that since he knows that his brothers would only just mock him more about it. He doesn't even know why he talks to them about that kind of stuff. He dried the dishes and put them away to end their full day of work.

Since the aliens have three hours of free time before they turn back, Pai asked Lettuce to go to the book store with him and she said yes. Both of them have been going out a lot lately and they really enjoy each other's company. The book store is one of their favorite places to go. Taruto decided to go with Pudding to pick up her little sister and to help cook and take care of them. After both of them apologized, Pudding decided to let him help out whenever he wants, but she warned him of not getting them anything expensive or over working himself. Kisshu, however, had no clue of what to do for three hours of humanity. Being bored, he did the boldest thing an embarrass man could do.

"Ichigo?" he called, from outside dressing room. Right on cue, Ichigo came out in her regular school clothes.

"Kisshu?" she asked, turning red. He started getting red as well.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. She was still red but she nodded her head.

They left the café and the walk between them became total silence. It was very awkward for the both of them. Every time they looked at each other, they looked away when the other noticed and about every time they tried to talk, the other tried to talk at the same time. It was very awkward for the both of them and they were both starting to regret it.

'_I shouldn't have asked her.'_

'_I shouldn't have said 'yes'._

When they turned at the corner towards Ichigo's house, she finally became the first and only to speak. "I looked around," she mumbled.

Kisshu looked her, confused. "Uh?"

"A job, I mean," she answered. "I looked around for a more appropriate place for one and I think I found one. They have a 'Help Wanted' poster, but I'm a bit nervous to check it out."

Kisshu turned really red now. "W-Well if you want, I-I could g-go with y-you," he shuttered. She looked down at the ground and she was red too.

"I…I like that," she answered. Now, it's very awkward. It almost sounded like they just asked each other out.

Trying to calm things down, Kisshu asked, "S-So… what's it called?"

She answered, "The Singing Cat." Right after that, Kisshu started laughing. "What? Is there something wrong with the name?" she asked, getting upset.

He calmed down to answer, "No, but if that place is okay, then it would make sense wouldn't it? The club could be named after you."

Ichigo got it and playfully pushed him, "Shut up, moron!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh?" Ichigo stopped and looked up to her right. Kisshu stopped laughing and gazed at where her eyes were looking at. They were already at Ichigo's house. They were so silent and now that they had the guts to talk to each other, they started talking too soon.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, turning towards him.

Kisshu nodded and answered, "I guess so. Do you want me to go with you to the club in a few days?"

"Sure, and maybe we could… you know… have some time to go around, you know," she was as red as a strawberry and Kisshu was a bit surprised.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked.

She turned really red and yelled, "No!" Kisshu laughed and Ichigo was fuming. How come she's the one who isn't laughing? She started growling.

Kisshu placed his hand on her shoulder and calmed down. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." His fingers went to her bell and he played with it a bit.

"You jerk," she answered. He smiled at that.

He looked back at her and she looked up at him. They were staring straight into one another's eyes. It was dark red meeting golden amber and they were melting in one another's eyes. Without meaning too, Kisshu moved his hand to under her chin. She didn't try to push the hand away. He moved closer towards her and, not too slow and not too fast, he placed his lips on hers. She in return, closed her eyes and kissed him back. His taste and her taste was too irresistible for either of them to move away. Unlike the one at the bar, this one was simple and sweet. Her hands went from holding her bag to dropping it on the ground and her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. His hand that was under her chin dragged against her skin from her chin bone to her to her neck and then her arms. Both of his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her towards him. When the kiss ended, they stared at each other again and they were lost in each other's eyes. Ichigo moved her arms from around his neck to her hands on each side of his face. She pulled him towards her again and they kissed a bit more forceful this time. Deep in their hearts, they didn't this sweet moment to end. One knew it but the other didn't.

At the end of that kiss, Ichigo became the first to come back to reality. "I can't!" she yelled. She bent down to grab her bag and she ran to her house.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Kisshu called. She did. She was right in front of her door as she turned around and faced him. He told her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We can cancel that thing if you want."

"No," she answered to his surprised. She looked like she was close to tears but before she would open the door and get in, she told him, "I wanted you to kiss me." Kisshu became wide eyed and Ichigo went inside her house. The moment she was in, she leaned on the door and slowly sat down on the ground. She placed her hand over her heart and she still feel it pounding. Unlike how it was pounding before when she got near Kisshu, her heart was beating at an even greater pace and it felt more pure. She never felt this way before. Not even with Masaya.

Kisshu just stood on the middle of the sidewalk, surprised by what Ichigo told him. It was almost like she said that she loves him. He got out of that street as quickly as he could. He went back to the corner and leaned on the wall for support. His breath was heavy from running and the emotions he was feeling. His heart was beating at an exhilarating rate. That was unlike anything he ever experienced. Sure he kissed her at the park, he tried stealing kisses from her, and he accidently had sex with her but that kiss was beyond that. Only reason was because, she willingly kissed him back and kissed him again.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _he asked himself. _'I come back after five years without notice and I entered her life again. I only wanted to be there for her as a friend but I didn't realize that the closer I got to her, the closer I was getting to her heart. I have to stop it!'_ As much as he wished that he hadn't decided that, he has too because he believes that that is right. _'I have to stop this whole thing! As soon as this formula wears off, I'm going to go straight to Nevada and I'm going to force Masaya to call her and get her back and I don't care if he could barely move! I'll put the phone to his ear if I have too!'_

After that determined thought, Kisshu walked away from the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you out of your mind?" Taruto asked Kisshu. He ignored him.

"What's going on now?" Pai asked, getting a headache from all of the commotion.

"Kisshu is going to supersonic to Nevada!" Taruto yelled. Kisshu is starting to annoyed.

He started choking Taruto. "There are time when I wish that you would out grow your stupid big mouth!" Kisshu told him. Taruto was gagging for air and Pai pulled Taruto out of Kisshu's grasp.

"Kisshu, you know just as well I that supersonicing is very dangerous! It could be worst then taking the formula **three** times!" Pai yelled at him.

"I know that, but I'm going to Nevada and I'm going to attach a phone to that damn Masaya's ear to make sure that he calls Ichigo!" Kisshu told him.

Now they were confused. Taruto asked, "Why? What happened?" Unless that he was going to get yelled at, Kisshu let out a troubled some sigh and confessed.

"I told Ichigo about what happened the night we found out about where she works." Both Pai and Taruto were frozen solid. If pidgins were here, they would land on them. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that we didn't order two identical statues of you two."

Both Pai and Taruto shook their heads to get them out of their shocked faze and they yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Kisshu covered his ears from deafness.

"This is the reason why I didn't tell you. You would shout at my ears and then give me death glares." And he was right. They were glaring right at him. For once, he wasn't affected by that. "Look! After I told her, she actually took it very well. She told me that there is nothing we can do to change it and she was happy to know that I told her instead of one of you guys. I told her six weeks ago and she quit her job but things are awkward between us. Then when I walked her home today, we talked and she asked me to go see this one club that could be appropriate for her."

"She asked you out?" they asked.

"No!" he answered, embarrassed. "Then I did the most stupid thing on the face of both of our planets! I kissed her and she kissed me back. We shared two kisses and then she ran to her house. I told her that I was sorry and that she could cancel our plans of going seeing the club but she told me no. She wanted to kiss me and then she went into the house."

"So why are you going to Nevada?" Pai asked.

Taruto agreed. "Yeah! Isn't this what you wanted? She accepted the fact that you two did it and she wanted to kiss you. She's falling for you, Kisshu! The old Kisshu would have jumped for joy and watched that tree hugger suffer with his broken heart."

"Well, this Kisshu doesn't approve of that!" He told them, surprised them as well. "She loves Masaya and the more time I spend time with her, the more confused and hurt she'll be. I can't bare to see her like that when the time comes. They had connection problems anyway. Might as well go fix that!"

"By gluing the phone to his ear?" they asked.

He answered, as a matter of fact, "Exactly! I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Kisshu! Wait!"

But it was too late. Kisshu supersonic out of there. Super sonicing takes a lot of energy from an alien. If they supersonic alone, they will be out for a few hours and could probably die if they don't have enough stamina. And being in the hot sun and smelling the dry air of Nevada wasn't helping him. He was lying on top of a building, baking out in the sun.

"Why is it so damn hot?!" he mumbled as best as he could.

"Hehe!"

"Calm down there, Sara. What's the occasion of going so fast?"

'_Please tell me that I'm not over some room with two people doing it, now am I?'_ Kisshu, wondered in a bored out way.

"Don't you remember, Masa-baby? It's our anniversary! Our two months anniversary."

Kisshu perked up at the nick name. "Masa-baby?" He looked around and he noticed that at the side of the building, there were holes in the wall for design. He crawled to the edge and used the rest of the strength he got to go down and hold himself there. Thank you for Pai who's been putting all three of them through training hell again!

Kisshu looked out and through glass doors, there was a regular everyday normal human room; a bed, carpet, pictures, and a desk. But on the bed was what surprised Kisshu the most. On the bed were two people. A girl with long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. She had tan skin and on top of her is another dark skin person; Masaya.

'_Masaya? With another girl?'_

They both were making out on the bed and Masaya's shirt was off and so was hers. She only had on her bra and her bottoms. Her red hair was loose a bit wild from the action that, thank goodness, Kisshu missed. Masaya moved his lips from her lips to her chin and then her neck.

The girl, known as Sara asked, "So when are you going to tell her?" Masaya stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her dark brown eyes with a questionable look. "You know what I'm talking about. That 'Ichigo' or whatever. When are you going to tell her that you're seeing someone else?"

Masaya grinned and answered, his lips centimeters away from hers, "I think I'll make her more anxious to call me and when she does, I'll tell her. I'll tell her that I met someone else. Some one more sexy, wild, and hard to get."

"I guess, I'm not that hard to get since you and I slept together about every night," Sara reminded.

"How true." He pressed his lips on her and they started making out again.

Sara tried to say, "You…dreadful…man… I love…that."

He grinned under all of that kissing and told her, "And I love you."

Kisshu didn't. He had enough! He looked away from the scene and supersonic out of there; very bad idea.

On the ship, neither Taruto nor Pai went to school. They were to worried and concern about their brother probably making it back alive. Pai called in and said that both Taruto and Kisshu had an appointment and that his class needed a sub for the day. The school understood and let them go.

Then when Kisshu arrived, he fell to the floor like there was no strength in his legs what so ever.

"Kisshu!" Taruto called, noticing him. Pai heard him and ran towards Kisshu. Taruto did the same.

Pai checked him and examine the news so far. "Taruto! Go get the potion from the freezer and heat it up. He needs it ASAP!"

"Got it!" But before Taruto left, Kisshu grabbed Pai's arm. Their attention was back at him as Kisshu was trying to breath. He lifted up Pai's sleeves and then bit his wrist; his fangs piercing his skin.

Pai winced in pain and Taruto stared where he was. Kisshu took a few minutes but he got some blood in his system. He licked the wound after a while and Pai didn't bleed anymore.

"Forget that stupid potion. I'm fine now," Kisshu told them.

Taruto got the shivers down his spine and he said, "I swear. Every time that happens. I get the creeps."

Kisshu told him, "At least you don't have to do it. You weren't the guinea pig for the two formula over dose."

Pai raised up his hands in defense. "We needed a test subject." Kisshu glared at him.

"So?" Taruto asked, getting his attention again. "Did you glue a phone to his ear?"

Kisshu looked down and growled. "That bastard! Why does he have to do that to her?" he mumbled.

Taruto and Pai were getting interested. "What?

"I saw Masaya sleeping with some other girl," he told them. "That stupid tree hugger is cheating on Ichigo."


	12. No!

**A/N: Tsukiko in a cast with a sprained arm and a head wrap: Hey, Kuro!**

**Kuro in a cast with a sprained leg and a wrapped up chest: Yeah?**

**Tsukiko: I got four reviews in one day, a new record, and the funny thing is that I only got one vote from one review.**

**Kuro: And the vote is towards my story, right?**

**Tsukiko: For once, shut up about that! That's not the problem at hand!**

**Kuro: I'll give out the little note. Towards Audience Ladies and gentlemen, if you plan on giving Tsukiko reviews, please give her votes. For now, we have a tie between my story and Tsukiko's 'Heaven and Hell' thing. So she has decided to make another announcement.**

**Tsukiko: I will send out the first chapter of both of the stories and then you can give me reviews on which one I should work on after this story.**

**Kuro: She will also stretch the deadline to about…three chapters after this one?**

**Tsukiko: Two chapters. I think reviews are going to come pouring in after I give out the first chapter.**

**Kuro: Okay, but it's kind a unfair you know.**

**Tsukiko: About what?**

**Kuro: About giving out only the first chapter of my story. Those things are short at first! So how about you send out the first three chapters of my story.**

**Tsukiko: Why? It won't be fair to the other story if I give out the first three chapters!**

**Kuro: That chapter is about fifteen pages long! Watch! When you add the first three chapters of my story, it will be just right. Tsukiko and Kuro glare**

**Inuyasha takes over again: Tsukiko does not own TMM or the songs she uses in her story. The only thing she does own is both me and my master, Kuro. I promise you this time that this chapter is short. Only about six pages long. Please review as soon as you can and send out even more reviews when the first chapters come out. Please do it otherwise I have to write because Kuro and Tsukiko keep getting beat up and I'm not much of a writer. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Ch. 12: No!

"Hey, Ichigo! You want some ice cream? My treat?"

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu and answered, "Sure!" Both Ichigo and Kisshu walked over towards the ice cream stand and ordered what flavor they wanted. Ichigo got vanilla as Kisshu got strawberry flavored. She had to give him a slight glare for that.

"Hey! Strawberry is my favorite! Not much you can do about that!"

'_I wonder why it's your favorite,'_ Ichigo thought in suspicion.

After what Kisshu found out about Masaya, he took the day off to get some rest. Pai had to tell Ryou and Ichigo that he had a little accident. He accidently fell into Pai's chemicals and got a cold from one of them. Ichigo believed that and Ryou just decided to take away some money away from his paycheck. He apparently is like that to everyone; not just Ichigo. She was worried because she thinks that the reason that Kisshu became so clumsy was because of the kiss they shared; TWICE! But she was a little glad that Ryou found someone else to torture.

The next day, Kisshu was there at school, or more like Ichigo's front door. He said that he got out and took his formula early so that he could walk her to school. The father was upset to see him but the mom took care of him and waved them off. Ichigo was nearly blushing tomato red the whole time and Kisshu wasn't. She was a bit suspicious with that but choose to ignore it. She asked him if he was okay and he said that he was fine and that it was stupid of him to fall into Pai's chemicals. Pai told him and Kisshu nearly lost most of his energy with arguing with him; it didn't really took very long.

At school, Kisshu looked like he was in a very deep thought but he wasn't listening in class. He had to stand outside while holding buckets of cold water for that. Ichigo noticed his weird behavior and she started worrying about that. In sixth period with only about two more weeks before opening night, both Hana and Ichigo noticed that Kisshu really put everything in his role in both the beginning and the kiss scene. Ichigo's heart wouldn't stop pounding and she would start to forget her lines because of it.

After school, Ichigo had the day off and Kisshu asked for the day off. Ryou argued with him on that but then Kisshu offered to give up half of his paycheck. Ryou agreed on that part and let him go. When they arrived at the club, it actually looked pretty safe from Kisshu's point of view. The manager just arrived and he noticed them. When they realized that he was the manager, Kisshu asked if this place allows seventeen year olds. The manager said yes, but he was confused when he thought that Kisshu wanted to work there. He said not for him but for Ichigo. The manager then asked if they were dating and they both said at the same time, "No!" The manager could clearly see that they were too embarrassed to say anything. Seeing that Ichigo was offering to work there as a singer, he decided to give her a shot by coming next week. Since that was so easy, Kisshu and Ichigo had the rest of the day off with nothing to really do. So they decided to hang out at the park.

What Ichigo noticed was that on the little date thing, Kisshu looked a little happier and that made Ichigo relaxed from worry or concern from this morning. Kisshu asked Ichigo to ice cream and that leads to now.

While they were eating their ice cream, things were quiet. There were barely any people around the park and they were silently sitting at a bench with nothing to talk about at all.

They both thought, _'If this is a date, then it died down a long time ago.'_

"Uh… Kisshu?" Ichigo called. Kisshu looked at her in response and she turned red and looked away. "Nothing! Never mind!" Kisshu decided to be a little more 'amusing'.

"Ichigo!" She looked up at him and he was right by her face, hand under her chin and everything. She turned beet red from the closure. "Am I too handsome for you to say anything without turning red?" he asked her. She found out what he was doing.

She pecked her ice cream on his nose and answer, "Now you do." Ichigo laughed and Kisshu whipped away the ice cream. Then he grinned.

He pecked Ichigo's nose with his ice cream and when she turned around to yell at him, he licked the ice cream right of her nose. Ichigo froze up in surprise at the touch of his tongue on her nose. It was making her heart race up again.

Kisshu smirked and said, "That's the best ice cream I ever had. Double strawberry." She fumed up and looked the other way, her hands on his chest to push him back.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry that my name means 'strawberry' but I'm not a fruit you can eat!"

"Why not?" he asked. She looked back at him and he was still smirking.

"You're so cute now I can just eat you up. You look like a ripe strawberry." When she got red again, he laughed this time. She wanted revenge bad.

While he was still laughing like a hyena, Ichigo pecked her ice cream at his cheek. He stopped laughing from the feeling of cold on his face. Before he knew it, Ichigo, embarrassed, licked the ice cream off his face like a cat. It was his turn to get red. He looked at her and she looked the other way, red still.

"Now you know how I feel," she told him, trying to sound angry but it failed miserably. Seeing that became her reaction, Kisshu smiled and then disappeared.

'_No! No, idiot! Wait! Yes! I have to tell her! But how and would she listen to me? Wait!'_ Kisshu thought. He looked At Ichigo's neck and he noticed something different.

"Hey! You're not wearing your ring," he pointed out. Ichigo looked confused until she looked down. All she was wearing was her collar.

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't it be weird for me to wear Masaya's ring when I'm hanging out with you?" When she asked that, she used the voice that sounded like 'as a matter of fact'.

At the sound of Masaya's name, Kisshu felt a huge wave of hatred pulse through his body. He dropped his ice cream and kissed Ichigo straight on. Ichigo had to close her eyes the moment his lips met hers because of the force he used to kiss her. She dropped her cone and he pulled her closer towards her. She kissed him back and her hands were on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. After the kiss, Ichigo stared at Kisshu confused and he stared down at her with a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Damn it all!" he swore as he brought her to a close hug. His chin was resting on her beck as her chin was on his shoulder. She was surprised by the feelings he was pouring out from his actions. His kiss was filled with yearning and desperation and his hold around her made her believe that if he even let go an inch, she would turn to dust and disappear. She noticed that something is frightening him or something is hurting him. His words even proved that. "Why? Why do you have to be in love with him? What could I have done to make you mine?" The last time she heard those words, it was on the day when she realized that he was serious about his feelings towards her; the day she saw his tears.

"K-Kisshu?" she shuttered. "W-What do you mean?" He pulled her away but not too far from her. One arm was still around her the other was on her face. Just by looking into his eyes, you can tell that he loves her and that he was in pain.

"I love you, Ichigo," he confessed. "I always have and I always will. I know that I said that all I want is for you to be happy, but how can I just live my life knowing that the happy life that you think you are living is happy?"

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

"I know that you love Masaya and you believe that he loves you, but I saw it, Ichigo! I saw Masaya with another red hair girl." The moment he said that, Ichigo thought her heart had stopped.

She put her hands on her arms and pushed them down. "You're kidding, right? Masaya would never do that to me. He said he loves me."

"He told that girl that he loves her too. I don't care how many times he claims that he loves you. What I am telling you know is the truth and I know it hurts but you have to believe me!" Ichigo was starting to hear enough of it.

"Let go of me, Kisshu," she mumbled. Little by little, she could feel her heart shattering like broken glass.

"Ichigo, please! Would you think that I would tell you lies just because of how I feel?"

"Yes, I do!" She pushed him back far from him now. His eyes only widen. She stood up from the bench and her eyes were getting watery. Even though she was starting to cry, they were tears of anger. She snapped. "You haven't changed at all, Kisshu! Five years ago, you would anything to win my affections when all you wanted was a toy to play with. For the past months, I thought maybe, just maybe that you changed for the better. I noticed that you were starting to accept the fact that I could never be yours. Now that I told you that I wanted to kiss you, you started spitting out lies that my fiancée is cheating on me?!"

Kisshu stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He told her, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to tell you this? I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me for it, but I didn't want to break your trust. I also didn't want to see you cry like this when you find out the hard way. Why would you believe his lies but not believe the truth I'm telling you now?!"

"Because you're the one telling lies!" Right after that, she slapped him hard across the face. He let go of her and looked back with the back of his hand on his cheek. Tears were defiantly pouring out of her now. She mumbled, silently. "I hate you." He heard her but he didn't really catch it. She knew that so she yelled, "I hate you, Kisshu!! I hope I never have to see your face again!" She ran away after that.

"Ichigo!" he called, but she didn't stop. He didn't bother to run after her. He knew that no matter what he would say to her now, she won't listen. He sat back down on the bench and rubbed his red cheek once. He only had one thought going through his mind.

'_Damn it all! Damn that stupid, cheating, lying tree hugger! What do I do now?'_


	13. Missing and then Good Bye

**A/N: Well I send the two stories out and all I have to do now is wait for the reviews and the votes. The deadline is when I give out chapter fifteen of this story so unless you want me to write a story that you didn't vote for. You better vote now. I only accept one vote from one review. If you want to vote five times, then give me five reviews. For this vote, that's how it works.**

**Kuro: Why do that?**

**Tsukiko: What if I get a review that tells me to give a hundred votes to 'Heaven and Hell' or 'Betrayal Reveals Love'? Sorry, fans but I do not except that. One vote from one review and they have to tell me that it's a vote towards that story.**

**Kuro: Getting a hundred votes for 'Betrayal Reveals Love' I can understand but who wants to vote for a story about heaven and hell? Especially when my darling is suffering in it?**

**Tsukiko, a vein popping out: Well, Kisshu is not your darling anymore, Kuro. Now that 'Betrayal Reveals Love' is out, he's not your anymore. He's Ichigo's. Both Kuro and Tsukiko get into another fissy fight.**

**Inuyasha, takes over: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. We accept one vote from one review now that both stories are out. The deadline is when she chapter fifteen is out. So vote for your favorite and tell your friends about it. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter. Bows down respectfully**

Ch. 13: Missing and then Good Bye

Three days…

Three days since Ichigo told Kisshu that she hates him. Ichigo ran straight home after she yelled at him and slapped him. Her father and her mother ask her what was wrong from the other side of her bedroom door and she answered that she never, ever wanted to hear Kisshu for as long as she lives. Then the father was having an argument with the mother about that he knew that Kisshu was a no good kid. Mrs. Momomiya refused to believe that but the next time she sees Kisshu, she wanted to have a little word with him.

Ichigo didn't go to work or to school for the past three days. She knew that Kisshu would be there but she knew just as much as everyone else that she can't avoid him for the rest of her life. He friends and Ryou have been calling her, but she refuses to talk to anyone over the phone. On the third day, that was when Lettuce and Pudding went to go visit her in person.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Mrs. Momomiya, being the only parent home at the moment, answered the door to see both Lettuce and Pudding in regular clothes being that it's the weekend and it was after six o'clock.

"Lettuce-san? Pudding-san? What a surprise," Mrs. Momomiya greeted, friendly. "To what do I own the pleasure for?"

Lettuce asked, "W-Well, Mrs. Momomiya, we're here to see Ichigo-san. Is she home?"

"We have big news to tell her," Pudding added.

Mrs. Momomiya answered, "I'm afraid that Ichigo is home and has been for the past three days. You can come in and try to talk to her. Maybe your company will help her." She opened the door wider and allowed them to enter.

They both said, "Thank you." They took off their shoes and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Mrs. Momomiya called. They stopped as she asked, "Would any of you happen to know what happened between Ichigo and Kisshu-kun? She came running home with tears in her eyes and locked herself up in her room, telling us that she never wanted to see him again."

Both Lettuce and Pudding looked at each other in surprise. Lettuce shook her head and answered, "I'm sorry. We don't."

"I see." Then she went back to her work in the kitchen and Lettuce and Pudding went up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

Lettuce knocked on the door and asked, "Ichigo-san? Can we come in? It's me, Lettuce and Pudding-san."

"We have something to tell you! It's really important that you listen!" Pudding cried. There was no answer and both of Ichigo's friends were getting more worried.

Feeling more worried than polite, they opened the door to her room to see Ichigo, in her pajamas and she was just lying on her bed. She didn't look asleep, either. She looked like one of the living dead. Lettuce and Pudding entered and closed the door behind them.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce called. Ichigo looked from the wall to Lettuce and life filled her shell again.

"Lettuce! Pudding! What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

Pudding asked, "You didn't hear us from the other side of your room?"

Ichigo shook her head and told them, "Sorry. I must have dozed off for a bit."

"It wasn't just a bit. It's been three days, Ichigo-san," Lettuce reminded. "You haven't been to work or to school for those past three days."

Ichigo looked down to her covers and she looked angry. "I just didn't feel good, is all." Both Lettuce and Pudding were looking at each other in worry.

"We know that it's about Kisshu onii-chan," Pudding announced. At the sound of his name, Ichigo was reminded of what he told her. "Tell us, what happened between you two?" She knew that she can't hide it for long. Might as well tell them.

"Yesterday when I had my day off, Kisshu asked for a day off too. Ryou said no but he offered half of his pay check and that was how he got the day off too. He took me to a new club that looked appropriate for me to work at and I have an appointment in four days to sing there. Since we had the whole day, we hang out a bit. Then we played 'lick the ice cream of the other's face' in the park." Lettuce and Pudding were surprised by that but this was no time for mocking. They weren't the type to do that anyway so they let her continue. "Then he kissed me after I said Masaya's name and told me the most ridiculous nonsense! He told me that Masaya was cheating on me with another red hair girl. He even told me that he loved me to make it sound even more ridiculous! Of course I didn't believe him, but he just kept on pushing it. I finally had enough and slapped him. I told him that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again. What I said that day is true to this day!"

Lettuce and Pudding couldn't say anything and allowed Ichigo to fume out her anger a little more. Pudding became the first to speak, "But Kisshu onii-chan would never say lies like that, Ichigo onee-chan!"

Ichigo snapped. "Are you telling me that you two are siding with that lying bastard?"

They both started panicking. "No, no, no, Ichigo-san!" Lettuce said. "It's just that it's hard for us to believe that he would lie like that."

"Well he did and it happened! Not much we can do about that! I wish that he just returns back to his planet and never sets foot or even breathe earth oxygen again!"

"You might get your wish, Ichigo onee-chan," Pudding said. Ichigo looked at them in confusion.

She asked, "What do you mean?"

Lettuce answered, "The reason we're here today is to tell you something that happened. Ichigo-san, neither Kisshu, Taruto, nor Pai-san showed up for work or school either!" Now she was confused as her eyes widen up.

"They…didn't?"

"No," Pudding answered.

Lettuce started getting tears in her eyes as she explained, "I called his phone but he won't answer, he hasn't come to school at all, and he hasn't shown up for work either. I don't know where Pai-san is and I'm…I'm…I'm afraid I won't ever see him again." Lettuce started crying and she collapsed to her knees. Since she was close to the edge of the bed, Ichigo put her hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"It's true," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru told me that if I ever needed him at any time or any place, I would just have to call but he hasn't answered his cell. It just goes straight to voicemail and he promised. He promised me that he'll answer and he broke it. That's not like him!" Pudding started crying too for her lost friend.

Their tears brought guilt to Ichigo. She couldn't help but think that maybe the reason that they're gone is because she told Kisshu not to show his face in front of her again. But she shook the negativity away and paid closer attention to her saddens friends.

"So neither of them showed up at all? Not even Kisshu?" she asked. Lettuce stopped crying in her hands and Pudding wiped her tears away. Both of them shook their heads back and forth. "Why didn't you call me?"

"We did," Lettuce answered. She wiped her tears away and said, "We called you yesterday but you wouldn't pick up."

Pudding added, "So we decided to come and tell you in person. Mint and Zakuro don't really understand so it's just us."

Being confused about the phone calls, Ichigo got out of bed and went to her desk where her cell phone rests. She picked it up and looked at the screen. 104 messages; that was a new record for her phone.

She asked, "You guys called 104 times on my phone?"

"I didn't," Lettuce said.

Pudding said, "Me neither." That confused Ichigo.

Ichigo looked through her missed calls list and she got thirty from Lettuce, thirty from Pudding, forty from Ryou, and four from an unknown number.

"That's weird!" she stated. Her friends looked over her shoulder and stared at the number. "I don't know this person."

Pudding suggested, "Try calling it!" Ichigo did. She put it on speaker and pressed send. It went straight for voicemail.

'_Sorry I can't answer. Busy at the moment. I'll call back!'_

All three of them knew that voice all too well. Ichigo was ready to drop her phone with her shaking hands.

"Kisshu? Kisshu tried to call me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the phone call, Lettuce and Pudding stayed a little longer before they headed out. Since all they came to do was tell Ichigo the big news, they left since it was a mission accomplish. Lettuce went straight home. She offered to take Pudding home, but she declined and skipped home. Always looking so happy when Lettuce knows that she's not.

Lettuce got home, did her homework that the sub gave out, ate dinner with her family, trying to be as happy as always, and then she got ready to bed. It was around nine when she was done taking a shower. She arrived in her room with a light sea green bathrobe and she was drying her hair with a matching towel. She sat on her bed and tried drying her head. She accidently had a long bath because she was thinking too much.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

In surprise by the knocking, Lettuce looked outside her window. There was nothing but darkness there, but she was desperate. She dropped her hair towel and rushed to the window. She opened it and stick her head out to look for him. But all she could see is the darkness of the night and the stars in the sky. That made her even more sad. She was expecting to see her purple hair knight but he's not here.

The cold of the night made Lettuce get back into her room and closed the window shut. As soon as she closed the window, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She would have screamed if it weren't for the voice that she heard.

"I'm sorry, Lettuce-san. I'm so sorry."

"Pai-san!" Lettuce called. She turned around and he let her. She stared up at him and examined him. He looked like how he did five years ago with the same outfit and hair style. The difference was that his hair was a little longer and he looked older and taller. She couldn't help it. Tears were starting to escape her eyes as she jumped on him and hugged him. "Pai-san!"

Her arms were around his neck and his were around her waist. It was only three days but it felt like years to them. Their hold one each other was so tight and secure that it felt like one wrong move will make the other disappear from their lives. It wasn't tight enough to kill each other, though.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't seen you, Lettuce-san," Pai apologized again.

Lettuce told him, "It's okay, Pai-san. You're here now and that's all that matters. Where were you, though? I called and called but you never answered." Lettuce was starting to mumble out different words that didn't make sense.

Pai rubbed her back and one hand on the back of her head to calm her down. "Shhhh, shhh. I'm here. I'm here."

Lettuce backed way from him and placed her hands on each side of his face. "Where were you? I was so worried."

He answered, "Do you know what happened between Kisshu and Ichigo on their day off?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Ichigo-san told me that Kisshu told her that Masaya-san was cheating on her and she ran away from him."

"After saying that she never wanted to see him again, right?" She nodded again. "Listen to me. What Kisshu told her might be true." Lettuce's eyes widen as Pai continued. "Kisshu supersonic to Nevada so that he could glue a phone to Masaya's ear. He wanted Ichigo to be happy so he was going to make Masaya called her. Supersonic is very dangerous so he wasn't kidding about wanting her to be happy. But when he came back, he said that he saw Masaya cheating on Ichigo with another girl."

"That can't be true! Why would Masaya-san do that?"

"I don't know. Kisshu also said that he heard Masaya is going to play with Ichigo's emotions a little longer and then dump her for the other human. He tried to tell Ichigo but she wouldn't listen so he's going to Nevada to get the proof he needs to save Ichigo before she gets hurt."

Lettuce couldn't believe what she was hearing. So Masaya, the once kind, gentle tree hugger who wouldn't hurt a fly, is hurting Ichigo without her knowing it. She was speechless.

Pai added, sadly, "But because supersonic is so dangerous, both Taruto and I are going with him." The moment he said going, Lettuce's heart stopped completely. She looked up at him completely and he looked sad. "If Kisshu does supersonic again, then he can surely die. He nearly survived the last one but I don't think he can survive this one."

She looked down and mumbled, "I see. When…would you be back?" Pai sensed her discomfort and pulled her into another tight hug. She closed her eyes to relax in his comforting warmth.

"I don't know. No more than a month, I hope."

Even those words hurt Lettuce more than a knife would ever do. She cling to Pai and tried to gain as much of his warmth and his time as possible. She wasn't ready to separate from him like this yet. She loves him too much. Love?

_Flash Back_

_On the day before Kisshu told Ichigo about what he saw, the day when he called in sick, everyone was at work. It was the end of the day and the two aliens were cleaning up the kitchen as the Mews were cleaning up the main room; at least four of them. Lettuce was sitting down at a table looked a picture of Tahiti in a book. She had that dreamy look on her face._

"_Let-tu-ce!" Ichigo called. Lettuce didn't answer. She was too much in her book. Without her knowing, the other mews came and looked over her shoulder._

_The picture was that of a nice red sun setting scenery at Tahiti with about three little houses on the beach. The water looked so calm, clear, and it reflected the brilliant colors of the sky. Even the sun. After looking at each other, all four mews had a wide grin on their faces._

_Ichigo asked, "Lettuce, what's that book you're reading?" That got her attention. Lettuce was out of her trance and she looked behind her. Every one of her friends had a big grin on their faces. Their grins made Lettuce blush._

"_Uh….Can I help you?" she asked, nervous._

_Ichigo asked, "What's that book?"_

_Lettuce answered, "It's a picture book of Tahiti."_

_Mint asked, "Where did you get it?"_

"_The bookstore."_

"_When did you get it?" Zakuro asked._

"_Last night."_

_Pudding asked, "Weren't you on a date last night with Pai oii-chan?"_

"_Y-Yeah."_

_All of the Mews asked, "Did Pai get that for you?" Lettuce was beet red and looked the other way, steam came out of her head like puff balls._

_The girls said, happy, "He did!"_

"_But… It's only a picture book. Nothing special!" Lettuce tried to cover up. Failed._

_Zakuro reminded, "Books with scenery pictures in them have been your favorite types of books from what I remembered." Lettuce got more red._

"_So it IS true!" they all said. Lettuce got redder._

"_But," Mint started. "If this is a special present from him then there is no longer any doubt!"_

"_What?" Lettuce asked, confused._

"_As if you don't know, Lettuce! It's completely obvious!" Ichigo told her. Lettuce was still confused._

"_You don't get it?" Mint asked again. Lettuce shook her head. "Well just imagine this! You wouldn't give a present to someone you don't like or love right?" Lettuce got red at the word 'love'._

_Then Pudding shouted, "Lettuce onee-chan and Pai onii-san are madly in love!"_

"_Yep, yep," Ichigo agreed. She pointed at Lettuce and started, "Now you're supposed to -"_

"_Take the plunge!!" they all declared. She looked clueless at that, until they made a chant. "Hey, declare your love! Declare – your – love! Declare – your – love!"_

_Lettuce had a very shock look on her face. She shuttered, "W…w-why do you conclude that?"_

"_Because…" they all started. "…You love him, don't you?" Lettuce turned away, red as a very over ripe tomato and when the steam came out, they came out as clouds. If the aliens weren't so busy in the kitchen, they would have thought that the main room was on fire._

"_Well, it's up to you, Lettuce. We won't say anything more, but," Ichigo told her. Lettuce looked up at her, still a little red as Ichigo finished. "We're behind you all the way!"_

"_Good luck!"_

_End of Flash Back_

'_Declare, uh?'_ Lettuce wondered, remembering that day. "Pai-san!" she called. He looked down at her and she still cling to him. "There's something I want to tell you. I…I… I lo-" She didn't finish. Pai pulled away from her and then laid a fast one. His lips pressed against hers. In surprise but also in pure bliss, she kissed him back.

After they kissed, Pai pulled her into another hug and confessed, "I love you, Lettuce-san." Her eyes widen in surprise from that. "You were the first human who didn't want to fight. You wanted to talk and try to find ways to not handle things the way it almost did. The moment I saw you asking me if I ever had anything I wanted to protect, I loved you right then. I love you more than anything and I'll continue to love you until my dying day."

Lettuce actually closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Pai-san."

Pai placed his hands on each side of her face and she placed her hands on top of his. "I promise that I'll come back as soon as I could and when I come back, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh." He kissed her again and she kissed him back. The kiss ended too soon for either of them and the moment he parted, he teleported away. Lettuce reached for him but she was too late.

She heard, "I love you, Lettuce-san." His words made her red, but she wasn't embarrassed. She was happy and her sweet smiled proved that.

She walked over to her bed to pick up her towel but when she did, something black fell out. Confused, she squat down and picked it up. It was a leather black box with a green ribbon tied around it. She untied the ribbon and opened it. She saw the most gorgeous thing she ever saw in her life. It was a golden necklace with a tear shaped pearl on it. Simple, yes but it was beautiful to Lettuce. She saw a small note next to the pearl and she took it.

When she opened it, it only said, _'My life was a dark deep sea of sorrow, pain, and emptiness but I found something. I found the pearl of my life; you.'_

Lettuce was ready to cry tears of joy as she brought the piece of paper to her heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Lettuce and Pudding left Ichigo's house, Pudding went straight home so that she could cook for her brothers and sister. Lettuce offered to walk her home, but she told her not to worry about it. She is thirteen after all.

Pudding arrived home, but she was surprised to see what happened in her house. The house was completely silent. The living room looked clean, the laundry was taken down, her siblings were in bed with food in their stomachs and cleaned up, her kitchen looked used but it was clean, and there was a bowel of food for her. She would have looked around her house some more, but her stomach was betraying her. She ate before she looked around some more. The bathroom looked clean as does the rest of her house. The only place she hasn't checked yet was her room.

As soon as she entered, her eyes widen like Chinese dinner plates. Sitting on her bed, like nothing was wrong, Taruto was there, looking through an old album. Like Pai, he was in his old outfit that he wore five years ago. He looked the same if it weren't for the height and the maturity he has now. When Pudding entered, Taruto noticed and jumped. He put the album down and blushed.

"Sorry! I w-was waiting for you a-and you didn't come h-home so I cleaned and f-fed your family. Is that okay, I mean since you weren't here and they looked hungry? I-" He couldn't finish.

"Taru-Taru!" she called, hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was ready to cry. "Where have you been? I called you million of times but you wouldn't answer. Don't scare me like that!" Then she started crying. Taruto felt wet tears fall down her face and land on his shoulder.

He hugged her back and told her, "Sorry, Pudding-san. But I have to go somewhere." The word 'go' paralyzed Pudding where she was. His grip got tighter as he told her, "The reason I'm here is because I want to see you. I want to see you before I go."

She pulled away, her hands on his shoulders and cried, "Then take me with you! I promise that I won't be in the way!"

He gently smiled at her cute face and told her, "I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous. Kisshu found out something that could affect your friend and unless he could save her, I have to go with him. We have this ability called supersonic that could teleport us to any place far away. The problem is that it's really dangerous. That idiot nearly died that time when he did it by himself so to make sure that he comes back, alive, both Pai and I have to go with him. I won't be gone for long. I promise."

"You do?" she asked.

He smiled again and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widen in surprise by both the kiss and the feelings she felt when he kissed her. "I promise, Pudding-san."

"Then let me give you something!" He looked confused as Pudding took out something from her pocket. Before he knew it, she popped it in her mouth and kissed him. His eyes widen this time as he felt the cherry flavored candy drop enter his mouth through her kiss. It was just like last time.

"I'll give you that and this!" she told him, giving him three more, wrapped candy drops. "Because, I don't want you to…forget me." Tears started dripping down her face again. Her tears were like tiny crystal balls rolling down her face like beads.

Taruto wiped a tear away with his hand on her face and she looked up at him. "I can never forget you. You're the most important person in my life. When I come back, can I tell you something important?"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay." He smiled back and kissed her on the lips. She widen her eyes in surprise but relaxed in the new feeling. She kissed him back, much to Taruto's surprise.

After the kiss, Taruto whispered, "See ya, Pudding-san." Then he teleported away. Pudding stood there, surprised by the kiss and her reaction to it. She placed her finger tips on her lips and smiled. That was her first kiss that she actually shared with him that didn't involve handing over a candy.

Happy, Pudding went to the baths and bathed. She happily, hummed a loving tune during the whole time. In only a towel, she went into her room and she noticed the photo album on the bed. She walked over to her bed and opened it.

To her surprise, the moment she opened it, she saw two earrings and a note. The earrings were an inch long and they had a half of an inch tear shaped jade hanging from a golden chain. She noticed the note and opened it.

'_I heard that jade is supposed to be for good luck. I know you had a lot of bad luck even though you don't want to admit it. These jades are for you and I hope that they could bring you good luck. For someone as fun loving as you, you earn it.'_

The note was in Taruto's handwriting. With a big smile on her face, Pudding brought the note to her lips and she gently kissed it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After her friends left, Ichigo decided to come out. Before she did that however, she went to her phone and cleared all of that missed calls she got. When Kisshu's number came into view again, she erased the first three of them but when she got ready to erase the forth one she couldn't. Instead she saved it into her contacts as Kisshu.

At dinner, the father looked pretty happy and the mom was trying to be cheery. Ichigo was quiet the whole time. As the father was rumbling on and on about work, Ichigo was still thinking about the four times that Kisshu tried to call her. Maybe he was trying to tell her something. She couldn't tell since he didn't leave a voicemail and he hasn't answered that one time when she called. How did he even got her number anyway?

After dinner, Ichigo cleaned up and went to bed. She decided that she should go back to school and work tomorrow. Sure she'll get lectures, but she might as well face them now then later. The only problem was that she couldn't sleep. It's midnight and she can't sleep a wink. She just kept staring at the wall. Kisshu's face kept entering her mind.

'_Kisshu…why did you leave?'_ she wondered. When she closed her eyes, she didn't drifted off like she wanted. Instead she felt something else.

She felt another weight on her bed and it was sitting on the side of her bed. She widen her eyes in fear and her heart started pounding uncontrollably. She didn't more or make a sound; scared that she might upset her intruder. Since her eyes were adjusted to the dark, she saw a hand grab hers. To her surprise, the hand gently stroked hers. She still didn't do anything as the wonderful feeling started filling her body. When she got a better look of the hand, she noticed that from his wrist up, it was covered with a dark red bandage. She knows that color and that look anywhere.

She felt a hot breath breathe against her ear and she heard, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

'_Kisshu?!'_

He whispered in her ear again, "You told me that you didn't want to see me anymore so I guess this is one way to say good bye."

'_Good bye? Kisshu's leaving? Is he going back to his planet? No! I don't want that!'_

The hot breath moved from her ears to her cheek. She felt warm lips lightly touch her cheek. The grasp around her hand got tighter as she could feel him leaning on her.

"I love you, Ichigo." Those words hurt Ichigo but they also brought bliss. "Good bye." Then his hand let go of hers and he backed away from her. Ichigo couldn't take it any longer.

"Kisshu!" she quietly called as she sat up on her bed, but he was already gone. The window was open and all she could hear from the outside was the sound of wind clashing into the trees.

Seeing that she was too late, she took the covers off and walked to the window. She closed it to stop the cold wind from entering her room and she saw a reflection. A little black bow was on her desk, but this one looked like it was made from leather. She walked towards that one and opened it. There was a note above her present.

She took the note off and she saw a collar. Similar to the one she got from Masaya, the ribbon was black and the center had what looked like the strawberry bell. The gem in the middle on top, however, looked like a real adamant. Adamant is a very rare stone that is supposed to be harder even that of diamonds. She was amazed by the collar but also a bit angry.

She took the collar out of the box and she got ready to throw it in the trash. Her arm didn't want too. She just held the collar in the air and her arm started the shake. She knew that she didn't want to throw it away. She lowered her hand and brought the collar close to her heart. She looked at the note and opened it.

_You probably still never want to see me again so this is the best way I could tell you something. The collar I gave you, you could throw it away, burn it, or cut it to shreds. I just want you to do whatever makes you feel happy. I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't expect _

_forgiveness but I still want you to know that I'm sorry. I love you, Ichigo. That is the truth. I once heard that when you say 'I love you', you have to truly and utterly mean it. Just saying it means nothing at all. When I told you that I love you, I really meant it. Good-bye, koneko-chan.'_

After that, Ichigo started crying uncontrollably. Her legs were shaking and her vision was getting blurry. She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing silent tears into her hands. Now more than ever, she wished she took it back. She wished that she never told him that she hated him and she wished that she never told him that she never wanted to see him again. She now realized that not seeing his face had made the pain in her heart that she felt before grew. She wishes more than anything to see his face; to see his grin, to see his golden amber eyes staring back at her, and to see his true smile.

"Kisshu…" she called between her sobs. "…Kisshu!"


	14. The Song

**A/N: Thank you fans for all of the reviews you have sent to me! So far I have three for 'Heaven and Hell' and I have two for 'Betrayal Reveals Love'. I know it's small but hey! 'Heaven and Hell' is winning. Yeah!!**

**Kuro: Yeah, yeah. Boost now until later. If you don't watch yourself then I'll give out more secrets on the story.**

**Tsukiko: I swear if you do that, I'll tear you limb from limb!**

**Kuro: You already tried that and I'm still standing!**

**Tsukiko: It's not fair because you have your gangster moves on your side!**

**Kuro: For that, I'm going to let out a really big secret that everyone is surely going to vote for my story!**

**Tsukiko: You'll do that and I'll—**

**Kuro: Towards the audience Ladies and gentlemen! For you fan girls out there, I have something to tell you that you will all enjoy! Masaya is a rapist and has been trying to sleep with me all my life! In the story, he's like that and he sleeps with other woman for money!!**

**Tsukiko: Oh yeah?! Towards the audience In 'Heaven and Hell' you think that after that one look at Masaya dumping Ichigo is the last? Think again!! Kisshu was right about him lying about having a girlfriend but really, he just didn't want to go out with a loser like Ichigo! He turned her down because he's a big, asshole!! Both Kuro and Tsukiko get into another fight.**

**Inuyasha: It's me again. Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. She only owns both me and my master, Kuro. She would like more reviews for her story and she also appreciates more votes before the fifteenth chapter comes out. After the fifteenth chapter, you have about three days to vote and then the results will be known by her but not by you until she finished the sixteenth chapter. Thank you for all that you've done and please enjoy. Bows down respectfully**

Ch. 14: The Song

"Really?"

"Uh-huh.'

"You mean it?!"

"Uh-huh." Zakuro smiled at Mint and told her, "I've watched you for the past five years and I noticed that you have matured a lot and have grown to be an incredible person. That's why I'm allowing this. Do you like it?"

Mint was practically jumping for joy. She jumped on Zakuro and answered, "Yes!" Zakuro wasn't used to this yet so she just had that surprised look on her face and froze. Mint was just hanging from Zakuro's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I promise that you will not be disappointed."

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, hearing the overjoyed talk.

Mint let go off Zakuro and hugged Ichigo left. Ichigo was surprised by that. "Onee-sama asked me to do a part in the movie!"

"Uh?"

"It's true," Zakuro told them. After hearing that, Lettuce and Pudding got into the conversation too. Zakuro explained, "One of our ballet dancers in the movie got a sprained foot and it happened to be the main dancer. They asked me to find a new dancer. Since I know that Mint has the potential to dance and learn it quickly, I asked her."

"Congratulations!" Ichigo screamed in delight. Mint was attacked by one of Ichigo's hugs after that as Pudding fallowed after her and Lettuce clapped.

"You deserve it, Mint onee-chan!" Pudding agreed.

"Your dream of doing a movie with Zakuro-san is finally coming true. I'm so happy for you!" Lettuce softly said to her friend.

Mint smiled at her encouraging friends and then looked straight at Lettuce. "Now it's your turn for your dream to come true, Lettuce!"

Lettuce got red and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mint figured her out. "Don't play dumb with me! I know who gave you that necklace." Lettuce looked down at her neck and on her chest was the necklace that Pai gave her. Mint turned towards Pudding and accused, "You too, Pudding! You can't hide those earrings for long!" Pudding touched her ears and she was wearing the jade earrings that Taruto gave her. Ichigo looked surprised as she listened in. "Both of your dreams are to marry the ones who gave you those jewelry right?"

Lettuce got red as well as Pudding. Marry was a big word.

"W-What? M-Marry?" Lettuce shuttered.

Pudding yelled, "Taru-Taru and I are just friends! How can you marry your friends?!"

"Because both of you don't think of them as friends." Mint's simple answer made steam erupt in the main room again. Ichigo gasped at that information and stared. Zakuro noticed that.

"So tell me! When are they coming back? They have to come back for their fiancées right?" Mint asked. Ichigo looked to the floor and walked away. Zakuro fallowed right after her as Lettuce and Pudding were still red but they both had a smile on their faces.

Ichigo walked back towards the dressing room and she walked right in front of her locker. When Zakuro came in, Ichigo was already in tears.

"Ichigo?" Zakuro called, walking to her side. She rested her hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kisshu," Ichigo mumbled from her sobs. She tried wiping away her tears but they kept pouring out of her. "I accidently told him that I hated him and that I never wanted to see his face again. I made such a…a big deal out of it that I…I didn't come to work or to school. I know that all three of them never came to work or school either but I can't help but feel that it's my fault that they left. Now I hear that Pai and Taruto didn't tell Lettuce and Pudding goodbye and it's already been four days since they left!" Ichigo started sobbing again as Zakuro looked a bit confused.

"Don't you mean six days? They didn't come to work for six days now," Zakuro reminded.

Ichigo corrected, "Four days ago, Kisshu visited me at night and he thought I was asleep. He told me goodbye and left. He gave me something though." She reached for her pocket and she took out a small black box. She opened it to show it to Zakuro and it was the collar that Kisshu gave Ichigo. "He left this behind for me and he told me in a note that he loves me. He truly loves me and I pushed him away! To make it worst, I think I made all three of them return to their planet! It's my fault…It's all my fault!" Ichigo started sobbing again and Zakuro heard enough. She pulled Ichigo into a hug and tried comforting her.

Zakuro rubbed Ichigo's back and made hushing sounds to calm down her tears. "Shhhhh, shhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Everything will turn out. You'll see."

"H…h-how do you…know?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro answered, "Because if he really loves you, he wouldn't run away. He probably feels hurt about what you said to him and is taking a break from all of the drama. For all we know, Pai and Taruto could be in the ship right now, taking care of him. If he left, I'm sure that he wouldn't force his brothers to leave with him. They both have something precious to leave." Ichigo sniffled a bit and then nodded in Zakuro's chest. Zakuro smiled a bit at her nod and pushed her back. "For now, keep a smile on your face and wait. When the time comes when he could face you again, you can both apologize and then you both can go on with your lives."

"If you say so," Ichigo answered. She wiped her tears away and asked, "I thought you're not good at this stuff, Zakuro."

"I'm not." Ichigo looked up at her in surprise and Zakuro explained, "There was a clip I did where I had to comfort a little sister. She had the same problem as you."

Ichigo smiled and laughed. "I'm sure that she didn't have an alien friend to worry about, though."

"No, she didn't. It was a dog." Ichigo laughed more at that. Talking to Zakuro sure made her feel better, in a very strange and rare way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome to the Singing Cat Sing Off!"

_Applause_

_Applause_

_Applause_

"Today, we have ten singers today to win the position of the Singing Cat's number one singer! First runner up is Sakura Mihara!"

As the girl went up on stage to sing, Ichigo was sitting at the counter thinking, _'I thought I was supposed to try out to get a place and me alone! Not ended up signing myself in for a singing competition.'_

Ichigo arrived at the _Singing Cat_ like she said she would and apparently found herself in a middle of a singing competition. So she has to fight for the position of the singer here. She even wondered if this is a new club or something.

Ichigo was the last to come on. But while she was waiting for her turn, she was getting herself ready. What she had on is a white strapless shirt but she had a pink short sleeve jacket on to hide her bare shoulders. For bottoms, she had on a green pants that were cut at her knees. She had on the same high red heels too. As she got ready, she put pink lip gloss as well as pink eye shadow. She even put on mascara and a tiny hint of blush. Her hair was curled and it was up in a high pony tail. On her neck, besides the usual red ribbon with a golden bell collar, Ichigo put on the one that Kisshu gave her.

While she was getting ready, she didn't realize that her friends were inside too. To celebrate Mint's big break, Zakuro decided to take them out to the Singing Cat. It is supposed to all visitors around thirteen and older to attend. They came in when the seventh girl went out. Reason why Ichigo didn't know was because they planned it after work and they sent her a text.

"Now for a last and final contestant! Ichigo Momomiya!!"

All four girls were choking on their drinks as the crowd went wild for Ichigo to come out.

"Ichi…go is here?!" Mint asked, still choking.

Ichigo stepped on stage and she smiled at the crowd. She grabbed the mic and said, "How's everyone doing tonight?!" The crowd screamed in rejoices. The only ones who didn't were still four people who were choking. "Tonight!! I have a song for all of you! Hope you don't mind it!" The music started and the crowd cheered.

_I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_

_(Tsukiko's remix version…please don't kill me)_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
_

_I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed an alien and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed an alien just to try it  
I hope my fiancée don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed an alien and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just my nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls to aliens do  
Not how I should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed an alien and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed an alien just to try it  
I hope my fiancée don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed an aliem and I liked it  
I liked it,

Those aliens are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed an alien and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick  
I kissed an alien just to try it

_I hope my fiancée don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed an alien and I liked it  
I liked it_

At the end of the song, her friends were still surprised but they weren't choking anymore. They were surprised was not because of her still being there but also what she just sang. The crowd just went wild. They were clapping and cheering their hearts out, being captivated by Ichigo's voice.

"One more! One more! One more! One more!" the crowd chanted. Ichigo was breathing hard but her smirk was still there on her face.

"You want another one?" she asked. They cheered again. "I can't hear you!! Do you want another one?!"

"YEAH!!"

If it were possible, the noise could have raised the roof right off the building. Ichigo snapped to the band and they nodded. The beat this time was slow.

"Well here's something that's a little slow and short. Enjoy!"

_Never_

_(I wrote this but if you know this song, tell me. I did not copy write it. Sorry if it's corny.)_

_You were so close to me_

_You held me in your arms_

_Breathed on my ear and whispered_

_What I wanted to hear_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why are you_

_GONE?_

_You told me that you'll stay_

_But why did you leave_

_When I pushed you away?_

_Forget my feelings then_

_And come back now!_

_When I pushed you away_

_You went so far away_

_Why did I do that?_

_You never got the chance_

_You never got the chance to hear me say_

'_I love you'_

That was the end of the song. The music stopped and the crowd cheered again. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro started cheering too. They started thinking that this was her grand entrance to them. What her friends and the crowd didn't realize was the tears that were close to coming to her eyes.

She gently touched her collar and said, "Thank you!!" She got off the stage after that, but she went off from the way she came in. When she was out of their sight, she ran.

In her high heeled shoes, she ran but not very far. She ran to the back of the club and out that way. She went as far as somewhere between her home and the club. She fell to her knees and sat up. On the ground, uncontrollable tears escaped her eyes.

The tears were another way to reveal the pain she was feeling. There was a small pain in her torso before, but now the pain grew and grew as she realized something; her own feelings.

"Oh god! I can't be! It can't be!" she mumbled. She touched her collar again and admitted it. "I think I'm… I think… I think I've fallen in love with Kisshu!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in."

In a dark room that was only light by computer lights, there was a figure in a wheeled chair working on the computers. The person who knocked, however, opened the door and entered, along with two others.

The one who entered asked, "You called for us?"

"Yes," the wheeled figure answered. Still sitting, he turned around to face the three figures who apparently where bowing to him. The smirk on his face remained as he told them. "I believe it's time that you three go. You know your mission and I expect no failure."

There were three figures there. The one who knocked looked like the oldest since he is the tallest. The second figure who came in after him was only a few inches from him and he showed no emotion at all or even made a sound. The third figure was shorter and younger than the others. He had a smile on his face during the whole time.

The oldest answered, "Yes, sire."

"Then go!" The figure in the chair turned back to the computer and went back to work. The three other figures stood up and walked outside.

Finally, the small one asked, "Are we really going? Are we going to see those girls?" He sounded excited.

"By his orders, yes," the oldest answered.

The quiet one mumbled, "When do we get there?"

The oldest answered, hearing his mumble, "We leave tomorrow and we should get there in three days."

The younger one mopped. "Awwwwww! But I want to see them now! I want to play with them a little!"

"Be patient. You'll play with them soon."


	15. They’re Back!

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Kuro: Towards your story or towards one of your new ones? Reviews started pouring and most of them are towards the new ones coming.**

**Tsukiko: Must you always ruin my good mood. Why are you even here anyway?**

**Kuro: I'm tired of being stuck in your head without anyone realizing of what is in your head! Being inside that head with crazy fantasies is what always, ALWAYS pisses me off!**

**Tsukiko: Want to make something of it?!**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does not own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. This is the fifteenth chapter and you fans have three days exact before she closes the votes. She will reveal the winners in the next chapter. Or I might have to.**

Ch. 15: They're Back!

"Why didn't you tell us that you could sing like that?" Mint asked, for about the hundredth time that day.

Ichigo continued sweeping and answered, "I didn't think that it was something that you needed to know."

"Something we didn't need to know my ass, Ichigo!"

Good thing that it was closing time or the customers would get a bit cautious or worried about what was happening.

Ichigo stopped sweeping and faced Mint. "How many times do I have to say it?! I'm sorry that I missed the congratulations party and that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Now would you stop asking me the same thing! This is what? The second day you kept the subject?"

"Third day. I'm counting the night I saw you sing." Ichigo rolled her eyes and went back to sweeping. "Look! Reason I'm so upset is that you didn't tell us. I feel like you don't trust us anymore."

Ichigo turned back towards Mint and told her, "Of course I trust you! I just didn't want to hear you go off on how I should over work myself. I'm doing just fine!"

"You've changed, Ichigo." Ichigo blinked in confusion as Mint sadly looked at her. "The Ichigo I once knew would get freaked out or find out in a positive way. Not this mean, negative thing you have going on here! If you were wondering about why Kisshu hasn't seen you lately is might be because you're acting like this! Maybe that's why he left!" Ichigo's eyes only wide in surprise.

At the sound of Mint's words, her heart started pounding hard and fast. To her, maybe that was the reason. She has grown to barely open up to anything to anyone that she changed from the person that everyone used to know five years ago. Five years ago, every time she had a secret, she would, not on purpose, make it obvious and everyone would find out. She also used to be the one who would be encouraging and give helpful advice to her friends in need.

Ichigo couldn't speak as her head was repeating everything that Mint told her just now. The only thing that helped her got out of it was a simple cry.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"Uh?" all of the mews made from hearing that. They looked up and Masha was flouting in the air with the 'Alien Alert' siren on.

Lettuce asked, "Masha? You're fixed!"

"I don't know about fixed." They looked up at the kitchen doors and Ryou was there with Keiichiro there too. Ryou added, "We got him fixed about two days ago and he was doing fine. Now he's giving off that old alert."

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!"

"But that can't be true, right?" Pudding asked. "Taru-Taru and them stopped terrorizing earth long time ago!"

"We know, but we checked him a four times," Keiichiro defended. "We can't seem to find the problem."

Instead of the alien alert, Masha let out another signal none of them heard in a long time. "Kirema anima! Kirema anima! Kirema anima!"

"What?"

"In the park! In the park! Look out! Look out!" Masha cried, pointing outside. Automatically, everyone looked outside and like he said, there were explosions in the park area and they could hear people screaming.

"There is a kirema anima here!" Lettuce yelled.

Keiichiro ordered, "Everyone! Hurry come down stairs!" Dropping the brooms and abandoning their towels to wipe the tables, the mews and Ryou fallowed Keiichiro to the basement.

In the basement, there was a large screen on the wall and about four computers on a desk below the screen. All four computers were connected to one keyboard. Keiichiro sat down on the chair and he his hands just zoomed all over the keyboard. Computers turned on as well as the big screen. How strange. They haven't been here in five years and it looked like as if nothing has change.

"Keiichiro! What's the static?" Ryou asked.

"Give me a sec," Keiichiro said. He pressed more keys on his keyboard and then pressed enter. On the big screen, it showed the map of the park. "See the red dot on the screen?" he asked. He didn't let them answer. "That is a sign of alien attacks."

"But who would attack?" Lettuce asked. "Their planet is saved as well as their kind. Why would they attack, now?"

"That is what you girls are going to find out," Ryou told them. That made them confused. "Look at Pudding's forehead." Pudding got confused but when Ichigo looked at her forehead, she was shocked.

"Your mark! It's back!"

"What?" Pudding asked surprised.

Automatically, the other girls looked for their marks too. Lettuce looked on her chest and she found it, Mint asked Zakuro to look at her back and she had it too, Ichigo looked at her thigh and she had hers, and finally Zakuro found her birthmark on her waist.

"Your genes retired five years ago after the last battle. They disappeared because it sensed that there would be no more battles. The reason they're back is because now you have a reason to fight," Ryou explained.

"Hold on!" Ichigo yelled. "But that doesn't explain of how I still turned into a cat when I get excited." Everyone stared at her wide eyed and she realized what she just said. "I didn't tell you, did I?" They all shook their heads. "About seven weeks ago, I turned into a cat when I got too excited. I wanted to ask Ryou why that is but I was busy."

"With what?" Mint demanded. Ichigo got nervous.

"That's not the problem here!" Ryou told them. They looked back at him and he explained, "Ichigo's cat genes can sense weather changes. Maybe her genes sensed that more fights were coming on so they reacted as strongly as they used too."

"You're not telling me that we have to go through all of that again?!" Mint asked.

Zakuro said, "What choice do we have? There's an alien attack outside."

"But it still doesn't make sense!" Pudding yelled.

"You five will find out later. Here!" Ryou tossed something at all five of them. When they caught it, they got their golden blotches back. "Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" Mint kissed her blotch and she glowed blue.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" Lettuce kissed hers and turned green.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" Pudding kissed the golden blotch and glowed yellow.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" Zakuro lightly kissed the blotch and turned purple.

Finally, Ichigo kissed her blotch and cried, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Her whole body glowed a bright pinky.

A warm, wonderful feeling filled up their bodies and changed their looks. Ryou and Keiichiro closed their eyes to protect them as the girls transformed. When the lights vanished, the girl's looks completely changed. They were all Mew Mews once again.

Mint turned around and stared at her wings and tail, Lettuce looked at her body and blushed, Pudding moved her tail and felt her ears, Zakuro only stared at her body in surprise, and finally, Ichigo moved her tail and heard the small bell sound.

"We're mew mews, again," Ichigo mumbled.

"Now go!" Ryou yelled. "The citizens of Tokyo need you to protect them!" Without hesitation, all five girls ran out of the basement, out of the café, and ran into the park where the attacks is supposed to be.

From their blotches, everyone heard. "Everyone, please be careful. The kirema anima seems to be different than the ones you used to fight."

"Got it!"

They ran to the center of the park, the area where all there is trees and nothing else. However where the signal was coming from, it was coming from a clear area that is surrounded by trees. When they arrived, there was nothing there. No craters, explosions, or a kirema anima.

Zakuro asked her blotch, "Are you sure they're here?"

Keiichiro answered, "The signal disappeared just when you arrived."

"So does that mean that they given up?" Mint asked. Ichigo didn't think so. She had this really bad feeling in her guts. Something is there.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Uh?" Ichigo heard. She looked around as Zakuro and Pudding heard it too. There was nothing out of the ordinary, still. But where is that sound coming from.

"Everyone! It's a trap! The aliens are still there!"

"What?"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_Boom_

After that loud beep, there was an explosion. To protect themselves, everyone took out their weapons and created a barrier. All except Mint and Zakuro. They were too late. After the dust cleared and the smoked disappeared for the others to see, they saw Mint and Zakuro about ten feet away from them, unconscious and dirtied from the explosion.

"Mint! Zakuro!" Ichigo called, noticing them first. Lettuce and Pudding fallowed her gaze and saw their friends too.

"Pathetic."

Being distracted, the remaining mew mews looked up in the air to see a person flouting. His hair looked short, like about a few inches longer than boy cut but an area in front of his ear looked a bit longer. He was dressed very elegantly. He had on a black long sleeve royal jacket with a white shirt underneath it and black dress pants. He had on black boots and on his royal jacket were gold trimmings. He was holding a red hand fan with yellow trimmings and purple designs. What was strange about him was that he had on a dark purple eye mask. You could tell he's an alien; not just because he's flouting in mid air but because he had the big elf like ears.

"W-Who are you?!" Lettuce asked, shaken by his sudden appearance.

The alien chuckled and answered, "You may call me Duke."

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

The three mews turned to their left just in time to see blue lightening coming at them. They jumped away and another alien appeared. This one almost looked like a clown from the mid evil days. His outfit looked like a jester's costume and the main colors were red and yellow. Even his hat was that color with fur bells jingling. But like the Duke, he had on an eye mask too, a red one. He's an alien from his big elf like ears and he was standing on one hand but was facing them upward. His other hand was holding a click-clack red toy with purple designs, like the Duke's fan. He had a wide, wicked grin on his face.

"Don't just play with Duke over there! Come play with me! The Joker!" he yelled at them.

After that, a dark figure came out of the bushes and threw something towards Ichigo way. She caught it and it was a red rose with a black ribbon it. She was surprised by it but then she felt cold lips on top of her head. She looked up to see her mystery kiss and she was caught in his cold eyes. His hair is long, a lot longer than shoulder length, and his skin looked pale. From what the others could see, his clothing looked covered by a black cape. He's an alien too with his big elf like ears and he had on a black eye mask. Ichigo however, didn't pay attention to his clothes or his accessories. She was locked into his cold hard eyes that paralyzed her in place.

"Good evening. I'm the Phantom," he coldly greeted. Ichigo was still staring into his eyes. She was frozen where she stood and she was shaking like she was trying to move but she couldn't.

"Ichigo-san! Get out of there!" Lettuce called, but she wouldn't move.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding yelled but she still wouldn't move.

The Phantom used one white glove hand to gently trace his finger tips from the corner of her eye to her chin. When one finger was under her chin, she felt a slight pressure from him and she looked up like how he wanted. With his hand up, Lettuce and Pudding saw that under that cape, he's wearing what looks like a black tux. His tie was only a black ribbon.

The Phantom stared at her for a bit. Then he said louder to his comrades, "I want this one."

The Duke shrugged and answered, "Do as you wish. I wanted the fish entrée anyway." Lettuce backed away from that. He tossed something at her and when she caught it, it was a gold coin.

The Joker took a good look at Pudding and then smiled. He threw a card at her and she caught it. She looked and it's the ace of hearts. "Don't get me wrong, sweetie! I just think you're cute is all!" Pudding blushed as he continued, "After all, I like playing with monkeys. Especially ones that are tied down."

"What?"

Before she expected it, the card in her hand multiplied and wrapped around her. The coin that Lettuce was holding started to morph into something else. It got longer and longer until it, on its own, tied up Lettuce from her arms to her feet. Finally, the rose that Ichigo received grew without her knowing it. The Phantom looked down at the rose and she fallowed his gaze. That was when she noticed it. The stem grew and wrapped around Ichigo, piercing its thorns into her flesh. Blood dripped down her shaken body as she softly let out a wince in pain.

With their eyes closed in pain of the tightening bounds, they didn't see the aliens approaching them. All three of them got a kiss on their foreheads. The Joker was grinning when his lips were against her skin, the Duke's expression was that of him kissing her hand, and the Phantom pressed every bit of his lips on Ichigo's skin. Their kisses were the only thing that distracted the mews from the pain.

"We heard that only the three of you know of our kind's venom," the Joker reminded. All three of them froze up in fear this time. The Joker had his hands on Pudding's upper neck and her shoulder.

"You know that the venom could give humans vampiric abilities, right?" the Duke asked. His hand was on the right side of Lettuce's neck as he leaned in towards her right side. The Phantom had a hand behind Ichigo's head and he grabbed her hair. He pulled it down to show more of Ichigo's bare neck. "The venom could also _kill_ a human if it is given too much of it." The girls' eyes widen in surprise and fear.

After that, all three of them leaned in close to their necks; their teeth bare and white venom dripping from their fangs. The Joker sniffed Pudding's skin and smirked in delight. The Duke kissed Lettuce's neck and dragged his lips from side to side from an inch distance. The Phantom licked Ichigo's skin as she could feel the smooth, wet feeling of his fangs. The Joker and the Duke, then went on. In one swift movement, both Pudding and Lettuce felt a the piercing pain of their teeth in their skin. Like what happened with Ichigo before, first there was pain and then there was pleasure. There was just one thing bad about it. When they were feeling the pleasure, they didn't want to feel it from them. They wanted to feel it from someone else.

The Phantom took his time. He liked going slow. His teeth got ready sink into Ichigo's neck but all they did was lightly pierce the skin; letting a few drops of blood escape.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding whispered. The Joker was the only one who heard it and he widen his eyes in surprise.

Lettuce mumbled, "Pai-san!" The Duke stopped his actions.

"Kisshu!" The Phantom backed away from her neck and stared back at her face. She was crying, all three of them were. They were crying tears of sadness, sorrow of never seeing their own aliens again.

For some reason, the Joker and the Duke pulled their teeth away and then licked the two bite marks they left to stop the bleeding. Both Lettuce and Pudding felt the touch of their wet tongues on their skin and widen their eyes in surprised to feeling that. They heard Ichigo say something about alien's saliva stopping the bleeding of wounds.

"You?!" the Phantom breathed out, getting Ichigo's attention. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something; shock, pain, and sorrow.

She lost her sadness and wondered, _'Why is he sad?'_

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!!"

Getting out of their trance, the Joker, the Duke, and the Phantom looked away from the girls just in time to see a purple whip coming towards them. They jumped away before the whip touched them.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!!"

Three pink arrows were shoot and they hit the bounds on Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo. The cards, the coin, and the rose were destroyed and they were free to move. All three of them looked towards where they heard the voices and saw the attacks and they saw Mint and Zakuro running towards them.

"Mint! Zakuro!" Ichigo called out relieved.

"Impressive, for beginners."

All five of the mews looked up and they saw all three of them in mid air again. The Joker looked like he was sitting cross-legged with his hands behind his head, still with a grin on his face. The Duke was smirking but half of his smirk was being hidden from his fan. The Phantom was staring at them with cold hard eyes again but he was mostly staring at Ichigo. She could feel his stare on her.

"What did you say?" Mint yelled, angry.

The Joker answered, "What? Don't tell me that you didn't understand what the Duke said? He said that you five stink! Phwee!" He had his nose pinched to show that he smelled something bad and that only irritated Mint more.

"What's your business here?!" Zakuro demanded. She sounded pretty upset. Must be because they nearly killed her friends as well as trying to torture them.

The Duke answered, "We're here on a simple mission. To destroy you all." All five of the mews held their breath in surprise as the Duke finished, "We'll see each other again. That I promise you."

The Phantom, without word, threw five roses at their direction but they landed on the floor. The Mews backed away and the roses blew up. The Joker threw five cards at them, but they dodged it in time. For a finishing touch, the Duke pointed his fan towards them and lightening was shoot at them. They barely dodged that too.

When the Mews looked up, all three of them were gone. As the Mews stared up at the sky, there was one thing they do know about their new enemies. They're stronger than any enemy that they fought before. It even seemed possible that they could be stronger than Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto.

'_What exactly are they?'_


	16. Here and Back Again

**A/N: I have the results! And the winner is…… it's a tie!!**

**Kuro: You got to be kidding me!**

**Tsukiko: No I'm not. No complaining! You should be happy that at least your story will be read by the fanfiction fans. So you guys out there! I'm going to be writing two stories at about the same time!**

**Kuro: Is that even possible?**

**Tsukiko: Don't tell me your going to tease me about my **_**small brain**_** now are you?**

**Kuro: No. It's just that you started school. You will probably be busy.**

**Tsukiko: Not too busy but… thanks for caring.**

**Kuro: Whatever! Tsukiko does not own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. In this chapter, out of the reviews she got, the fans will be really surprise.**

**Inuyasha: Please review and enjoy this sixth chapter. Tsukiko will release the next chapters of her two stories for those that have been waiting for a long time. Enjoy. All three bow down respectfully**

Ch. 16: Here and Back Again

After the battle between the Mews and the new aliens, they all transformed back to normal and went back to the café. Mint's and Zakuro's wounds were taken care of right away, since they were the ones who didn't exactly survive the explosion. Keiichiro offered to get Ichigo's wounds cleaned but she declined, saying that she was going to be fine. While there, Mint wouldn't help but see that Ichigo looked a bit down. She looked sadder than Mint ever saw her be. Maybe it was because of what she told Ichigo before the alien alert.

Since there are more aliens here, Ryou suggested that Masha goes back to Ichigo. She accepted Masha back to her side. Since there was no more business here and Keiichiro and Ryou will research more of the new aliens, all of the mews went home. All of them had a separate way home, but that was a bad idea.

On a cliff, where they could see the girls, the Joker, the Duke, and the Phantom were there watching their own favorites.

"Monkey girl is alone!" the Joker cheered. "Can I go play with her now?"

"Not now, but you will soon," the Duke answered. The Joker pouted after that. He wanted to 'play' with Pudding, now.

"That girl," the Phantom mumbled, getting the Duke's and the Joker's attention. "There's something about her that seems so…familiar."

The Joker put his hand on the Phantom's shoulder and mocked, "Maybe it's because our little, heartless phantom has finally found his one true love! Aw, how cute! Can I be your best man when you two get married or do I have to be the ring bearer?" Irritated, but calm, the Phantom threw an object in the air and the Joker caught it; it was another rose. "Uh-oh." The rose exploded, but it was a small puff that made the Joker dizzy.

"Phantom! No tranquilizing your comrades," the Duke scolded, not angry as he fanned himself.

Without another word, the Phantom stood up from the edge of the cliff and jumped towards the empty air. He glided down from where he was to the trees of the park. The Duke didn't looked surprised by his actions as the Joker was trying to see which way was up and which way was down.

"Rash as always," the Duke figured. He still heard the Joker making noises so he turned towards him to still see him confused. "It's your fault. You shouldn't tease him so much, Joker. You're lucky you only got confused. Next time, you might end up dead."

The Joker shook his head and he was freed from the side effects. "I can't help it. The Phantom is so easy to tease. The quiet ones are always the funest."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Ichigo was walking down the sidewalk in the park that would lead to her house, she couldn't help but think of the Phantom. As soon as she said Kisshu's name, he looked t her with such pain and sadness. It was all nearly too unbearable for Ichigo to believe. Just one look at the guy and you can tell that he's the cold, heartless, hard, serious type. He barely showed any emotion at all. Only time he did was when she said Kisshu's name. It was still strange though. How could one name get so much reaction from a complete stranger?

'_Maybe the Phantom and Kisshu know each other! That has to be it! Why else would he give me that look? Maybe they were childhood friends and since Kisshu went back to his planet, upset, the Phantom came to take his revenge! But why is the Duke and the Joker here than? It can't be for the same reason! Unless they're friends with Kisshu too, but why go after Lettuce and Pudding and not me?'_ she wondered in her head. Soon her head started to hurt.

She was so lost in thought that it took Masha five times to call her. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" he called. She looked at him and he answered, "Alien Alert! Alien Alert!"

"What?" she asked. Right at that moment, a rose went straight for Masha and it forced Masha to a tree. It pinned the little robot to the tree and Ichigo felt worry and concern for her mechanical friend. "Masha!"

"Good evening again," she heard. She turned around and the Phantom was there under a tree, staring at her with cold eyes. Ichigo quivered in fear for him. "Ichigo Momomiya."

Ichigo took a few steps back and asked, trying to sound brave, "A-Alright, out with it! Who exactly are you?"

The Phantom took out another rose and took a quick smell at it. "I swear, this is a regular rose." He tossed it to her and she caught it. It had a black ribbon on it again like the first one.

"How do I know that?" she asked, not scared anymore.

He approached her and she didn't step back. He gently took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Ichigo just stared in amazement. "Because I only control roses that I grow. That I found not too far from here. You humans grow wonderful normal roses."

Ichigo pulled her hand back and asked, "Okay! It's official! I'm confused! First you give me a gift, tried to kill me, gave me a weird look the moment I said an alien's name, tried to kill my friends, and give me a human rose that means no harm! Who exactly are you and…" she got quieter at this part. "Why do all the bad guys like me?"

"To answer your last question," he started.

She thought, _'Oh crap, he heard me.'_

"You're familiar to me." Ichigo looked back at him with wonder decorating her face. His gloved hand went to her face again and gently laid on one side of her face. "Soon, I have to attack you to fulfill my mission but for now, there is something I want to know."

She raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"That name that you mentioned before. Who is that?"

"Uh? You mean you don't know him?"

The Phantom shook his head and answered, "The first time I ever heard that name was when you called it before I bit you. I have never heard that name before then."

'_So he's not a friend of Kisshu. Then who is he?'_ Ichigo wondered.

She let out a sigh and answered, "The owner of that name is someone very important to me. Five years ago, he was what you and your friends are doing now; destroying human kind but he had a reason. He only wanted to save his people on your planet--"

"His planet. Not mine," he interrupted.

Now she's confused. "But you look like them! You have the long elf like ears, the powers, and everything!" she yelled.

He calmly shook his head and told her, "I don't know exactly who I am, where I came from, or what I am."

Ichigo was speechless until she got enough nerve to ask, "You don't remember who you are?"

"I guess you can say that. I believe you humans call it amnesia. Not being able to remember your past. I woke up about a week ago and someone gave me the name Phantom. It was the same situation Duke and Joker went through."

"But why destroy us then? You can't just wake up one day and decide to destroy all humans."

"Not humans. The one who gave us names, taught us our abilities, and then gave us a mission. He ordered us to destroy the protectors of the earth. Fulfilling that mission is the least we three can do."

Ichigo remained speechless again for a while. She looked down at the rose in her hands and brought it to her nose. She asked, "So are you going to kill me now?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice and the Phantom heard it.

His hand went to her hair and he lifted a few strands. Noticing, Ichigo looked up and watched as the Phantom took the strands of hair and kissed it like he was holding her hand again. "Not now, but soon. I want you to tell me more about that name." His piercing golden eyes stared right back at Ichigo's dark red eyes and she was lost in them again. It took nearly all of her mental strength to get out of her trance.

"Well then," she started. She looked back at the rose and told the rest of the story. "His people, and maybe yours too, were suffering on a far off planet that was just terrible. Raging hot heats and terrible sandstorms battered the earth's surface. His kind had no choice but to live underground where it was cold and dark. They couldn't escape that planet. The reason they were there in the first place was because they used to live on earth before humans but it was inhabited to live on. Three hundred million years later, they sent him and two more aliens to retrieve earth. But when they saw humans destroying the earth, they got angry and decided to destroy human kind before we ruined what was left of the earth.

"When I met him I thought he was an annoying, little, love sick, pest! He kissed me the moment he met me and then he tried to kill me. He called me honey, tried to kiss me numerous of times, and he…he…" She hesitated as her past memories repeated in her head again. "He fell in love with me. When the time came, he was willing to risk his life for me and he did so many things to prove to me how much he cared."

The Phantom asked, "So why didn't you love him back?"

She looked even sadder after that. "I was in love with someone else. That man cared for the environment and he was so cool. When all of the girls found out that I was dating him, no one could believe that a commoner would go out with the prince of the school. He even risked his life for the world."

"He risked his life for the world but not for you?" Ichigo's heart stopped and she gazed at the Phantom with shocked eyes.

"A-Are you crazy? He saved me too, you know. I was a part of the world that he saved."

"You sound desperate."

Ichigo looked up at him again and he just kept gazing at her with his hard eyes. She started to get nervous.

"I-I'm not desperate. He loves me and that's all that matters."

"Do you love him?"

This time, Ichigo was completely silent. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking. She was trying to find the answer but her mind was a blank and her voice was gone. She loves Masaya and has been for a long time. She even wears his ring, but she already found out that she was also falling for Kisshu too. Who does her heart belong too?

Judging by her silence, the Phantom went closer to Ichigo again. She noticed how close he became and looked up. But the moment she did, her lips were locked with his. Both of hands had her face in between them and he deepened the kiss just a little more. She was surprise by the sudden action but the longer he kissed her, the more of his taste Ichigo got. To her, his taste was so wonderful and so…familiar. She couldn't help it but close her eyes and kiss him back. The Phantom broke the kiss for a bit only to lick her bottom lip for permission. She opened her mouth a little wider to have his tongue enter her mouth. She let out a sweet moan in this pleasure. When his tongue was done exploring, he pulled it back and kissed her lips full on again.

He broke away from her kiss and he leaned on her forehead. She looked down in the ground, still in the trance of the pleasure he given her. He asked, "You really can't decide, do you?"

"Uh-uh," she answered.

His hands, still on her face, stayed there as he kissed her forehead before leaning on it again. "There's another trick that I know," he told her. She listened but still looked down. "From a kiss, if we wanted too, we can gain knowledge that way. I saw n your memories that your first love gave you a red ribbon collar and a promise ring as your alien lover gave you a black ribbon collar." Her eyes widen in surprise as one of his hands moved from her face to her neck. He lightly touched the ring and then touched the collar. "You're wearing your first love's ring but you're wearing your alien love's collar."

Immediately, Ichigo pushed the Phantom away and took a few steps back. She whipped her mouth with the back side of her hand and yelled, angry, "How dare you kiss me just to get information! Who gave you permission to go running through my memories, uh?"

He answered, still calmed and unaffected by her anger, "You did. You allowed me to enter your mouth."

"Uagh! That's disgusting!"

"Well if you're done complaining," he said, revealing five roses in his hand. "I guess it's time I kill you, uh?"

She growled at him, but she was ready. She threw the rose to the side and took out her golden blotch. "I should have done this the moment you appeared! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" She glowed pink and when the light vanished, Mew Ichigo appeared and she looked angry.

The Phantom asked, "Shall we begin?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Everyone! Everyone! Come in!"_

"Keiichiro-san?"

"Mint's here!"

"Pudding's in!"

"Keiichiro?"

"_Everyone! Listen to me! We just got a mew signal from Ichigo. She must have transformed. Not too long before that, Masha gave out an alien alert and then his signal vanished!"_

"Is Ichigo-san alright?"

"_I believe so. She transformed into Mew Ichigo and she's still moving."_

"Where is she?!"

"_She was the closets to you, Mint. But after her transformation, she's closer to Lettuce and Pudding."_

"But that's the other side of where Ichigo onee-chan is supposed to be going to get home!"

"_I know! Whatever is making her move must be one of the aliens from earlier."_

"It has to be the one in the clock! Mint and I saw him with her when they tried to bite them."

"_Whoever it is, as I said, it's making Ichigo move and she's starting to slow down. Everyone! I'll give you a map of where she is. Go to her as fast as you can!"_

"Got it! Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

After that conversation, the girls transformed into their mew states and ran to where Keiichiro pointed out where she is. They tried running towards that area and ended up colliding their groups with one another. All four of them, together started running towards that area but every step they took, Ichigo took one to get away from the Phantom's attack.

However when they were near that area and they were in the middle of the park, they bumped into two more characters.

_Click - clack_

_ZZZZZ_

Two lightening blocked their way and the mews stopped running to miss the attack.

"You four are not going anywhere!" They looked ahead, beyond the dust and the dirt and saw the Duke and the Joker there. The Joker added, "Phantom is too busy playing with the kitty. How about you play with us? We're so much more fun than dark and creepy there."

The Duke smirked and told him, "If he was here, he kill you."

"I can't help but tease the guy. He's so fun to play with!"

"Well we're not interested!" Mint yelled, getting their attention. She was furious. "If you two don't move away by the time I count to ten, I'll send you both to hell!"

"Such vulgar language for a young lady," the Duke scolded.

"I'm seventeen, moron! I can swear as much as I want at you guys if you don't get out of the way!"

"Well better say your breath for swearing instead of counting, birdie," the Joker told her. "Because we're not going anywhere. I've been wanting to play with the monkey for a while now." Pudding only bared her teeth at him. He moped, "Awwwww. Don't be like that, sweetie. You're going to make me cry." Pudding smashed her fist to her palm and she looked furious too.

"I'm going to do more than make you cry, geek!" His ears twitched at that.

He went from moping to glaring at her with cold eyes and he asked, "Geek? Did you just call me 'geek'?"

"Shouldn't have said that," the Duke warned.

He raised his click-clack toy and aimed his lightening at them, her mostly. All four jumped away from the blast and were split in half. On one side, Mint was with Pudding and on the other side, Lettuce was with Zakuro. Before Pudding knew it, the Joker threw the click-clack toy at her and she had to do a bridge to dodge it from nearly cutting her head off.

The toy returned to the Joker like a boomerang and yelled, "No one calls me a geek, got it!!" Now he's furious and Pudding stared at him in confusion. She knows someone else who gets mad when she once called him a 'geek'.

_Think again, geek! I'm not a midget. I'm taller than you._

_That's Mr. Taruto to you!_

'_Taru-Taru?'_ Pudding wondered. The Joker threw his toy at them again but both Mint and Pudding jumped away. Next he started throwing about six exploding cards at them.

The Duke let out a sigh and said, "I guess that means I have to fight you off while your little friend fries, or so they say these days."

Both Lettuce and Zakuro took one step back and Zakuro was growling. She asked, "Why are you aliens still here anyway? We defeated you five years ago your planet is saved! How can you just attack earth for no reason at all?"

The Duke chuckled before he answered, "For no reason at all? I'm terribly sorry, mademoiselle but we're not fight for no reason."

"Then why are you fighting? Only more tragedy is caused by fighting!" Lettuce asked, with a pained face. The Duke saw her face and his grin was gone.

"Maybe if we were born in a different era."

"Uh?" Lettuce let out in surprise.

"Nah, that was a joke. Even if more tragedy is created, that doesn't matter to me. This is the mission I was given and that is reason enough for me." His smirked returned back to his face and Lettuce just stared with wide eyes.

Zakuro told her, "Don't try to reason with him, Lettuce. I don't think he'll sit down and talk."

"But still," Lettuce started. Zakuro turned towards Lettuce and the Duke's smirked vanished again. Freshly made tears were formed and they rolled down her face like clear marbles on her face. "That's really tragic. Why must everything lead to fight?"

The Duke's eyes widen and he mumbled, "You… You don't want to fight?" She shook her head at him and then wiped away some of her tears. "You're the first." That caught her unexpected. She looked up at him and listened to his words. "You're the first human who doesn't want to fight." Her tears stopped at the sound of that.

_You were the first human who didn't want to fight._

Lettuce wondered, _'Pai…san?'_

"Aw well." He pointed his fan at her and lightening headed straight towards Zakuro and Lettuce. They dodged just in time. Then The Duke started throwing exploding golden coins at them. Looks like Ichigo has to wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo landed on solid ground but she had to jump the next second with a rose exploding by her feet. She landed on her hands this time but she still had to move. An exploding rose was fallowing her where ever she went. After the third time, she grabbed the rose from the ground and threw it towards the Phantom. It exploded in front of him, but he appeared passed the smoke and he had his Sais ready (let's just say in the middle of the fight, he revealed his true weapons). Ichigo got her strawberry bell ready and he strike. She dodged the at attack one by one and he kept making her step back.

_Attack_

_Dodge_

_Attack_

_Dodge_

_Attack_

_Dodge_

When the Phantom attacked, Ichigo dodged it but she kept both of his Sais blocked as she tried to overpower him this time. They both were pretty much even.

He told her, "Not bad, for someone who doesn't know exactly she loves." That pissed her off! Not just because of what he said to her but also how calmly he said it like it was no big deal. It is to her. But her past mouth took over.

With her rage, she pushed the Phantom back and he stumbled but kept his stance. She yelled, "Look, asshole! Masaya is……my one, true love! Not Kisshu, ever!" At that instant, the Phantom showed emotion; rage.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he charged at her again. His attack was sudden and strong that it caused Ichigo to lose her weapon when he hit her. He let go of his Sais though so that his hands were free. After letting go of his Sais, they clench Ichigo's neck. She was pushed to the ground as his grasped tightened around her neck. "Damn it! Why didn't you listen to him for a one second?!"

'_What…the hell is it to him?!'_ Ichigo thought. His grip got tighter around her neck and she started gasping for air.

"Why couldn't you just do what he want?! It was obvious from the start that he cared for you and that he loved you more than anything. He risked his life for you, for pity's sake! Look at me! Forget about that tree hugger! Why? Why do you have to be in love with him?!"

'_Tree hugger? He doesn't even know Masaya! How does he… he know about him?'_

Seconds later, Ichigo felt the grip on her neck loosen and she started chocking while air was breathing through her nose and her mouth. He hands were still on her but he wasn't strangling her anymore. Ichigo looked up at the Phantom and something landed on her face. It rolled down her face and two more of it dripped. Ichigo's eyes widen as he stared up at the Phantom's crying face. He was really showing pain now.

"You love him so much and I love you so much," he told her. "What am I supposed to do to win you over? What can I do? How can I make you mine? How can I…make you love me?"

Ichigo was surprised beyond belief. She mumbled, "Kisshu…told me that before." The Phantom's eyes widen at that knowledge and instantly got off of her. She quickly sat up as the Phantom was clenching his head.

"What…What's going on? I…I…" he mumbled. Ichigo was still staring and this time, she paid attention.

In the moonlight, she noticed that his dark hair is actually dark emerald green. When she remembered his eyes staring at her from when she first met him, she realized now that his eyes were golden amber.

"Who…are you?" she asked. He let go of his head and sharply looked at her like a wild animal. She flinched back after seeing the cat like features his eyes got.

"Your worst nightmare! I'll kill you!" he answered. Quickly, Ichigo stood up and started running. She picked up her strawberry bell on the way. He fallowed after her and he picked up his Sais on the way, too. She just had this feeling to get away from him.

They were running and they were running pretty fast. Ichigo was trying to get away from him but he was catching up to her. She looked back just once and he looked really, really, really pissed off.

She looked back forward and wondered, _'What's his problem now?'_

Getting enough of this, the Phantom teleported from behind Ichigo to ten feet in front of her. She stopped when she stopped, she was about six feet in front of him. She tried taking a step back, but he attacked. He crossed his Sais together and a blast formed. He unleashed it immediately at her and it was still coming. She moved her Strawberry Bell in front of her and it created a shield to protect her. The blast continued towards her and she still kept the barrier up. With his blast, he was nearly pushing her back but she kept on strong. He only growled at her more.

"What's with you?" he asked. She looked at him and he asked, "What is so special about him anyway? Don't you know? He doesn't care about you at all! He's cheating on you as we speak back in Nevada on Area 51 with a girl name Sara!" Her eyes widen and the pain in her chest returned, but it felt so mild compared to how it felt before. She still had enough.

"Shut up!" She dropped the barrier for only a second and then she cried, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The attack went straight for the Phantom, but the blast was pushing at it. Instead of blast against barrier, this time it was blast against attack and neither of them looked like they were going to give up. At times, it looked like Ichigo's attack got stronger and then the Phantom's attack got stronger. It was starting to be too much for either of them but they held on.

_Boom_

The attacks had enough. They both exploded after the longest contact attacks should have together. Ichigo was pushed back about five meters away and the Phantom was pushed back into a tree. He crashed and landed on the ground, leaning on his arms and his knees to stay up.

"Damn it all!" he cursed under his breath. "What the hell…what the hell is wrong with me?" His head started throbbing and it hurt with each heart beat. Almost like his pain increased at the same speed of a heart beat. It hurt more and more, until it got to the point where he yelled to the skies above. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Hearing him, Ichigo started to sit up. Her arms were shaking from lifting herself up and she said, "I…I have to get away. That guy…he's dangerous."

_Snap_

She looked up in reaction to the noise and he saw the Phantom approaching her. His right hand was over his left shoulder. His gloves didn't look pure white anymore. They looked torn and dirtied as well as his costume. It had cuts from the battle and dirt from the explosion. Scared by what he's going to do to her, she tried to stand up but her right ankle gave out a stinging pain.

'_Ow! Damn it! I sprained my ankle!'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes were closed from the pain and she was facing down.

When she opened her eyes, she saw black shoes in front of her. She looked up and he was right at her face. Her eyes widen like appetizer plates and he lightly kissed her lips again. But his lips felt like they were shaking against hers. Yet still, a kiss is a kiss.

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away and trying to crawl away. He didn't try to physically stop her. He was in too much pain from his head.

"My name is…" He mouthed the last part, but Ichigo heard the first part. She turned towards him and stared. He added, "Thanks…for the…kiss." There was only one person who ever said that to her.

"Kisshu?" she called to him. He moaned in pain as she crawled towards him this time.

His voice sounded soft and weak but Ichigo's heard him loud and clear. "Ichigo…help me." She couldn't believe her ears. There was no way that this is Kisshu. There was positively no way! He went back to his planet, right? That's what she thought.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know if this masked alien is her friend. He was shaking but that could be because of the pain he was feeling in his head. She used both of her hands to lift up his face and he allowed her to do that. When she touched him however, he stopped moving, like he became unconscious or something. Her hands went to the mask and very smoothly and slowly, she took it off. Her eyes turned into entrée plates. Without the mask, she saw his face. He is indeed her alien; Kisshu.

"Kisshu?"

Seconds later, his body just let out a bright blue glow. His eyes and his mouth even opened with that light. Ichigo raised her arms to protect her eyes from the light. The blue light rise up the sky and people about a mile radius could see it. When Ichigo figured that it was safe to look, she opened her eyes and Kisshu's body was glowing in mid air. Instead of the Phantom's clothing like he was wearing before, he was wearing the same outfit he had on five years ago (you know what I mean). His body started to fall after that. Ichigo got up, forgetting the pain in her ankle and she caught him.

On the ground, his head was on her lap and Ichigo was holding him there. So many questions were running through her head all at once and they were all desperate to be answered. Besides the questions, she was worried.

"Kisshu! Kisshu! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't you dare leave me, you understand?" she cried to him. Tears were building up in her eyes but he still wouldn't wake up. "Kisshu, please! Don't leave me. Not again. Not ever again…." She bent over towards his face and she planted a kiss on his lips. She broke it and then brought him closer. Her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

'_I…I love you, Kisshu. Please, please wake up.'_

"You know, anymore and you could suffocate me, koneko-chan."

Surprised to hear him, she backed away to see. His eyes opened and he just stared at her. Bigger tears weld up in her eyes and these fell down her face.

"Kisshu?"

Kisshu raised one hand to her face and brushed away from of her hair back. He smiled and told her, "What's making you cry, koneko-chan? If it's a boy, then you know I can beat him up for you."

Ichigo brought Kisshu to into another hug and told him, "Then beat yourself up, genius."

Surprise, he asked, "Ichigo?"

She whined, "First you leave for about a week, you come back as a Phantom that tried to kill me, and then I thought you died! Don't you ever scared me like that again!" Kisshu wasn't surprised anymore and a sorrowful look took its place. He sat up a little more and held Ichigo back as she cried on his shoulder.

"Sshhh, it's okay. It's okay, Ichigo. I'm here now," he told her. He kissed the top of her head and told her, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Worry?!" She pushed him back to look at him face to face and she yelled, "Kisshu! You left in my sleep! It was a good thing I wasn't asleep otherwise I wouldn't think that you would be going! Kisshu you broke my heart when you left me and when you left that letter for me to read!" The shock came back.

"You were awake when I said good-bye?"

"And I wished that I didn't! Reading that letter only made it worst when I was already feeling bad about you just leaving and telling me you love me!" She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "If you love me, then don't leave me ever again!" Tears started falling again and Kisshu just stared. "I don't want you to ever leave my side again. I want you to be with me no matter what even if I say hurtful things again. I may not trust you anymore but please, don't leave me."

Kisshu's face relaxed to a sorrow filled look. His one free hand went to her face and he wiped away some of her tears. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and his hand went under her chin. He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes. His lips gently pressed against hers. She kissed him back as his free hand moved to the back of her head and pushed her towards him more. Her hand was still holding his other hand while her free hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They parted a bit and Ichigo nibbled on his lip for permission. He opened a little bit and her tongue went in to explore. His tongue entered her mouth as she was busy with his. After exploring, they kissed again and little harder. It got desperate.

She gave him kisses after kisses and he kissed her back after each one. Soon her lips moved from his mouth to his chin and she went down his jaw bone. Her lips stared kissing his neck and he stared letting out small moans in pleasure. He stopped though. He felt something smooth and wet against his skin.

"Ichigo?" he called. She stopped and looked up. He let go of her hand and placed each hand on each side of her face. "Can you open your mouth?" he asked. She did and he looked inside her mouth. There inside, instead of her regular canine teeth she has, even when she transformed, she now has long fangs. How could he not feel then before when he kissed her. "Your fangs."

"Uh?" She used her fingers to touch her teeth and she accidently cut them. "Ouch! What the?"

"The venom," he breathed. She looked at his shocked face and he also looked terrified. "The venom I injected into you when I bit you. Oh god." His hands dropped from her face and he backed away a bit.

"What?" she asked him, worried.

He looked down, too ashamed to face her. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I turned you… I turned you into a monster. I'm sorry. I just keep messing with your life, don't I?" he asked. Ichigo didn't want him to think like that. She wrapped her arms around his chest and she laid against it. It felt so warm to her; so warm and comforting.

"If you never came into my life, it would have been just boring. I became a mew mew, had very dramatic adventures, saved the world, found a new job, and now I'm holding an alien. An alien that no one even knows exist." Thankfully smiling at her, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, koneko-chan."

Neither one of them wanted to separate from the other. Both of them wished that time would stopped, just for them to be like that forever. But every sweet moment, must end.

Kisshu sensed something coming their way and it was bad. He pushed her back and he was cautious. She saw that in his eyes.

"Ichigo! Listen to me, alright! Whatever you do, stay away from Masaya and Nevada! It's too dangerous for you to be there! Right now, he's working at Area 51. Whatever happens, do not go to that area. It's not safe for you."

She mumbled, "Wh-What do you mean?" He didn't answer. He looked up at the sky and he looked back at her. This was scaring her.

He kissed her again and to her, it felt so desperate like he was never going to see her again or something. He broke away before she got the chance to calm her nerves. "I love you, Ichigo. Bye-bye," he told her with a smile. Now this was scaring her.

Before she knew it, everything around her started to change; the trees, the grass, the scenery, and Kisshu. When she blinked, she was at a different area and Kisshu was no where in sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Phantom!" the Joker called, hearing his cry. The Duke turned around towards the cry and they both let themselves open. Both Mint and Zakuro took that chance.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

When the Joker and the Duke turned towards the girls, the attacks hit them at their upper body. Both of them were turned away from the girls thanks to the attack and they were leaning on the floor for support.

Lettuce asked, "Why did you do that?"

Mint answered from the other side of the clearing, "They were open!"

"Most disrespectful."

They turned towards the aliens again and watched. Not far from both of them, their masks were on the ground.

"For once, I agree with the Duke's fancy talk." The Joker turned towards them and all four widen their eyes in surprise.

Pudding took a few steps back and whispered, "Taru-Taru?" The Joker's real face is that of Taruto. Pudding examined him again and now he noticed that his hair did look red/orange and he had the dark golden eyes as well.

Mint mumbled, "If…If that's Taruto then…" She didn't finish and she didn't need to. The Duke turned towards them and Lettuce saw his true face.

"Pai-san?" The Duke is Pai and the only thing he did is staring at Lettuce and the other mew mews. Lettuce collapsed to her knees and she was beginning to shake. "No…It's can't be…It can't be him…. No." She was starting to cry too. With each tear she began to shed, her heart only broke more and more. Pudding was staring in non-belief Taruto and she was starting to cry too.

Before anyone said anything, the big blue light shined, not too far from them and it raised up to the sky. That got all of their attentions.

"Damn it!" the Duke cursed under his breath. Then right after the light, two more shined and raise to the skies; each light came from Taruto and Pai.

"Taru-Taru!"

"Pai-san!"

They called, but they didn't answer. They were flouting in mid air and the blue light only got bigger and brighter. All four of the girls closed their eyes to block the light _(kinda similar to what happened to the Blue Knight in episode 48 except that it didn't turn into a nuclear bomb; only the lights)_. When the lights were over, they opened their eyes and they saw both Pai and Taruto flouting in mid air, unconscious and they looked like how they did a week ago. Lettuce stood up and stared at her beloved. Then both of them started to fall.

"Pai-san!"

"Taru-Taru!"

Both Pudding and Lettuce ran and caught them before they hit the ground; Lettuce caught Pai and Pudding caught Taruto.

Lettuce used one hand to moved Pai's face towards her direction and she called, "Pai-san? Pai-san! Wake up, please!"

"Taru-Taru! Can you hear me? Answer me, Taru-Taru! Taruto!" Pudding called.

Both Mint and Zakuro were still standing where they were before and they were still shocked to see them. Mint asked, "What happened? How could Pai be the Duke and Taruto be the Joker? And what was with that light?"

Zakuro answered, "Those masks. Soon after their masks came off, they returned back into their old selves."

"But what are those masks?" Zakuro couldn't answer that. She doesn't know the answers for everything.

While Lettuce and Pudding kept calling for their aliens, finally both Pai and Taruto opened their eyes. They blinked a few times before they could actually see the girl in front of them.

Lettuce smiled and whispered, "Thank goodness, you're awake. Oh, Pai-san! I missed you so much!" She brought Pai closer and wrapped her arms around him. He was pretty slow as he wrapped his arms around her too.

Pudding hugged first before she said, "You're awake! I'm so happy, Taru-Taru!"

Taruto hugged her back and told her with a grin, "I'm happy too, Pudding." She was so happy to see him that she didn't pay attention to how he called her.

Pai told Lettuce, "I missed you as well, Lettuce."

Both Mint and Zakuro heard them. Zakuro yelled, "Lettuce! Pudding! Get away from them! That isn't Pai or Taruto!" Both Lettuce and Pudding loosen their hold and looked back at Zakuro in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lettuce asked. Soon a knife was at her throat and she tensed up at the cold metal touch. A knife was at Pudding's throat too.

"I believe she was talking about us, little fish," Pai whispered in her ear. Lettuce stared shaking.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked, confused.

"Sorry, sweetie but I'm still the Joker. I don't even know anyone called 'Taru-Taru' or 'Taruto' to be exact," he told her, still with the same grin on his face. "Now, do you want me to slice your throat or do you want me to inject a lot of venom into your blood stream? I'm letting you choose, sweetie. You should feel lucky because I like you."

"You….You can't kill me," she mumbled.

He lost his grin and asked, "And why not?"

He saw something shining fall from her face from behind. He watch the tear fall to the floor and disappear in the soil. She was smiling as she was crying. What made him look back at her was what she answered, "Because we're buds."

Taruto's hand started shaking and his eyes widen in terror. Slowly he removed the knife from her throat and backed away from her.

"Joker! Don't give in! She's lying!" Pai yelled at him, trying to calm him down. While he was distracted by that, Lettuce took that chance to hug him again. "What?"

"I'm waiting, Pai-san." He lifted up a brow and she explained. "You told me that there is something you wanted to ask me when you come back. What is it?" He started shaking this time. He backed away from her, taking the knife away from her throat.

Both Pai and Taruto stayed away from them and they were still shaking. Pudding and Lettuce only sat there, looking at them with pleading eyes. A pain started to grow. Inside both of their chests, the pain grew and grew inside of the boy's. Almost like the look of those two girls was causing them a heart ache. None of them understood it. Why were they feeling like that?

Then their shaking stopped. Both Taruto and Pai looked behind them and stared at the trees and probably beyond that area there.

"Damn that stupid phantom!" Taruto cursed, angry.

"Phantom?" Mint wondered. She gasped and shouted, "The Phantom is Kisshu!"

Both Lettuce and Pudding looked at her and asked, "What?"

"The Phantom is going to be in so much trouble when he gets back," Taruto mentioned.

Pai asked, "Shall we escort him back?" Without an answer, the aliens flouted up in the air and headed straight for Kisshu and Ichigo. Sensing their presence, Kisshu pushed Ichigo back to tell her his warning.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce called getting up.

Pudding stayed down and called, "Taru-Taru!" They didn't listen. They didn't even look back. As if they didn't even heard them.

Seconds later, there was a ripple in the air and Ichigo appeared on the ground, sitting.

"Ichigo?"

She didn't hear them. She called to the trees, "Kisshu!"

_Boom_

An explosion appeared where Ichigo was. Her eyes widen in terror as the flames and the smoke rise up to the sky and all she could hear was her own heart, stopping.

"KISSHU!!"

All four mews ran to Ichigo and Lettuce and Pudding sat down and placed their hands on the crying Ichigo's shoulder.

"Look up!" Mint yelled. They did and in the air, both Pai and Taruto were holding Kisshu's body. From what Ichigo could see, he was still breathing; just unconscious.

"Pai! Taruto! Is Kisshu alright?" Ichigo asked, desperately.

Zakuro told her, "Ichigo! Pai was the Duke and Taruto was the Joker."

"What?"

"Apparently they still are, though. Just not with the costumes or the masks," Mint explained. Ichigo looked back up with concern this time.

"Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way now," Pai told them.

Taruto had on a grin and told them, "Apparently we need to take the Phantom back home for a little recheck." Ichigo got angry at that.

"He's not the Phantom!! Let go of him!"

"Very bad choice of word, my dear," Pai stated. He looked down and explained, "If we drop him here, he could burn to death."

"Give him to me then! Hand him over!"

"Nope! Who else am I going to tease if we let him go with you?" Taruto asked. She only growled at them some more. "Well, ta-ta for now, sweetie! When he's better, I'll come back and play with you again, I promise!"

"I'll come back too. I still haven't eaten my special yet," Pai reminded Lettuce. The air rippled around them and they disappeared, taking Kisshu with them.

"KISSHU!!"

"PAI!!"

"TARUTO!!"


	17. I’m Going to Area 51

**A/N: Hi fans! Just to let you know, I'm a bit disappointed.**

**Kuro: Why? Don't tell me it's because of that vote thing?**

**Tsukiko: Well it is! I gave everyone three days to vote for which story they wanted to come out first but no one gave a review or a vote about which one. I was so anxious since I was done with the chapter sixteen and chapter two of 'Heaven and Hell'.**

**Kuro: You even edited that one chapter for my story too. But that was about three weeks ago.**

**Tsukiko: Don't you ever let go of these kinds of things?**

**Kuro: No, but you did get about eleven reviews at once.**

**Tsukiko: Well, that makes me happy and that's why I love my fans. Would you do the presentation things?**

**Kuro: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses for her stories. Please review, because she likes review and she wants to know how her story is going so far. I would like to know how my story is too.**

**Tsukiko: You're so selfish! I also hope that you review 'Heaven and Hell', too. The plot starts to thicken, trust me.**

**Inuyasha: Thank you for your support so far and enjoy.**

Ch. 17: I'm Going to Area 51

"Have you found them yet? Have you?" Ichigo desperately asked.

Mint assured, "Please, Ichigo. I know you're worried but you're acting like someone who didn't get a cookie for snack time." Ichigo didn't glare or do anything towards Mint. She could barely remain in her chair but she had to give her ankle a rest or it could get worst. In her hand, she clench the red rose with a black ribbon it and got even more desperate. She wasn't the only one. Lettuce was playing with her skirt as Keiichiro typed away and Pudding was walking in circles. Mint and Zakuro were the only ones who were patient for Keiichiro to find the aliens.

After the aliens disappeared back to where every they came from, they reported what happened to Keiichiro and Ryou. Ryou ordered them to come back to the café and on the way there, all five mews were back where Ichigo and the Phantom, or Kisshu met again. They freed Masha, but he needed more repairs now and Ichigo found the rose that she tossed away. Despite her wounded ankle, she hooped over to the rose and picked it up. Even though he was the Phantom at the moment, it was still Kisshu who gave it to her.

When they arrived at the café, three mews called their guardians and made up stories of why they're not home yet. One out of three said that the café had a humungous problem and needs to be fixed immediately. They believed them. The other excuse was that she was going to stay over a friend's house for the night. They believed that too. Ryou took Masha in and listened to the girls' story. They were surprised that it was Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai were the ones fighting them and they were surprised that it was only Kisshu who came back to his senses. Something was up with Taruto and Pai but no one had the slightest idea. For the moment, the best course of operation is to find them, wherever they are.

Ryou pinched his nose in frustration and asked, "Are you sure that there is nothing else that you know that could help us find them?" Only two of them shook their heads at the first second.

"I have an idea of where they were going," Pudding announced.

Lettuce shuttered, "M-Me too." All eyes, including Keiichiro were on them.

Pudding decided to go first. "About a week ago, Taru-Taru came over to see me but I wasn't there because I was at Ichigo onee-chan's house. He cleaned up the house and cooked for my family for me. When I got home, he was in my room looking at an old picture album. He explained to me why he hasn't shown up for three days."

"Pai-san told me the same thing," Lettuce mentioned. Both of them looked at each other in surprise.

Ichigo was getting more desperate, "Well? Why haven't they?"

Both of them hesitated for a bit. Lettuce answered, "Pai-san told me that Kisshu supersonic to Nevada the day before he didn't come to work or school. He told me that supersonic can kill an alien if done alone."

"What's 'supersonic'?" Mint asked.

"Supersonic is the name of an ability that Taru-Taru and the other aliens know how to do. Similar to teleportation, they could teleport to any place that's really far away. Taru-Taru told me that Kisshu onii-chan did that so that he could glue a phone to Ichigo onee-chan's ear in case he doesn't have enough strength to hold a phone," Pudding answered. Ichigo blinked in surprise to that.

Lettuce continued, "Pai-san told me that since supersonicing to Nevada and back to Tokyo was hard for him, he needed a day's rest or he could die from lack of strength. Then three days after Ichigo-san told Kisshu that she hated him for telling her that Masaya-san was cheating on her with another girl-"

"Masaya was what?!" Mint asked. Zakuro and Keiichiro stared at Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding in surprise. Right, this is the first time they heard about it.

Ryou told them, trying to contain his shock, "Continue, please."

Lettuce nodded and Pudding added, "After three days of them not coming back to work, I'm guessing that Taru-Taru and Pai onii-chan came to see Lettuce onee-chan and me. Since Ichigo onee-chan didn't believe Kisshu onee-chan, he decided to go to Nevada again and get the proof he needed to save Ichigo onee-chan from a world of pain. But he needed help so Taru-Taru and Pai onii-chan are going to Nevada with him so that he would come back alive."

Lettuce took over. "They didn't know how long they would be back, but that was where they were going to go. They were going to go to Nevada."

"Nevada, uh? Keiichiro! Widen the search and see if you can find them somewhere in the United States!" Ryou ordered.

He answered, going back to work, "Understood." Typing noises filled the air again and Ichigo was staring down at the rose in her hand. She couldn't believe what she just heard. So does that mean that Kisshu was serious when he told her about Masaya being with another girl? That can't be true, can it?

"Hey," Mint called, putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked up and Mint said, "Looks like to me that Kisshu wasn't lying. Why would someone go all the way to Nevada in the most dangerous way just to prove a lie?" Ichigo looked back down and brought the rose to her face.

"I don't know." She sniffed the faint smell of the rose and thought of Kisshu. So far, he's been haunting her every thought since he was taken away.

"Hey, Ryou," she called. He looked at her and she asked, "What's Area 51?"

"Area 51?!"

Keiichiro stopped typing and looked at Ichigo in surprise; everyone did.

"Yeah, Kisshu told me to stay away from Masaya and that area because it's not safe. He also said that Masaya is working there, too. Do you guys know what it is?"

Lettuce answered, "Ichigo-san, Area 51 is a research facility on Nevada that is one of the most secretive facilities on earth. Barely anyone knows what the scientist inside are working on except for the scientist themselves."

"But rumor has it that Area 51 is supposed to be a facility where they study…" Mint didn't finish. She tried to think about it a little more but she got it when it hit her. "Oh my god," she breathed out in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou answered, "Area 51 is said to be studying UFO."

Ichigo got it. She widens her eyes in shock and asked, "You mean…like alien activity?" Ryou nodded his head and typing was back in the air.

"Everyone! In yesterday's news, there was a story about that area," Keiichiro announced. He typed more keys and pressed enter. On the big screen, where everyone can see, a news cast showed up.

The woman on the screen said, _'Good evening, everyone. Our top story for today is a video we were able to get from America's news company. This video was recording something very interesting above one of the most secretive areas in the world.'_ After she said that, it went straight to the video.

You can see that whoever took it was very far away and right behind the gate to that place. Ryou pointed to that area and said, "That's Area 51." All of the mews looked at the video more closely and watched.

First there were three small little black specks that appeared and about five seconds later, a bright white light shined at them and their shadow were large enough for the humans to see. The specks didn't move as another tiny little black object went up and grabbed whatever was up there. More like it dragged it down to the ground. It went down fast and as soon as it hit the floor, the lights were off and there was only silence. The video ended and it was going to go back to the woman, but Keiichiro stopped it and rewind it.

"Now let's see if we can get a better look at those specks," he mumbled. When he made the picture bigger and clearer, everyone got a good look at what those three specks were; Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto and they look like the just arrive. "Let's also strengthen the sounds. Hopefully, that video caught it too." He made the sound more sensitive and played the video again.

'_When this is over, I'm going to kill you,'_ Taruto told Kisshu holding his aching head.

Kisshu held his head in pain and told him, _'Shut up will you! You're lucky you didn't come here when it was blazing hot! It's freezing at now! This area's seasons are all mixed up!'_

Pai reminded, holding his head, _'It's nearly winter time, genius. Of course it's cold!'_

Right after that, the lights came on and pointed it at them. They had to hide their eyes from the light. Taruto asked, _'Where the hell did this come from?'_ After the lights and being distracted, what looks like nets went up and caught them. Being surprised by it, they didn't react quick enough. The net pulled them down to the ground at top speed. The girls just watched helplessly watch as they saw the aliens get pulled down into the research facility.

"Keiichiro! Go back to original picture," Ryou ordered. Keiichiro did and Ryou pointed to the numbers on top. "Everyone! Look at the date! They were captured around the same day Lettuce and Pudding said they left."

"What how can they? Kisshu in his Phantom form told me that he woke up about a week ago, not knowing who he is or where he came from!" Ichigo told them. Eyes were on her again.

Ryou stated, "That's a good point! That could be what's happening with Pai and Taruto now."

"You mean that Taru-Taru and Pai onii-chan are suffering from a case of amnesia?" Pudding asked.

"Probably a forced of amnesia if this video is correct. It looked like to me that the scientist there knew that they were coming and took that chance to capture them," Keiichiro explained.

Zakuro asked, "Then if that's the case, then why not study them instead of making them forget and try to kill us?" No one answered. Ichigo looked down at the rose and then put it on her chair as she got up and approach Ryou.

"Ryou! I need an airplane ticket to Nevada!"

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked her. The mews were thinking like that too.

She answered, "No, I'm not! If that video is correct like Keiichiro said, then that means that Area 51 is where they went back too. I'm not ready to fight another pointless fight with Kisshu who thinks he's the Phantom because of a blow to the head or some kind of formula! What if that doesn't happen, uh? For all I know, they could be experimenting on Kisshu this very instant! I'm not going to sit around and wait to find out! Besides, I wanted to visit Masaya for a while now anyway."

Lettuce put on her brave face on and yelled, "I'm going with her!" All eyes were on her as she declared, "I want to help. If there is any way I could, I want to help Pai-san. He's in danger as well as Kisshu."

"I'll go too! Taru-Taru is there and I want him back! No one takes my friends and gets away with it," Pudding yelled, a bit angry.

Mint joined, "I'll go with you three." Zakuro nodded.

"No, you are not!" Ichigo told them. They were shocked to hear that. "You two have a movie rehearsal coming soon, right? Didn't you two planned on going to California tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but!" Mint yelled, but Ichigo shook her head.

"The three of us will be fine. All we have to do is go in there and pick up the boys. No biggie."

"No biggie? Ichigo! We are talking about a secret research facility! What if they find out that you're a mew mew? They're bound to take you in and start experimenting on you, right?"

"The more easier for us to get in."

"That's not the point! You could get killed there and both Zakuro onee-sama or me will be there to save you!"

Ichigo smiled and told her, "Mint, this is your big break and I don't want you to blow it. Your dream is to be famous by Zakuro's side, right? Well most of our dreams are locked up in who knows what kind of hell! We'll be fine, I promise." Mint looked down to the floor defeated. She didn't know what else to say that would change Ichigo's mind.

"Okay, then," Ryou let out. He took out his phone and said, "Hello? I need three airline tickets to Nevada, immediately. When's the next flight? Got it! Put it under Ryou Shirogane's name." He hang up after that.

"You're paying for the tickets?" Ichigo asked.

He answered, "Only this once. I'm taking away half of your week's worth of paycheck for this." Ichigo didn't mind, she hugged him, happily.

"Thanks!" He got red and pushed her away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better go now because the next flight is in about three hours from now. Do you need any luggage?"

"Our only luggage is our blotches," Ichigo told him.

He smirked and said, "Then go already. You'll miss your flight."

"Got it!" all three agreed. They started running to the exit but Mint grabbed Ichigo's hand. Lettuce and Pudding got out but Ichigo stayed behind to face Mint. She was nearly crying.

"You come back, got it!"

Ichigo smiled and answered, "I promise and when I do come back, I'll tell you everything that happened. It was wrong of me to keep things like that from you anyway." She laughed and Mint let out a small chuckle as she let go of Ichigo's hand. Just in case, Ichigo hugged Mint and she hugged her back. After the hug, Ichigo told her, "See ya!" Ichigo ran out right after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, now what?" Lettuce asked, arriving on Nevada.

Ichigo tapped her feet to the ground in thought and tried to think. This is where there is a problem. How are they going to get into the secret area without causing a huge scene or without getting sighted?

Pudding suggested, "Do you think we should do what Mint suggested?"

Ichigo answered, "She was joking and so was I." This is hopeless.

Ichigo moved her hand from under her chin to her neck. She flicked the small jewelry and it let out a small ring. She got it right then and there!

"Masaya!"

"Masaya?" Pudding asked.

Lettuce asked, "Why him?"

"If it's true that he works there, then maybe he can get us inside. If not! We can hid out in his car. I have a pair of keys of his car keys so we'll hid in the trunk when we know that he's going to work and when he stops, we'll get out and find the guys there!"

"Would that actually work?" Pudding asked.

Ichigo told them, "It's worth a try. The best way to make someone go to work is when they know that the three people important to his captures are here. If we say hi to him, he'll probably say that he's too busy and then close the door on us. We'll go straight to his car and hid in his trunk there!"

"I don't know about this," Lettuce mumbled.

"What choice do we have, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked. "We're already here and the guys are only about hours away. Our only link to Area 51 and the guys are through Masaya. Besides, I want to give him something as a 'thanks for cheating on me, bastard' kind of thing." Pudding couldn't help but chuckle at the last part, but Lettuce still looked uneasy.

After the master plan was created, they went out of the airport and into a taxi. Inside while the taxi driver was driving to the address that Ichigo told him, everyone was quiet. Lettuce and Pudding were staring out the window as Ichigo was grasping the black ribbon collar in her hand. Truth is that when Ichigo thought of her plan, the jewel she flipped was the bell that was on the red ribbon Masaya gave her. She decided that if she's going to see Masaya, might as well wear his jewelry.

When they arrived at the apartment, Ichigo's heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour. She was nervous and scared, that was for sure. But she had to be brave. Where ever he is, Kisshu is suffering right now with them trying to erase his memories. She had to hurry.

On the twenty-fourth floor, Ichigo let out a sigh and knocked on the door. All three waited for Masaya to answer the door. Each of their hearts pounding hard and fast.

"Coming!" They heard Masaya called. Ichigo gulped and prepared herself. Just hearing his voice made her want to just knock down the door and demand of Kisshu's location.

Then all three girls felt two presences behind them. The moment they felt it, they felt hard pressure hit the back of their necks. Their eyes widen in the small short pain and then they collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Hi, hi sweetie! Missed me that much?"

"Appears to me that we got our food delivered to us. How very kind."


	18. He's Dead?

**A/N: Hello beloved fans! Thank you all for the lovely reviews you gave me for the last chapter. At first I thought it wasn't an exciting chapter as the sex one was but you guys seem to like it so I'm happy!**

**Kuro: Also, while she was waiting for your reviews, she worked a little bit on my story. She copied them from where she first wrote it all down and then she edited it for your liking.**

**Tsukiko: Would you please! Stop spoiling it! Jeeze!!**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does not OWN TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews so far and please keep it coming for Tsukiko to write more.**

**Kuro: Also, she's thinking about adding five or six more chapters after this one to finish the story. She is almost done, so please be patient.**

**Tsukiko: You guys!!**

Ch. 18: He's Dead?

'_Ow my head! Wh-Where am I?'_ Ichigo wondered.

Her vision was blurry at first but after blinking about three times, things started to get a little clearer. At first, all she could see is white walls. Then she could see a big blue vase with a plant and then a few books. Her vision got sharper and she could clearly see that those books are of Red Data animals. Weak as she already feels, she sat up, giving her a big headache. Her movement wasn't the only thing that gave her a headache, but also the sound of typing.

Her sense of feeling came back after her pain and she know feels that she's on something really soft. She looked down and it's a bed with blue covers.

'_This bed…'_

She looked around to the sound of the typing and she could see a desk. A regular, ordinary desk with papers, writing utensils, a computer, and Masaya.

He must have heard me waking up. He stopped typing and turned towards me. He had on a pair of reading glasses and the moment Ichigo looked into his eyes, she wanted to rip him apart. He smiled at her and said, "Thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay?" The sound of his voice only made her anger grow. She was so ready to just tackle him and demand where Kisshu is.

She told him, trying to save energy for the right moment, "I'm…fine. Where am I?" Reason she asked that is because she memorized Masaya's apartment from top to bottom. This room maybe similar to the room she knows but it wasn't it. His usual bed is both blue and green for the colors of the forests. He could have easily explain that he got a new comforter but she had a different idea.

Masaya raised a brow in surprise, but he smiled again and answered, "We're in my room, Ichigo. Remember?"

"Sorry. Must have forgotten." _'Not likely, asshole!'_

"You got me worried there for a second. When you knocked, I said you can come in but you didn't. When I opened the door, you were lying on the ground unconscious."

'_Lettuce and Pudding weren't with me? Hmmm…'_

"Sorry, I guess the sudden cold chill got to me. I was so cold, I lost conscious," she told him, happily.

He happily told her, "Well that's strange. I never heard of that before." He let out a chuckle and she chuckled at him back. That little friendly time with him was actually sickening to her know that she realizes it.

Right now, Ichigo feels like just screaming out of what happened to her friends and her alien. The suspense was killing her.

"So tell me, what do I own the pleasure of my fiancé coming to see me?" he asked.

'_To tear you limp from limp until you cry and tell me where MY beloved is.'_ She wanted to say that so badly but if she did, then that would go downhill.

She decided a different approach. "Oh, I just came to see you of course. I want to thank you for the ring and I wanted to thank you personally." She sounded a bit seductive like that. He took off his glasses and looked at her with a questionable glance.

"What do you mean?"

She got off the bed and approached him. He was still staring at her with a weird face, but she didn't let it bother her. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back; he's a good actor.

When she parted, he asked, "Ichigo? What are you doing?"

She smirked and answered, "Since we're engaged and we're practically alone, I don't want my trip to be a waste. You have no idea how much I saved to just come here. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," he answered. "I'm always happy to see you but you're acting like a completely different person than before. You wouldn't go as far as kissing."

"I guess you can say that your gift to me has awaken my senses." She smiled and showed her teeth to him and then kissed him again. He kissed her back this time and his hands went from her waist to up her chest. Her hands went down his shoulders to down his waist.

She was testing him. Seeing how far he was going to let her go. If he makes her go too far, then that that's. But even though she was doing that, kissing him wasn't how she thought it was. She had to keep reminding herself that it's only a test.

Her hands found his buttons on his pants and she undid them. He got the message. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and took his shirt off. She took off her shirt and he kissed her again. She kissed him back as a normal reaction. He was playing nice. When his lips finally found something else to kiss besides her lips, she let out a moan in pleasure. His lips kissed from her jaw line to her neck and then down her the middle of her chest. He was going really far.

"Masaya?" she moaned out. He didn't stop.

"Hmmm?"

She breathed, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do," he told her. He stopped and looked back at her face. He smiled and told her, "I love you more than anyone in the world and there is no one that I will ever love as much as you." He started kissing her stomach again and she was getting sick.

"Then who's Sara?" That was the punch line. He stopped and looked at her with a shocked expression. She made a disgusted expression and told him, "You're sick!" She got up from under him and put her shirt back on.

"What?" he asked, almost eagerly. "What did I do?" She got up and got ready to leave but he grabbed her wrist and said, "Ichigo! Talk to me!"

She pulled her wrist back and glared at him. "Now you want to talk?! You should have talked on the phone Masaya!" He continued to stare at her in confusion as she continued. "Last time you called, it was on the day I got your stupid ring! You're too busy you told me that you don't have the strength to pick up a phone. You want to know what I think! I think you're spending too much time sleeping with your girlfriend!" She grabbed the ring around her neck and pulled it off. She threw it at Masaya and told him, "Give that piece of crap to her! I think she'll really love it!"

He caught the ring and asked her, "Where is this coming from? Who's Sara?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you fuckin asshole! Kisshu told me everything about you and your little red head girlfriend, Sara!"

"Kisshu?" He stood up and he was upset. "It's that damn alien you should be blowing your head off on him! Not me!"

"A-ha!" She pointed at him like she's accusing him and she yelled, "The Masaya I know would never swear!" He widen his eyes in realization of his mistake; she was winning. "You want to know what else Kisshu told me? He told me that instead of a Red Data facility like you said you study at, you really work at a secret facility known as Area 51! Do you know what that place studies? UFO's!!" She went to the back of her neck and took off his collar. "You can have this back too! Cheating on me made me give back the ring and lying to me is worth your stupid collar!" She shoved it into his hands.

He was still dumbstruck at her angry attitude. Looks like he defiantly wasn't see this coming. Especially since Pai and Taruto had to go through the trouble of knocking her out. Which reminds her…

"Now talk! Where are my friends? I arrived with them and the last thing I know before I became unconscious from the cold, I felt a hard pain at the back of my neck! While you're getting my friends back, I would also like Taruto and Pai returned back to normal and I want my alien back!"

"Your alien?!"

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me! I want my alien back! His name is Kisshu in case you forgotten. Here's another thing I want you to know! I slept with him first!" His eyes really widen at that. She didn't stop there. "That's right! To think I was so guilty when we accidently slept together! Well now, I don't regret it at all! You want to know why? It's because I don't love you anymore, Masaya! I never did! I love Kisshu and I always have! So consider your self dumped!" He had enough.

_Slap_

His hand slapped her straight across her face and she ended up turning around; her back towards him. She rubbed her cheek in surprise, but not in purely hurt surprised. But in surprised that he hit her and she's angry. With her back towards him, she didn't see his neck move. His arm went around her neck and her hands went on her arm to stop him. She was too late. His grip on her neck started cutting off her wind pipes.

"You think that after just dumping me, you can simply just walk out of here with your friends like this never happened? You're wrong, Ichigo."

She tried pulling his arm off hers but it wouldn't budge. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Right now, I'm blocking off your wind pipes so that you could fall into a state of unconsciousness again. I will admit that in this form, I'm not as strong as Pai and Taruto so that I could hit the back of your neck. But also, there is something I want to tell you."

She looked up at him and her eyes widen in surprise of what she could see. His eyes have always been blue, but this blue is a lot lighter than his usual blue eyes. It's sky blue like…

With her small weak voice, she breathed out, "Deep Blue."

"That's right sweetheart. I sold myself to Deep Blue and he's given me unlimited amount of knowledge and power to overpower that of your three alien friends. Or should I say two alien friends?"

She got it the wrong way and she growled at him. She thought he meant that she only has two alien friends and the other is her sweetheart. He didn't mean that at all.

"Why are you growling? Shouldn't you be sad since I said?" After he asked that, she got it. She stopped struggling to hear and his smirk widen at her reaction. "It was so hard to get that alien to forget his memories, but no. He cling to them and he lost his life because of it. Apparently, I gave him too much forget-me-not dose. He had a drug overdose."

Ichigo could feel her body going numb and soon her mind was beginning to stop. Everything started to turn black.

"I'll take you to Area 51 and maybe I'll feel generous enough to let you see his body one last time before we burn it. Pai and Taruto would love that. But it all matters on if you wake up early enough to see him."

After that, Ichigo fell unconscious with only one thought on her mind.

'_Kisshu is…dead?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

When Ichigo woke up again, it was a completely different scenery than the last one. Instead of something soft and wet that she was laying on, this one is cold and hard as stone. She didn't see the light anymore. She only saw black stone walls and one torch light. She felt aches and pains all over her body. Without needing to look, she knows she has bruises on her side and from the way she was laying on the ground for so long, her muscles ached. She didn't mind the pain.

In her hand is a small white paper. Without getting up, she opened the piece of paper. It only said one thing.

"_**They already burned it when we got here. Sorry."**_

She knew what the letter is talking about. Automatically, her eyes started leaking out tears of overwhelming sadness. She pulled her legs closer to her body and she wrapped herself with her arms for the tiniest piece of warmth she could get. She kept mumbling his name over and over again. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. But a part of her believed everything that Masaya told her about Kisshu. It even sounded convincing.

How sad. She never got the chance to actually tell him that she loves him. That little thought made the pain in her chest grew even more and more. It was unbearable and the tears she cried are endless. Soon, all that she knew disappeared. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she ever goes back to Tokyo. She didn't care if she ever sees Mint again and tell her everything that she had the right to know. She didn't care if she ever sees her parents again. She didn't care if she ever sees Lettuce or Pudding. All she felt was the emptiness that made her forget about everything, except one thing.

'_Koneko-chan!'_

The sound of his voice calling her and the memory of his smiling face.


	19. Memories Can be Helpful or Dangerous

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome. We are here today to pray for the safe passage to the afterlife, Kisshu. He was a brave soul who loved Ichigo more than life itself. He hanged on as long as he could to keep the memories of his beloved and that cost him his life.**

**Kuro: Do we really have to do this?**

**Tsukiko: Of course! It's traditional to honor those who have died.**

**Kuro: Then why are only Inuyasha, you, and I the only ones praying here.**

**Tsukiko: It's better than no one.**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does not OWN TMM or the songs she uses in her songs. Thank you for the reviews and please, keep them coming.**

**Tsukiko: While you're enjoying this chapter, please remember to pray for the brave soul of a very strong, loving, and hot alien.**

**Kuro: Will you give it a rest already?!**

Ch. 19: Memories Can be Helpful or Dangerous

Three…

Four…

Five…

How many days has it been? Really?

Ichigo didn't know and she didn't care. Since the day she got that note, she blocked out everything. There was a slop served for her to eat, but she refuses to eat it. Good thing too. It didn't look fresh.

Ichigo still laid down on the area she woke up in some days ago. The aches in her body didn't matter to her anymore. She felt so numb from the cold and each day without sunlight or food, she got paler and skinnier. She wouldn't move or speak; she might as well be dead but you could still see her chest rising and falling. Whatever left of it though. She wouldn't think or even speak. Her whole mind is nothing more than a big blank and her voice disappeared after the many hours of moaning for Kisshu's death.

Take her mind being a blank back. Reality didn't matter to her anymore; only the past and she thought of only the memories of Kisshu.

'_My name's Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss.'_

'_It's been a while. I missed you, honey!'_

'_Why don't we start with kissing? Yum.'_

'_It's your fault, Ichigo! If you just go out with me, I'll leave this planet alone.'_

'_I just wanted to play with you, again.'_

'_We'll be friends, I promise. Right, Ichigo?'_

'_This is mine! You can't have her!'_

'_Fantastic! That's what I love about you.'_

'_I love you, Ichigo. I want to make you mine.'_

'_Your existence will only cause her more suffering!'_

'_I love you, Ichigo. I want to take you with me… to paradise.'_

'_You love him so much and I love you so much! What am I supposed to do to win you over? What can I do? How can I make you mine? How can I… make you love me?'_

'_Please!! Wait, Master Deep Blue!! Let me take care of Ichigo, please!!'_

'_Ichigo is different! She is…'_

'_How come? You know why don't you? Rats! I was going to have you kiss me for saving you.'_

'_I did it to save the girl I love.'_

'_Ichigo? Why are you crying?'_

'_I'll tell you something good. I love you,… Ichigo. Anyway. Holding you only for a moment is so precious.'_

'_Be happy, that's all I ask for. In the end, you happiness is all I wish for.'_

'_Aw come on, koneko-chan. Don't be so mean. All we did was bump into each other. Not like I kissed you at first sight like the last time.'_

'_I had to tell them something. I couldn't tell them that I was really an alien who came to earth to destroy all human life and you were a Mew Mew that I fell in love with.'_

'_And you tell me to calm down. Relax, Ichigo. I forgive you for what you did. You're not a bad dancer and you have a good singing voice. I thought you said that you didn't know how to dance?'_

'_Ichigo, please! Would you think that I would tell you lies just because of how I feel?'_

'_You told me that you didn't want to see me anymore so I guess this is one way to say good bye.'_

'_What's making you cry, koneko-chan? If it's a boy, then you know I can beat him up for you.'_

'_I love you, Ichigo. Bye-bye.'_

That was practically the last thing he ever told her and he was smiling at her after a kiss. She wished that she got the chance to kiss him back. She regrets it now. If only she believed him in the first place, he wouldn't have gone to Nevada to prove that he wasn't lying to her.

As she was rummaging through her memories for about the millionth time, she started to think a bit. Kisshu actually respected her, a lot more than Masaya ever did. He even knew her better than Masay did. She never even told Masaya about working at that club. Kisshu accepted that fact but made her switch to another club for her own virtue. He even knew about her saying that she didn't know how to dance. She told Masaya that school dances make her dizzy so she never went to a dance with him and he didn't mind it. She didn't trust Masaya with that and he didn't trust her, so it would seem. How could two people be together if they don't even trust one another?

She was a fool from the beginning. Thinking that she would get the happy ending like her parents did; meeting in junior high and marry each other when you were older. Things like that don't happen two times in a row in a generation. Why did she like him anyway?

Before, she thought he was the smartest, athletic, and kindest guy in the whole school. They went out and thought she was happy. She could have realized her feelings for Kisshu sooner if she hadn't been dating that tree hugger. She denied the fact that Kisshu was a lot sexier, smart beyond belief, and very athletic. She hadn't missed the fact that his abs looked gorgeous. Even for a stalker, he knew her better. Better than anyone that maybe her friends would ever understand or know. If she wasn't seeing Masaya, she wouldn't have denied the fact that she was attractive to Kisshu. Masaya was always in the way. Then when she returned from Nevada, there was no one to stop her from realizing her old feelings and new feelings for Kisshu. She was attractive and the few months with him made her attraction grew to love.

Now Kisshu's gone and she never got the chance to tell him how she felt. Maybe if she had trusted Kisshu a little more and believed in her feelings for him, he wouldn't have left her to go to Nevada to save her soon-to-be broken heart. Now her heart is broken because Masaya told her that Kisshu is dead. He died from an amnesia formula overdose. She regrets it. She regrets it all. Not realizing sooner about her feelings, not trusting what her heart truly desired, not trusting Kisshu enough, and trusting Masaya way too much.

'_It's his fault,'_ she thought for the first time in a while. _'He killed him. He killed my beloved. I want him dead. I want him torn from limp to limp and his pieces are burned and then scattered in the ashes.'_

'_**Koneko-chan!'**_

As she rethink her memories a bit, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again; they were pure red. For the first time in who knows how many days, she moved. She didn't mind the pain in her body. In fact, she barely felt them. From the sound of her long overdue voice, she growled as she started to sit up. Her throat made a load rumbling sound that scared about all of the rats that were in that room. If anyone was with her, they would probably see the red aura that started to appear around her body; giving her a nice red glow. After the aura came her black cat ears and her cat tail with the ribbon and the bell. Her finger nails got longer, about an inch and her canines grew longer too. She wanted revenge. She wanted blood. She wanted murder.

Her vampire blood is now kicking in. The ancient, human vampire genes are now kicking into high gear and is affecting her body greatly from her rage.

"Kill…Kill!" she mumbled, under her growl. She raised one of her hands and a small white ball appeared. It started to grow and grow until it was about hand size. "I. WANT. TO. KILL. MASAYA!!" The white ball was launched and went straight for the door.

_Boom_

The room was blasted to a million pieces and scatter both inside and outside. Ichigo didn't hesitated. As soon as the door was destroyed, she ran out of there, but it wasn't a normal run on two legs. She was running on all fours and she's furious. Worst part is, she is willing to kill anyone in her way.


	20. Hatred, Sadness, and Furry Bad Team

**A/N: Hello dear fans… Sorry I'm not as energetic as usual, but as you can see behind me. (Kuro is behind a metal bar cage, tied up) I was having a bit of trouble controlling my anger.**

**Inuyasha: (Stars at the cage) A little? You nearly murdered her until you saw the metal and the rope.**

**Tsukiko: Be grateful I didn't hang her. It's her fault anyway. It was painful for me to write about Kisshu being dead. Shouldn't she understand that too since she's practically deeply in love with Kisshu in her old story.**

**Inuyasha: It's just the way she is.**

**Tsukiko: I do not OWN TMM or the songs I use in this story. In this chapter, the plot thickens. For those who don't like killing and blood, probably should hold their stomach just in case if it's too gross. I'm a vampire fan, so (shrugs) you know. Also, please go back to chapter 15. I made some small changes that actually greatly effect this chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Thank you for the reviews and we will like for you to keep going with them. You have no idea how much it calms Tsukiko down.**

**Tsukiko: (grips a rope) I can easily make you look like a dead deer on a truck.**

Ch. 20: Hatred, Sadness, and Furry; Bad Team

_Boom_

"AAAAHHHH!!"

_Roar_

After the blast from the cloud of smoke, Ichigo charged at whoever was closest to her. She landed on that guard and then broke his neck with twisting his neck with great force. Another guard started shooting at her with bullets but she got out of the way before they could hit her. She started running on all fours on the wall, the ceiling, and when she stopped, she landed on that guard. Since there were only two, she took a bit more extra time with this one. She held his wrists down and then chomped at his neck, her fangs piercing his neck. Paralyzed by the pain, he couldn't scream or anything. In fact, soon he closed his eyes never to open them again.

Ichigo sucked on the blood and drank her full. She did this on an account of instinct. She didn't do this for pleasure or for thirst. Sure she's now thirsty but she bit him on instinct and she doesn't even care about whom he is or what he has; if he has any.

After drinking on half of his blood, she got off him; blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She took off further to find the one person she really wants to kill, but her explosion broke some of the cell doors.

_Cough, cough, cough_

_Cough, cough, cough_

From two different cell rooms, two girls came out; Lettuce and Pudding. They coughed and walked out of the smoky area. Lettuce was the one closest to the bodies Ichigo left behind.

'_What was that? What happened just now?'_ she wondered, walking out. Her foot hit something unexpectedly and she tripped over it. She landed on the floor with a thump and then started rubbing her butt from the pain of landing on it.

"Ow," she whimpered. She looked at what she tripped and she saw the body of a man covered in blood. His own blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" she screamed in fear. Pudding heard her and ran to where she heard it.

"Lettuce onee-chan!" she called. Lettuce didn't look up. Her whole body was shaking with fear and disgust. She didn't have the power to look up at Pudding. Her eyes were glued to the body before her. Finally, Pudding found her and wrapped her arms around Lettuce. The hug made Lettuce look up from the body and at Pudding.

"Pudding-san!" she called, surprised to see her. She hugged the young thirteen year old back in gratitude for her still being okay, well almost.

Similar to Ichigo, they both were pale and they were nearly bone skinny. When they woke up, Pai was in Lettuce's cell and Taruto was in Pudding's cell. They were happy to see them, but then they saw the chains on their wrists. Both Pai and Taruto acted liked how they were before; the Duke and the Joker. They told them that they will come back, maybe and watch them die. That broke their hearts, causing them to not accept the food they offered her. The only difference between Lettuce and Pudding with Ichigo is that they looked like they still have life in them.

After the hug, Pudding looked at what scared Lettuce and tensed up, shaking. Lettuce noticed that and tried to calm down Pudding.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look if you don't want to," she told her. Pudding couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"What happened?" Pudding asked.

Lettuce shrugged, "I don't know."

_(In case anyone is confused, let's just say that the blast made the chains break; very weak chains.)_

_Boom_

In reaction of hearing it, both Lettuce and Pudding looked up ahead and saw another cloud of smoke and after that; screams. Trying to be brave and wondering what's going on, they got up and ran ahead towards it.

Ichigo landed on her fifth blood victim and bite his neck. This time it's a scientist and that only made her more than happy to kill him. Now she's starting to enjoy killing them. They kept Kisshu and the other aliens here as hostages and then used them as guinea pigs. They held her beloved here. They held him against his will and then killed him.

Thinking like that, she bit hard and sucks more blood from him. Good thing he's already dead.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" That was a female voice.

Cautious, Ichigo stopped biting the scientist and looked up. She saw Lettuce and Pudding there, shaking with complete terror. They saw the other guard there with claw marks on their chests and they saw Ichigo with blood on her mouth and on her hands. No doubt that she did it.

"Ichigo…san. Wh-why?" Lettuce asked, still terrified.

Swiftly like a jungle cat, she prowled off of the dead scientist and started half circling them.

"They killed him," she answered, with a voice completely not her own. It sounded harsher and monstrous. It terrified her friends. "They killed my beloved!"

They got it, still scared. Pudding asked, "They…k-killed…Kisshu onii-chan?"

Ichigo looked the other way, sadness decorating her eyes. "They killed him. They killed my mate." Since when does she talk like that? But it is kind of the truth. They did sleep together and they both love each other, even though one of them didn't know the other's feelings.

In pure sadness, Ichigo crouch down and whimpered. First she acts like a jungle cat, now she's acting like a dog. Probably not the best time to judge her on that.

Feeling sympathy for her, Lettuce and Pudding forgot about the four bodies before them and rushed to Ichigo's side. Pudding lay on Ichigo's side like a small kid and a dog and Lettuce petted her head. This was probably one of the few things they could do to comfort her.

Lettuce comforted, "It's okay. It's okay." Even though it isn't, it was all Lettuce could think of. How could she tell her best friend who is acting like a wild animal that everything is going to be alright when she just lost her 'mate'?

After that comfort, Ichigo broke. She started crying again using her whole voice. Massive tears washed her mouth of the blood and the dirt from the smoke as they rolled down her face. Her fangs and claws are still long and her ears and tail are still there. She's crying like a human but she's still an animal. The pain in her heart started to affect her again and she could feel it tearing her up inside. At that time, she wanted to die. She wanted to die and be with Kisshu in the afterlife, if she deserves the afterlife now.

Pudding asked, curious, "Who told you that they killed him?"

Ichigo tried to control her tears enough for her talk. She took a minute before she could. "That god damn, tree huggin, murderous, lying bastard! He told me!!" Right after that, all three of them heard laughing; two types of laughing.

"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me! She believed him?!" A younger voice asked. He broke into laughter after that and the girls just froze in surprise; even Ichigo's tears stopped.

Another voice, a much older voice, said, "It just proves how much of an idiot she really is!" After that, they looked up and in the air, both Pai and Taruto were laughing. Taruto looked like he could be rolling on the ground as he laughed his head off. Pai just held his guts and his mouth as tears of laughing were starting to come out.

"Pai-san?"

"Taru-Taru?"

After seeing them, Ichigo moved from Pudding's hold and Lettuce's reach. She got up like a prowling cat and she looked like she was ready to pounce. Her eyes started to glow red and she's growling.

"You…two," she mumbled under her growl.

Both of the aliens tried to calm down from their laughter. When they looked at her, their laughter died off completely. She was glowing red and not like the red from before. The glow of red from her body is at least three inches taller from her body. They weren't scared, yet. They were just surprised.

She mumbled again in her harsh voice, "You burned his body! How could've you do that to your own brother?!" Both Lettuce and Pudding had their eyes the size of entrée plates after hearing that.

Taruto grinned and answered, "He's not our brother, only our companion."

Pai made that pose where he looked like he was whispering to only Taruto but they could hear him. He told him, "Or at least was." Both of them broke into laughter again. That only angered Ichigo more and made one person cry.

"Pai-san…how could you?"

Hearing her, but still going by the name Joker and Duke, they looked down and she was glowing too; blue. In the air, you could hear the soft sound of sobbing and tears. Lettuce stood up and tried wiping her tears away with her wrists or the back of her hands. From the alien's point of view, they could see fangs in her mouth.

"How could you….do that?" she asked, mumbling.

She dropped her hands a bit and lifted her head up. Both Pai and Taruto saw her eyes; her now blue cat-like eyes. They were showing sadness as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. While she was crying, two light neon green ribbons started sprouting from her head and grew about the same length as her and they twirled around her. If it weren't for the longer fangs, longer claws, the glowing, her ribbons, and her eyes, Pai would have noticed his heart breaking at the sight of Lettuce like that.

"Why, Pai-san?! Why did you do that?! Why did you say those words to me? Why? Why?! WHY?!" This time, she really glowed like how much Ichigo was glowing.

After the blue glow, there was an orange glow. The aliens looked towards that way and the glow is coming from Pudding and she looked angry. Her orange glow looked more like fire as her bright orange eyes turned from human to cat like. Instead of human ears, she has her brown monkey ears and her monkey tail appeared too. Her claws grew longer and sharper as well as her fangs. In her eyes, Taruto could see the furry in them. How angry she looks right now in front of him. She was never this angry, especially not to him in his memories; if he could remember them.

"Taru-Taru! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!" she yelled at him. He had on that anime look of their eyes the size of dots and their little smile is only about an inch big. Pai only had his eyes widen from that little look. "First you try to kill me, tell me that you want to see me die because you want to see my dying face, and now I'm hearing this!! You burned your dead brother's corpse and now you're laughing at Ichigo onee-chan in her miserable state! What you have done can never be forgiven!!"

Right after that, she became the first to spring. She jumped up really high in the air and she was heading straight for Taruto, claws ready at their target. He got out of the way, but about three inches of the end of his ribbons were sliced off. He started freaking out as Pudding landed on the ground on all fours; angry as all hell.

After Pudding's attack, Lettuce let out a screech but it sounded more like a painful high pitch singing voice. It burned Pai's and Taruto's ear. Being distracted by that sound, Ichigo got a blast ready. Lettuce stopped singing and Ichigo released her blast. They would have been demolished if it weren't for Lettuce stopping her painful cry before Ichigo released her blast. If she stopped singing after Ichigo released her blast, they would have been fried alive.

On the ground, Ichigo crouch down lower to spring in pure hatred, Pudding was ready with her body filled with anger or furry, and Lettuce stood there, still crying and she looked like she was ready to sing again. One wanted revenge, the other wanted to teach them a lesson, and the other wanted to wail.

Taruto told Pai, "We should have kept our mouths shut."

"You think?!"

Both Pudding and Ichigo sprang at them, claws at the ready to slice them to bits. Trying to move fast, they dodged their attacks but each claw got closer and closer to them with each attack. Lettuce wiped more tears from her eyes and then sang again. Ichigo flinched in pain but Pai and Taruto were going through torture.

_Sing_

_Attack_

_Sing_

_Miss_

_Sing_

_Attack_

_Sing_

_Miss_

Another routine for this fight. Every time the girls missed, they ended up cutting up stone and man! The stone was cut like melted butter.

'_Shouldn't have bit them!'_ Both Pai and Taruto were regretting in their minds.

Finally Lettuce stopped singing and started sobbing again. Taking that chance, Pai got out his fan and got ready to attack her. But right before the lightening escaped, he felt a pulse rush through his veins at the look of a crying Lettuce. He didn't get attack anyway, he saw Ichigo coming from the corner of his eyes. He pointed the fan at her and then the lighting strike. It hit her shoulder and she landed on the floor.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce called, running to her aid.

Hearing the crash and Lettuce's voice, Pudding turned her attention to Ichigo instead of Taruto. "Ichigo onee-chan!" She landed on the ground on all fours and then stood up. She ran to Ichigo on her two legs.

By her side, they tried helping Ichigo to sit up. The pain on her shoulder is no big deal but it did release a big amount of pain to her for a moment. She had to put her opposite side hand on her wounded shoulder. Seeing her like this only made Lettuce sadder and Pudding angrier. But before they could yell at the aliens above, Taruto yelled at them.

"Would you three listen for one second without wailing or clawing!!" he yelled, getting tired of this. All three looked up, listening.

Pai told them, "Would you really think that we would burn our companion's body? Of course not! That is both disrespectful and unnecessary." He fanned himself with his fan as Taruto nodded in agreement.

Ichigo raised a brow and asked, "You speak of him as if he's still alive."

Taruto is annoyed, "He is alive, you stupid cat!! Why were we laughing after you said that our master killed him, uh?" Ichigo's eyes widen and her eyes weren't red anymore; well not as much as it was. Both Lettuce and Pudding looked up the same way, but their eyes only widen in shock of this news.

Pai added, "Our master only told you that to break you so that you would die a slow and painful death. He told us not to tell you, but doing all of this just because you thought he's dead is just plain ridiculous."

"And it would have coasted us our lives."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!! YOU HEAR ME?!"

During his pitiful efforts to set himself free, he tried pulling the chains that bind him to the wall. The chains wouldn't even crack.

'_I heard her! I heard Ichigo! Damn it!'_ He cursed in his mind since the chains wouldn't budge at all.

He just kept on pulling and pulling as hard as he could. The chain on his wrist felt like they were burning him with each effort he used to break them. He gritted his teeth in both pain and anger and he closed his eyes in effort. His body is nearly covered in bruises and small cuts but nothing serious to worry about. His green hair looked shorter and messy, covered in dirt and other _things_. What is strange is that he's still an alien but he couldn't break the chains like how easily Lettuce and Pudding got theirs broken. This one looked like it was tougher, way tougher than steel. Of course it should be. Aliens could break nearly any kind of metal.

As hard as he could, he couldn't break those chains. He wanted too and he felt the need to break them as soon as possible. As soon as he heard her yelling, he felt every ounce of reason to live come together to wake him up.

As he kept on trying, something entered his cell; white gas. It slowly entered without Kisshu noticing it. When he actually noticed the white gas landing on the floor, he stopped pulling and looked at his surrounds. White gasses were everywhere.

"What the hell-?" he couldn't finish. Something made him cough.

_Cough, cough, cough_

'_What is this?'_ he wondered, still coughing.

The smell of the gasses hit his nose like a ton of bricks and it burned; burned his nostrils, his throat, and his lungs.

Strange… Aliens don't need oxygen at all like humans do, but why does this gas affect him so? He could handle all kinds of poisonous gasses that could instantly kill a human, but something's different about this one.

Whatever the gas is, it's hurting, _killing_ Kisshu and it was starting to fill up the room fast. Looks like he doesn't have much time before he wouldn't move, ever again.


	21. Getting Them Back

**A/N: Kuro: Come on, Tsukiko! Open up!!**

**Tsukiko (behind a door): Go away, Kuro!**

**Kuro: What do I have to do, uh? Break down the door?**

**Tsukiko: Break down the door, apologize, and shut the hell up? I don't think you can do that.**

**Kuro: He's alive, isn't he? You should be happy that he is!**

**Tsukiko: I am that he's still alive, but as you can see, not for long!**

**Kuro: You know what? I had it! I'm out of here!**

**Tsukiko: Go right ahead! See if I care!!**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does not OWN TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. Thank you for the reviews and please, keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy. Sorry if this one is a bit long like chapter 13. Enjoy!**

Ch. 21: Getting Them Back

Ichigo couldn't do anything but stare. Her shock paralyzed her body to place and it returned her glowing red eyes to her normal dark red ones. Kisshu's alive? He is? She wanted to know so badly.

Using, nearly all of her mental strength, she asked, "Is that true? Is he really still alive?"

Pai fanned himself again and answered, "For the moment at least."

Taruto answered, "He's in cell 1005 and our master has cameras all over the place. For all we know, he could be killing him right now since we told you that he's still alive." Hearing that made her move again.

Without hesitation, she ran on all fours towards 1005. She could see from the other cells that she's in the 500's. If what they said about Masaya finishing Kisshu off, then she has to hurry.

Before she could pass Taruto and Pai, they aimed their attacks on her. "He also put us in charge to make sure that you don't pass!" they both yelled.

_Sing_

From the sound of her voice, both Taruto and Pai didn't attack Ichigo. Ichigo heard the singing and stopped to turn towards her friends. Lettuce just kept on singing as Pudding faced Ichigo.

"Go on! Kisshu needs you right now! We'll take care of them! We'll be fine!" Pudding yelled at her. Ichigo nodded in response and continued running forward.

Lettuce stopped singing for a moment and Pudding charged at Taruto. By the time he noticed her, she was right in front of him. She pushed him through a wall, taking her with them. Pai turned towards the hole that they created and waited for Taruto to come up. He didn't.

"Joker!" he softly called. He started flying towards the hole, but the sound of sniffling stopped him. He paused to stare at Lettuce. _'Why…is she still…crying?'_

Almost like she could hear his thoughts, Lettuce tried to calm down enough to answer. "Pai-san! Why did you leave me?"

That one question made Pai felt like his whole heart stopped. For some reason, he had a desire to just go down towards her and hold her. He contained himself from doing that so that he could listen some more.

She sobbed a little more and then told him, "Remember your promise to me? You promised me that you'll come back and ask me something. You promised me that you'll come back to me. So why did you… Why did you leave me, Pai-san?" Her sadness is truly painful for Pai. Seeing her like that and crying for him, no less. "What do I have to do?" That caught him off guard. "Do you want to take over earth again? You know I'll fight back but I won't kill you."

When she looked up, her eyes returned back to normal, back to her usual forest green human eyes. Right then and there, Pai didn't want to fight her anymore. He didn't want to risk hurting her. With tears still falling, she said, "I love you, Pai-san and I want to know what you wanted to ask me."

At that moment, Pai felt a sharp pain in his head. In agony, he gripped his head and leaned over. After Lettuce confessed, she started crying again so she didn't see Pai in pain. After a little bit, Pai started to fall to the ground. Hearing him fall on the ground made Lettuce look up to see him land.

"Pai-san!"

She ran to his side and he was still twitching with the pain in his head. She didn't know what to do. There he is, in pain and she doesn't know what to do or what's happening. Being afraid and worried, she did what she could think of. She grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his chest. He stopped trashing for a bit and stared down at her. If it weren't for how confused and how much pain he was in, he probably would have held her back. Her warmth, her tough, her everything is all so wonderful. Memories started to pass through his head as the pain continued.

His first memory was when he first saw her on the cruise boat that the kirema animas that he created attack. He saw the whole thing. He saw how Lettuce hesitated to jump into the sea to save the kid but she overcome that hesitation and dove right in. From the first look, you could see that she must have been afraid of water and after seeing her dove right in, he was impressed. Then when he saw her jump out of the water with a fish tail and the moon in the background, that was the first time in a while that he blushed. She looked so beautiful, like a real mermaid from a picture book.

The second memory he got was when Lettuce was fighting him at the tower in Tokyo when the giant moth hatched. He could read expressions pretty well and from how Lettuce acted on the cruise boat, he knew that she's a pretty shy girl. During the fight, she was trying hard. She had the power to fight but she was careful. Almost like…she didn't wanted to fight them. She didn't want to fight period!

His third is when he fought with the Mew Mews the last time. He fought with Lettuce as usual and apparently, he's been doing that a lot. At the end of the fight when he and Taruto lost, the last thing he saw was Lettuce and she was in tears. He didn't know if whether it was because she was tired, the dust in the air irritated her eyes, or that she could've been crying for him. If the last option was the truth, then maybe even back then she cared for him or just cared that he was a living thing. When he woke up from his temporary death slumber, he had an urge to see her again but Kisshu's urge to see Ichigo was more dominate. He fallows Kisshu to make it look like that when the other reason was to see his green haired maiden. Right before he left to go back to his planet, he took one last look at Lettuce and hoped that maybe she would find happiness the way he brought him happiness.

His fourth one was when he arrived back to earth five years after that happened. He wanted to see Lettuce, that was true but he never really thought about it that much. Since Taruto promised to see Pudding again anyway, he decided to tag along. Kisshu wanted to come too since he wanted to see how Ichigo was doing and since all three were going, they told their people that they would be temporary gone for about a year to study humans. Since the planet is better, their people didn't believe that something bad will happen in their absence. When he saw Lettuce again, the blush returned to his face but he erased it like colored pencil. He couldn't help but that Lettuce looked like his guardian angel; more beautiful than a celestial being and more divine then Buddha.

His fifth memory is when one time he saved Lettuce from nearly getting hit by a car. She was running on a fever and couldn't think straight. On her way home, she walked straight into the middle of the road and almost got hit. Lucky he was there and pulled her back to the sidewalk. That was the first time they held each other and that was the first time they actually looked at each other in the eye. It was the first time forest green met dark violet and it was a perfect combination. Too bad that Kisshu's sneeze made them break the hold and Lettuce turned red as Pai went to go 'kill' his noisy brother.

His sixth memory was when he asked her out. When he asked her out, he was more embarrassed then a kindergartener who wet his pants on accident and everyone laughed at him. After he asked, Lettuce was silent in surprise; she didn't expect him to ask. When he offered that she didn't have to go if she didn't want too, he yelled a 'yes' at him. Surprised by the yell but happy, he told her that he'll meet her at the beach. Their time together was so enjoyable and relaxing. It was like he could actually be himself around her. That night when they first went out was perfect and when he kissed her, whether it was on the cheek or their first kiss, it felt to nice and right. Almost like they belonged together.

His final memory was him telling her good bye. She didn't want him to go. He could feel that in her hold. The desperation of never letting him go, he felt that. Then feeling like it was the right time, about, he kissed her again and told her his feelings. When she told him that her feelings for him were the same, he was so happy that there was no doubt in his mind that when he was going to ask her the question, she would refuse.

Those were the most important memories to his heart. Other memories passed by too, painful, sad, and dangerous memories but the only ones that calmed him were ones of Lettuce. Pai looked down towards Lettuce and she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be by your side forever and ever," she confessed. At that moment, all was clear to him. The images or memories that he's been seeing were all real and they're his. He didn't believe that they're his until now.

From his eyes point of view, he could see something gold wrapped around her neck. It's the necklace he gave her. She still kept it? All this time?

He moved his hand and surprised Lettuce. She wrapped his arms around her tight and said, "I'm sorry, Lettuce-san. I'm so sorry." He said the same thing he said when he saw her for the last time before going to Nevada.

To check, Lettuce pulled Pai away a bit, still in his arms but to see his face. He smiled at her and it wasn't the Duke's smile. It was his smile that he always gave her. _Her_ smile. She had to let out a few tears.

"Pai-san!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her with his arms around her waist. He was back. Her Pai is back.

"I'm so sorry, Lettuce-san. I'm sorry I hurt you in anyway," he told her. Having her in his arms again felt so good. Now with his memories back, he couldn't believe that he didn't noticed the yearning to hold her in his arms again.

"You're back! You're back!" she cheered. "Oh god, I missed you so much. I thought you were never coming back." He could tell her a hundred times that he's sorry but that probably wouldn't cut it.

He pulled her back a bit and stared into her green eyes. Her teary green eyes stared back at his violet eyes and then they closed it. They moved closer and kissed. Both of them missed this kiss so much and it felt like everything just fell into place. They were one again and they will probably never break apart. It hurts too much for that to happen.

After the kiss, Lettuce just leaned on his chest. "I was waiting… for you to come back," she mumbled. He had on a pitied face and listed to her words. "You promised that you'll come back so I waited and waited for you. I waited for you for a week and when you came back, you wanted to kill me and you forgotten about me. I was so scared. I was scared that you would never come back. I…I…"

"Sssshhh, ssshhh. It's okay. I'm here, now and I'll never leave you again. I promise," he assured her. She nodded and slightly smiled.

"Of course." They're finally together again.

"Can I.." he started. Lettuce looked confused as she stared up at him. He brushed some of her hair to the side and asked, "Can I ask you my question now?" Her expression didn't change that much. She slowly nodded her head and he leaned closer to her ear. "Will you… marry me?" Her eyes widen more at that question. Her heart only beat a hundred times faster. "After you graduate I mean. You can continue high school and go to college but when you're done, will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

He backed away from her ear to stare at her wide eyes. He waited patiently for her answer and all she could do was stare. She was trying to find her voice. To find it and use it to answer his question.

Finally, she found it.

She smiled and answered, "Yes, of course! But I don't want to wait until after college. I want to be with you forever. I never want to part again." He didn't expect the college part, but he was happy beyond belief on her answer. He kissed her again and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, pulling each other closer towards one another. Everything now seems so perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Crash_

After Pudding charged at Taruto, they both went crashing to a wall and made a hole in it. Taruto felt the full force of it, but it really wasn't _that_ painful. In the dust, he was lying on a pile of rocks. Not the most comfortable place to land but hey!

Taruto got up and looked around. The entrance is blocked, he could clearly see that. The force must have brought down even more rocks to pile it up. He's stuck there. He also noticed that he's in an empty dark cell it would seem that they crashed in. The only prisoners here are, or were, Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo, and Kisshu. The rest of the cells are just empty. Taruto looked around again and he saw Pudding. Or at least her hand under a pile of rocks.

Without thinking, he rushed to the pile of rocks and started unearthing Pudding. He moved a few rocks away and panic filled his body. For some reason, he just has a need to save Pudding. The panic and fear of losing her was just overwhelming and controlling. He didn't want to lose her. 'Why' is something that should probably be thinking afterwards.

After the last big rock, Taruto could see Pudding's face again but her eyes were closed and she looked like she's sleeping; a peaceful sleep. Panic really filled his body now; panic and worry.

"Pudding! Pudding!" he called, but she didn't answer. He went to her lower body and started moving the rocks there. After a while, he found her waist and then her legs. With the rocks off her, he picked her up and brought her body close to his body. "Pudding! Hey! Wake up! You hear me? Wake up!" Her head leaned to the side and she didn't make another sound. Then he knew. He's too late. She died from under the pile of rocks.

Tears…Tears started falling from his eyes. They leaked out of his eyes and they landed on her face, one by one. Strange for someone who tried to kill her, you wouldn't expect him to react like this. Not to her death at least. He brought her closer to him; close enough to have his face lean against her chest. He started sobbing there. He didn't…want her to die.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Surprised to hear that, Taruto flinched back and started at Pudding. _'Her heart? Hear heart is still pounding?'_

After that thought, Pudding squeezed her eyes together and opened them. The first thing she saw is Taruto's crying face. She asked, "Taru-Taru? Why are you crying?" Her tan hand rise up to his face and it felt warm against his cold pale skin. She softly rubbed one area and pulled her hand back. On her fingers is one of Taruto's tears.

Turning red, Taruto helped Pudding sit up and he backed away from her. "Shut up! I wasn't crying! And my name is not Taru-Taru either! It's the Joker! Get it through your thick skull!" If it weren't for the last part, Pudding would have thought that Taruto finally came back, but that seems to be not possible.

Then she noticed something on the ground. Taking a good look at it, there's a yellow shiny wrapping item. She picked it up and realized what it is then.

"A candy drop?"

"Uh?" Taruto turned around towards her and saw the tiny piece of candy in her hand. He flinched. "Give that back! It's mine!"

"Why?" she asked. Good question. Why is that tiny piece of candy worth so much to him?

Seeing that he have to explain himself, he turned away and answered, "It's worth nothing to me! Keep it if you want!" Pudding didn't believe it at all. Maybe there's still hope yet.

She unwrap the little candy drop and popped it into her mouth. The sweet taste of lemon hit her tongue and she wanted more but this isn't for her survival. She got a little closer to Taruto and tapped his shoulders.

"What?" he asked, turning around. But the moment he did, Pudding kissed Taruto on the lips.

Taruto widen his eyes in disbelief of the kiss as he could feel the sweet taste of the lemon drop enter his mouth and staying there. She didn't part away though. Her hands went to his head and one went to his cheek as the other went to the back of his head. She pulled him a little closer and moved her body closer to him. Taruto didn't make any movements yet. He couldn't understand it. First he just rescues this girl, cries because he thought she died, and now he can't push her away because of a kiss. He actually…wanted the kiss.

For a normal reaction, he was going to kiss her back but a sharp pain hit his head. "Stop it!" he yelled, pushing Pudding away. Pudding hit a rock and winced in pain of it, but his moan was louder. She looked up and Taruto is holding his head in agony as memories entered his head. Memories of his past.

Memories of how he was in the cage with Pudding when they took her as hostage, memories of how much joy he felt when she gave him a candy drop, memories of how he ended up with a crush on her, memories of telling her that he never exactly hated her, memories of their first kiss when he first gave him a candy drop, memories of how red he turned when he first saw her tears, memories of how happy she looked when she saw him again after five years, memories of how he every moment he spent time with her was the best he had in a while, memories of how close they become, memories of how she kissed him again with a candy drop, memories of how he kissed her for real, and memories of how much he…

All of them were passing through his head and he only winced in pain of it. After seeing them, he couldn't believe it. He wondered if even those memories are his memories. It was like looking at someone completely different.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding called, worried. She moved closer to him and he didn't flinch back or anything. The pain in his head got his full attention. She got a bit scared but she kept her cool. She placed her hand on his; that are on each side of his head. His eyes sharply opened and he stared at her. Pudding leaned her forehead on his and closed his eyes. Taruto became completely confused.

She should be scared of him, angry, or something! Not this lovey dovey thing or even caring towards him. First she kisses him and now she's trying to close the space between them.

"Taru-Taru, you left me for a week and you promised that you'll come back. I believed your word but why are you leaving me?" she asked. He looked confused as she yelled, "Why are you leaving me?! I don't want you to leave! I don't want to lose you like how I lost mom or my dad! Sure my dad could come back and you can too, but when is that going to be? When will you come back home to Tokyo? Come back to Chincha, Hanacha, Ruucha, Honcha and Heicha? When are you coming home back to…me?" Tears started flowing down her eyes when she started asking him that. Taruto just stared at her with a sorrowful expression as tears dripped down her face. Her tears made him forget all about his aching head.

When she calmed down a bit, she said, "There was something else too. You told me that when you come back, you wanted to tell me something important." Taruto eyes widen in shock of that. Didn't he just have a memory of that not too long ago? Pudding told him, "Well I have something to tell you. Mint helped me. She told me that since you gave me these earrings, it must mean something, right?"

Mentioning the earrings, he looked at her monkey ears and on them are tear shape jade earrings. They looked really pretty actually and they send an electric shock through Taruto's body.

To make it more effective, Pudding looked up at his eyes and mumbled, "Taruto, I love you." That did it. All of those memories that Taruto saw rushed through his head again and made his heart pound faster and harder in his chest. "I love you so much, Taruto. Please come back. I don't want to be alone anymore." She started crying again and she leaned over in her pain.

Minutes passed and Taruto did nothing. But afterwards, Taruto pulled Pudding into a tight hold. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Pudding-san. Did you wait long?"

She knew. That moment she knew. He's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Taru-Taru!" she cried out. She started crying after that. Having him, the him that she knows, made her the happiest person alive; not matter where they are or what situation they're in.

He brought her closer and petted her head; his fingers twined with her hair. "Sshhh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here," he comforted.

She pulled away a bit to stare at his face and she asked, "Forever?"

He softly smiled and lightly traced his fingertips on her face. "As long as you need me." She smiled too and then he pulled her head towards his. They shared a sweet and simple kiss. Every line of their body matched with each other and nothing could separate that except for them.

After the small kiss, Taruto mentioned, "You know when those memories were rushing through my head, I heard something. I heard that you love me." Pudding turned red and Taruto asked, "Is that true?"

Still red, she looked down with a small smile and nodded. Her arms let go of his neck and she started fiddling with her fingers. This is the first time she's nervous in front of him.

"Well then I can tell you what I wanted to tell you when I got back." Pudding looked up and started at his dark golden eyes. He smiled and said, "I love you too, Pudding-san. When we go back, can we go on a date?" Her heart pounding like lightening, a joyful smile appeared on her face.

"Yes! I'll go out with you!" His smile got bigger and he placed his hands on her face.

"Perfect." Then he brought her into another kiss and she kissed him back, happy as a new babe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo ran as fast as her legs and her arms could take her. It's been five minutes already and she's in the 990's already. Only fifteen more cells to pass but these cells are at least twenty feet long. Since, in ten seconds, she could pass two. Only fifteen more to go. Only fifteen…

But what if she's already too late? What if Masaya is inside the cell right now with a bloody sword and his head? She tried not to think about it, but it was hard. Every thought of her Kisshu dying made her more panic and made her four 'legs' push harder.

1003…

1004 and…

But when she arrived at what looked like cell number 1005, she saw smoke coming out of the creaks from that cell. She hoped that it wasn't his but when she looked up at the doors, it said 1005. Having the smell of the smoke hit her nose, she coughed. She knew right away that it's poison gas and it's not regular poison gas.

She pound on the door and cried, "Kisshu! Kisshu! Can you hear me?! Kisshu! Answer me! Please!" She pressed her ear on the door and she could hear nothing more than the sound of the gasses entering the room. She feared for the worst.

She backed away from the door and then sprang at it. She clawed at the doors and in one swipe, the door turned into three pieces. A big cloud of the poison gas escaped the room and into the hallway. She covered her mouth to try and block it off. She coughed a bit, but she held her breath. However, holding her breath looked hopeless. Her eyes started tearing up because of the gas and it got hard and harder to breathe. What kind of gas is this?

Depending completely on instinct, she raised both of her arms about an 85 degree radius and sent out a blast. She heard the sound of the blast hitting the wall and the sound of the gasses entering the room stopped. She coughed again and then ran on all fours again. She ran in circles like a dog chasing its tail. She gained speed and soon, she looked nothing more than a red blur as it circled around and around. Since she was running in such an incredible speed, the gas started to come together in a cylinder shape. She was making her own version of a tornado to clear the room.

The tornado grew and grew with each new gas it collected. When the air was cleared of the gas, Ichigo moved the tornado. First she moved a bit to her right and she charged towards her left. She stopped all of a sudden and she saw the tornado, still swirling, heading towards her left, down the hall. Smart, but very dizzy. When she took a step, her legs and her arms felt wobbly.

Now that the gas is gone, Ichigo was expecting to hear the surprise voice of her beloved but there was nothing. All was silent. There wasn't even a faint sound of breathing besides her own. She took a breather and tried to see straight. She looked at the hallway before her and concentrate on the lines and the shapes of the rocks. As the rocks started to look like regular square rocks, Ichigo turned towards the cell again and looked. At first, there was darkness but as her sight adjusted to the darkness, she saw something on the floor. The shape of it looked like a body. Fear took over her again and she raced inside the cell.

Stopping next to the body, she examined it. The clothes are still the same, the skin is dirtied but it's the same color, his hair isn't long like the last time but same color, and his whole body shape matched him. Still unsure and frightened, she moved the body. She pulled his shoulder towards her and he laid on his back with his face in view. It was her alien.

"Kisshu? Are you alright?" she asked, sitting up like a human and picking up his body. Almost like how she held him in the forest. "Answer me, Kisshu!" She shook him but he just move when her arms made him move and his head leaned to the side more. She held him in her arms right now but there is nothing. No pulse, no breathing, no nothing. What's wrong?

She shook him again and pleaded, her voice cracking with tears ready to fall, "Please wake up! Please! Stop playing around!" She was expecting him to open his eyes by now, but nothing. Her eyes widen even more and tears started falling down her face. She knew. She knew that she's too late but she didn't want to admit it.

She brought his body closer and held him in her arms. His touch seems so cold now. Her cheek laid on the top of his head and tears rolled down her face. She put on a small smile on and said, "Hey! You know what? While you were gone, I heard this interesting song on the radio. Want me to sing it to you?" She didn't wait for an answer because she knew that she's never going to get one.

_Your Eyes from __**Rent**_

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes_

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

After the last word, Ichigo started sobbing. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. She tightly held his body closer to hers and her whole body started to shake. Here she is coming from Tokyo to Nevada to save the one she loves most and she ends up too late. His lifeless body is in her hands and this time, no lies.

She looked back at his face and his lips are nothing more than an inch away. She didn't care if they were cold either. She closed her eyes and pressed her soft wamr lips on his hard cold ones. She gently pressed harder against it to try and find the last ounce of warmth of his body but nothing. Feeling that it's worthless, she stopped looking and tried to get as much as she could from it. She broke the kiss on his lips and kissed his forehead. She gritted her teeth in a sad way and continued to sob. Keeping her tears locked inside of her is harder than it seems.

She only had on question on her mind: Why? Why does he always have to leave her?

"Tragic isn't it? You two both fit the scene of Romeo and Juliet very well."

Ichigo sharply turned towards the door and at the entrance, she saw someone she thought she wouldn't ever see again. At the door way stood Deep Blue.

"Except in this story, Juliet will be murdered instead of taking her own life."


	22. Getting Them Back Pt 2

**A/N: Inuyasha: Hello, Tsukiko's fans. I am sorry to say that Tsukiko still hasn't come out of the room and Kuro didn't really leave. In case you are confused, my master made a few comments on how having a funeral that wasn't even real was stupid and that made Tsukiko upset, a lot. Tsukiko did however wrote the chapter and gave it to me for me to present to you folks. She said that there might be two more chapters before she is finish with this story so if you're starting to lose interest, just deal with this for a little bit longer until the end.**

**Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her songs. Thank you for the reviews so far and Tsukiko would still like some more reviews. She's not being selfish, she's just anxious about her story is all. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter. This is a good chapter for those who hate Masaya/BlueKnight/DeepBlue. Enjoy!**

Ch. 22: Getting Them Back Pt 2

"Deep Blue?" she softly called in surprise. Her enemy only smirked at how surprised and how weak her voice sounded.

He barely changed at all since the last time she saw him. He still wore that same blue coat and he still has his long space black hair, his cold light blue eyes, and his bone pale skin. Unless you would think that he is a bit taller and a bit bigger, being in an adult body this time instead of a thirteen year old body.

After she stared at him, he said, "Hello Mew Ichigo. It's been a while." His voice didn't change much either. "I see you got rid of the poison. Must have been dizzy. It was my own special blend. A poisonous gas that doesn't need to be breathed to enter the system. The poison can enter through the skin, the eyes, and the ears. A poison like that is very suitable for a living that doesn't need air to breath."

Feeling the hatred she felt before, she gripped Kisshu's body closer to her and growled at him; her dark red eyes turned back into flaming bright, cat-like eyes.

"You!! You killed my beloved, you bastard!" she accused in her growl.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't expect for you to care about him that much," he mistaken. Even though the statement could sound like he was joking but neither his face nor his voice backed that up. That only made Ichigo angrier.

Her red glow of hatred started to return back to her body and her whole body was shaking with her hatred. Her hatred is growing and hopefully, it would be enough to rip him apart.

"Why?" she asked. "Why, Masaya? What made you give into Deep Blue and why were you using the aliens, uh? If it was between the Mew Mews and you, you should have come after us instead! What did you hope to get?" Deep Blue still didn't faze at her anger. His smirk only got wider, actually.

He answered, "I'm a disease inside this body." Ichigo let go a little of her anger and replaced it with confusion. He continued, "Did you actually believed that you killed me at our last fight? How did you think that the human could turn into the Blue Knight or me? Simple. It runs in his DNA. That human always have alien DNA and it carried my soul to each generation after generation. When it was time, I took over his body and that was how I became real. You may have 'killed' me the last time, but you didn't destroy me. Slowly during those five years, I was turning that human against human kind. Do you want to know what finally pushed him over the edge? It was the phone call you two shared and you mentioned Kisshu and how the aliens are good now. I finally got him then and now, I have full control over this body and that human has now completely disappeared from this world.

"As for your second question, I wanted revenge. I promised that human that if he let me take over, I would eliminate those aliens. I gave them a second chance by erasing their memories and having them work for me once again. Too bad that this alien was too stubborn. We had to use three shots of amnesia poisoning and a hypnotist just for him to give in. It must be because of his love for you or because of his blood." Ichigo raised a brow at the last part.

"His blood? What does his blood have to do with anything?" she asked, viciously.

He answered, "You didn't know? His blood from his father and his mother and inside his little brother is that of the most powerful blood in his race. Didn't you think it was weird for him to return only after five years instead of one or two? Probably because he was too busy doing all of those crowning ceremonies. On his planet, Kisshu was the rightful ruler of his planet. Kisshu was really the prince of his kind." Ichigo looked at his body again and stared in complete surprise. His finger tips lightly touched his skin on his face.

'_Kisshu was…royalty?'_ she wondered.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like for you to hand over his body." At that word, Ichigo gripped Kisshu's body closer to hers and she went back to glaring at Deep Blue.

"Give me one good reason why I should do that!"

"Because his blood contains many ancient secrets." he answered. "Blood never lies and if I get those secrets then I can go back to their planet and finally take my revenge for betraying me." Ichigo's widen in disbelief.

"This is all about revenge for them betraying you? Then why attack Tokyo? Uh?"

"I just thought that having them attack the ones they love most will destroy them when you are dead and they get their memories back. I was planning on returning their memories once they come back. But that useless, stupid, betraying bastard ruined everything. He deserved to die."

That did it. Ichigo put down Kisshu's body and she crouched down. Her hair was flouting in mid air as well as her clothes. Her snarl was as loud as music on speakers on full blast. Her eyes were a flaming hot red filled with anger and hatred and her aura surrounded her body like a big barrier.

She charged at Deep Blue, claws at the ready. Deep Blue duck but Ichigo attacked him again from behind. She swiped her claws at him and he took out his sword. He blocked the attack but she just kept coming. She's furious now.

_Attack_

_Dodge_

_Attack_

_Dodge_

_Attack_

_Dodge_

_Attack_

_Block_

Finally, it got to the point where Ichigo was pushing against Deep Blue and Deep Blue was pushing against her. Ichigo was winning thanks to her extra strength.

Ichigo snared, "How dare you talk about him like that?! You have no idea what he's done!"

Deep Blue chuckled and asked, "Me? Or is it you that has no idea what he's done?" Ichigo raised a brow and Deep Blue started getting even with her. "Look at yourself, Mew Ichigo. He bit you, right? He turned you into a monstrous being that thirsts for blood! You already killed, what? Five soldiers and three scientists? Pai and Taruto bit Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding but they haven't killed a soul yet. You're the monster here, Mew Ichigo and Kisshu is the one who did that!" Ichigo's heart stopped and Deep Blue pushed her back. She went flying and hit the wall. She collapsed to her knees and moaned in pain. Tears started falling down her face and it isn't from the pain on her back.

'_Kisshu…turned me into a monster? He did? He did this to me?'_ she wondered. She couldn't believe it. She raced through her memories and she remembered how she felt when she killed those humans. She wanted revenge and she was…thirsty. She didn't care about them. She didn't care if they had family or if they had something to live for. She didn't care about anything. All she cared about was her revenge and her yearning to quench her thirst. She didn't care till now. But as she looked at those memories, she remembered one more thing.

_Flash Back_

'_But there is something else,' he said, getting her to face him. He said, 'We also have a venom that could be released or hold back. It's a venom that only affects humans and not my kind. Pai found out that since humans didn't exist when our ancestors were here so no one in history has been able to hold back the venom. At first we thought it was not possible but Pai found out that it is and he was trying to train us to be able to do that. I don't know if maybe I put venom inside of you or not. I'm sorry, Ichigo.'_

_His hands were on her arms again and he was leaning on her shoulders. He's sorry and he feels guilty, Ichigo could clearly see that._

'_So are you telling me that I would become a vampiric alien?' she asked. He shook his head._

_He explained, 'Vampiric, yes. Alien, no. You'll still be human but you'll have those vampiric abilities. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry.'_

_Ichigo closed her eyes and she up her hands on his back as a sign of affection. 'I forgive you, Kisshu. It was the only way to get you better so I don't hold any grudges against you.'_

_End of Flash Back_

Kisshu didn't bite her on purpose. He bit her because he needed to live and she forgave him for that. Because even back then, she cared for him and if he had died that time, she wouldn't have lived with herself since there was more that she could have done but he didn't let her. He apologized for that and she saw the guilt in his eyes. He was even feeling guilty before he bit her. It wasn't his fault.

"You're…wrong," she mumbled. Deep Blue raised a brow and stared at the rising Ichigo. She shakily lifted herself up and she mumbled, "You're wrong about him, Masaya. When Kisshu bit me, he didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt him but he had to do it to save himself. You might think that's selfish, but I don't think so. He asked me first. You on the other hand, I don't know." Deep Blue widen his eyes and Ichigo stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Masaya, you allowed Deep Blue to take over because of your lost of faith in me. I told you that I slept with Kisshu but that was an accident. I will admit that I did feel guilty because at the time, I wanted you to be my first. Then after that one phone call, you go off and find yourself another girl to play with. You did that to hurt me and that is something that I can't forgive. You should have trusted me. I was right of what I said before. Two people who don't even trust each other shouldn't be together. But even if that's true, there is something that I want to tell you before it dies." She stood up straight and looked directly in his eyes. Deep Blue's eyes wouldn't get smaller. Her lips trembled and she took a swallow before she spoke. She let out another sigh and said, "Masaya, I love you but now I love Kisshu and what you have done is something that I can never forgive you for."

Deep Blue growled and then aimed his palm at her. In his hands, a blast started to form in seconds. It launched at Ichigo before she could even react. She raised her arms to protect herself and the blast hit her there.

_Boom_

She hit the wall, harder this time and she didn't get up. She was in too much in pain to get up. As she laid on the ground, she could see a barrier rising up and surrounding her. The first notice of the barrier made her forget her pain and sit up. Panic decorated her face and her eyes. She looked all around her and the barrier formed. She touched it and she couldn't get out. She got into panic mode that she didn't see Deep Blue moving. She couldn't get out. She couldn't get out…

"Mew Ichigo!"

Still panicked, she looked to where she heard the voice and that was when she became over panicked. Deep Blue was right by Kisshu's body and he picked him up. With his left hand, he grabbed Kisshu's hair and with his arm, it supported Kisshu's body to lay there. Deep Blue had his sword at Kisshu's throat.

"Would you forgive me if I sliced off his head?" he asked. "He's already dead so I'm sure that he won't feel anything." Her heart stopped completely.

"No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" she cried. She banged on the barrier wall but nothing. It wouldn't break or even twitch.

Deep Blue let out a small chuckle. "Idiotic human. The only way that barrier breaks is when I command it or I'm dead. I don't plan on letting you go until after I get his blood. You can watch your lover's body being cut to shreds right before your eyes."

"No!! Let me out! Let me out!"

Deep Blue raised his sword and told her, "Say good-bye, Mew Ichigo."

She still tried. She banged on the wall as hard as she could, but it still wouldn't budge. Then her hits got weak and she leaned on the wall for support as lake loud of tears fell from her eyes.

Softly, she mumbled, "I love you, Kisshu. I love you." Deep Blue forced the sword towards Kisshu's body and Ichigo didn't look up.

_Slash_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The door's closed!" Lettuce pointed out. Pai, Taruto, and Pudding arrived in front of room 1005 and indeed, the doors are closed. Ichigo didn't even noticed this when she was inside.

Pudding pressed her ear on the door and she could hear the faint sound of claws and a sword. "I hear something but it's confusing."

"What is it?" Taruto asked.

She answered, "I hear a battle. I hear claws and a sword."

Pai pointed out, "Masaya and Ichigo must be in a fight. Kisshu is too weak to fight."

Lettuce asked, "But why would Ichigo fight with Masaya?"

"She hates him, remember?" Pudding asked. "He told her that he killed Kisshu onii-chan so they must be fighting."

"No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

That scared everyone. Pudding yelled, "Ichigo onee-chan? What's going on?"

Lettuce went up to the door and pounded on it. "Ichigo-san? Ichigo-san!" Surprisingly that neither Ichigo nor Deep Blue heard them. Doors must be pretty thick for the inside to hear the outside.

Lettuce turned towards Pai and asked, "You can teleport us in right?"

Taruto answered, "I already tried. I can't get in. It feels like something is blocking me."

Pai answered, "It's the same with me."

"How is that possible?" Pudding asked. Taruto shrugged and Lettuce looked up at the door, anxiously.

Pai put his hand on her shoulder and assured, "We'll just have to open it the hard way. Don't worry." Lettuce didn't calm down but she nodded anyway. Her only concern is that they might not make it in time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sob_

_Sob_

_Sob_

Ichigo wouldn't stop crying. She heard the sound of silver slicing through flesh. She wouldn't dare look up and see the blood on the floor and probably Kisshu's discarded head. Her whole body shook with her depressed feeling and her tears seem endless. Her heart throbbed in her chest and it ached with each passing second. She didn't need to look to know that there is blood. She could smell it with her sensitive nose and she could tell that there is a lot of blood.

Around her, the barrier walls collapses and she was free. Deep Blue must have gotten the blood he needed and since that task is done, there is no need for her to be held. She didn't react though. She stayed where she sat and continued crying. What was the point of moving when she couldn't protect the very person she tried to protect?

"Did you really mean what you said, Ichigo?"

_That_ voice!

_That_ depth!

_That _chime!

Surprised, she looked up and her eyes widen in complete shock. There is a body on the ground and one standing. She didn't pay attention to the one on the floor. She paid attention who had a bloody Sai in his hand. Almost like he's been well this whole time, he stood up straight and Ichigo got a good look at that. His clothes are only torn a few places here and there but there weren't any big ones. His skin had a few cuts but like his clothes, nothing major. His hair is cut shorter but it was a messy cut with a few strands still as long as the time before. His golden amber eyes stared directly at her, filled with a questionable glance and anxious.

Ichigo's lips trembled but she had to ask. "Kisshu?" Since she still looked surprised, Kisshu got the wrong idea.

He looked at his bloody Sai and he kind of blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, but there wasn't any other way to stop him completely. Besides, it was the only thing I could think of." He looked back at Ichigo and she was running towards him, on all fours. When she was close enough, she jumped on him and hugged him. The force was so great that they both went down. Kisshu winced at the pain of the hard floor and Ichigo panicked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized. She couldn't control herself. She kissed Kisshu full on the lips. It went way too fast for Kisshu to react. He just lay there with Ichigo on top of him and her lips on his. She even broke away too fast for him to kiss her back. Tears were leaking from her eyes. "I thought you were dead. But you're alive! How?" she asked. Soften by her tears and her sad expression, his features soften. He used one hand to moved some of her hair to the side and she purred in his touch; his warm touch.

"Ichigo…"

_Hit_

"Ow!! What was that for?" he asked, sitting up. Ichigo got off of him after she slapped his head. She was angry.

She answered, not as angry as she was with Deep Blue, but still angry. "What was that for?! You pretended to be dead while I was just crying over your body!! What the hell was it with that stupid acting? Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" While she was calling him 'stupid or idiot', she was playfully hitting him like a little kid who didn't get a cookie. He lifted up his hands in defense since with her vampirc powers; it was a little harder than a playful hit.

"Hey! I was dead, okay? And I didn't come back to life until after I heard you screaming for Deep Blue to leave me alone! I wanted to get up and see what was upsetting you, but if it meant ruining my chance to stop Deep Blue, I just hoped that you became patient enough for that to happen," he said in his defense. Ichigo stopped hitting him as more tears were leaking out. She guessed that was good enough and she didn't want to stay angry at him for long.

She started leaning on his chest since he dropped his arms and she mumbled, "I was so worried about you. You came to Tokyo as someone who wanted to kill me and then you go and teleport me back to the Mew Mews while you get captured. I saw the news of something happening over Area 51 and I saw that it was you three arriving here. I took a plane to the airport, I lied to my parents, and just left. Then that son of a bitch told me that you were dead from an over dose of amnesia poisoning. I was so depressed that I ended up losing myself and killed people. Then they told that you're still alive and when I got here, you were dead. Then I fought with Deep Blue and I…I…I…" She didn't have to finish. Kisshu's hands had her face in between his and he lightly smiled at her.

"I know. You told me that you love me, right?" he asked. She nodded her head and started sobbing. Kisshu leaned his head against hers and said, "I love you, too Ichigo. I always have and always will." He wiped away some of her tears and then kissed her. She calmed down and kissed him back.

Her hands went from her knees to his chest and she felt every muscle on his body. So hard and firm. It felt so nice. Her hands went to his neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went from her face to her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling each other closer and closer to one another, deepening the kiss. After the kiss, they parted and stared at each other. Then they pulled into a hug. It felt so nice to be there and Ichigo's tears showed that.

Kisshu said, "You know when I died, I was willing to go there." That shocked Ichigo. She listened as he continued. "I was willing but then I heard your voice. Remembering you made me want to come back but I didn't know how. Your song helped me. It helped my blood fight off the poison so that I could be here. Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and melted in his warm hold.

"You're welcome," she told him. "Can you do something for me?" He backed away from her to stare at her face.

He leaned his head on hers and answered, "Anything."

She smiled back and asked, "Can you put my collar back on? You know the one you gave me?" He was a little taken back but smiled again.

He gave her a quick kiss and said, "I love you, Ichigo."

"I know." She used her hands to go inside her collar and Kisshu got that weird look on his face. She had to chuckle at how funny he looked. From her chest, she took out the black ribbon collar. He handed it to him and said, "Let's just say that I kept it very close to my heart."

Kisshu took a minute to breath so that he could control himself. He took the collar and tied it on her neck. After he tied it, he just stayed there and she didn't mind one bit. Hugging each other, touching one another, or kissing one another didn't matter. As long as they were together, nothing else seemed to matter.

"Are you two done yet?"

Eh?

Both Ichigo and Kisshu looked towards the door and Pai, Lettuce, Taruto, and Pudding were there. Both Ichigo and Kisshu turned red from embarrassment.

"ahhhhhh," Kisshu let out.

Ichigo asked, "How long have you four been standing there?"

Taruto answered, "Since you asked Kisshu to put that collar on you." Ichigo turned into a cherry and looked the other way. Kisshu had a different approach.

"Well next time, say something!!"

"Why?" Pai asked. "You two seemed busy."

"Ack!"

"Kisshu-san?" Lettuce asked. Both Ichigo and Kisshu looked at Lettuce and she asked, "Are you okay?"

He answered, "I'm as healthy as an earth horse. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Pudding asked, "Then what happened to your hair?" Kisshu looked confused until he touched it. Ichigo took that chance to notice it too. A lot of drama happened for her to ignore it.

Kisshu answered, "Let's just say that a few certain brothers tortured me and tried to make me take the amnesia formula. The knife accidently cut at a few places here and there." He was blaming his brothers and he was glaring at them too. They glared back.

Pai answered, "Not our fault you couldn't protect yourself."

"It was two aliens against one! I should be lucky that I was able to dodge most of those needles. My blood basically fought the rest."

"So why are you whining? The hair can grow back, can't it?" Taruto asked.

"Has everyone ever told you how incredibly annoying you are?"

"The only person who ever told me that is an idiotic brother."

"At least I'm not a brat who can't seem to part from his girl."

"Like you can!"

"I have two idiots for brothers," Pai mumbled. While the boys were having their little conversation, Ichigo moved towards her friend.

She said, "Glad to see them return to normal. How did you two get them back?"

Pudding answered, "Probably the same way that you got Kisshu onii-chan back. It's confusing to understand really."

"I am just as confused as you two," Lettuce added.

Then all three of their heads felt really, really hot and dizzy. To them, it felt like a hurricane just came and hit them. Their heads were throbbing and they felt really weak. Next second, they lost consciousness and they collapsed on the ground. All three landed with a thump.

"Uh?"

All three aliens turned towards the girls and they saw them on the floor.

"Ichigo?"

"Lettuce-san?"

"Pudding-san?"

They ran to their girl and picked them up.

"Ichigo? Ichigo honey, can you hear me?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo didn't react. She only made a slight moaning sound.

Pai touched Lettuce's forehead and said, "Lettuce-san has a slight fever and if Pudding and Ichigo collapsed too, then they must have a fever too." Just to make sure, Kisshu touched Ichigo's forehead and Taruto touched Pudding's. Like Pai said, they both have a fever.

"You don't think that it's because of the venom, now do you?" Taruto asked.

His older brother answered, "Most likely. This is the first time a human has taken the venom and used its powers. Anything could happen." Kisshu let out a soft growl in anger.

He asked, "So now what?"

Taruto answered, "What do you think, genius? We need to return them back to normal!"

"Don't you start bickering," Pai told them. "But he is right. Our only option for now is to turn them back to normal and the only way to do that is going home. We have no more business here."

Kisshu looked behind him and asked, "What about him?" Both Pai and Taruto turned around to see Deep Blue's body still there; cold and motionless.

"He's dead now. He is of no concern to us."

"Yeah, right."

Kisshu held one hand on Ichigo and the other on Pai. Pai had one hand on Lettuce and one on Taruto. Taruto put one hand on Pudding and the other one on Kisshu. They all teleported right after that, or supersonic.

But as soon as they were gone, the doors to the cell opened. A dark figure entered the room and walked. It walked straight to Deep Blue's body and it sit down next to the body. It picked it up and brought it closer to its body. The figure is…crying?

"My lord. I swear upon this day. I will avenge your death. I swear it."


	23. Back Home

**A/N: Inuyasha: Hello, Tsukiko's fans. Tsukiko would like to say a few words to you from the other side of the door.**

**Tsukiko: Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't say anything last time but you know. I was deeply hurt by Kuro who rudely made comments.**

**Kuro: It was fake from the beginning! You couldn't bring yourself to kill Kisshu!**

**Tsukiko: Just shut up, will ya! Anyway, I know I caused most of you some pain about making you think that Kisshu is dead but now you're happy that he's alive and finally that stupid asshole of a tree hugger is dead. Also, don't worry about the last thing that I put on that chapter. That is no one's concern until the sequel. Yes, I am thinking of a sequel for this because in this one, the girls have to save the guys but the next one is the guys saving the girls with some extra help. I'll explain all of that later. Anyway!!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. After this story, I will dedicate myself to my other two stories, 'Heaven and Hell' and 'Betrayal Reveals Love'. Thank you and enjoy!**

Ch. 23: Back Home

_Pace_

_Pace_

_Pace_

In Momomiya's house, the father was pacing back and forth in the living room as the mother was sitting on the couch, watching the news and with a tissue box next to her. It's actually been a week since Ichigo hasn't return home. They called the café once to ask of where she was and all they heard was that Ichigo left the next morning. That scared her parents. They called the police, filed a missing report, and waited. So far nothing and her mother was still crying.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Anxiously, Mr. Momomiya and Mrs. Momomiya went to the door and Sakura went to the door. In her cracked voice she asked, "Who is it?"

"Sakura? It's me!"

Knowing that voice, Mrs. Momomiya opened the door and Mr. Momomiya was too upset about his daughter missing to be upset about Kisshu being here. When Mrs. Momomiya opened the door, however, they were shocked beyond repair.

A human Kisshu was holding a human, unconscious Ichigo bridal style and they both looked terrible. Kisshu wore different clothes than the one he wore to Nevada with. It was a green loose tank top with a black leather jacket and jeans. It was dirtied and a bit ribbed at few places like how Ichigo's clothes looked. On their skin, they looked like they have a few scratches and dirt smudges. Kisshu's hair looked the same as it did in Nevada; messy cut. Also, there was another thing they both had in common that's scaring the life out of Ichigo's parents. Both Kisshu and Ichigo look like they haven't eaten for days; which they didn't.

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" Mr. Momomiya cried out.

Mrs. Momomiya, tears in her eyes, cried, "Ichigo? Ichigo, sweetie? Ichigo?" She looked up at Kisshu and pulled his arm. "Hurry up and come in." He obeyed. The father didn't seem to mind at all. Kisshu took off his shoes and entered the house. Mrs. Momomiya led Kisshu to Ichigo's room and opened the door for him. "Put her on the bed. I'm going to get some water!" As weird it sounds, Kisshu looked like he didn't mind.

He entered the room and gently placed Ichigo on her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved some of her hair behind her ear. Mrs. Momomiya came in, in seconds with a bowl of water and a small towel. She ran to the side of the bed and wetted the towel. She started rubbing the wet towel on Ichigo's face to wipe away some of the dirt. Kisshu just kept staring at Ichigo. She hasn't woken up yet and her fever calmed down.

"Who did this to her?" Mr. Momomiya asked. Eager for some answers, Mrs. Momomiya looked up at Kisshu. All eyes were on him now.

"It's my fault she's like this," he said. Mrs. Momomiya widen her eyes in disbelief as Mr. Momomiya was glaring at him.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

Kisshu let out a sigh and answered, "Did Ichigo tell you what happened between me and her?"

"That's why we're asking, you damn punk!"

"Dear, please!" Mrs. Momomiya pleaded. Her husband calmed down and Mrs. Momomiya looked back at Kisshu. She can clearing seeing on his face guilt. "She didn't tell us, Kisshu-chan." Mr. Momomiya actually got furious for hearing her call him that but he tried to keep it under control.

Kisshu answered, "We got into an argument and she told me that she never wanted to see me again. Right after that, I had to go back to France because the police called my brothers and me to be there. We got there and we found out that our parents are missing. We looked everywhere for them but there was no sign of them. Then it got under the impression that maybe they're dead. We finally found them but it was too late. We came back to Tokyo, depress and because we didn't want to deal with all of the 'we're sorry for your lost' bit. We didn't come out of the house for a few days and when we did" –he took a deep breath and let it out- "We went insane. We got lost in the forest and didn't bother trying to find our way out. Then I don't know how but your daughter found me and saved me before I died out there. During the trip back, she tripped and almost fell off a cliff. I caught her but fell off too. Then we got lost. Days passed and we finally found our way back. Apparently Lettuce and Pudding went looking for my brothers and found them. Then Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding got a fever. We calmed the fever down a bit but all three of us agreed that it would be better to bring them home instead of a hospital. She has been missing a week because of me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my mind like that."

Mrs. Momomiya placed her hand on Kisshu's shoulder and told him, "Its okay. You're both home now and I know you don't want to hear me say this but, I'm sorry."

Kisshu put on a small smile and told her, "Its okay, Sakura. Big brother is an adult so we should be fine."

"Also," Mr. Momomiya started. Kisshu stared up at him and he finished, "Well… I guess… you could…come here as much…as you…like."

Kisshu blinked a bit in surprise and asked, "Really?"

"You brought Ichigo home, so it should be enough. For now! I still don't approve of you touching her!"

Mrs. Momomiya had sparkles in her eyes as she hugged her husband. "He can be such a softy some times and that's one of the reasons why I love him so much!"

Mr. Momomiya whispered to her, "Dear! Not in front of him!"

Kisshu let out a small chuckle and said, "I guess I better go home. Pai and Taruto probably already brought Lettuce and Pudding home and are probably waiting for me."

"Not until you get a haircut!" Mrs. Momomiya declared. She let go of her husband and took Kisshu's hand. She started pulling him out of the room.

"You're a professional hair stylist, too?" he asked.

When they were at the door, Mrs. Momomiya stopped pulling him and got a bit red in embarrassment. "Oh no! I'm not a professional but I am pretty good and besides you need it. Don't want to go walking around looking like that, now do you?"

Kisshu picked a few strands of his hair and debated. "Well, I guess it needs a cut here and there." Mrs. Momomiya perked up.

"Excellent! Go into the living room and I'll meet you there in a second!" She went out the door before he could even take another breathe.

Mr. Momomiya said, "Let's just say that she took her cooking classes and her beauty classes very seriously."

"I believe that."

Mr. Momomiya went out the door and Kisshu fallowed.

"Kiss…hu!"

The only one who heard that was Kisshu as Ichigo softly called for him. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her sleeping face. Mr. Momomiya noticed him stopping.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Kisshu touched his pockets and said, "Shoots! I lost my wallet. I'll be right out. I think I dropped it in there." Mr. Momomiya hesitated but he nodded and Kisshu went back inside Ichigo's room.

Looking around for a second, he sat at the edge of Ichigo's bed and softly called, "Ichigo?" Mrs. Momomiya noticed Kisshu inside Ichigo's room and hid to watch.

"Ichigo, honey?" Kisshu called again. Almost like she's awake, she had on an expression of pleading. If her eyes were open then she would look like she's awake

"Kisshu… stay with me," she pleaded in a soft voice. Kisshu lightly smiled and leaned his head on hers.

"I promise that I will always stay with you. For now, get some sleep. You need it after saving me. When you wake up, I promise that the first thing you'll see is me," he told her.

Her expression went from pleading to happiness. She breathed, "Thank goodness. I love you, Kisshu."

His smile got softer and he kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now go to sleep, koneko-chan." Obeying him, her expression went back to peaceful and her breathing went into a slow and peaceful pattern.

Mrs. Momomiya quickly left with a sweet smile on her face. "Ahh, youth."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Ichigo woke up, she was in a daze. Her mind wasn't exactly thinking straight so when she saw the familiar surrounds of her room, she didn't freak out and asked how she got there. Her eyes looked up and she saw that it's almost dawn. It's still dark out but she could see the faint light of the sun, ready to come out of hiding of the mountains.

Her sight came back first and then her hearing. Besides her own breathing, it was silent. Her clock didn't make a single noise even though it was working, the birds weren't chirping outside because it's too early for them, and there are no car noises. Must be the weekend. She did hear one thing though, the sound of another being's breathing.

After her hearing came her sense of touch. Around her waist, she felt warm arms wrapped around her, tightly securing her to his body. She also felt the warmth of his body heat and the softness of her comforter. But the skin of this person was even softer than the comforter.

Then her emotions came back. Since she couldn't exactly tell who this person holding her is, she started to panic. Trying to be careful of not waking that person up, she turned around from laying on her right side of the body to the left side of her body. Since it was still dark, she couldn't exactly the face of her holder.

Her sense of smell came back after that. Since being this close to him, she could smell a delicious and luscious smell that was more wanting than any fancy food she ever had. This person's smell made Ichigo not want to leave his or her hold. She wanted to stay there and relax; never to move. But her senses of cautious were more powerful than the feeling to relax.

Since she couldn't see him and her mind is still out of it, she raised her hands and gently touched his or her face; soft skin, smooth hair, and soft lips. When she reached the lips, she hesitated. She had this deep wanting to just get a little closer and kiss them. Then she wondered how she came up with that idea. As her fingers touch the face, she felt the eyes fluttering open, the lips curled, and the voice heard.

"Good to see you awake, koneko-chan."

No mistake, it was Kisshu, _her_ Kisshu laying with her on the bed with his arms wrapped around her and his face only inches away from her. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Kisshu!" she softly cried. It took him a bit to answer back since she took him by surprise.

"Good morning, koneko-chan. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

She released her hold but still had her hands on his shoulder. She smiled and nodded. Now she can see his golden amber eyes staring right at her own. She could be sucked in and lost forever without as much as a heartbeat to think about it.

Kisshu smiled and leaned towards her. He pressed his lips on hers and she kissed him back. The kiss was simple and careful. Every part of Ichigo lined up with every line of his as their hands only pulled each other and closer together.

After they stopped for a moment of breath, Ichigo snuggled closer to Kisshu's chest and his arms held her there.

"Good morning, Kisshu," she answered him. "I slept just fine since you were with me during the whole time, right?"

He answered, "Like I could keep away. During the day, I never left the edge of the bed and during the day when your parents are asleep, I stay here and keep you warm." If it weren't for the mention of her parents, she would have turned red at the last statement.

"My parents? So I am home."

"Yep. After you fainted, we supersonic back to the ship and we had to analyze you. Sorry but we had to see on how we could make you turn you back to normal." After that, Kisshu lost his smile and he sounded sadder. "I'm sorry but we couldn't find a way to turn you, Lettuce, or Pudding back to normal."

Ichigo eyes widen in shock and she used her tongue to check her fangs. They were normal size and not really that sharp. Ichigo tried to move her tail, but the problem is that she doesn't have a tail right now. Her hand went to the side of her face and she found human ears. Now she's confused.

"But I'm human now, Kisshu," she told him.

"I know," he answered. "I had to give you the twenty four hour formula to make you look human. Since alien venom is flowing through your veins, your blood is strong enough to take the formula like the rest of us." Hearing the guilt in his voice and his arms tightening around her, she couldn't help but feel sorry herself.

She whispered, "I told you that it was okay, didn't I?" A bit taken back by her question, he nodded. She felt it and continued, "I still mean what I said back then. If you came back to life a bit earlier, you would have heard what I told Deep Blue."

Curious, he asked, "What did you tell him?"

"He was trying to convince me that the bite you gave me has ruined my life and I killed people for no good reason. But he was wrong. You didn't want to bite me but you needed to get blood into your system. You also asked me and I agreed. I also didn't kill people for no good reason. I did it because I thought that they deserved it. They kept you away from me and they made me believe that you were dead. I wanted revenge and I was very thirsty. I did it to quench that anger and hatred as well as my thirst for blood."

"But he was right!" Kisshu told her. He pulled away from her hold and placed his hands on her shoulder. Ichigo couldn't believe what he just said as he lightly shook her. "Don't you get it? It was because I bite you that you have their deaths on your shoulders. If I hadn't bit you and just went to find some animal, you wouldn't have done that."

"Kisshu Takahiro!" she sternly called him. Surprised to hear her use his human last name, he was speechless. She gave him a serious straight face and mentioned, "If you haven't bit me, I wouldn't have freed Lettuce and Pudding to save their aliens and I wouldn't have found you in room 1005 that was leaking poison gasses! If I wasn't there, then you wouldn't be alive now! Your body or head would be under testing of Deep Blue and he would have went to your planet and killed everyone!" Her voice wasn't really loud so that her parents would hear her but when she spoke again, it was softer than before. "Your bite saved everyone that night. All of us would have been killed and I would have gone with my death believing that you were killed."

"But-" He didn't finish.

Ichigo put her fingers on his lips to stop him and she asked, "You were going to say that you don't deserve my love, weren't you?" He nodded with her fingers still on his mouth. "Well you're wrong. So what if I killed a few people? You killed Deep Blue. That was only two lives, Kisshu! Two lives! I killed what? Eight lives for all I know? I should be the one feeling guilty about what _I've_ done. Not you. If I believed that you ruined my life, wouldn't I have told you to get out of this house and never show your face in front of me again?"

Kisshu remained quiet and stared at Ichigo with disbelief. Her features relaxed and she softly smiled. "I just got you back. Why would I tell you to never show your face again? During that torturous week without you, I found out my feelings for you. You are the most important person in my life. During the last few months, you went down my throat I didn't know what hit me until after you were gone. I trust you more than anyone. More than I would have ever trusted Masaya and care for you more deeply than him. I love you more than him and it will continue to grow with each heart beat I feel when I'm near you." She took his hands hand held them up to her face and said, "I, Ichigo Momomiya, pledge to love, honor, and cherish Kisshu Takahiro throughout my life." After that pledge, she kissed his hands and looked back at him to give him a sweet and loving smile.

He was still speechless at her declaration and her pledge. Sure as hell didn't see that coming at him. He found his voice and turned red with embarrassment, but he asked, "Really?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who's completely joking?" It wasn't. She had on a true and sincere look.

Being an idiot, he mumbled, "I don't know what to say."

"Then let me tell you. I, Kisshu Takahiro…"

"I, Kisshu Takahiro…"

"Pledge to love, honor, and cherish…"

"Pledge to love, honor, and cherish…"

"Ichigo Momomiya…"

"Ichigo Momomiya…"

"Throughout my life."

"Throughout my life."

She asked him, "Do you mean them, Kisshu?"

Feeling more relaxed now, he nodded and answered, "Of course I do."

"Then seal it with a kiss."

Still being an idiot, he thought he has to kiss her hands. He leaned towards her hands and gently kissed them. Understanding that he's shock beyond faster repair, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He looked up at her and saw her shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Those were my hands. These are my lips." She kissed him after that and he kissed her back.

After a minute, they broke the kiss and stared. Their lips were only an inch away when they stared at each other. Then they couldn't hold it. They kissed again with more wanting. They kissed again and again, pulling each other closer and closer towards each other. Their breathing turning into panting and their hands memorizing the feel of their skin, their hair, and their…well… you know.

Kisshu's hands went lower than her waist and he gently groped her butt. Only separating a little bit, Ichigo moved her hands to his chest and she memorized every muscle and line on his chest. Soon, Ichigo's lips were opened but Kisshu's wasn't. He kissed her chin, her jaw line, her neck, and then her throat. His hands moved from her behind to her shirt. Since it was a buttoned PJ shirt, his hands started unbuttoning them and he continued to kiss her chest. Her hands moved from his chest to his head the moment he started kissing her chest. She wrapped her arms around his head. When he finished unbuttoning, he started kissing her stomach. The pleasure, the wanting, and the excitement felt all so wonderful. It easily distracted them of where they were, but it also reminded Ichigo when.

"Kisshu," she breathed.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop… please." He did. He stopped kissing her and came back up to stare at her face. She said, "Not that I don't want too, but let's think here for a second. It's almost dawn, we're in my house, and my parents could hear us."

Understanding, he kissed her forehead and said, "Sorry. You're too beautiful to resist."

She blushed and looked down to not stare in his eyes. She chuckled, "I'm not beautiful. I'm just a human with vampiric powers that can't seem to control herself."

Kisshu smiled at her silliness and told her, "You're beautiful to me, koneko-chan. I don't blame you for not being able to control yourself. I am pretty irresistible, aren't I?"

"Ha! You wish!"

Ichigo sat up on her bed, still red as she started buttoning her shirt back on. Kisshu got up after her and shook his head, trying to shake off that little excitement. Good thing she stopped him.

He said, "Good thing we stopped. Your parents are up." At the mention of that, Ichigo froze like a statue. He added, "Let's see. They're also coming this way. I better go then. Your dad will kill me if he see's me."

Panicking, Ichigo grabbed his arm nice and tight. Kisshu looked down at Ichigo and she mumbled, "I don't want you to go. We can both go to the morgue together."

Kisshu had to let out a short laugh at the last part. Smiling at her, he used his free hand to push back some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back soon. I promise. But for now, I think you need to work on your parent's reunion. You were gone for a week without a word to them, you know." Rather she liked it or not, she was right. She nodded and he smiled at that. Then he said, "Also when I get here, you have to act like you don't know about Masaya's death or that I was telling the truth about him cheating on you. You have to act like you're still faithful to him, rather I like it or not."

"Why?!" she asked, a bit hurt to hear him say that.

He answered, "Because they don't know about his death or that we both know that we love one another. If we show it to them, then that would be very difficult to explain to them and I'm pretty sure you don't want to tell them of what you become."

She let out a tired out sigh and nodded her head again. She didn't like this at all, but it's the only thing they could do until someone notices that Masaya is missing and start believing that he's dead. Then they have to wait a few more months before they show the public that they're in love with another. It might take six months or longer and man! That's going to be hell to the both of them.

Kisshu lightly kissed her head and departed, "I'll see ya soon, koneko-chan." By the time, she looked up, he already teleported away. Right after he left, there was a knock at the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ichigo?" her mother called from the other side of the door.

Getting into the act, she finished buttoning her shirt and went completely under the covers; except for her head. She tried to look tired and answered, "Mama?"

After she said that, the door opened and she saw both of her parents at her doorway, staring at her in shock. Ichigo sat up on her bed and stared all around her room.

"I'm…home," she mumbled. After that, she felt her mother's arms wrapped around her. Acting, she turned towards her mother in surprise and she heard her mother sobbing.

"Ichigo!" she cried. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" She continued sobbing on her daughter's shoulders as Mr. Momomiya came to the bed.

"You should have told us about Kisshu going missing instead of finding him by yourself," he said.

'_I don't know what Kisshu told them, but I better play along.'_ "Kisshu? Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked.

Mrs. Momomiya backed away from Ichigo and wiped away some of her tears. She said, "He's alright. He brought you home." Her mom kissed Ichigo's head over and over again and then stopped. "I'm so glad you both are okay. Don't you dare ever scare me like that again! You hear me?!"

Ichigo lightly smiled and answered, "I promise, mom. I'm sorry I worried you." After that, her father hugged her as her mother leaned on her shoulder; desperate not to let go.

Then Ichigo lost it. She hasn't seen her parents in a week. She never really thought about it till now. What about Ryou? Keiichiro? Mint? Zakuro? Do they know they're back? How long has she been out? Thinking about all of that made Ichigo start crying. Maybe it was a good thing that Kisshu left. She probably needed some alone time with her family.

After about ten minutes or so, both Mrs. Momomiya and Ichigo calm down. Her parents backed away to give her some air and Mrs. Momomiya said, "We told the police about you coming back home so they closed the missing file case. We also called your school and they said that about not to worry about the work that you miss but you better do a good job in the play you're in."

Ichigo nodded her head and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Her father answered, "You were still out when Kisshu dropped you off and that was two days ago." Outside, Ichigo looked shocked but inside, she was panicking.

Kisshu told her that he gave her a twenty-four hour formula on the night he brought her home but that was two days ago! Thinking that maybe when he was here during his visiting house, he could've put more formula inside her veins when she started turning back into her vampire self. That thought made her calm down a little bit.

Hearing his name, Mrs. Momomiya stood up and said, "I better call Kisshu-chan. He said to do that when you wake up. Oh, Ichigo! He was so sweet. He came here every day, skipping school just to see you and wait. I swear, he looked like a cute guard dog when he was here. He would stay until about ten at night since that's his curfew, but he didn't want too. If you ever break up with Masaya, I give you permission to go out with him." Ichigo turned beet red in embarrassment as her father got red with a hint of anger.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled, getting up. "I may have allowed him in this house, but giving him permission to date my daughter is too far!"

"Excuse me, but I believe she's _our_ daughter and she's not a little girl anymore, honey," she told him. Like always, Ichigo thanked her mother in her mind for stepping up for her love life.

Mr. Momomiya pouted and crossed his arms. She couldn't stay angry at him for long. She smiled and chuckled at his expression. She tip-toed and kissed his cheek. He turned red from that and Mrs. Momomiya exited out the room. Kisshu told her that he gave her the formula to look human. He didn't say anything about being human. Hearing her mother's conversation on the phone proved that.

_Sakura: Kisshu-chan? You there?_

_Kisshu: Sakura? Is there something wrong with Ichigo? Is she alright?_

_Sakura: She's perfectly fine! In fact, she's awake._

_Kisshu: What? Really? I'll be right there!_

_Sakura: Okay. Would you like some ice tea and cookies when you get here?_

_Kisshu: That sounds nice, Sakura. Thank you. I'll see you in a bit._

_Sakura: Bye bye!_

Secretly, Ichigo couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Kisshu sounds like quite the actor. He was born to be on stage. Stage! She has to review her lines and she has to go over a few of her acting skills. And what better time to do all of that with Kisshu. First Ichigo was panicking but now she's as happy as a new born babe. She gets to spend every waking moment with him. At first was annoying but now, it's the greatest pleasure that kami could ever give her.

Fifteen minutes later as Ichigo was eating her breakfast that her mother brought for her ten minutes ago, the front door was knocked.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Mrs. Momomiya excitedly said, "That must be Kisshu-chan. I'll let him in." Her mother left the room as Mrs. Momomiya grumbled on Ichigo's desk chair. Ichigo had to chuckle at her father's reaction. She passed the tray to her father and he put it on her desk as she listened to the conversation down stars.

"Is Ichigo. Al. Right?" she heard Kisshu asked between deep breaths. What did he do? Go into the center of Tokyo and ran to her house the second he hanged up on Ichigo's mother?

"Oh my! You look exhausted. Please come in," Ichigo heard her mother greeted.

From down stairs, Ichigo could smell Kisshu's sweat and she could hear the sound of his fast beating heart. The smell of his sweat made Ichigo wants to just go down there and really make him sweat. The sound of his heart beat was music to her ears. Someone needs to get her a leash.

"Do you want some ice tea now or later?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

Kisshu took off his shoes as quick as he could and answered, "Later, Sakura." He stood up and asked, "Where's Ichigo?"

"She's in her room."

Right after that, Ichigo could hear Kisshu running up the stairs. She also heard her mother say 'youth' under her breath. Oh how she wished that her mother wasn't so embarrassing sometimes.

Seconds later, Ichigo's bedroom door suddenly opened and Mr. Momomiya was shocked to suddenly see him. Human Kisshu stared at Ichigo for a bit as she stared at him.

"Kisshu?"

A second later, Kisshu rushed to her side and hugged her. Ichigo widen her eyes in surprised of his sudden action.

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm so glad you're alright," Kisshu happily mumbled.

Ichigo relaxed and held Kisshu back. She said, "Sorry I worried you. I'm happy that you're okay. Never scare me like that again!"

He backed away and kept her face in between his hands. "I promise, koneko-chan." He leaned his head on hers and she giggled.

"Okay! That's enough!" Both Kisshu and Ichigo looked at her father and he was, kind of covered in flames of furry. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Like before, Kisshu didn't look affected by his glare of furry but Ichigo was. She cling to Kisshu's shirt and shivered. That only made her father even angrier.

_Wack_

A blue slipper hit Mrs. Momomiya straight on the side of his face and he fell over. Kisshu's and Ichigo's eyes went to the door and they saw Mrs. Momomiya with a slipper missing on her left foot.

"What was that for?"

"That was for scaring them! You want them to have a heart attack?"

"You're my wife! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Not when you're overreacting for no good reasons. They just saw each other after a very frightening experience! They're just happy is all!" After that, she walked over to her husband and grabbed his ear. She started pulling him out of Ichigo's room as she sweetly said, "Take as long as you want." Then they were out the door and they closed it behind them; well the mom anyway.

All Kisshu did was stare as Ichigo apologized, "Sorry about my wacko parents."

"Wacko? They don't see wacko to me. They're really nice, actually," he told her.

She asked, "Really? You don't notice the death glares that my father keeps giving you?"

He asked, "What death glares?" Ichigo made a face of disbelief. She couldn't believe that he doesn't notice them.

She asked, "How could you not?"

"I guess it's because they've been so nice to me lately. When I brought you home, your father said that I'm allowed to come here when I like too, but he doesn't give me permission to touch you. But your mom gave me a hair cut since my hair looked so bad."

Now that he mentioned it, his hair does look better. It looked like how it was before when Ichigo first met him. She gently touched it and said, "Too bad. It was nice when it was long."

Kisshu let out a chuckle and said, "Not much we can do about it now. Don't worry, koneko-chan. It will grow in about twelve months or eighteen."

_'Like I could wait that long!'_ Ichigo thought.

"But you know," he started getting her to listen. "There is another reason why I like your parents so much. I can still see the love that they both share and I don't see it ever withering out. Maybe one day, we'll be like that." He gave her a smile and she stared wide eyed. Someone else said the same thing.

"Please don't say that," she pleaded, leaning on his arm to hide her face from him. He stared in confusion as she said, "Don't get me wrong. I don't want to marry anyone else but you but Masaya said the same thing. I don't want to be reminded of him. I want to forget him. Leave him behind as I moved on. It hurts too much to remember him."

Kisshu understood and pulled Ichigo in to his arms. In his hold, he gentle petted her for comfort. "I know," he said. "I know you want to forget. I do too, but leaving him behind is not what we should do. Rather we like it or not, he was a part of our lives. He was my rival in love and my enemy as he was the person you loved most. If we leave him behind, we're no better than those who choose to forget the past and only head for the future, never remembering where they came from." As confusing as it sounds, somehow Ichigo understood it.

She mumbled, "Okay."

Kisshu let her go and then grabbed her face. He smiled and stared at her eyes as he said, "That's my koneko-chan." After that, they kissed with pure bliss and happiness.


	24. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Kuro: Tsukiko! Open up!**

**Tsukiko: Why should I?**

**Kuro: Because it's the last chapter of this story and you do want to attend the farewell part, right?**

**Tsukiko: You… planned a party?**

**Kuro: (let's out a frustrated sigh) Yes, I did. Now would you come out? You don't want to disappoint your fans now do you?**

**Tsukiko:……. Fine! I'm coming out! (Tsukiko comes out from behind a door and Kuro hugs her) Uh? Kuro? What are you doing?**

**Kuro: Look! I'm sorry alright! I was just a bit frustrated because you 'killed' my love in the story. I knew it was fake, but it was still harsh.**

**Tsukiko: (hugs her back) Fine, I forgive you. Now let go before people get the wrong impression. (Kuro gets off her.)**

**Kuro: Right…**

**Inuyasha: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs she uses in her stories. This is the last chapter and when the story is done, Tsukiko will explain the sequel that will come, but not immediately since she basically has two other stories to worry about.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you all for the lovely reviews this story and I hope that you enjoy the other two, 'Heaven and Hell' and 'Betrayal Reveals Love'!**

**Kuro: When these stories get updated, we hope that you review on them as well. Especially 'Betrayal Reveals Love'.**

**Tsukiko: Kuro!!**

**Kuro: Sorry.**

**Inuyasha, Kuro, and Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy! (All three bow down respectfully.)**

Ch. 24: Happily Ever After

"Elliot!"

"Hey, Zoey!"

Seeing her love there, she instantly ran to him and hugged him. He twirled a bit because she ran to him and hugged her back. They both stared into each other's eyes and then kissed. It was a short one and after that kiss, they leaned on each other's head.

"Oh, Elliot. I am so sorry for not realizing it sooner! You were right! He never loved me for me because I had to be someone I knew he'll love. But you love me for me and I'm so sorry for running off like that!"

"Shhhh, shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. After all, I just suddenly kissed you. I should be the one saying sorry."

"Don't be. Thanks to you, I'll be with you, forever right?"

"Forever and ever, sweet heart."

After that, they kissed again and the curtain closed. The audience stood up and clapped as loud and excitedly as they could. Mr. Momomiya was clapping too. Even though his daughter was up on the stage kissing a boy, he had to admit that it was good acting. Mrs. Momomiya was happy beyond compare as she clapped for her daughters brilliant line memorizing and the feelings she put into it.

Lettuce clapped for her best friend's success as her fiancée, Pai clapped too. Pudding was yelling and cheering at the terrific show while Taruto happily whistled. They both had to admit it. Their brother did pretty good. Mint and Zakuro were there too and they were clapping for their best friend's wonderful performance. They were surprised that Ichigo could act like that.

Behind the curtain, Kisshu and Ichigo kissed just a little longer in pleasure. After the kiss, Ichigo jumped on Kisshu and hugged him.

"We did it! You were great, Kisshu!"

"Not as good as you, koneko-chan. I bet Zakuro and Mint will be jealous of how wonderfully you act."

They both giggled and backed away. They were going to kiss again, but Hana interrupted.

"Come people! Get into positions for the bows!"

Both Kisshu and Ichigo backed away, red as cherries as Hana passed them. Almost forgot where they were and what happening.

After a few days of rest, both Kisshu and Ichigo decided to go back to school. Most of the girls were all crowding Kisshu about how they were so worried about him and how happy they are to see him. Ichigo had to do everything she could to not just punch every girl away from him and yell that he's hers. Lettuce, Pai, Taruto, and Pudding came back on that day too, and like Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were crowded by girls. Lettuce only sweat-dropped at the scene as Pudding was trying to calm down. Apparently all three girls have a problem. Since they're not human anymore, they have to go through the formula phrase thing where they have to take their daily medicine. They saw the guilt still in their guys' eyes but one little kiss made them forget all about that.

At the café, surprisingly, Mint and Zakuro were there and the moment they saw the girls, Mint hugged them and started crying. It was a good thing that the café didn't open yet. Zakuro only smiled at them and welcome them back. They even welcomed the guys back too. After work, they had to explain to Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro what has been happening for the past couple of months. Mint was upset about Ichigo not telling her about the secret working thing and Ichigo had to pay that back with her energy at the café. Then Zakuro congratulated them on getting their guys back. They even congratulated Lettuce on getting married to Pai. Lettuce and Pai looked embarrassed while Ichigo and their brothers were staring at them in disbelief. The shy ones get to get hitched first? Wow!

Ichigo's second job decided to hire her after a week of discussing and results. She apparently was the only contestant who was asked to do another song. They told her that she didn't need to come until about another week since she was apparently on the news. They figured that she must be exhausted. Both Ichigo and Kisshu were wondering on how she got the job again after that phone call.

Three days after that, there was finally a report on find Masaya's body in the desert, murdered. What surprised Ichigo and Kisshu was that it was Masaya and not an alien body. It was weird but maybe since Deep Blue is dead and his energy on the body ran out, so did Deep Blue's appearance. But who put him outside in the open?

They had a funeral for him and Ichigo had to put in eye drops to sting her eyes and cry. Kisshu had to stay a good far distance but it was hard to see his koneko-chan cry. Masaya's parents thanked Ichigo for all she done and how honored they would have been if she was married to their son. Inside, she detested it but she had to agree on the outside. They wished for her to find love again. Ichigo stayed at the grave a little while longer and finally, Kisshu comforted her. She was really crying. The memories of Masaya that ran through her head made her remember how much she used to love him.

After the funeral, Taruto and Pudding started going out on dates before they had to go working. Pai and Lettuce, as usual, spend time together after work. They go to dinners and sometimes, they go to places to discussing wedding business. It still kind of embarrassed them about the idea of being married, but it made them happy. For Kisshu and Ichigo, they spend time with walking each other to Ichigo's house and when their parents were asleep. It was so hard to keep away, but they promised to keep it safe.

A week passed and it was time for the play. It turned out to be a great success for Ichigo and Kisshu and it gave them an excuse to kiss one another. Sure they kissed when it was time for bed but still, it felt nice to kiss one another when they're standing up. They don't that many chances since they had to pretend for about another month or two. It killed them but they don't want people to think that maybe they were happy for Masaya's death or something like that. It was Kisshu's idea since he didn't want Ichigo to have a bad name for herself.

After Hana gave out the little announcement and both Ichigo and Kisshu looked the other way, Ichigo saw the bouquet of flowers that she had to hold for a short period of time in the play; around the time before she realizes that she loves her best friend. A small smile appeared on her face and she grabbed the bouquet.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Kisshu called. She turned around and he offered his hand to her. "We better line up. They always let the main characters come out last." She nodded and accepted his hand. They got in the back of the row of lines and waited.

First came the group of people who play multiple small parts in the play; the towns people, audience, waitresses, or guests. There were at least two groups of that. Next was the fiancé. Then came Kisshu. He bowed and waved the audience. The girls were screaming and Ichigo was getting jealous. Pai, Taruto, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro had to cover their ears to protect them. Kisshu just kept on smiling, fuming up Ichigo's jealousy. Maybe she'll transform and show everyone who the rightful one to be Kisshu's girl is.

To Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu turned around half way to show everyone her. She smiled and rushed up to his side. She bowed down and waved. Kisshu wrapped his arm around her waist and gently kissed her cheek. She giggled for a bit and then faced the audience. She raised her eyebrows and then pushed Kisshu's face to hers. However she put the bouquet of flowers up to hide the kiss. Everyone thought they were acting except for ten people; one of them got a bit angry. After the kiss, Ichigo lowered the bouquet and Kisshu looked like he was still in a daze. It made the crowd go wild. He didn't expect Ichigo to get that bold in front of a crowd. What distracted him was that they all had to bow right after that. They all waved one more time and then the curtains fell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well wasn't that a lovely kiss, big brother?" Taruto mocked.

Kisshu simply said, "Say what you want, Taruto. I don't really care anymore. She's mine now."

Pai whispered, "Maybe she is since I haven't seen Kisshu home in a while."

Taruto whispered, "Makes me wonder what they do when their parents are away. Maybe they did it more than once."

"Will you two shut up!!" Kisshu yelled, embarrassed. Seeing the look on his face made Taruto laugh like a hyena and Pai at least let out a small giggle. The bad part is that they were right. Good thing no one can hear them, otherwise that would be really embarrassing.

After the bowing, they went to go see family and fans. That was suffocating for Kisshu but it made Mr. Momomiya happy since he got Ichigo to himself until after Kisshu did the autographs bit. Her parents congratulated her and then her friends came in. The parents said their good-byes and see their daughter when she gets home. Then they left her to talk with her friends. They told her on how good she was and she got embarrassed real fast. Ryou even whispered in her ear that she seem to really enjoy kissing Kisshu. He got hit in the head for that, multiple times.

Running away from the girls, Kisshu met up with his family. They were teasing him a bit on how wonderfully he did, but he ignored it, or at least tried to. After that, Lettuce found them and told them that they were going to go to the _'Singing Cat'_ to celebrate. Right that, the fan girls found all three dashing brothers. Pai told Lettuce that he'll see them after their little exercise. She understood before she got the chance to say anything. The boys were being chased by the fan girls a second later.

All three boys made it to the _'Singing Cat'_ without any of the fan girls finding them. They went in through the back door. Good thing that no one noticed them or worst. That was when Taruto and Pai were teasing Kisshu again as they sat down at the counter waiting for their non-alcoholic drink. There wasn't that much alcohol in the air so they didn't worry about Kisshu might go crazy after a long whiff of the place.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for our little show!'_ the announcer yelled. People started clapping and the alien brothers lost interest of their earlier conversation.

"Kisshu! Pai! Taruto!"

They looked towards the dance floor and they saw Mint coming their way. Fallowing her is only Zakuro. What happened to Ryou and Keiichiro?

Kisshu greeted, "Hey, Mint! Where's blondie and senpai?"

Mint and Zakuro entered with in hearing areas and Zakuro answered, "Ryou didn't want to get a headache and Keiichiro has a cooking match coming soon. He needs his rest."

Mint said, "Too bad. They're going to miss a good show."

"What show?" the aliens asked.

The announcer yelled, _'Please, hold onto your seats and get ready for the voices of three little angels. Guys! Please hold your howls until after their first song. Now give it up for 'The Three Little Kitties'!!'_

The guys were speechless as Mint mentioned, "They put it to a vote and since this is called the _'Singing Cat'_, might as well live up to its name, right?" Zakuro nodded in agreement. Still speechless.

On the stage, the curtain raise up and on the stage were three the most stunning girls the aliens ever saw. The little blond girl with tan skin had on an orange top with hanging sleeves and a white denim knee length pants. Her earrings were gold with tear shaped jades hanging and that was her only jewelry. She had on orange flat slippers that just matched her perfectly. She also had on lip gloss, eye shadow, and lip gloss that really made her stunning for the younger ones in the club. But even from far away, Taruto could smell her sweet scent and man! It made him thirsty.

The seventeen year old green hair girl looked beautiful. A purple top with see through sleeves and blue jeans looked good on her. In fact, purple looks really nice on her. Her jewelry is only a golden necklace with a tear shaped pearl as the center piece. Her shoes are purple half inch heels; she's still a clumsy so half an inch should be good, hopefully. Her eye shadow apparently has sparkles in it and apparently those sparkles are on the corner of her eye to the side of her face. Her lip gloss looked nearly resisting too. Pai had to try and control himself from this beautiful creature of the sea.

Another seventeen year old and the last member looked hot. To Kisshu, she looked good when she had short on outfits, but she looks hot in this one and she's not even showing that much skin. Still some skin baring but not a lot. She has on a green strapless top that is long enough to only show one inch of her waist. Only reason for that is because she has on a black skirt that was only two inches shorter from her knees and it's hanging on her waist. Her only jewelry is her black ribbon collar on her neck and her shoes are skinny high black heels. She had on eye shadow, blush, and lip stick instead of lip gloss. Kisshu had to gulp back his droll and try to breath.

Mint and Zakuro saw the boys reaction and they shared a high five. Make the boys go crazy for their girls is a success. But they weren't the only ones. There were some other boys that were whistling and cheering for them. That was made the guys distracted for a bit. They glared at all of the guys that were going wild for _their_ girls.

However when Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding found the guys, Ichigo yelled, "Hi boys!" The boys looked like they were going to faint as the aliens were getting angrier. Mint and Zakuro rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They knew that their friends meant them and not the human boys. Ichigo rolled her eyes and Lettuce and Pudding just shook their heads. Lettuce giggled after that.

"Sorry, humans but we're into more out of this world creatures!" Lettuce excused. That perked up the aliens.

Pudding announced, "Here's a song to prove it!"

Ichigo asked her friends, "Ready?" Pudding nodded, excitedly as Lettuce nodded with a hint of red on her cheeks. All three looked at their guys and then they winked at them. Three hearts were beating ten miles away.

_Fell In Love With an Alien_

_By the Kelly Family_

_**(No joke, this is a real song. If you want to hear it, go to YouTube and type 'Alien falling in love'. It should be the one with Ichigo looking up when she hears a voice. Really good song. I love it!)**_

_**Lettuce**_

_Out in the fields  
Where the __farmers__ grow bread  
When called for the __meals__  
They took for the shed_

_**Pudding**_

_  
Then dark came to fall  
And silence was all  
A __beauty__ shone bright  
Surrounded by light__**Ichigo**_

_c'mon now;  
_

_**All Three**_

_  
I fell in __love__ with an Alien  
Fell in __love__ with her eyes  
Fell in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm in love with her eyes  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise_

She came looking out babe  
for a Romeo 'caus  


_She ain't looking out babe  
for a homeboy  
I fell in love with an Alien  
I'm in love with her eyes  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise  
_

_**Ichigo**_

_  
The moon went to __bed__  
The sun growing red  
A scarecrow appeared  
And chased her in fear  
She send me her love  
Her love to me  
And then we did grow  
A big family_

c'mon now;

_**All Three**_

Fell in love with an Alien  
Fell in love with her eyes  
Fell in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm in love with her eyes  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise

She came looking out babe  
for a Romeo 'caus  
She ain't looking out babe  
for a homeboy

Fell in love with an Alien  
Fell in love with her eyes  
Fell in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise

_I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm in love with her eyes  
I'm in love with an Alien  
I'm telling you no disguise_

The boys cheered for them even louder but this time, the aliens didn't care. They were too busy turning red. The song sounded true and sincere and the way the girls moved was just irresistible. Seeing how they reacted, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding gave them a quick air kiss. The aliens were so out of it that Mint and Zakuro were able to take their temperature, five times! Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding saw that and giggled at their great success.

"I have a question for you boys out there!" Ichigo announced. The boys waited patiently as Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto got out of their trance.

Pudding asked, "We love kisses! So we were just wondering!!"

"Does anyone want to give us any?" Lettuce asked, turning red. A hundred male cheering and three fast heart beats; what a result.

The girls on stage looked around and then found their guys. They jumped off the stage and went up to them.

"Got them!" They cheered after they hugged them. Three clouds of steam appeared much to Mint's and Zakuro's enjoyment. All three girls got up a little closer and they kissed their guys on the cheek. Man their faces feel hot! No surprise.

Music started again and they started singing.

_Kissy Kissy_

_By Smile DK_

_**Pudding**_

_I__'__m a girl, and you__'__re a boy – we__'__re too old to play with toys_

_Won__'__t you tell me what__'__s your name? You could be my brand new game_

_**Lettuce**_

_You begin and roll the dice, I would smile and break the ice_

_**Ichigo**_

_Tell me how could I resist, when you__'__re my favorite kiss?_

_**All Three**_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar bee._

_**Lettuce**_

_See the moon, and see the sun, shining down on everyone_

_They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star_

_**Pudding**_

_There__'__s no mountain, there__'__s no sea, to keep your love away from me_

_**Ichigo**_

_No matter what the distance is, you__'__re still my favorite kiss._

_**All Three**_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar bee_

_**Ichigo**_

_Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is_

_Dah, nah, nah __- __Oh, won__-__t you let me know?_

_Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this_

_Dah, nah, nah - Cause you__-__re my favorite kiss_

_**All Three**_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar beet (2x)_

_Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is_

_Dah, nah, nah - Oh, won__'__t you let me know?_

_Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this_

_Dah, nah, nah - Cause you__'__re my favorite kiss._

At the end of the song, that was when they kissed their aliens on the lips. Returning back to earth, they kissed them back. Almost like the idiots from the first bar, they cheered. Talk about a night to celebrate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We defiantly need a leash or something," Ichigo said.

Tired, Kisshu said, "You're probably right. This is the tenth time we did it."

"Twelfth time, dear. I counted the times we did it when we were drunk by both alcohol and sugar."

"I was hoping I would forget that one. You tasted too much like over sweetened fruit punch."

"Like those ten bags of gummy bears, gummy worms, and cookies didn't do a thing to you!"

Let's just say that after the celebration party, Kisshu and Ichigo got a bit carried away. To their luck, Kisshu was able to teleport them to his ship and they did it alone. Pai dropped off Lettuce at her house and they just went to bed, after a make out scene. Both of them were too shy to go at it completely. Pudding and Taruto were the safe ones. They went back to Pudding's house and they did the mother and father part bit.

Now both Kisshu and Ichigo are lying on the bed, covers on them and probably naked or at least half naked. Kisshu still had his boxers on as Ichigo still had her panties on. She only took her bra off. Thing is that both of their formula's faded off the moment they started. So right now, Kisshu is back to his alien form and Ichigo is back to her vampire kitty form. How nice it must have been to have it a bit rough.

"Well doing it that many times, must mean something right?" Kisshu asked, sitting up. He used his palm to rub his eye as Ichigo sat up, holding the covers to her chest.

"That we can't seem to control one another?"

"That and maybe, we just love each other too much." When Kisshu said that, his hand was under Ichigo's chin and he was only an inch away from her face.

Ichigo made a devilish smile and said, "You know it." They kissed again and it was starting again. Then Ichigo pushed him back.

"Hold on there, boy! I don't do two times in a night!" she scolded. He was a bit taken back but he chuckled.

"One of the top rules of being a couple is to never force someone into something that they don't want or like. I'll respect that. Besides, I think I had enough for one night," he admitted. Ichigo smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're so understanding. That's why I love you so much," she said.

"Well I did read the 'How to Have a Healthy Relationship' book, so I know a few things here and there."

'_How did he find a book like that?'_

"Oh whatever!"

She got off the bed and started looking for her clothes. Kisshu just sat there as he watch his girl walk around, barely clothed. Man her body is hot!

"I should go back anyway. Mom and dad will probably freak."

Kisshu reminded, "I told them that you were on a date. You won't be home until tomorrow, remember?"

"I remember alright," Ichigo growled putting her pants on. "You told them that I was on a date with you and that you would bring me back home in the morning. I could hear my dad yelling at you over the music!"

"Yeah, I know. Didn't he sound excited?"

'_Excited isn't exactly the word I would use to describe my dad's behavior.'_

Ichigo didn't say anything after that. She started roaming around to find her bra and her shirt. She found her bra and put it on but she couldn't find her shirt. After looking around, she asked, "Hey, have you seen my shirt?" Right after that, she felt Kisshu's hands wrapped around her from behind. It took her by surprise that she let out a, "Whooo!" He kissed the back of her head and his hand went to one of her breasts. "Ahh, Kisshu. What are you doing?"

"Koneko-chan, I've been thinking," he told her.

Trying to joke her way out of it, she said, "A very surprising thing for you to be doing, Kisshu. Must be a first time for everything."

"You're mean," he told her. When he tightened his grip around her, Ichigo's heart started pounding faster and faster. "Ichigo, will you…marry me?" Ichigo's heart broke out of her chest and flew to heaven. He added, "I don't mean immediately, but like after you're done with college and all that. I'm not asking you because I want you to know that you're mine. I'm asking you because I love you, Ichigo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He waited and Ichigo got tears starting to leak out.

She turned around and jumped on Kisshu. She hugged him and answered, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Happy by her answer, he hugged her back and smiled. Then she added, "But I don't want to wait until after collage. I know you have to go to your people after our last year of high school, I want to marry you before you go." She stared at him in the face and placed her hands on each side of his face. "I want to be with you forever and ever, Kisshu. So let's get married after high school and go back to your planet together. Okay?" After just staring for a while, Kisshu smiled.

"Whatever you want, you'll have it."

To seal the promise, they kissed.

**The End**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sequel: Still haven't decided yet. Give me suggestions!**

**Summary: Five years after reuniting again and married, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding leave their husbands and return back to earth. But not alone. Apparently, all three of them ended up pregnant. Thirteen years later, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding are the only ones who work at the café and their kids are hiding from human eyes. Kaguya, Ichigo and Kisshu's child, Mizu, Lettuce and Pai's daughter, and Kouga, Pudding and Taruto's son. Mizu is really shy, Kouga is deeply in love with Mizu, and Kaguya won't talk. When their kids run away, they run into a boy around the same age as them. Thing is that he's an alien who ran away from his father. Does this boy know the girl's fathers? How is he connected? Will their parents ever be together again? What's made the girls leave their guys in the first place? What will happen?**


End file.
